


Madness Swallowing Us Whole

by SewageKidz



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anal Plug, Angst, Anxiety, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blow Job, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark Comedy, Depressed Sans, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Dom Sans, Double Penetration, Dub!Con, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Fingering, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add tags as I go along, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Marijuana, Masochism, Master/pet(? Well sorta I guess), Masturbation, Mental Illnesses, Minor Character Death, Mouth Kink, NO FONTCEST, Nightmares, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus is also an asshole, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Sans, Punishment, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sans Has Issues, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans edges you, Sans is an ass, Sans why are you like this, Science Experiments, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smoking, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Spanking, Swearing, Switching, Teasing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, True Lab (Undertale), Tsundere Sans, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, You're a lowkey sadomasochist, a lot of biting tbh, angsty sex, breath play, gonna throw in all the kinks, mixed feels about sans, sans is gonna be fucked up, sans loves squeezing the life out of you, slowish burn I guess?, so much angst I'm promising the angst from now, you call him master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 96,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewageKidz/pseuds/SewageKidz
Summary: you jumped into the underground, made your way through the ruins, and then you met sans. he likes what he sees and decides he's gonna keep you around for his own amusement.  He's a nasty lil skeleton who never fails to remind you that he owns your ass and you kinda like it, but you also really don't. Consent as well as whether you like him or not is kinda a blurred, greyish area. Nevertheless, shenanigans and angsty love feels ensuethis will be shamelessly smutty and kinda twisted with nihilistic ideologies, dark humor and a fucked up lack of morals because I like that shit.





	1. Some kind of madness has started to evolve

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://sewagekidz.tumblr.com  
> support me on ko-fi: http://ko-fi.com/sewagekidz
> 
> here's a little concept art for sans: http://sewagekidz.tumblr.com/post/165875979596/concept-art-for-my-underfell-sans-x-reader-fic
> 
> my first fic and I'm writing it in notes on my iphone lol. title of work is a reference to Madness by Muse
> 
> reader is an adult who is plus size and has a vagina woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ankle feels like shit and you're freezing. Also there's a spooky scary skeleton lurking in the woods. Not creepy at all.

God _dammit_.

Your ankle felt like shit and had began swelling. Maybe it was broken, you honestly couldn't tell anymore because the cold was beginning to numb every sense you had. Toriel healed you as best as she could with…well you weren't too sure what she did actually but you chalked it up to monster magic. Sometime ago you had read a bit about the monsters underground having magic. However your battle with her really seemed to agitate it again and undo whatever she did.

 _Ha, battle_ , you thought cynically.

That wasn't worth calling a fight, you were fleeing like an injured rabbit from a fox; she could've killed you had she truly wanted to. But she had that broken, motherly look in her eyes when your HP hit a mere 2. She finally let you leave after that, warning you never to return. Not that you wanted to, she was obsessive and clingy and you wanted out fast. Now you were galumphing through snow and clumsily skating along an icy path, surrounded by a dense and dark cluster of pine trees for as far as the eye could see. Everything else was shrouded in a thick, white fog.

You trudged and limped as quickly as your injury allowed, stumbling over another fallen branch. The more you walked that path the more the trees seemed to hang under the weight of the snow piled along their bony branches; rickety trees, you thought. You had a feeling that they'd all continue to concave and bend until they crushed the life out of you. It'd be like stepping on a cherry tomato. Splat.

You tightened your grip around the flaking tree branch in your hand--ignoring the splinters you undoubtedly had now. If you kept brooding on an untimely death, it just might meet you. You decided push the thought away and press on, holding back tears as the unforgiving, glacial wind stung your eyes. Breathing was already becoming difficult; your airways were on fire. You were tired, hungry and alone in a strange place. You had nothing here and you didn't want to die, but it felt like death was hanging over you more than those trees.

Ugh, why'd you even jump down here again? You clicked your tongue and narrowed your eyes as you remembered. You hated it up there. Anywhere was better than there. It was a flat world with flat minds, a place where you felt trapped, so you came down here. If you knew you were to be trekking in the frozen wilderness though, you would've come down in a lot more than a t shirt, sweatpants and old sneakers that did a poor job of keeping out the cold. Good thing you used to watch all those survival shows on Nat Geo and Animal Planet. But, then again, that knowledge meant little in terms of fighting vicious bloodthirsty monsters. Not to mention you were without your supplies. You had a backpack with food and matches and a hunting knife and everything. But Toriel burned that up in your "fight."

You sighed. Maybe you could build a fire the old fashioned way. Though the flower (flowey, was it?) warned you not to, as it may attract monsters. And according to him, Toriel was the least of your concern.

As you stood in the middle of the path, you heard a loud crunch, causing you to twirl around on the balls of your feet.

You gulped.

Was that branch always broken in two like that?

You turned around and kept walking--limping--forward. The sound of your sneakers grinding slushy, hard snow sounded louder than ever to you. Someone was following you.

Was that a chuckle?

Shit shit shit _SHIT._

Your breathing was becoming harsher and the palms of your hands clammy--which didn't help with the biting cold. You suddenly noticed every flurry and every gust of wind that passed your frostbitten cheeks, how it pushed against the pine trees. You noticed every breath leaving your chapped lips, every heartbeat galloping in your chest. Another chilling snap and it reminded you of the white hot pain in your ankle.

Shit shit shit shi--

"h u m a n."

You froze instantly.

Run run run why in the hell are you standing paralyzed with fear RUN!

You didn't move an inch. The sound of sneakers in snow became louder; you held your breath.

"d o n ' t y a k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? t u r n a r o u n d, a n s h a k e m y h a n d."

You stood silently for what felt like an epoch but was probably only half a minute. You clenched your fists so tight you thought you might snap your own branch, which would suck since you needed it to walk. You could feel eyes on you and you shrunk under their gaze. You turned around slowly, paying extra attention to your ankle.

Behind you was a short skeleton--judging by the phalanges and metacarpals and exposed tibias. You'd be surprised had you not already met a talking flower and been healed--and almost killed--by a crazy magic goat woman that same day. The skeleton was hunched over and wore a big, charcoal winter coat, washed out basketball shorts and sneakers that honestly looked worse than your own. His face was shrouded beneath the fur-lined hood of his coat but you caught his grin in the light that crept in through the canopy of skeleton pine trees. No pun intended. Okay a little pun intended. But those trees were pretty skeletal. As you stared at him you swore you saw a glimmer of...gold? _Could just be the light,_ you thought.

"well I ain't got all day dolly, quit gawkin and shake my damn hand." He growled, his voice strained with impatience.

Without thinking, you quickly grabbed his hand and received a brief but hearty zap of electricity that made your whole body jerk back and stiffen. You went to withdraw your hand on instinct but he held it there firmly. Painfully. You winced in your dizzy stupor.

"heh heh heh, ol' buzzer in tha hand trick. gets suckers like ya every time. anyway, name's sans. sans the skeleton. and you...yous a human girly correct? never uh, seen a human before. what's it like havin all that soft flesh? heh heh heh...forget that actually. how's the surface world? it's shit ain't it? i bet it's shit."

You had hardly heard much less processed anything he said, still dealing with the aftershock of the, well, shock.

When you did finally regain some focus, you managed to speak:

"...What?" Your voice sounded a little hoarse. You hoped it wasn't a cold; you always got sick easily.

He rumbled out a laugh and a shiver ran down your spine. Damn your affinity for dangerous men.

"yous a rude one ain't cha? i dun like rude girlies. at least pay attention when i ask ya stuff." He sounded irritated as he somehow gripped your hand even tighter. You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from whining about it.

You didn't like this, not one bit. Okay maybe a teeny tiny bit. Maybe. But who does he think he is anyway? Who gives a shit about what he likes? And rude? He just _electrocuted_ you! He's the rude one! Okay okay calm down. You let out a shaky breath. Flight or fight? Flight or fight? You tossed those ideas around your head a bit. Well, unless you planned on gnawing your own hand off, flight was out of the question. You took a deep breath. You didn't know if you were shaking from the cold or the fear anymore.

"L-Let me go! You asshole!" Somehow you managed to bark out a command despite stuttering.

The fucker actually seemed amused by that, which only turned your remaining fear to anger. Fuck this guy.

Without even consulting your brain, you raised your hand and slammed your fist down on his head. Ignoring the searing pain flying through your arm, you pushed him back as hard as you could. He didn't seem to expect that. He stumbled back, dragging you with him since he still refused to release you. His hood fell back, revealing wide, bottomless eye sockets that housed little red pupils. Beneath that was his grinning maw, filled with sharp, knife-like teeth.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, all fear returning. Adrenaline fueled bravery never lasts.

Now that you were so close to him, you noticed how warm he was and you envied him and his damn winter coat. How do skeletons keep warm anyway? Must be magic, you mused. You also noticed how musky he smelled and how...sweaty he was. Gross. Is that mustard in the corner of his smile? His breath did smell a bit like mustard. You were quickly pulled back to reality when you felt the pressure vanish from your hand and reappear around your neck. His phalanges held you firmly, wringing the very breath out of you.

"so...ya wanna play hero do ya? well, hate to _break_ it to ya, dolly," he emphasized the word break by teasingly applying pressure to your windpipe, "but there ain't no room for heroes down 'ere. all of them died. it's kill or be killed. here, welp there's just you: a rude lil human, and a buncha monstas like me that either wanna take ya soul, rape ya, or eat ya," He chuckled and you swore you saw a bit of tongue between those daggers in his mouth, "maybe all three." He winked while you choked and sputtered in his grasp. You felt your adrenaline pumping and hoped that he couldn't tell some twisted part of you sorta liked this. Maybe it was just the lack of oxygen getting to you. You hoped so anyway, otherwise you were a lot freakier than you had originally thought.

He noticed your eyes closing and instead applied pressure to your carotid arteries rather than windpipe, as if to keep you from passing out.

"i could crush ya like a bug ya know, wouldn't take much to squash ya, bet you'd pop like a grape heh heh. yer all soft n breakable...fragile lil things, human beins," He spoke so tenderly as he dragged a few phalanges gently down your cheek to wipe tears you didn't even know were there. You'd swear he was reciting romantic poetry and not making threats. You stared down at him with furious yet fear filled eyes. He could and would kill you if he felt like it, and you doubted there was any appealing to his motherly instincts here. It seemed that he was going to be the one to crush you rather than the bowing trees.

"mmm, i like that look in ya eyes dolly, the fear...the rage. Tell me, how'd a lil human like yous end up down ere?"

You gritted your teeth but remembered it was better to answer him.

"...jumped" you hardly heard your own voice.

He was suddenly choking you for real now.

"speak up, human." That was a command he would not repeat.

"Jumped...I-I jumped!" You croaked out.

His eyes seemed to show interest in that and he stopped strangling you almost entirely, but he still kept his hand there.

"now why would a cute lil angel like yous flee from heaven and dive straight into hell?"

You were coughing violently and gasping for breath yet somehow you found it in you to crack a grin.

"Who said...anything about...fleeing heaven? You see you're right. The surface world...heh," you inhaled deeply as you tried to catch your breath, "it's boring. Shitty."

Another epoch passed as he stared at you before his grin widened farther than you thought it ever could. He released you, letting you fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. You heard barking laughter and was curious as to what other sadistic beast was lurking around here, only to realize afterwards that it was coming from him.

"ya know i think i like yous lil dolly. i was gonna let my bro have ya--he's a human hunting fanatic--but i think i'm gonna keep ya all to myself."

Your consciousness was fading but you swore you heard him say he was going to keep you.

  
"...What...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this a bit but I dunno so leave feedback and let me know if it's good haha


	2. you got a goddamn nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a shed, you meet papyrus. He sucks. sans still sucks. You hate this.

You woke up to the strong scent of leather polish and sawdust. Your entire body had a dull ache and your head was thumping in your ears. Being awake reminded you how freakin cold you were and you burrowed deeper into whatever you were sleeping on. Cracking your eyes open just a smidgen, you saw that you were lying on some old cream colored cushion on the floor with a torn piece of tarp draped over you. It all felt like sandpaper against your skin but at this point you'd huddle up with the skeleton if it meant keeping warm. 

Your eyes widened. 

Wait. 

The skeleton. 

_Sans._

What happened?

As you laid down, burying yourself beneath the poor excuse for a blanket, you recalled what had happened. You fled the ruins with a broken ankle, no food in your stomach, no supplies, tired and alone. And not to mention completely underdressed. On the verge of collapsing into your snowy grave, you met sans. He said he was going to keep you after he had nearly killed you. You gently placed your shaking fingers around your neck, hissing from the throbbing pain. Yup, that was definitely bruised. You sat up, making sure to stay wrapped up as you scoped out the area. It looked like a garage or a shed of some kind. 

In the left corner there were planks of wood in neat piles, tools on a work bench and one window. To the right was a wall of sharp knives in a locked case on display. There was also a bag of dry dog food and two dog bowls next to you. It was then that you realized you were sleeping on a dog bed. You sat up and very reluctantly threw the tarp off of yourself. Why were you here? And why in a dog bed? 

As you stood up, your ankle swiftly reminded you that it was broken and you fell forward onto your stomach, knocking the wind right out of your lungs. The wood was rough and a little splintery against your skin as you wobbled to your feet. You hurried as best as you could to the door and tried turning the knob, but of course it was locked. You sighed and looked around again, taking note of the spilled leather polish under a table and the weary groan of tired wood beneath your feet. You also noticed how the dust danced around in the air, only reminding you that you have asthma and no longer have your inhaler. You pulled open a drawer and in it was dog toys and rope. In another drawer were a few Manila folders with labels that read: "The Royal Guard."

What's the royal guard?

Before you could think to shut the drawer, the door flew open and you froze. 

"bro, she's asleep." You heard a deep voice hiss. You assumed it was sans. 

"WELL IT IS TIME FOR IT TO WAKE UP, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!" 

Perfect, you thought irritably, another monster, and this one is _loud._

You slammed the drawer shut and whirled around on your toes, staring at the two of them like a deer in the headlights. The unfamiliar one--apparently the "great" Papyrus--was as lanky as the pine trees lining that frozen path, though not nearly as gangly and awkward. He seemed strong, composed. If his attire were anything to go by, he wasn't anything like sans. He was well put together; dressed in shining red and black armor, thick leather pants that sat on his ilium, adorned with tinkling chains and metallic studs. His right eye socket had a nasty scar over it, but it only added to those merciless, judging eyes of his. He made you feel even smaller than you already were. 

"SLEEPING YOU SAY? LOOKS LIKE IT WAS _SPYING_ TO ME." He spat acidly. 

Your heart was thumping out of your chest as he took two long strides over to you and stomped right into your personal space. His boots were heavy and his stomping heavier; you feared you'd all fall through the floorboards if he kept it up. 

"I--" you began but were interrupted by a gloved hand gripping your jaw. You took a sharp inhale and immediately you knew whose leather polish was on the floor under that table. 

" _I_ DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SPEAK, _WORM."_ He released you only to grab the collar of your shirt instead, lifting you off the ground. Up close, he was definitely a lot more menacing than sans.

"MY...BROTHER, SANS, HAS CONVINCED ME TO LET HIM KEEP YOU, AS I DO OWE HIM A FAVOR. IT WOULD BE QUITE A SHAME FOR ME TO HAVE TO BREAK MY PROMISE TO HIM AND DUST YOU." He placed a hand on your breasts and you felt your cheeks flush. He payed no mind to your helpless squirming.

You felt an abrupt tug in your chest, as if he pulled something out of you. Or, rather, he pulled _you_ out of you. You'd read about astral projection once and though you've never experienced it, you imagined this is what it'd feel like. A red glow caught your attention and pulled you from your thoughts. 

Floating in the palm of his hand was a red heart. 

"uh, bro, be careful yeah? my dolly's a lil injured." Sans chuckled nervously from somewhere behind papyrus. 

"HMM...IT ONLY HAS FIVE HP? HOW PATHETIC. EVEN FOR A HUMAN. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT SANS WANTS YOU FOR AND I DO NOT CARE, JUST STAY IN YOUR PLACE." he seemed thoroughly disgusted as he rolled his eyes and dropped you down on your ass, letting the little red heart return to you. 

"THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND LAST WARNING, HUMAN: DO NOT GO THROUGH MY THINGS. IF I CATCH YOU AGAIN, PROMISE OR NOT, THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD _WILL_ DUST YOU," he turned to sans and you swore the fucker flinched, "GET A COLLAR ON YOUR PET AND KEEP IT IN CHECK. I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT, I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT. IF I DO, I'll DUST IT."

"heh, y-you got it, boss..." Sans muttered as he smiled sheepishly. Or perhaps fearfully.

You gritted your teeth and glared daggers at Papyrus. What the fuck was his deal? And there was no way in hell you were wearing a damn collar like some dog. At least not for these two assholes that's for sure.

Papyrus gave you one last suspicious glare and you glared right back despite blushing and cowering in his grasp only moments ago. He stomped out with the most pompous stride you've ever seen, pushing sans out of his way gruffly and slamming the door shut. sans immediately shuffled over to you. 

"dammit doll, don't go provokin my boss." He said as he knelt down in front of you. 

You scowled and pushed him away, only he expected it this time and caught your hands. 

"I did not provoke him! That asshole came at _me._ " you spat as you tried to pull away from him. 

"And do not call me that you fucking shit. I am _not_ your doll." 

Sans chuckled darkly as he squeezed your wrists, familiar pain resurfacing and new bruises forming. 

"lookit me human."

You refused, fighting him still. 

He grabbed the messy curls of your hair and jerked your head in his direction. You yelped like a kicked dog, your head throbbing even harder than before. You could hear your pulse in your ears. 

"fuckin look at me bitch."

You finally glared at him with tears welling in your eyes. 

"do ya wanna die? do ya fuckin wanna die? cuz i can arrange that shit fer ya. i can gobble up yer lil human soul and be the most powerful monsta down ere so answer me you cunt! do ya _fuckin_ wanna die?"

His voice was like gravel or asphalt; it was harsh and cruel and it made the butterflies in your stomach swarm. It also made his questions sound a lot more like threats so you allowed your common sense to overrule unwanted arousal. Look at him. He was promising to kill you. This wasn't a game. You could very well die right here in some monster's shed. You bit the inside of your cheek until it bled and tears rolled down your cheeks in frustration. You shook your head violently, sniffling and quaking with little sobs. He released you and sighed, patting your head a little. It felt severely condescending. 

"you tha one that jumped down 'ere. i dun know why, and frankly i don't give a shit. all i know is yous all alone and im doin ya a fuckin favor by keepin ya breathin. in return for that, yer fuckin _mine._ Capiche, dolly?"

You sat there on the floor, crying silently. He sighed again but didn't hurt you. 

"I...didn't come down here for this shit...I didn't come here to be trapped." You sniffled. 

He stared at you like you were crazy before he let out a loud howl of laughter. he slapped your back and shook you a bit as he cackled, as if you'd told the funniest joke ever. 

"didn't come down ere for shit? didn't wanna get trapped? yous uh, shit, yous real funny dolly. tell me, tell me, do ya go ta prison lookin fer freedom? do ya look for the sun under the ground?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a fucking hotdog, flicking the lint off of it and handing it to you. 

"look, whatever's down in this shit hole is shit. frankly, i ain't sure if there's anythin else but shit in tha whole fuckin world. look around ya," he gestured to the shed with his arms before looking back at you, "this is all there is, this is where ya are. and i'm all ya got, baby." He winked. 

He stood up and dusted off his hands on his pants before walking over to the knife display and opening up a drawer beneath it. 

"eat tha hotdog, it'll heal up that ankle of yers in a jiffy." He said as he pulled something out of the drawer and stuffed it into his pocket. 

You reluctantly took a small bite and chewed; it was really cold and didn't taste much like a hotdog at all if you were being honest, but it reminded your stomach just how empty it was and you quickly gobbled it up without thinking too much about the taste. You felt the pain in your body lift, only leaving a dull throbbing behind. Checking yourself, you saw that your HP was 19 now. Sans walked over to you and chuckled. 

"ate it all? heh, good girl." 

You narrowed your eyes at him and wiped your mouth on the back of your hand as you stood up. You were a few inches taller than him; his head reached just a bit over your nose. 

"Don't talk down to me like I'm a dog. You don't get to treat me like your property." You spat. 

Suddenly, he grabbed your neck and squeezed _hard,_ reminding you that smallness didn't equate to weakness. You were clawing at the bones around your throat, to no avail. You began to gasp as if sinking under water and losing oxygen; your head felt like it was going to implode when you finally heard him speak:

"you know, you got a goddamn nerve, dolly," his patience was waning as he chuckled dryly, "b'sides, ya not a "dog." already got one of those runnin around Snowdin. yous my doll, and from now on, yer gonna call me _Master."_

before you could answer, you felt something strange, like something was pulling back your skin and muscle and bones, but before you could process it, everything returned to blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: she ate a typha plant. They're edible and I heard some parts taste like corn. 
> 
> Another fun fact: being choked really does feel like your head is gonna implode (((:
> 
> Next chapter will be smut <3


	3. show me what you're good for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans fucks you. you don't know if you hate it or like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I changed the title cuz I think this works better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut that I promised <3 I spent all day today writing it. I haven't even eaten food. Or drank water. I'm not even kidding. Wow my life is in the toilet LOL also wow reader passing out is becoming quite frequent
> 
> TW: dub con/rape, blood
> 
>  I wasn't sure if I wanted to call this rape or dub con but I think it's safe to call it dub!con
> 
> Song inspiration: FKA Twigs - Papi Pacify:  
> https://youtu.be/OydK91JjFOw
> 
> The paper chase - we know where you sleep  
> https://youtu.be/95p9krXs5pU

It felt like your entire being was being peeled apart, wrenched open and shattered into fragments. Though it wasn't as agonizing as one would think, and it was only for a moment before you came back together and landed on something soft and somewhat better than the dog bed. Sans' hand was still holding onto your throat, or at least you thought it was until you felt him tap your cheek a few times.

"hey hey, yous good or not?"

Your eyes merely rolled in his direction before rolling back to staring at the flaking ceiling. It reminded you of snowflakes and the snow you could've died in earlier today. You let out a weary groan.

"damn, most people shit themselves or vomit the first time they teleport. heh heh, actually, first time i'd done it, i ate four cans of alphabet soup. let's just say i had the biggest _vowel_ movement ever." He chuckled.

You didn't have an ounce of focus to pay him any mind so instead you closed your eyes and sunk deeper into the softness. Maybe you could sleep and wake up from this nightmare.

"Aahh! Hey!"

You snapped back to the shitty real world and scurried out from under him when you felt his phalanges digging roughly into your tits.

"ain't time for sleepin yet dolly, i'm gonna need yer attention for this." He chuckled mischievously as he grabbed your calves and dragged you back into place. He suddenly appeared much larger, looming over you like this. The dim fluorescent light made his gold tooth glimmer and suddenly you were very aware of how sharp all his teeth were. He could quite literally bite your heart out with those chops. A shiver ran down your spine at the thought. Why oh why were you like this?

"aww, look how cute ya are when ya blushin like that fer me." His jaw creaked open, tongue lolling out to lap at his pearly daggers. The look in his eyes could only be described as _hungry._ You felt sweat beading on your forehead as you gulped. Anger and fear and utter confusion bubbled together with arousal and something like motion sickness, making you tremble.

"W-What..." Your voice sounded more gravely than usual so you cleared your throat, looked around nervously. 

"you sure say what a lot. c'mon look at ya master, yeah?" He laughed, albeit a bit impatiently; you swore you heard a growl behind his words.

You would've continued whatever you were about to say had his hand not slid down the folds of your side painstakingly slow, stealing all your focus. He finally rested his hand on your hip; you held your breath. Just when you thought shit was getting hot and uncomfortable, he dug his phalanges into your flesh hard enough to feel the bones of your pelvis beneath and it h u r t, causing a whimper to escape you.

The feral look in sans' eyes at the sound of your voice made your body stiffen and cheeks red with embarrassment.

He dragged his fingers down your form, slow, possessive, before he dipped in between your legs. You felt your adrenaline rush when you remembered his list of things monsters wanted to do to you. You felt the panic settling in; you knew that look. That was the face of a beast who wanted to hurt you. Who wanted to own you in every way. Someone who would fuck you whether you liked it or not.

You held his gaze warily; he had a menacing aura that made it impossible to stop shaking. The hypersensitivity all through your nerves made you fully aware of his hot breath against your skin and the fact that your neck and wrists were bruised again.

"gawd, just look at cha, shakin an whimperin and lookin at me with those eyes. i been wantin to do this shit since i first saw ya," he emphasized his point by rutting his bulge against your inner thigh. You shuttered, wishing you could get away from his touch. You shouldn't like any of it, and most of you didn't, but you were definitely curious about what the hell was in his pants. How did he even have anything down there? You decided you'd question magic skeleton anatomy later. Right now you has a horny monster to worry about. You shut your eyes tight and turned your head, only to have him grab your jaw and make you face him. You kicked your legs like a captured animal and he chuckled, pressing a harsh and toothy kiss to your cracked lips; you bit the inside of your cheek to keep from making any noise. Maybe you were still in a daze but you swore there was an electric spark between your lips and his teeth.

"ya know, seein papyrus strangle ya like that in the shed," he growled as he pulled away a bit, "i was almost a bit jealous. the look you gave him when he held on to this," he grabbed your neck and groaned as if he were in heaven while pinning you to what you now recognized as a mattress.

"i love the helpless look in yer eyes..."

You felt a hand tug at the waist of your pants and suddenly they were gone.

Okay panic panic panic.

"N-no no no sans please no..." You didn't even recognize the sound of your own voice as you derailed into sobs; you sounded small and hoarse and choked and pitiful. You hated how you felt. You hated this.

"it's _master._ don't make me tell ya again, dolly, or i'll punish ya." The ice in his voice only made your tears stream down the corners of your eyes more.

Suddenly, you felt claws _rake_ down your t-shirt and the room filled with the sound of shredding cotton fabric. You screamed--no, you _wailed_ and pleaded and he took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into your mouth, making you gag as it tickled the back of your throat. His taste was tangy and bittersweet; for some reason it made you feel...sad. He shoved his sinuous appendage down some more, loving how you choked and cried around it. God you really hoped you wouldn't throw up. You had to focus all your attention on not vomiting. You didn't even know your bra was off until you saw him toss it on the floor. 

He released your windpipe to pin your hands above your head. You gasped for breath between sobs as you tried to wriggle away, which you already knew was futile. He raked his hands down your arms slowly, powerfully, and you found that your wrists were bound above your head despite him no longer holding them there. You really began to panic now.

"What-what did you do to me?! W-why can't I move?? Let me go let me go let me go you fucker!" You cried, still flailing without avail. But that only seemed to turn him on more. You were wailing and pleading for him to stop now, helpless and at his mercy and with snot dripping out of your nose no less. You felt disgusting, your stomach hurt and your head hurt and you hated him for making your body react to his touch.

"shhh..." With one hand he held your jaw and carefully turned your head to him, the other cupping your breast, but both were too soft, too gentle to trust in this ruinous moment. How strange of him to be so tender now.

"magic is a wondaful thing buttacup. don't even need to waste time tyin knots with rope." He began to snicker but it turned into a guttural growl as he groped your heavy tits.

"gawd are all humans this soft?" He seemed absolutely mesmerized with your boobs and the softness of your sides. You'd of found that silly or funny had you not been preoccupied with being scared shitless.

"think i wanna take a little... _bite_." He emphasized his desire by clanking his teeth together. And there went his gentle demeanor, gone with the wind.

Your heart was pounding as he lowered his head to one of your tits. You opened your mouth to say something, anything to make him stop, but out of nowhere, he slipped a phalange into your mouth and pressed your tongue down. It tasted salty, a bit like French fries in fact. When was the last time he washed his hands? He stared up at you from between your tits, sweat beading down his skull. The look on his face made you want to kick him in the teeth. As if he picked up on that, your legs were suddenly pinned down by some invisible force.

"oh? you'd like that huh? ta give an get pain? oh _damn,_ you're kinda a freak, aren't ya? shit this just keeps gettin betta and betta!" He let out a howl of laughter.

Before you could protest, he decided he liked the feel of your mouth and slipped in another two phalanges, feeling your tongue and your cheeks and your teeth. His maw widened and you let out a mix between a sob and a moan around his fingers when you felt the tips of his shark teeth against your breast. You thought of biting his fingers, but feared his revenge bite a lot more. His teeth sunk in and latched on hard enough to draw blood. Your mind went blank with a mix of pain and sick pleasure that you hated yourself for. His eyes flicked up at you and the bastard actually snickered. 

"go on n suck on em, I know ya want to." He said as he wiggled his fingers around in your mouth while his tongue laved over your nipple a few times.

Your eyes widened and you squealed from the cool feeling of him teasing your sensitive tit. Deciding it was less painful to listen than resist, you began to suck on his fingers greedily which earned you an approving hum.

"see? it ain't so bad when ya listen. in fact, i even got a lil reward for ya."

He sat up a bit, keeping his fingers in your mouth and shifted in between your legs.

You felt your whole body tense.

God, no. Not that, _please._ Not this...

With one hand, he feverishly pulled down his pants to his knees. You got a glimpse of his arms, as he was wearing a plain red t shirt, and you found yourself a bit mesmerized by the fact that he really was a skeleton. Wait when did he even take off his jacket?

Your attention was brought back to the situation at hand when you noticed him staring at your crotch. You could only cry in silence with his fingers in your mouth like a pacifier and your legs forcibly spread like some slut for him. You could feel your cheeks heating up as you tried to pull your legs together. He was just staring at you; it made your stomach turn. You weren't even keeping track of what was happening, all you knew was his fingers left your mouth and you felt his teeth press against your inner thigh before he let out a derisive laugh.

"all that resistance and yer panties are actually fuckin soaked, dolly. yer really enjoyin this huh? bet yous just a little _whore_ , ain't cha?" He dragged his claws down your thighs and you mewled softly; judging by the sting they were most likely bleeding now. You moaned as he snickered and rubbed your pussy through your underwear. It took him only a moment to find your clit, but when he did he rubbed it slowly in small circles, causing you to unconsciously thrust up into his touch. He pressed two phalanges against your slit before pushing them into your entrance a bit, rubbing experimentally until he found a sweet spot.

"shit, yer so wet i could drown twice down ere." He laughed before tearing your panties off of you too. You cried quietly; he grinned maliciously.

"aww, don'tcha wanna see it?" He asked as he dangled your embarrassingly wet panties in your face. "betcha wanna taste yerself too." He said before stuffing the torn mess of fabric in your mouth.

"now, to give ya that reward fer bein a good little slut fer ya master."

 _No,_ you pleaded in your head.

He lined himself up and you felt his cock press against you wet folds.

_No, please._

He shoved his cock all the way in to the hilt but you couldn't scream; your mind was as blank as the snow you trudged in; all you processed was the sensation of being filled and stretched to the max. He pulled back slowly and pushed in again, gripping the sheets beneath you until his phalanges ripped them.

"fuckin shit yer so...goddamn tight...!" He growled as he thrusted in and out of you hard, his hands finding your throat again.

His tongue rolled out and he began to drool like a mutt while his pupils rolled back. You felt an orgasm building up inside you as you mewled around your panties. You tried to focus your attention on something other than the feeling of his thick cock dragging against your walls. You hated the burning sensation, you hated how he was rubbing your g spot just right, you hated how he looked while he fucked you into the dingy mattress. His hands were all over you, his phalanges tearing into your skin like he was excavating soil for rubies. Along your neck, your chest, your stomach and sides; rubies poured out of the ruts he left and it hurt, it felt _good_ and you hated it, you _hated_ it!

Before you knew it he was grunting and cursing and whining as he fucked you with reckless abandon, phalanges back on your throat and eliciting fearful cries from you.

"shit shit!" He panted, "cum for me baby, go on and cum for your master!"

You felt the buildup in your core and you cried as it burst around his cock, and on command no less. He let out a guttural moan as you clamped down on him. You could hear the wet, slapping sound of your union, could hear his bones colliding with your flesh, could feel your tits bouncing and jiggling with each thrust; it was embarrassing and only made your orgasm more intense.

He kept on going even after you came down; your whole body convulsed as he ripped another orgasm from you. You couldn't breathe and your head was exploding, it was all too much for you. You weren't sure if it was him orgasming or you at that point, all you knew was he was wringing your throat way too tight, stealing your consciousness yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback please, I'm kinda proud of this chapter but if it needs something lemme know <3
> 
> Next chapter sans shows you what he put in his pocket and also angst


	4. sicker than love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spankings that you kinda like, a collar that you kinda don't. Sans makes you feel confused. And of course you cry some more because surprise: this still sucks. Also bad puns. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tw: biting. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration:  
> One two: bitter and sick  
> https://youtu.be/4vkqgeqshKw

You woke up coughing and wheezing. Damn, you'd kill for your inhaler. And a warm bath, you thought as you shivered. You were completely naked and balled up like a pill bug on a bundle of pale green sheets that had peeled back from the mattress. After laying on the bed for however long you slept, you noticed that it wasn't actually all that soft and comfy.

Your body felt broken; from skin to muscles to bone, you ached. You turned over on the lumpy spring mattress, hissing quietly; it was torture to move. When you pried your eyes open, you saw sans sitting at his desk with his back to you. In one hand he held a book and the other was in his pocket fiddling with something that made a quiet jingling sound, like the sound of a keychain.

You stared at his back with weary eyes, waiting for him to speak or turn around and look at you, but he did nothing. You looked down at your body. You felt sticky with sweat and had streaks of dry blood from where his claws tore into you. Your wounds weren't severe at least but they needed some first aid to prevent infection. You looked back up at him. He was fully dressed and preoccupied with his book.

Did he even care? At all?

A rhetorical question, because of course he didn't. Why would he ever? You were just his play thing and he was your...he was your master. You felt your chest tighten at the thought. And why did he have you call him master? You personally saw him as the daddy kink kind. Not that you wanted to call him anything other than fucking asshole. Tears were welling up in your eyes again so you blinked them away and instead took in your surroundings.

The room was a little smaller than the shed and the walls were beige. You had a feeling they may have been white at one point in life. The air was dry and warm and you could see a pile of dirty clothes in the corner next to...a little self sustaining tornado? There were crumpled up papers and trash spinning in it. How was that possible? The only thing that took your attention off of the trash-nado phenomenon was the fact that the room _reeked_ of sans. His sweaty, musky smell permeated every corner, spilled into every crack and crevice of the walls, the floors, _the bed_. It was something kinda chalky, and there was the smell of a cold rainy autumn day.

You coughed again, now noticing how hazy the room was. It was smoke, you realized. It smelled like cigarettes. You'd never smoked more than twice but you knew the smell; always hated how it made you cough so easily. Fuck your weak respiratory system. And fuck that asshole and his damn cigarette. You sat up slowly, dragging your legs over the bed and stood up, only to collapse under your own weight.

He finally looked back at you, putting his book down.

"I'm fine." You spat before he even asked.

Your voice was groggy from sleep and you weren't fine at all; he just forcibly fucked the life out of you and you may or may not vomit at any moment, but a little fresh air was all you needed. You wobbled to your feet, stumbling a bit on your way to the window. You fumbled with the locks, muttering a few swears before throwing it open. You heard him snicker but chose to ignore him and focus on the rush of wintry air against your face. A bit of snow blew inside and you shivered but chose to ignore that too. It probably wouldn't help your health but the scent of sans and smoke was killing you.

"ya slept like a lil baby, was so cute. took everythin in me not ta go fer anotha round. not gonna lie dolly," he looked you up and down before licking his teeth, "ya bone structcha is really givin my _bone_ structure." he grabbed his crotch and winked.

You remained silent. He looked uncomfortable.

"hey hey, c'mon i told ya magic was a wondaful thing doll. ya see i'm a bit of a magician, if ya spread them legs again, ya can watch my cock disappear!" he laughed.

You still said nothing.

"heh heh..." He looked like he didn't know what to do now, "yous, um...ya can barely stand up, why don'tcha come n sit in my lap?"

You grimaced, squeezing the dusty windowsill in an iron grip. Judging by his strained smile, it looked like his patience was running out real fast. He wiped some sweat from his skull with a napkin from his pocket and cleared his throat. Which was weird since he didn't have a throat to clear. But he also sweats, has a tongue and a cock so you just chalked all of it up to weird monster magic.

"don't tell me yous a mute now, ya could _at least_ laugh at my jokes, i've been usin the real good ones because _yous_ always moody. an get away from tha window before ya get sick or some low lives spot ya."

You swore you could hear the sound of your own patience snap.

"For the love of _god_ would you just _fuck off_ sans?"

You slapped your hand over your mouth too late.

You just. Used. His name.

He said not to do that. Or he'd punish you. Dammit.

You gulped.

Slowly, you turned your head to him, your hand still clamped over your mouth. His expression was unreadable, but you could feel his stare boring into you. Is this how you die? He stood up from his chair and stalked over to you slowly; with each creak of the wood, you felt your fear intensify, growing tall and hanging over you.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to!" You croaked out pleas as you slumped down to the floor, scooting back on your butt and into a sock pile. He didn't utter a sound until he stood before you.

"one: there ain't no gods down ‘ere, so there certainly ain't none of their love. an two: i thought i fuckin told ya to call me master...or you'd be punished." His voice was steady, it was menacing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'msorryimsorryimsorryy!" He raised his hand and, as if by magic, the window slammed shut and locked.

"Master _please_!" You wailed as you curled up like a worm trying to hide in the dirt.

You just sat there and cried for the umpteenth time that day--or maybe it was the next day because it was dead quiet and much darker outside than before. You were simply heaving dry sobs now and holding yourself when you felt a gentle hand on your head, causing you to flinch. You heard him sigh.

"well...since ya beggin so nicely..." A glimmer of hope fell into your tired heart, "i guess I could give ya a light punishment." And just like that, it was gone.

You quivered on the floor, sniveling and wiping your nose on the back of your hand.

"C'mere. Now." He said as he walked back to his chair. You stood up slowly, stumbling because your legs felt like jello, but you managed to stay up with your head bent toward the floorboards. He sat down and faced you as you stood before him, your face hidden behind your knotted curls.

"bend ova my lap."

Your face flushed and you looked up at him, a bit confused.

"...What?"

Was he going to spank your ass? You felt relief wash over you. You actually loved spankings, but you weren't about to tell him that.

You were brought back from your thoughts when he suddenly took a fistful of your hair into his phalanges, pulling you down and over his lap. You had to adjust yourself a bit because his lap was hard and bony against your plump breasts and stomach. You suddenly yelped when you felt his hand come down hard on your bare ass. He groped your cheek roughly as he spoke:

"say what again, _say what_ again i dare ya, i double dare ya." He growled as his hand came down again on the same spot. You pressed your lips together to keep quiet and he hit you _again_ and it made you grip the chair until your nails left indents in the leather. You whimpered, only letting out a quiet snivel. His grip on your hair tightened as he yanked your head back. You could feel his warm breath on your neck, could smell that sweaty, chalky, rain like musk of his mixed in with mustard breath and cigarette smoke. Your whole body shook slightly as he murmured in your ear:

"now...what's my name?"  
He hit you again, different spot but just as hard. You gasped and let out a garbled moan.

"M-master..."

"Speak up, human. _what's_ my name?" You knew full well he wasn't going to ask again when he chose to use his _fist_ on your already bruising ass. Your mouth fell open in a shrill shriek and you tried to shimmy away, even though you knew it was pointless.

"MASTERRRR! YOU'RE MY _MASTER!_ YOU'RE MY MASTERMASTERMASTERMASTERR...!!" You trailed off into helpless blubbering once more and felt a tender hand rubbing your ass. You wondered if his brother was home and planned on killing you because all you'd done since being here was cry, scream, sleep, and then cry and scream some more and he said he didn't want to see _or_ hear you.

Sans spanked your ass again, grabbing a handful of it and squeezing. "that's right. so don't," slap, "you," slap, " _eva_ ," _slap,_ "forget it." Your body shook like an earthquake. "Capiche?"

"Y-yes Master...I'm sorry I won't do it again..." You practically mewled it and you hated how submissive you sounded.

"that's my good girl." Sans sounded extremely pleased as he carelessly pulled you up into a sitting position in his lap, which hurt like hell considering he just pummeled your poor ass and bones didn't quite feel like plush cushions.

"S-- _Master,_ " like hell you were gonna make that mistake again, "this...this hurts...you're not really comfortable to sit on..." Your voice was so weak and frail you weren't even sure you spoke.

To your utter surprise, you felt something warm forming under your ass. It buzzed softly and actually felt pretty decent. As decent as anything down here could feel at least.

"how's that dolly?"

You looked over your shoulder at him, a bemused expression on your face but you nodded. He rested his head on your shoulder and he actually purred a little. You sat tensely in his lap; you hated how his hands drifted around your stomach and over your stretch marks and how his chin sat on your shoulder. You licked your dry lips and wrapped your arms around yourself protectively; this monster...he raped you. He. Fucking. Raped you. You sniffled and began to shake a bit as you remembered. You hated how he acted so tender now, how he shifted between being cruel and nice as if it were one and the same. And most importantly, you hated how it muddled your view of him.

"hey hey don't go cryin again," he sounded a little panicked, "jeez do all humans cry this much? look i-i got somethin, ya master's got a lil somethin for ya.." He said as he fumbled around in his coat pocket. It made a little jingling sound on the way out and you realized this must be what he was messing with earlier.

"yer gonna look so pretty in this." He said as he held up a black leather collar in front of your face. You felt your heart sink at the sight of it. Blunt golden studs poked out of it and in the front was a little red bow poorly glued on. There were also two circular gold tags hanging from the metallic loop.

You shook your head and wiped the tears from your eyes over and over but the flood wouldn't stop. You never knew you could cry this much; you felt like if you cried any more you'd pass out again.

"No no no please master no.." You begged as you tried to move out of his lap, but his magic held you down. It wasn't so much that you hated the idea of wearing a collar, it was more the fact that it was from sans. Wearing a collar meant someone controlled you, but it also meant that person kept you safe and you trusted them. It was a choice you should make. This collar only symbolized the first part and it meant you truly belonged to him; it really made him your Master.

"shh...look, boss said to put a collar on ya and i already missed sentry duty _twice_ now cuz I was dealin with ya and boss'll kill me when one of his mutts notifies him of my absence. At least lemme do this yeah?"

You shook your head again, sputtering more pleas and raised your hands to block your neck, only to have them forcibly pulled behind your back and pinned there.

"look it's for ya benefit too. it'll help mask ya human scent when i lock it up with my magic as well as act like armor against magic attacks. n b'sides, i fixed it up real nice for ya. got a lil bow n shit. be fuckin grateful, dolly." He was trying to keep his cool but you could see comfort and patience was not his area of expertise.

His hands appeared on either side of you, inching the collar closer to you. All you thought of was death. Because that's what sans was; he was the grim reaper and this was the hell you fell in to. Well, you chose to dive in, but that didn't matter now, you were here and this was all there was. And as much as you hated to admit it, sans was keeping you alive. You quit fighting when you felt the leather kiss the bruises and scrapes around your neck, sealing your fate with the hum of his magic.

"now lemme look as ya." He lifted you up without laying a finger on you and turned you around in his lap so that you faced him. You pointedly looked away from his gaze, arms crossed over your breasts as if hiding your body mattered anymore.

"aww, look at that, yous a real dolly now." He leaned into your neck, giving you an electric kiss that made you shudder. It wasn't so much of a jolt as much as it was a somewhat pleasant tingle. The butterflies in your stomach fluttered once more and you squirmed in his lap. You didn't know how you felt about it; your mind screamed one thing and your body another. You were so confused and you hated it.

You felt his phalanges groping your sides, never taking your injuries into consideration and making you whine a bit.

"Hey...I need to treat these wounds. And I need a shower too." You said as you pushed him a bit to get his attention.

He scoffed and rolled his eye lights, never answering you and instead widening his jaw to pass his tongue along your neck and shoulder. He grabbed your throat and some of the collar, squeezing while forcibly tilting your head to the other side so he could get a better taste of the crook of your neck.

"At least answer me. Asshole." Your voice was strained from the pressure on your throat.

"ya know yous very rude, dolly. an i don't appreciate it."

Suddenly, you felt his teeth sink into your shoulder and your mind went blank with pain. You heard a scream and wondered who it belonged to, only realizing afterwards that it came from you. You fidgeted in his grasp and clawed at his face in an attempt to push him away.

"Stop!" You cried as he held on to your flesh like an animal. You tried to move but suddenly your whole body was under the pressure of his magic. He released you and licked the blood off of his teeth smugly.

"now, what do we say?"

"...sorry." It felt like a knife in the gut.

"sorry...what?" He hovered over your bite, jaw wide and stained with blood, threatening to tear a piece off this time. Your wound was bleeding and definitely needed a stitch or two so you swallowed whatever little pride you had left.

"Master! I'm sorry master!"

You felt your face heat up with embarrassment as he grinned. He let out a sigh, shoving a hand into his jacket pocket and pulling out two packets of mustard. One of them fell to the floor while he tore the other open with his teeth.

"open ya mouth." He growled while grabbing your jaw and making you part your lips.

You tried to turn your head but you were still held firmly in his magic. To your surprise and disgust, he squeezed the entire packet into your mouth and you reluctantly swallowed. The terrible tang was worth it as you felt some of the pain alleviate.

"there. ya HP is 15 and ya wounds is scars n scabs. yous good now dolly?" He rolled his eye lights as he tossed the packet on the floor and you felt the pressure of his magic dissipate. You were suddenly filled with blind rage.

"No I'm not "good!" I hate this!" You shouted as you slammed your fists into his ribcage. He didn't seem all that phased. "I-I hate you! I hate this collar and how cruel you are! I hate these scars! I hate your whole fucking existence! And my name is not dolly or buttercup or baby! it's (y/n)!" Your chest heaved as you began to shake and perspire under the stress. This was hell.

Out of nowhere he gave you a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into your mouth and along your teeth and lips. The metallic taste of your blood made you cringe as he busied himself with licking up stray bits of mustard and sloppily kissing you. You pushed him back again and glared at him. He grinned and chuckled.

"ya can hate me if ya like. this ain't about love an hate, this is betta than that. this is _sicker_ than that. so do me a favor, an shut tha eva lovin _fuck_ up, buttacup."

Before you could respond to him, you heard a shrill familiar voice ricocheting of the walls and it caused both of you to become stiff as rocks.

"SANS!!!"

sans' eye lights vanished in an instant.

"shit."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to anyone who caught the Pulp Fiction reference <3 I fuckin love that movie 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully have some plot. Ngl im probably just gonna smut again, but in the snow this time. Papyrus returns too and perhaps we'll see what his relationship with sans is like. Warning: it ain't pretty lol


	5. Let's love and hate, all to no avail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is the real shit worm, but at least you and sans can bond over your feelings about mustard and a Franz Kafka quote.  
> Oh and you and sans get dirty on his bedroom floor.
> 
> Tw: obvious abuse of your skeleton captor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration:
> 
> Muse - Stockholm syndrome:  
> youtu.be/gXN9acC9edU

You could hear the thud of papyrus' heavy boots and the tinkling of the chains on his belt as he stomped up the stairs. You'd of been consumed by the dread had you not felt sans shaking beneath you like a leaf. 

"Um, hey, are you okay?" You asked as you snapped your fingers in his face. 

He jumped as if he'd not been completely there a moment ago. He stared at you for only a second before hissing:

"hide. now." 

The grave seriousness in his voice caused you to scramble off of his lap and into the nearest hiding spot: his closet. You stumbled back into what felt like another pile of clothes, a laundry basket filled with cables and cords, and two stacks of books. The moment you slammed the closet door shut, his bedroom door swung open. 

"h-heya boss--"

"SHUT. UP. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT. YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER." His voice was shrill and venomous; it filled you to the brim with fear. And not the good kind. 

You heard sans murmuring something before being cut off by a loud clanking noise and a fragile cry. Before you could even process that, there was a sudden clangor; the sound was akin to tossing a bunch of wooden spoons around. You knew you heard a few yelps in between too and they sounded like they came from sans. You moved back a bit, mindful of all his junk. You've never _ever_ heard sans yelp or cry out. You peered through the crack in the door again to see that sans was on the floor with papyrus' muddy footprints all over him as well as a few new fissures running along his skull. For some reason papyrus made you think of Mr. Samsa from the Metamorphosis. You supposed that made sans Gregor. You found yourself wringing your hands anxiously as you listened. 

"YOU MISSED SENTRY DUTY _TWICE_ ALREADY NOW. YOU TOLD ME THAT IF I LET YOU KEEP YOUR LITTLE PET, YOU WOULDN'T LET IT DISTRACT YOU. SHOULD I NOT HAVE TRUSTED YOU?"

"s-she didn't distract--i was--it wasn't her fault! i-i was sleepin the whole time! _i swear!_ you know how i can nap all day!" sans tried to sit up but papyrus smashed sans' skull down into the floor as if he were a cockroach. 

Why was sans trying to protect you? And why at his own expense? Papyrus clicked his tongue and crossed his arms while tapping his finger against himself. He seemed to be mulling it over. 

"IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU WERE WASTING TIME WITH THAT SHIT WORM, I WILL DRAG IT OUT OF ITS HIDING SPOT AND TAKE ITS SOUL TO KING ASGORE MYSELF."

You gulped.

"h-hey y-you owe me remember? you owe me this! ya wouldn't want anyone to hear about how undyne went...swimin with tha fishes, would ya?" Sans was stuttering and fumbling over his words, attempting to mask it with a nervous laugh. Papyrus rolled his eyes and stomped his foot down on sans head again while commanding him to shut up. 

You clenched your fists so hard that your nails were painfully digging into your palms and leaving indentations. Okay, that was the second time you heard about papyrus owing sans, the first time being when papyrus mentioned it to you in the shed you believe. What did he not want anyone to know about this undyne person? Why did it matter? He seemed to be pretty in charge of sans. How bad could the secret be that sans still had some leverage over papyrus?

You were brought out of your pondering by yet another yelp from sans, this one particularly loud. Sans was holding his head and sniffling. You just couldn't keep looking at them. This should've made you happy, to see sans on the receiving end of bullshit. He kinda deserved it. No. He _did_ deserve it. And yet you wanted to run out there and stop papyrus from cracking sans' skull open like a coconut. Maybe its because he's the only one interested in keeping you alive. Maybe it was your excess amount of empathy. Who knows. All you knew was the only thing you hated more than sans was his self-righteous fuckwad of a brother. 

"LOOK, YOU HAVE A HUMAN SANS," Papyrus' voice was a loud whisper, "YOU DO REALIZE WE ONLY NEED ONE MORE TO BREAK THE BARIER RIGHT? IF ANYONE FINDS OUT THAT YOU WERE KEEPING ONE HERE, OR THAT _I_ KNEW ABOUT IT, BOTH OF US ARE DUST. YOU MAY BE WORTHLESS BUT I WANT TO KEEP LIVING MY GLORIOUS LIFE."

"and-and if anyone finds out how Undyne died, yous dust anyway right? i swear i was sleepin all day, i swear, _please_ boss!" Sans was shaking and you felt every muscle in you become taut. Papyrus glared down at him and clicked his tongue again before dragging his foot off of sans. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to face level. 

"SLEEP THROUGH DUTY AGAIN AND I WILL PUNISH YOU, AS WELL AS YOUR PET." He threw sans down on the ground and placed his hands on his hips, "AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR SO MUCH AS A HUM COMING FROM THIS FILTHY ROOM. I HAVE A LOT OF PAPERWORK TO DO SO THERE WILL ALSO BE NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT." He barked before stomping out and slamming the door shut, causing the whole room to quake as if it feared him too. Once you heard the thud of papyrus' bedroom door closing, you crawled out of the closet; sans didn't move an inch. He just sat there with his back to you. He looked like a real corpse.

"Master?" You called quietly, your voice cracking slightly. 

That seemed to get his attention because he raised his hand and with a flick of his finger the lights went out and the bedroom door locked. 

"Are...you okay?" You asked. 

Silence. 

You used the little light from outside his window to crawl over to him. You brushed his hand by accident but he ended up hooking two phalanges around your pinky and ring finger. You felt extremely awkward. 

"Um..." Was all you managed to say. 

"...sorry ya had ta see that dolly, heh heh. my bro's a little...enthusiastic sometimes, it's nothin." His voice was quiet and shaky, his laugh pitiful. It felt so unnatural to hear him sound like that. You gritted your teeth. You didn't like this. It felt wrong. 

"He's a piece of shit that's what he is. Fuck him." You spat quietly. 

Sans chuckled hollowly as he rested his head on your shoulder. You stiffened at the contact. Aside from the uncomfortable intimacy, you could see the cracks in his skull even in the dark and it made your chest hurt. That must've stung a whole lot. You clenched your teeth then sighed before reaching into his coat pocket. 

"What're ya doin sweetheart?" His voice was even lower than before as he glanced up at you with half-lidded eye sockets. 

"Looking for something edible. You look gross." You said a bit more gruffly than you initially planned. You pulled out two little packets of honey mustard and tore them both open with your teeth like he did for you. You held his mandible with gentle fingers, guiding his head up to you. 

"Open wide." 

"don't need it. i'll be fine." He rolled his eyes and you held his jaw a little tighter. 

"Drink it." Your voice was becoming stern, like concrete solidifying. 

"dolly if ya don't get that mustard packet outta my face." 

"Shut the hell up and eat the mustard dammit." You shoved it against his teeth, smearing it everywhere while he pushed you back weakly. 

"why would i do that? ya don't fuckin tell me what ta do. not like i care about this anyway. ima sucka fer pain baby," he winked and shrugged, "i'll just sleep it off."

"Listen you fucker, drink the goddamn mustard or so help me I will storm into papyrus' room and let him kill me."

"ya wouldn't dare." He scoffed, albeit slightly alarmed. 

"Master, _please._ " You were exasperated. 

Silence. 

You sighed. 

Well. You had nothing to lose anyway: 

"Pleaseee _Daddy~_? It would make me happy." You gave him your best doe eyes as you cooed softly. He looked away from you abruptly and you smirked. Jackpot. Right in the kink. You leaned against him a little, your lips brushing the side of his skull. You could tell by the slickness of his bones that he was perspiring but ignored it and instead planted a little kiss beside a small crack on his parietal bone. You felt him tense up immediately. There was a long period of silence, but even in the dark you could see sans' face light up like a Christmas tree. 

"a-alright, alright. jeez." He finally muttered as he smiled awkwardly yet smugly.

He snatched the packets from your grasp and drained the remaining contents into his mouth. He licked up whatever stained his teeth and jaw as you watched either end of a particularly deep fissure creep together and close up, leaving behind scars and small fractures. You frowned a little; mustard really wasn't all that effective was it? Tentatively, you reached for one of the larger gaps that remained and extended into his left eye socket. With renewed strength, he quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled it away. 

"it's fine. i'm fine." He said surly while bringing your hand to his teeth. You became taut once more, thinking he was going to bite you, but you relaxed when instead he licked some stray mustard off of your fingertips. You blushed and looked away. You really. Really. Didn't like him. He was disgusting and sweaty and abusive with kisses that tasted like mustard and sometimes like smoke. He bites you until you bleed and forces you to call him master. And yet here you were, naked and blushing with his collar on your neck and your fingers in his mouth. 

"You need to get some real food. I don't know how long I can go drinking mustard. It's gross." You muttered, trying to take your mind off of his wet, glassy tongue. 

Sans gasped; he actually looked appalled despite the grin. 

"Mustard is tha shit. Fuck you." He popped your fingers out of his mouth and threw your hand back to you.

You snickered, wiping his slobber off on his jacket. "Fuck _you_. I'm sure there's something better down here. Vodka? Rum? A damn Coca-Cola? And don't tell me you don't drink or get high because I'll never believe it. I doubt you could ever deal with yourself otherwise."

He struck a lazy yet dramatic pose as he spoke:

"my peers, lately, 'ave found companionship through means of intoxication. it makes em sociable," he leaned up and planted a toothy, mustardy kiss on your lips, you cringed. Gross. You wiped it off as he continued:

"i, howeva, can't force myself to use regular drinks to cheat on my loneliness, it's all that i 'ave--and when the drugs and alcohol dissipate, will be all that my peers 'ave as well."

You stared at him, utterly baffled while he just grinned a shit-eating grin. 

Oh. He did not. Just quote. Franz Kafka.

Despite your wishes, you felt a little grin growing on your face too. Sans' smile was infectious. It was a real grin you realized, nothing like the others he'd put on display. It was burned into your memory.

"Don't ruin Kafka for me, asshole." 

"yer smilin."

"Go to hell." You giggled. 

He stared at you as you giggled softly, his smile fading until no trace was left on his face. He kept staring with an unreadable expression even when your laugher died out. 

"Umm...what?" You asked after a moment, shifting uncomfortably beside him. 

"you...yous laughin just now. didn't known ya had it in ya." He cracked another grin, but it wasn't the same real grin like before. 

"in fact, i don't think yous eva done anythin other than cry n scream and cum." He chuckled and licked his teeth. 

You rolled your eyes and shoved him a bit. 

"Yeah because I hate you. Asshole." You had the tiniest smile on your face. 

"well this asshole made ya cum four times. one of em after ya passed out too," he winked, "an what's with yous an callin everyone an asshole? that ya favorite word or somethin?" 

You rolled your eyes and reached across the floor, pulling a pillow and your sweat pants over to you. 

"Maybe it is. Wouldn't have to use it so much if the people around here--mainly _you_ \--didn't suck." You shimmied into the pants--the only piece of clothing he didn't rip--and laid down on the pillow, facing away from him. 

"yeah whateva. thought you said my bro was a piece a shit. ain't that worse than bein an asshole?" He grumbled as he laid down beside you and yanked you closer to him, attempting to spoon you. You were about to push him away but once you felt his warmth at your back, you just had to snuggle into it. Being naked for this long while laying on the floor made you cold. You could've just laid on the bed, you thought, but it seemed neither of you had any energy to move up there.

"So...speaking of your shit brother..." you bit your lip, wondering if it was smart to touch this subject but decided to just go with it anyway. 

"What's up with him? Why did you say that he owes you? Why did he let you keep me around?" 

Sans said nothing. 

Uncomfortable silence. 

...

Hey when did his hand slip into your pants? You found your legs widening against your will. 

"Master!" You hissed through your teeth, remembering how papyrus said he wanted complete silence. 

"I asked you something you knowwww...!" Your words turned into a long, soft mewl as he teasingly caressed everywhere around your pussy and ghosted over your clit. He growled into your ear while his other hand felt around for one of your boobs. 

"lez not talk about that. 'm not in tha mood. lemme jus continue where we left off before he interrupted." He purred as he finally grabbed your tit and squeezed it roughly. You groaned again as he tugged your collar and kissed your neck. 

"Master, pleaaaaah~!" You whined, your voice was lost in yet another moan as he thrusted three phalanges into your cunt all at once. Your back arched and you couldn't help but grind against them. 

"betta keep it down dolly, papyrus is home." He warned as he curled his fingers into your core just right. You covered your mouth and bit the inside of your cheek to keep quiet. 

Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, he grated his fangs against the supple skin of your neck and shoulder. You froze. 

Don't bite don't bite don't bite--

His teeth sunk down into your skin, adjacent to your jugular vein. Not hard enough to break the skin, just enough to make you silent scream and clench your walls around his fingers. A shiver ran down your spine and tears welled in your eyes. Holy _shit_ it felt good. 

"M-master, shouldn't we--shouldn't we t-talk about things?" You were sniveling while pathetically humping his fingers. 

He became silent, halting his ministrations and making you grind against him desperately.

"hmmm...how's about, instead of callin me master all the time..."

Oh no. 

"ya start callin me _daddy_ too? think i liked the way it sounded rollin out between them pretty rose petal lips a yers."

"Hell no, t-that was just to get you to eat!" You said, still wriggling around beside him. 

"hmm, that's a shame. welp. night then." He said as he withdrew his fingers and turned away from you.

Damn your pride. How did you even have any of that left?

"Fine. I don't need you, been doing it fine by myself forever now." You grumbled as you began to rub your swollen and sensitive clit and moan lewdly just for spite. While you were building back up your titillation, your arms were pinned behind your back. Fuck. You heard him snicker. 

"Master!" A desperate whisper-yell. 

"That's not my only name anymore. Why not try the other one?" He seemed 110% amused by this. 

You initially wanted to talk about things, you guys seemed to be getting somewhere too. You actually laughed. But he was literally just kicked around and emotionally abused by his brother and now he was edging you. How fucked up was that? Why was he like this? Why were _you_ like this? Ugh. whatever, at this point, none of that mattered. Your legs were spread and your cunt was begging for attention. Screw your pride. You gritted your teeth before speaking:

"...Daddy please!"

"please what, dolly?"

"Please fuck me! Use me! Let me cum daddy! Pleasee!" You were crying in frustration again. 

"i dunno...why should i?" He turned over and trailed his phalanges along your inner thigh. You whimpered helplessly. 

You didn't know what he wanted you to say. Maybe he was just being a sadist. Or an asshole.

"B-because I--! I'm...!"

Suddenly, it clicked.

He was waiting for it, for the real confession. The be all end all of your confessions. 

Deep breath. Screw it. It's not like it wasn't already true. Whether you liked it or not. You had the collar on and everything. Still, there was a bitterness muddled in with your blubbering and arousal:

"I'm your doll!" You wailed, forsaking all quietness. 

"DON'T MAKE ME GET UP." You heard papyrus holler. 

Both you and sans flinched, waiting with baited breath. 

Nothing happened. 

You sighed. He smirked before breathing in your ear: 

"an don'tcha eva forget it, dolly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeup. Back at it again with another chapter. I'm not sorry about having more smut lol I didn't manage to include the outdoor sex cuz I didn't wanna make this chapter even longer. But it'll definitely be in the next chapter so look forward to that
> 
>  
> 
> Also -in the voice of noobnoob- GOT DAMN! it ha been 4 days and I've both written and posted 5 chapters. This chapter alone is like 3000 words. Can you tell I have no life yet?


	6. who needs comfortable love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans proves that he's still an asshole, you guys make a promise and then ratify it with--that's right: Sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tw: vomiting, bad vomit puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration
> 
> Keaton Henson - Comfortable love:  
> https://youtu.be/a6dMYb0WEvo

You and sans simultaneously jolted awake to a loud pounding on his bedroom door.

"SANS! IF YOU ARENT AT YOUR POST IN SIX AND A HALF MINUTES I WILL COME IN THERE! DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!" Papyrus bellowed from the other side before storming off, the jingling of his chains and thump of his boots fading. 

Sans' response was too incoherent for you to understand, but once papyrus was gone, he relaxed on top of you again. Turning your head and looking out the window, you could see the icy walls of the underground glimmering just a bit brighter than the last time you looked, meaning it was probably early morning. You prodded sans' sweaty skull with your finger. He didn't budge. He did look like he was quite comfortable laying there with his face buried in your tits. 

Last night, after you admitted to his ownership of you, the two of you fucked right on the floor next to a pile of his dirty clothes until he fell asleep on top of you, drooling on your chest and snoring softly. Moving him was a fruitless effort so you just dealt with it; it wasn't so bad. Well. Except for the back pain, the headache and all. His. Sweat. You could see that his shirt was soaked through. You sighed. You really should've moved to the bed. Curse your laziness. 

"Hey, I don't think it's wise to make him repeat himself after what he did to you yesterday." You flicked the top of his skull a few times but that only encouraged him to hold on like a kola to a tree. 

"Five more minutes..." He muttered as he sleepily fondled your boob. 

You rolled your eyes as you pried his clammy phalanges from your waist and your tit, letting him roll onto the cool hardwood. He groaned tiredly as his skull thunked against the floor. 

"Go to work already. I'll finally have some peace and quiet without you. Might finally take that shower too." You said as you felt around under his bed for your sweatpants. He, of course, had removed them last night while you two went at it and you somehow managed to convince him not to tear up the only piece of clothing you had left. Too bad you didn't have a shirt. Or underwear.

"yous comin with me dolly, can't leave ya behind ere." he scoffed as he sat up. "papyrus might pop in and i can't protect ya if he decides to pummel yer pretty face. or ya might get ideas about runnin off somewhere an then i'll have to chase ya and save ya when someone else tries to murder yer ass."

"You couldn't find me if I really wanted to run away." You spat as you shimmied into your sweats. 

"yeah? well guess what buttacup? i can sense my magic on that collar, it's like a lil tracker, so i always know where ya are. an ya can't take it off either so don't even bother runnin."

You rolled your eyes and chucked his basketball shorts at his face, though he ended up catching it before it hit him. Of course he could track you with this junk around your neck. You weren't even surprised. Not that you were really planning your escape that much anyway, but there goes any shred of hope you had about leaving him behind.

"Are you even allowed to bring me to work? Wouldn't papyrus be mad?" You asked. Sans shrugged. 

"boss neva said i couldn't, an it's not like either of us will tell him." He yawned noisily as he pulled on his shorts. 

You couldn't help but let your eyes wander as he took off his sweat-soaked t shirt and wiped his upper body with it before tossing it on the ground. You were just ogling now, transfixed by the curve of his ribs, the way his spine twisted as he moved; he looked much smaller without the bulky clothing. Less threatening. But you knew for certain that his size meant nothing in terms of how threatening he was. Your cheeks went red and you looked away. Shit. Stop staring, next thing you know you start getting feelings. He's a skeleton there's nothing nice to see. What's wrong with you?

He pulled on a faded burgundy sweater before he looked over at you. You thought maybe he caught you eyeing him, but if he did he'd of made some sexual joke or snide remark by now. 

"What?" You snapped, crossing your arms over your breasts while trying to hide your obviously flushed cheeks. 

"put this on. its cold out." He mumbled as he tossed you his jacket. 

"What no shirt?" You asked, slightly waspish as you caught it. 

"oh 'm sorry should i take it back and let yer tits freeze? no? good. now shaddup." 

"Jeez, no need to be a cunt about it." you muttered as you held the coat. It had dry dirt and a few unidentifiable stains on it that you really hoped were food. And, of course, it smelled like sans slept, ate and fucked in it for years. Knowing him, he probably did. You were going to complain about how disgusting it was until you remembered you were pretty much just as gross right now. 

"I still wanna take a shower. I haven't seen soap since I got down here and I feel dirty."

"we don't have time fer showerin. b'sides, you are dirty. my dirty lil slut." He eyed you lasciviously and you held the coat up higher to hide your exposed breasts as if it would somehow protect you. 

"anyway i like ya this way, my scent is all over ya, mixed in with yer own natural fragrance. and my magic's all over ya too," he made a sound that was a mix between a growl and a chuckle, "reminds me that yer mine. makes me happy, so who gives a shit." 

"I give a shit. I like being hygienic."

"well tough titties baby cuz i don't. now let's get outta here before boss breaks down my door."

He extended a hand toward you and you looked him up and down with a grimace on your face before putting on his jacket and zipping it all the way up. It was still a little warm too. You put your sneakers on and grudgingly took his hand. He stood there for a moment before looking up at you. 

"ya know maybe breathin a lot will help with the teleportin."

"Huh?"

"deep breaths, dolly. lots of em. just relax, ta keep ya from feelin sick."

"O..kay." 

Holy cow did he actually care about you? You found that hard to believe but still took a bunch of deep breaths and relaxed beside him.

 

B l a c k n e s s

 

In a split second, the fragments of your being fell apart and came together again. You were whacked with the frigid air of the forest you first met sans in as you landed on your feet, but you didn't stay standing for more than a brief moment. Your knees buckled and you collapsed, falling forward and retching violently until you threw up whatever was in your stomach. Which wasn't much if you were being honest; just the remains of that weird hotdog, some water, bile of course, and bits of mustard. 

Even after everything came out you were still gagging and heaving, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane with tears cascading like waterfalls down your cheeks. You didn't want to think about the taste but god it was so repulsive. You took deep trembling breaths until you stopped gagging, then began stuffing fistfuls of fresh fluffy snow into your mouth in an attempt to wash out the taste. You heard sans' sadistic laugh and scowled.

"holy shit i can't believe ya actually listened to me!" He was laughing hard now and you were confused but glaring daggers at him. Your hands were so cold they felt like they were in a vat of acid instead of snow but you kept them there to refrain from strangling sans. If he could even be strangled that is.

"dolly, dolly, ya _neva_ relax like that durin particle teleportation. not when ya so new to it. oh man." he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye socket as he continued his obnoxious howling. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Your voice was raspy and impatient as he continued to cackle tirelessly. Because yeah, you puking your freakin guts up was so hilarious. 

"le-le-lemme explain buttacup. oh jeez, at point A yer-yer macroscopic self is separated into atoms that are then separated into subatomic particles where theys carried through the void and then reassembled at point B. ya literally bein torn apart an reduced to an un-unfathomable amount of fuckin electrons n protons n shit. it's best ta hold ya breath an tense up to keep the contents of ya stomach, ya know, in ya stomach." He snickered and let out a loud and happy sigh. 

You felt your anger boil as you wobbled to your feet and wiped your tears. He just lied to you for no reason other than to see you suffer. You screamed and pushed him, or at least you thought you did but he was behind you in the blink of an eye and instead you fell face first into the snow. 

"You--!"

"asshole? yeah i know, yous mentioned it a few times. relax I was only messin around," he rolled his eyes and grinned, "so hey what do people call Luke Skywalker when he vomits?"

You glowered at him in silence. 

He seemed excited. 

" _Puke Skywalker_." He burst into laughter once more and you just about had enough.

How did he even know about Star Wars and Franz Kafka and particle physics? Whatever. It didn't matter. You stood up and dusted off the snow before it melted into your clothes then flipped him off and began to walk away. Fuck sans. He could burn in hell for all you cared. 

"h-hey c'mon! that was funny! lighten up. all ya did was... _puke_ a little." he snickered. you kept walking, cupping your hands and blowing warmth into them. 

"I mean, the-the force was really with ya huh? it really forced all that puke out." You could hear in his voice that he was wearing a nervous grin. 

You gritted your teeth as you kept stomping away. 

"okay okay captain buzzkill 'm sorry. i been wantin to make some vomit puns, sue me. just come back over here already."

Oh. Okay. So he lied to you about something that you don't understand and could--did--harm you for the sake of some puns. Well that makes everything better doesn't it. Someone give him an award, he's so damn hilarious. Comedian of the decade. You kept walking. Screw him. 

"dolly get yer ass back over ere." He warned. 

"Fuck off. And stop calling me dolly already, I told you my name, use it or don't talk to me." You spat, not even caring about how he'd punish you until you felt his magic grab hold of you and stall your movements. 

"Ugh. Do you even care about anyone other than yourself?" You growled. 

"ya know, i'd give ya a fuck if i had one to give. in fact check my coat pockets and see if ya can find a single shit or damn or fuck that i have and i'll give it to ya. oh. wait, there ain't nothin but mustard packets and candy wrappers in there, cuz i don't care, dolly. i don't give a fuck!" He laughed cruelly as he tugged you all the way back to him. 

You fell against his ribcage and he wrapped his arms around you tight, nibbling your earlobe and kissing your cheek. 

"don't be like that, dolly, it hurts me." He purred. 

"Liar," you snapped as you wiped his kiss from your cheek, "you don't feel hurt. You don't feel anything except the throbbing in your cock."

He merely chuckled and kissed your neck. You kicked him in the shin and he grunted softly as if he enjoyed it. 

"ya angry about the vomit, i get it, said 'm sorry. but ya know what yer anger makes me wanna do?" He hooked a few phalanges around your collar possessively and gave your neck a titillating bite. 

"Fuck the livin hell outta ya." He slid his hands under the jacket and groped your sides while leaving a trail of tingly kisses along your jaw and shoulder. You bit back a moan and scowled instead. 

"No no no no _no._ No. You don't just get to toy with me and then screw me okay?" You grabbed his wrists and held them firmly as you looked over your shoulder at him. 

"I'm not mad because I threw up, I'm mad because you lied to me and you constantly make me suffer for your own amusement. I'm down for a dark joke every now and again, in fact I love dark humor and I think your puns are kinda clever. And hell, vomiting isn't even the worst thing I've experienced since coming down here," you seemed to have his attention now so you continued,

"You can lie to your brother and to your peers and to anyone in this whole world. Know why? Because they have no effect on me. But don't you lie to me. You're all I have down here and by the looks of it, I'm all you've ever and will ever have. So fuck everyone and everything else, but don't you lie to me and screw me over for your own amusement."

He stared at you, a look of slight shock and bewilderment on his face. Dare you say he looked slightly impressed. You sighed. 

"Master," you interlocked your fingers with his phalanges as a means of persuasion. 

"You gotta promise me that you won't lie to me, and I promise I won't lie to you. This is hard enough as it is, at least make it bearable for me." 

He just stared at you, blinked twice and continued to stare. A little bit of blush dusted his cheekbones as you leaned back against him, rubbing his knuckles with your thumb. He let out a heavy sigh. Jackpot. He's such a sucker for feely things. 

"i don't like makin promises sweetheart, but...i won't lie to ya again," he paused, "well, on one condition."

you narrowed your eyes. 

"ya gotta suck master's cock." He ground his hard on against you and you let out a small gasp. 

"Unbelievable. I'm being serious here and all you can think about is sex." Despite that, you were blushing. 

"shit I'm serious too dolly, can't ya feel this _boner_? i like it when yer serious." He suddenly turned you around in his arms and kissed you hard. You tried to push him away but he wouldn't move until he was through with his kiss. 

You laughed when he pulled away. It was an ironic laugh that he seemed to understand because he joined in. How messed up could you and sans get? He just made you puke so he could make a pun about it and now you're kissing him. That's both wrong and disgusting. Is this even real life?

Your train of thought derailed when you felt him grope your ass, making you squeal. He quickly slid his tongue into your mouth, dominating the kiss and making you melt. 

You can't even pretend you don't have at least some kind of twisted attraction to him. Would you call it love? Never. What you two have is sicker than love, just like he said. You didn't even realize it, that some dark and perverse feeling for him was blooming inside you. There shouldn't be anything; no feeling,no attraction. Maybe it was when you had that little moment last night, maybe it was before that. Who knows? Who cares? Might as well accept the way things are and enjoy it. 

You didn't even notice him moving his hand into your pants and to your pussy until he was between your legs and rubbing your clit. You gasped and held onto him as he slipped in a phalange.

"i don't fuckin believe this. yer _this_ wet after what just happened? after i just made ya vomit for kicks? ya really are a lil freak." He chuckled darkly as he slipped two more phalanges into your core. You blushed furiously and hid your face in his shoulder. He snickered.

"I t-thought you wanted a..aaaah, fuck, a blow job." You bit your lip as you humped his fingers, spreading your legs so he could get in deeper. 

"oh i do, and i'll get one while you're hot and bothered and unable to cum."

"Whaaaah..." You gave up finishing your question and mewled instead as he applied pressure to your g-spot and rubbed your clit with his thumb. The feeling of his phalanges pumping in and out of you mercilessly, the pressure on your clit, the wet sounds your pussy made as he fucked you; holy shit. You let out a quivering gasp, wrapping your arms around him and biting his clavicle to keep from screaming. The guttural groan that slipped out of him made your head spin. 

Sooner than you'd like to admit, your moans became sporadic and higher in pitch, your knees began shaking and you gripped him for dear life. So close so close _shit_ so close--

What. 

The hell??

He removed his phalanges from inside you and brought them to his teeth while you whined pitifully. He opened his maw and his tongue lolled out to taste. He let out an animalistic growl and you shivered as you fell to your knees. 

"alright that's enough for you, now take care of this." He pulled down his shorts a bit, revealing his thick, scarlet cock. It looked even bigger from this angle. You gulped, wondering if you could even fit it in your mouth. He didn't seem to have any patience for your hesitancy as he grabbed a few locks of your hair, jerking your head into his crotch. 

"well get on with it." 

Your lips smushed against his warm, throbbing member and you tentatively parted your lips and gave him a taste. It was bittersweet and tangy and tasted like him. Familiar yet foreign. It gave you that same melancholic feeling you got before. 

Abruptly, you felt your jaw involuntarily widening and he filled you. Is there anything he can't force you to do? You gagged and whined around him but he didn't let up, he looked down into your pleading eyes and grinned that smug shit eating grin of his before pulling back just to thrust back in to the hilt. His cock brushed the back of your throat each time and you were sure that if you had anything left inside you you'd of brought it up. Knowing you wouldn't get off until he did, you sucked him greedily, fighting every urge to retch. 

"Guhh...shit...ya chokin on my cock sweetie? well too bad, cuz i ain't done with ya yet." He growled.

Your eyes began watering and you needed way more oxygen than you were getting, but with him you were used to not being able to breathe. As you held onto his femurs for support, you felt his member twitching between your teeth. Some sadistic side of you wanted to bite down on him. Just to hear him squeal and erase that smug expression off his face. It would be nice to watch him fall apart sometimes. 

His thrusts were becoming less rhythmic and you could tell he was getting close already. Excellent. You decided to run with your little experiment and sunk your teeth in a little, enough that you figured it'd hurt him. He pulled your hair so roughly that you thought he'd uprooted some strands and it only made you bite down harder. 

It was worth it for the pathetic squeal he made and the stream of hot sticky cum that shot out into your mouth. You contemplated spitting it out but the hold he had on your head was akin to a vise grip so you just swallowed. Your lungs felt like they were on the verge of collapse when he finally pulled out. You fell forward, breathing in that sweet sweet oxygen while coughing and heaving. 

"holy shit," you heard sans breathe. 

"What...? Too...too much for ya?" You sounded sly even as you wheezed. 

"too much?? fuck dolly...we...we gotta do that again." Sans muttered as he bent down and snatched the waistband of your pants, jerking them down and off. Honestly why did you even bother wearing clothes. 

"Master it's freezing out here!" You instantly curled up when you felt icy snow against your bare ass and thighs. He lifted you up with a wave of his hand and slammed you into a tree, knocking the wind out of you and worsening your wheezing. You were pinned to the tree, unable to lift a finger and his head was level with your cunt. Your face heated up instantly. Oh. Yes. You were dying to know what that tongue could do this whole time.

He spread the lips of your labia with his phalanges and--

"I heard the noise from over here. Look, see? It's sans." A male voice. Gruff. Unfamiliar. You couldn't make out any faces, just a hooded figure. 

"Sans? What the hell are you doing out here making all that noise?" A raspy and strong feminine voice coming from another dark cloak. 

"Hey...what's that smell? It smells...strange." The deeper voice said. 

"Sans who is that with you? Why do they smell funny?" 

You clenched your fists. 

"Master. Who are they." Your voice was hushed, panicked. 

You two were hidden in the shade of the trees, luckily for you it was pretty dark out here. However, a few yards away were two hooded figures wielding...axes? Shit. Those were axes. Sans sighed, releasing you and letting you scrape your back against the pine tree's trunk. You barely caught yourself; your legs trembled as you squatted in an attempt to keep your ass out of the snow. He handed you your pants and you pulled them on fast. You were never taking them off again. 

"it's those two mutts who take turns fondling boss' balls in an attempt to be his successor. they're both top dogs in snowdin's canine unit. which is affiliated, of course, with the royal guard."

You gulped. 

"What do they want?" Your voice cracked. 

He sighed again, his eye lights vanishing into the inky blackness of his sockets. His grin was artificial and a bit haggard. 

"what they always want," his left eye began to smolder a scarlet red, "trouble." 

You groaned. Guess you weren't getting that orgasm anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this is getting more and more fucked up huh? Welp I warned ya didn't i? And I got a lot more planned plot wise too, I just haven't gotten around to it yet -.- y'all just keep being gross and having sex. Plot should be starting after this hopefully lol
> 
> Next chapter will be violent. Lets just say there'll be some dust in the breeze and nihilism


	7. you know nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans fights dogamy and dogaressa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: 
> 
> Ólafur Arnalds - Brotsjór  
> https://youtu.be/k_IOCKu6X6U
> 
> Ólafur Arnalds - this place was a shelter  
> https://youtu.be/8eo1xMC7VbU
> 
>  
> 
> Tw: explicit violence, blood, death

You stayed behind sans with your back still pressed flush against the tree trunk. You pulled down your jacket and balled your hands into fists, teeth chattering slightly. You were freezing and horny and utterly terrified. In front of you were Royal Guard dogs who hunted humans for a living. More importantly, they wielded gigantic battle axes that looked like they were stolen from a Norse god, and they were looking to cause trouble. 

"I-I thought you said this collar masked my scent or something. What do they mean I smell strange?" You hissed, your voice slightly panicky as you unconsciously fiddled with the tags.

Sans looked stressed and exasperated as he kept his eyes locked on the the pair. The red smoke of his eye made him look ghastly. What was that anyway? You didn't even know he could do that. 

"well yeah it's supposed ta," his voice was hardly above a murmur, "for tha most part ya smell like my magic, an maybe if their noses worked as well as their eyes ya would go undetected. but these two's basically bloodhounds, they're trained fer this shit." Sans stood in front of you and pushed you back a bit as the two moved forward slowly, axes held up in defense. 

"just try n stay in tha midst of tha pine or roll in some dirt. It's a strong enough scent and should help muddle yers. plus these two titty fuckers 'ave neva seen a human. maybe we can pass ya off as somethin else." He shrugged, trying to keep calm but you caught him wringing his hands before he shoved them into the pockets of his shorts. 

"And...what if it doesn't work?" You asked, tucking your hands in your armpits for warmth. 

He kept his eyes on them but gave you an absolutely villainous grin that didn't quite match the expression in his eyes.

"if it don't work, then them two will kill us."

You gulped. He smirked. 

"don't worry angel face, i won't let em touch ya. I'll be the only one doin any killin around 'ere." 

On one hand you didn't trust him, especially not after the whole vomit thing. But on the other hand, what choice did you have? He hadn't killed you yet and he was the only one protecting you. In his own, crazy dangerous way at least. You watched him saunter off and toward the cloaked figures, pulling out that artificial smile of his. 

He...wouldn't really kill them, would he? You imagine that people die down here all the time, but murdering them...you shook your head, some part of you hoping it wouldn't come to that. You may have thought the surface world was shitty and deduced that down here was also shitty and you may be quite a cynic, but that didn't mean you were just okay with murder. 

They had moved close enough now that you could see they had dog paws and monstrous claws protruding from them. You gulped and pulled up the warm hood of his coat, backing up into the mass of crooked trees some more. You hoped this would be over soon. 

"hey, hey, dogi, c'mon i don't bug yous while ya workin. don't tha two of ya got some matin to do er somethin? or are ya that desperate for a good time that ya came to me?" Sans chuckled and gyrated his hips. You rolled your eyes. 

The man snarled and raised his heavy axe with surprising ease. The way it glimmered in the sliver of light only accented its sharp edges. Sans immediately responded by manifesting a bunch of sharp bones out of thin air. Whoa. That's new. 

"try me, dogamy, i dare yous, ya sack of used dicks." Sans snarled. 

The woman stepped in between the two of them, holding her long axe out and pushing sans back. She removed her hood and glared at the two of them. 

"Enough with the display of testosterone; we don't want to be here either, sans. We're looking for something. A human. We heard a lot of noise from down this way, picked up a strange scent in the breeze. So we wanted to know if you knew anything about it."

You felt your heart jump in your chest. Of course they could hear you two screaming out here. Just your luck. Beneath the heavy jacket you were beginning to sweat worse than sans. 

Sans laughed and lowered his defense when Dogamy lowered his axe. You wondered if you were the only one who could tell the difference between his uneasy laughter and regular laughter. 

"we're all lookin fer humans, thought that was the royal guard's job, aside from beatin the gold outta broke civilians. an i 'aven't seen anythin anyway. i'm just out here starin at trees n shit."

Silence. You held your breath. 

"Really? You're out here squealing and yelping at trees, by yourself? Well we're looking for a particular human. With a red soul." Dogamy growled his words and bared his canines. 

A deadly silence. 

You began to shake when realization struck you. Was the red heart that papyrus pulled out of you in the shed...your soul? And if so, how did anyone else know about it? How did anyone know about _you?_ Did papyrus tell on you and sans despite his promise? You quit your pondering when you heard sans chuckle. 

"ain't no humans down ere 'm afraid." He simply shrugged his shoulders, but you could feel his anxiousness bubbling. 

"Well, we heard differently. King Asgore _specifically_ tasked us with bringing the red souled human to him alive." He sounded a little proud as he said it. 

"Yes," the woman's voice was calm but raspy, "King Asgore has commanded Captain Papyrus and the entire Snowdin Canine Unit to sniff out anything strange. And that, sans," she pointed a fuzzy finger in your general direction, "smells very strange. We know someone is there. Who, or what, is _that_?"

Sans shifted his weight on his feet. 

"oh that? yeah, that's my pet. got a collar an everythin. she's harmless."

You grimaced at being dismissed as a harmless pet but knew it was better than saying "hey that's the red souled human I kidnapped."

"Pet?" She sounded unconvinced, "What kind of monster is she? She smells sort of like you but..." She took a strong whiff of the air then scrunched up her snout, "different. Weirder. Is there something you're hiding? Does papyrus know about this?"

"jeez dogaressa what is this 20 questions? course he knows. an i'm not hidin. it gets borin out here in this dead forest, so i brought her to keep me company. she's just scared easily and you guys are wavin around these big axes with monsta dust on em, course she's hidin." He chuckled and shrugged. You could tell he was faking that laugh but the other two either didn't notice or didn't care. 

"Hmm...mind if we take a look at her soul then? Since it's nothing, of course." Dogaressa brushed past sans brusquely and marched towards the trees where you hid. You backed up and held your breath. You had no weapons and no significant amount of power that would outmatch the dogs, that was for sure. Suddenly, sans was standing in front of her, eye blazing and ivory bones suspended in the air at the ready.

"now hold on, that ain't none of yer damn business, _mutt._ can't go lookin into someone's soul like that."

"You calling my wife a mutt?" Dogamy stood in between them, pushing sans with the blunt end of his weapon. 

"welp i ain't callin the bitch for dinner." He didn't miss a beat as he growled back. 

The duo looked thoroughly agitated with him.

"...heh heh heh, ya know, i think it's about time you two got off my dick an back to ridin my bro and the king." His tone was foreboding, making you shiver even though it wasn't directed at you. 

"Do you really want to fight us? You never even train, sans. You probably couldn't fight a child." Dogamy let out a derisive laugh. 

sans chuckled along with him. "i don't know, dog, do you wanna have a bad time?" 

Before they could retort, a wave of red and white washed over the path and the trees. You found yourself transfixed on the scene before you. When the fog cleared, you beheld the couple on their asses surrounded by bones like slanted pillars in the ground. Sans towered over them, his right eye socket devoid of light and his left blazing with red. Without even giving them a chance to catch their breath, six _colossal_ animal skulls materialized and surrounded the dogs. Their massive jaws unhinged with a sickening snap and they _roared._ You covered your ears as beams of bright red scorched the ground.

Dogamy and Dogaressa scrambled out of the way in the nick of time, only singeing their cloaks and some of their fur. The line of trees behind them however was blackened, some trees no longer standing. They looked shocked and disheveled while sans hadn't moved, save for raising his arm up and putting it back down. He chuckled sadistically, his hands now in his pockets as he let out a little sigh. 

"i always uh, wondered why nobody ever opens with their strongest attack."

You couldn't help but grin at that. He was the dictionary definition of asshole. 

Dogaressa was back in the fight after only a moment of rest, charging at him with surprising speed. Her axe came down on sans, or, rather, beside him and got wedged in the ice as he dodged her. She jerked it around until it was free then swung again and again. Sans simply ducked out of harms way. There was a little bit of sweat running down his skull but other than that he seemed fine. Not so much as a scratch on him. You were very impressed. 

"You can't keep dodging forever!" She snarled. 

"neither can you." He winked as he sent another hoard of bones at her. 

While sans was busy toying with Dogaressa and you busy watching, you hadn't even noticed how close Dogamy had gotten to your hiding spot. He was no more than 2 feet in front of you now. You felt your whole body become stiff. You couldn't move for fear that he'd hear you. He was a dog monster after all and despite his eye sight seeming pretty bad, dogs heard everything. He stood like a statue to your right and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. You held your breath but your heart still thumped wildly. 

He opened his eyes wide and turned his head in your direction slowly. 

Shit. 

"Rude creature aren't you, hiding in the trees like that. Couldn't even bare a mere hello to me and my wife?" 

He took a few steps toward you and squatted down. 

"I know you're in there. Might as well come out, pet." You felt his gaze scanning the trees and the moment you looked up, your eyes locked. His eyes were dark brown and manic; they were cold and full of malice and they were looking right at _you._ In that brief moment, you knew your fate was sealed. 

"There you are! Knew I smelled adrenaline." He wasted no time in grabbing your arm and yanking you out into the open. 

One yelp out of you and sans' head was swiveling your way, causing him to clumsily dodge another swing from that psycho axe murderer. In the same moment, he flung three large bones her way and she cut them down like a lumberjack to trees while charging at him once more. You were honestly impressed that both of them could keep this up. Your asthma would've surely suffocated you by now. 

Dogamy's grip on your arm made you remember you were a bit too busy to be gawking at sans. You were about to make some snide remark when his axe brushed against your throat, killing your words before they could roll out. You gasped and tried to remain still as a sentry. Sans was looking at you again and nearly lost his head for it. There was now a little nick in the shoulder of his sweater.

"Pay attention or this _mutt_ might make your head roll." Dogaressa warned. 

Sans looked between you and her, letting out a frustrated growl. His eyes met yours and gave away every bit of his fear. You knew him enough to know that he wasn't a hero or all that brave. He was simply fighting to keep you and him alive and the odds were not in his favor at the moment. He was sweating profusely and looked like he was getting tired. You felt your knees becoming weak. Was this the end?

"Now, what are you, strange little creature?" Dogamy's voice took your attention off of sans.

You felt that familiar tug in your chest as your soul surfaced, illuminating your face with red. 

"Well well well, what's this?" He squinted before grinning, "A red soul? Only humans have colored souls like these, isn't that right muffincakes?"

"Quite so snugglybear!" You rolled your eyes at the sickly sweet nicknames, "Looks like sans was lying. I wonder what his brother will think of that. I wonder what the _King_ will think of that."

"He'll probably torture him until he's dust." Dogamy laughed. 

You closed your eyes. This was the end. It was good while it lasted. Well, it could've been a lot better if you were being honest. Suddenly, you let out an audible gasp and shuttered. What was that...feeling? You opened your eyes to see Dogamy was using his thumb to rub the smooth surface of your soul. Unwanted titillation built up rapidly. What? The fuck?? You felt your cheeks turn as red as sans' magic. Speaking of sans, he was definitely blushing as he stared at you. The dog seemed to pick up on your arousal and gave your soul a squeeze; you felt a tongue lapping at your neck and tried to pull away. With all the pressure on your soul, you came _hard_ , squirting a little into your pants. Your body convulsed even in the afterglow and you began to cry. He didn't let your soul go either. 

"Sans!" You croaked pathetically through sobs and another orgasm. You couldn't even pretend to care about the fact that you used his actual name. You just wanted to get away; you couldn't let _another_ monster rape you.

You barely finished calling out to him and sans was in front of you. A loud _crunch_ echoed through the forest as he pierced dogamy's paw, causing him to relinquish your soul. It floated back inside of your chest as his maw fell open in a silent scream. You scrunched up your nose; gross. Dog breath. Before he could utter a sound, sans lopped off both of his paws with a swing of bone and pulled you from his clutches. Blood sprayed onto your cheek and you tensed. The way the knife-like bone sliced through him reminded you of a deli slicer cutting through hard salami. 

Dogamy let out an ear splitting howl and before you could blink, Dogaressa was dropping her axe and rushing over to her lover.

"Dogamy!" She cried as she slid through the snow on her knees, looking overcome with worry as tears welled in her eyes. You wiped his blood from your cheek with your coat's sleeve. 

"don't you mutts _eva_ lay a hand on my human again." Sans growled, his grip on your waist harsh and possessive. His eye lights were still nowhere to be seen and the look on his face terrified you. You were willing to bet you'd get punished after this for calling him sans. 

Dogaressa whipped around and glared at him, spite and hate flaring up inside of her. 

"Sans why are you protecting a human?! How dare you! After what humans have done to monsters! Don't you care about your kind?!" She sounded betrayed before she looked back at her husband, all softness returning to her features. He whimpered as she caressed his face. The way his blood gushed from his wounds like a flood from a broken dam made you shiver. There was just so much _blood._ It was seeping into the snow, turning some parts of it pink and others dark red. Dogaressa tore a piece of her charcoal black cloak to carefully wrap his wrists, whispering softly to him as she did it. 

"yous not my kind, mutt. an i do what i want. this doll is mine, so fuck yous."

She gritted her teeth as she spoke: 

"We are taking that human to King Asgore, whether you like it or not," Her voice was trembling, "and as for you: there won't even be dust left when I'm through."

She tied careful knots before she abruptly flew to her feet and charged at the two of you. Sans shoved you so hard you tumbled down a small hill. You had the air knocked out of your lungs by the tree you smacked into. You coughed and wheezed for air but before you could berate him for it, another _c r u n c h_ echoed through the air and Dogamy's heartbreaking shriek followed, carried throughout Snowdin Forest by the wind with the flurries. Following his gaze, you saw that Dogaressa was suspended in the air, impaled by ten ivory pillars of bone. She faced the snow beneath her. Sans chuckled lightly as if he wasn't in the process of murdering two monsters. 

"hope ya don't mind hangin around here for a bit. been waitin to do this for years ya know. i never liked ya."

Your chest felt tight and your head was hurting. Not that you cared for these two that much. That guy literally sexually assaulted you a few moments ago, but they were suffering a lot right now. More than you might be able to stomach. 

Dogamy hobbled to his feet, only to fall on his face in the Ruby red snow. He let out a hoarse, wailing sound that you recognized as his wife's name. He looked up at her and their eyes met. You felt your heart clench. Was this too cruel? She smiled down at him; it was a weary smile, like she knew what was about to happen. Her mouth opened and she let out her last breath:

"I love you." 

Her grin crumbled away as she disintegrated, her dust scattering with the wind and snow. A white upside down heart floated for only a brief moment before it too turned to dust. You stared in absolute horror at what you were witnessing. Was that how monsters died? Is that the fate of their souls? To just vanish without a trace? You gulped. Well, this was the world you jumped into. You heard the stories, the legends, and you knew. It didn't make you feel any less sick though. 

Sans approached Dogamy slowly, two of those animal skulls floating behind him. 

"anythin ya wanna say?" Sans truly looked like the grim reaper. 

Silence, save for some quiet sniveling. 

He shrugged, a cloud of his breath leaving his nose bone as he exhaled into the cold. 

"works fer me." 

You clenched your fists. 

"Sans don't!" Your voice was hoarse and you didn't even realize you were crying until your vision blurred. 

"You can stop now, I'm fine, he's...he's had enough." 

Dogamy looked confused when he turned to face you. The blood crawling snap of jaws unhinging and opening seemed louder now in the stillness. You could hear a low buzzing as the skulls built up a charge. Dogamy looked back down into the snow with blank eyes as sans glanced over at you. 

"that's _master_ to you, remember?" 

You looked away when you heard the roar of his blasters. You could feel their warmth even after they disappeared. Where Dogamy once sat was now nothing but scorch marks and a few puddles of melted snow. You staggered to your feet, anger bubbling in you. 

"Why did you do that?!" You shouted, hands shaking like earthquakes. 

Sans looked over at you. He seemed devoid of feeling before he chuckled dryly. 

"dolly, ya know nothin." He trudged past you with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"I know you just killed them!"

"those mutts woulda done the same if not worse had i not killed em first." He snapped. 

"you still didn't have to kill him! He was no threat anymore!" You screamed. Why was sans so awful? 

"you idiot they was pair-bonded to one another!" 

You stared at him in confused silence, chest heaving as he glared at you. He laughed ironically. 

"life mates. A soul bond. they was polyamorous, but it was a pair-bond all tha same. shit breath woulda died without her." He bent down and dug around under his sentry station. You were amazed it was still standing.

"and if he didn't," he pulled out a bottle of yellow mustard, "someone woulda dusted 'im. wanna know why? cuz i saved yer ass by choppin off his grubby paws. he woulda neva swung an axe again if he lived," he took a long chug before continuing, "and he woulda told everyone about yous too. the lil plump weak human with a pretty red soul. sounds like dinner to me." 

You bit the inside of your cheek and looked away. He walked over to you and held your cheek with uncharacteristic tenderness. 

"that's how the world works dolly. they survived cuz they was ass kissers, i survive cuz i do what has to be done, and if you wanna keep survivin you'll listen to me. there was no life left fer that guy here in this shit world."

You felt the tears rolling down your cheeks when you shoved his hand away and brushed past him. He turned you around, the darkness under his eyes seeming more pronounced. He grabbed you by the jaw and you winced. 

"quit yer bitchin already. the world wasn't made with yer delicate sensibilities in mind. ya think the universe will be any different with them in it? they didn't mean shit to anyone but each other and now they're both gone. they betta off not existin." He let your jaw go and pulled you closer to him by the waist. 

"and don't think I'm lettin ya off easy. ya called me sans _twice_ back there and you was squirmin and moanin fer that shit, lettin him touch ya fuckin soul like yous a common whore. now shut tha fuck up and come on. we gotta get home before my bro and then we're leavin this shit hole."

You had no energy left to argue with him so you complied, albeit bitterly.

"Wait, leave? Where are we going?" You asked, wiping your tears on his jacket sleeve. 

He sighed and pulled you closer, throwing his arm around your shoulder. 

"Up top 'm afraid. we's blowin this Popsicle stand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol rip dogamy and dogaressa.  
> Also I didn't mention it in chapter but dogaressa was actually preg, so. Yeah, sorry not sorry. 
> 
>  Jeez this chapter is nearly 4000 words what the hell
> 
>  
> 
> Props to anyone who caught the rick and morty references in sans' rant. I'll love you forever. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter plot really kicks in


	8. This is Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and sans begin to make your way to the barrier. You guys don't have a plan, but sans has something else for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration:
> 
> Daughter - run  
> https://youtu.be/psiILfa-G1c  
>    
> Rihanna - desperado  
> https://youtu.be/7awq_VEdZzk

Sans teleported you two into his bedroom and you managed to stay on your feet this time. Apart from the crazy vertigo and slight nausea, you were actually alright. You were definitely getting better at the whole teleportation thing. Sans however seemed pretty exhausted. Sweat was streaming down his skull and he was breathing double time as he flopped down on his bed and groaned loudly. You were still irritated with him but you couldn't hide that inkling of worry in your eyes. He did just fight two monsters to the death with only 3 hours of sleep and then ported both of you all the way from the forest into his house. 

"Are you okay?" You asked as you rubbed your temples. The vertigo was slowly subsiding. 

"yeah...shit, yeah. just, can't keep doin that, it's tirin." Sans let out a deep breath before sitting up slowly and popping a few of his joints. He rubbed his face before dragging himself over to the closet and picking up a ratty, grey backpack. 

"So, like..." You rubbed your arm awkwardly as he emptied the contents of his bag, "are we just going to ignore the fact that monsters, including your king, know about my existence? We're not going to question how they found out?" You asked, fiddling with the tags of your collar again. 

He sighed as he began stuffing the bag with things from his closet. 

"first of all, i don't believe in monarchies, or any kinda government where a few robotic shit wads have all that power, so he ain't my king. secondly, yes, that's exactly what we do. cuz we don't 'ave time to ponder about why things suck. we just gotta run to tha only place they can't kill us. an that, baby doll, is tha surface world."

"The surface world is shitty." You huffed. 

"well it's up top or death an i'm not in tha mood fer dyin."

"isn't there any other option?"

"nope."

You sighed. "Someone kill me."

"no can do. i need yous to cross tha barrier an i like ya company, so ya ain't got no choice, human."

You rolled your eyes and dropped onto his bed in defeat. You literally just left that place. You didn't go through all this garbage just to end up back up top with that flat empty world. Why the fuck did you have to go back? You sighed. More than that, though, what really bothered you was the whole soul thing. Why was the Royal Guard after you? Sure you're a human, someone was bound to hunt you or sniff you out, but those two dogs were very particular about the color of your soul. Why did that matter? Why did their king ask for "the red souled human?" 

"Hey...do you think papyrus told the king? No one else knew I was here, well except the flower and that Toriel lady, but only you and papyrus knew the color of my soul."

A deep sigh left sans. 

"i don't _know_ dolly. papyrus does what he wants but he typically keeps his word. flowey doesn't seem like the type to endanger others an ol' toriel doesn't talk to anyone anymore, especially not the king. but i don't trust none of 'em so how tha fuck would i know."

You remained silent for a moment as he rummaged under his bed and pulled out a few unopened bottles of mustard, securing them in the bag. 

"Why're you packing so much like it's a long journey? Can't you just take us there in a flash with your weird monster magic?"

He suddenly shoved his claws into the floor and ripped out one of the boards, flinging it carelessly across the room and making you jump. 

"no. even if i had tha magic n energy, i've neva been to the capital much less to the barrier, which means if i tried ta port us there, the only place we'd be goin is the void," he pulled out two little burlap sacks of what you assumed to be gold from beneath the floor, "an there we'd turn subatomic and be scattered across space and time. so unless ya fancy erasin yer existence from tha multiverse, we's walkin from here." He gibed while shoving the money into his pocket. 

"Jesus okay okay. Do you have a plan at least on how to get there? I thought you needed more human souls and stuff. So how are we going to cross the barrier with only one?"

"goddammit you sure like ta talk. look i don't fuckin know," he snapped, "now if ya done with tha questionnaire, get yer ass into the kitchen and bring me the two brown bags that say grillby's on tha front. theys in tha fridge, top left, behind three plates of spaghetti an a bag of chips. ya know what? bring tha chips too."

You rolled your eyes but complied. What did he mean he didn't know?! Fucking asshole is just gonna wing it?? This whole thing was looking more and more like a complex way of committing suicide. But he wasn't going to answer anymore of your questions so you left the room. 

The house downstairs was neat and put away despite looking old and shabby. The walls were all a dull beige like sans' room, the curtains tattered and frayed as they swayed by the window, and the carpet reminded you of mud drying in the sun but it looked freshly vacuumed. Nothing had cobwebs or dust on it either. Papyrus must be a neat freak. 

You entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to find lots of fresh vegetables, a pot and three plates of spaghetti. Someone must be a cook. You chortled to yourself; there was no way it was sans. He's probably the owner of the takeout bags and potato chips. Moving the plates aside, you grabbed the big brown bag and the smaller one adjacent to it. The bags had "grillby's" written in purple letters on the front. Curious, you unfurled them. In the first one there were mustard packets, ketchup packets and burgers; one of which someone had partially eaten. You sighed. Only sans. In the smaller one was--oh. holy shit.

It was weed. 

You stared at it for a moment. It wasn't much at all, but Sans didn't need to be high while protecting you. But then again, this was getting very stressful and he'd take all that out on you no doubt. And while yes you did enjoy fun-ishments, the punishments he dished out were a bit harder to swallow. You pondered it for a moment longer before sighing and rolling it back up. Whatever. He'd most definitely hurt you for not bringing it and you already had a Damoclean sword hanging over your head after what happened earlier.

You pottered around the kitchen a little more, searching for anything useful. Once hunger finally got to you, you ended up tasting the cold spaghetti and deemed it delicious. The best thing you'd eaten since jumping. You cleaned a whole plate and bagged the other two for later. In the pot was even more spaghetti, and while tempted, you left it be. 

"what're ya doin?"

You jumped at the deep rumble of sans' voice as you put your plate in the sink. 

"I-I got hungry," you laughed awkwardly, "papyrus is an asshole but that spaghetti is amazing. Did I keep you waiting? My bad." You said as you handed him his bags. 

"iz fine dolly." He muttered as he stuffed the paper bags and chips into another compartment of his weathered backpack along with your stolen spaghetti. He gave you the bag while you zipped up your coat and pulled the fuzzy hood over your head. 

"ight, let's run." He then snuck out the backdoor with you in tow. You were once again met with brisk air and flurries of snow that made you squint. Looking back, you saw that the town was small, shady, and dead; there were only a few monsters loitering around but none of them seemed to care about you and sans. In front of you was a dense fog and the sound of a flowing brook. All you could see was sans' back as you two walked. Amongst the freezing air, you could feel his sweaty phalanges holding tightly to your hand. It was kinda gross. You'd pull away but goddamn was he nice and warm. 

"oh yeah, this is fer yous. just in case some cock sucker decides he'd like ta fondle yer tits er somethin." He chuckled as he turned around and handed you a black hunting knife. Your eyes widened. Holy shit?? Was this real life??? It looked real. Looked like it was really good quality too, better than what you lost to Toriel. You stared at him guardedly. There had to be a catch. Everything with sans was a vicious circle. 

"it's a huntin knife dolly, pretty expensive too. one of a kind, made down ere."

You narrowed your eyes. 

"Are-are you pranking me? Is it gonna explode when I touch it? Or like, spray me with urine?" You prodded for the truth. 

He rolled his eyelights. "if i gave ya a knife that was a fake, it wouldn't actually _be_ a knife, just somethin that looks like one."

You stood silently for a moment longer before gingerly taking it from him. You let go of his hand and removed the sheath; it was a bona fide knife. A really nice knife too. The blade was sharp and clean and made of steel. You felt your paranoid grimace fizzle away and a sincere smile growing in its place. 

"Where'd you get it?" You asked, unable to hide the excitement in your voice. 

"stole it from my bro. he's got a whole case full of knives, like he fuckin needs this one." 

You snorted unbecomingly as he shrugged. There's the catch you suppose. 

"an if ya try anythin funny, i'll take that knife and cut off yer pretty wrists with it. only need that pussy ta fuck ya." He winked. 

You gulped. He was serious despite winking. 

"relax, i'm only messin with ya. but don't try anythin stupid. seriously."

You rolled your eyes and sheathed your weapon, tucking it away in an inner coat pocket. You were actually really grateful for this. 

"Thank you," you paused before adding, "Daddy. For the knife. I like it." For giving you this beauty? He deserved a little pat on the back. 

Sans just stared at you in silence, mouth slightly agape. There was nothing fictitious about your thank you and sans seemed bewildered by that. It wasn't out of fear, nor said to gain anything and it wasn't laced with bitterness. It was just, thanks. You had to wonder if you'd even thanked him once since meeting him. Judging by the look on his face, you doubted people genuinely thanked him ever. You couldn't imagine people down here actually being nice unless they wanted something or were bartering for their lives. 

He suddenly began to laugh then rubbed his face. Before you could ask him what his deal was he spoke. 

"jeez, yous makin me feel like bazarov." He muttered as he turned around and kept walking. 

Bazarov? Did...did he just make a reference to Fathers and Sons? How many books has he read?

"How so?" You asked instead. 

His response was just more snickering, only he grabbed your hand again and tugged you along. It was familiar yet foreign, good, but uncanny. There was a strange fondness to it that you didn't expect and it made you uncomfortable. Nonetheless, the butterflies in your stomach fluttered about. 

The more time you spent around sans, the bigger the bedlam in your chest grew. There was no denying he was thoughtless and an asshole, no denying he was crass and disgusting and abusive and cruel. Yet the fondness in his touches, the way he looked at you when you were genuinely happy. The way _he_ genuinely smiled only with you. The way he called you _his_ human. 

What were you to make of him? 

He was a desperado and you were his dolly, fleeing the underground together, being pursued by people that wanted you dead or alive, and all without a solid plan. It really wasn't a good idea to start feeling attached to him, but you were getting used to his company and his poorly timed jokes. You were accustomed to his scent and his grin and the way he touched you. You had to remind yourself that he needed you, that's why you were here. Because sans could never and would never feel anything for anyone, probably not even himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bazarov, in the book Fathers and Sons by Ivan Turgenev, was a nihilist that ended up having his nihilistic views challenged because he fell in love with a girl
> 
>  
> 
> Kinda short fluffy chapter, I edited the end a bit. will try some more angst next time around lol


	9. You're Suspending Me Up With a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans is acting weird. Also you didn't think he forgot about those punishments, did you? 
> 
>  
> 
> Tw: impact play, face slapping, knife play, blood, biting and just overall rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna plot, decided I wanted to screw a depressed sans instead -w- sorry not sorry
> 
> Song inspiration:
> 
> FKA Twigs - Ache:  
> https://youtu.be/i1_JtYpAdts  
>  
> 
> FKA Twigs - In time:  
> https://youtu.be/RHHE12Mp2J0

Upon entering Waterfall--as the weathered welcome sign called it--you noticed the immediate shift in climate. It was a little warmer than good old iceville back there and the air was misty, heavy with moisture and the smell of petrichor. It felt like it would rain any minute, only it wouldn't because there wasn't a sky above you for that to happen. You almost missed that. The sky, the feeling of rain. The clouds blotting out the sun on a cool day. And fresh air. It was sorta stuffy here, being underground and all. 

You and sans had been walking for some hours now. So far you hadn't seen anybody around, which was great considering you two were technically fugitives running from the law. Whoa. Holy shit you were criminals on the run. That was both terrifying and riveting. More terrifying though, if you were being completely honest. Well. At least you weren't bored right? 

As you walked, you noted that there was nothing except rocks and flowing water. Well, that and another one of sans' sentry stations, as well as a few puzzles--deadly traps--that you somehow managed to live through. All without sans' help of course, because he's still a dick and would rather watch you panic than progress. 

Sans hadn't said much either. If you lagged he'd tell you to hurry before papyrus and the other canines showed up. When you went on about how pretty Waterfall was, he brusquely stated it was overrated and dull. When you asked why the stones and crystals glowed he said he wasn't a rock expert and told you to shut it. You called him an asshole for the millionth time and asked him why this place was so empty. He said monsters only came here to whisper their death wishes and commit suicide. You weren't sure what he meant by whispering their death wishes but he said it so matter-of-factly that you decided to drop the topic.

He let go of your hand a while ago too and he seemed really distant. Like he was just, well, a walking corpse. His eye lights seemed faded as well. You wondered what was bothering him, but he seemed lost in thought and you didn't want to keep provoking him when his patience with you was already hanging by a thread. You walked for a bit longer until your feet began hurting and breathing became sort of difficult. Should you say something? Eh, you could take it. You decided to keep quiet for another half hour. Okay you were at your limit now, fuck his patience. You let out a sigh. 

"Hey, I see a cave over there. Let's, um, let's rest. My feet hurt." You said, breathless and cautious of his anger. 

He said nothing. 

"...Um, hello?"

Silence. 

"Master?" 

Okay his eye lights are gone that can't be good.

You grabbed his shoulders and shook him. 

"Sans!" 

He jolted out of his daze and blinked a few times, his eye lights returning. 

"kid...! shit...what?" He muttered as he looked around franticly, sweat rolling down his skull as he let out a shaking breath.

"Are...are you alright?" You asked as you hesitantly reached out to cup his cheekbone. 

He grabbed your wrist. _Hard._ You whimpered. 

"did you just fuckin use my name _again_?" Whatever panic or daze he was in before was gone, replaced with his bone chilling anger. 

"Hey! That hurts you know!" You said as you tried to pry his hand off of you.

"i just asked yous a question, human. did ya. use. my name?" He squeezed you even tighter, phalanges digging into your skin. You felt tears forming in your eyes. 

"Yes yes I'm sorry okay?! I'm sorry! I was worried about you! You-you weren't responding to me master please let go!" You were crying now. 

To your relief, he released your wrist and you clutched it to your chest, stumbling away from him. What the hell? Why does he do these things to you all the time? One minute he's nice and the next he's like this! You were trying to help him! What a fucking prick! Without even giving you a moment to calm down, he grabbed you by your hair and lugged you over to that cave you were eyeing before. He pushed you in and you fell onto the moss-covered floor, scraping your palms on some jagged rocks that protruded through the softness. You sneezed as you continued to cry. What was that? Dirt? Dust? Well that was great for your dust allergy. You just really hoped it was dirt. Sans snickered as he approached you, stealing your attention. 

"so, ya think cuz i gave yous a little knife yer somethin huh? ya think cuz i protect yous yer suddenly equal with me? do ya think its okay ta just use my name whenever it pleases ya? well lemme tell ya somethin dolly. it ain't." He licked his teeth as you sniveled. 

That Damoclean sword from earlier? It just dropped. And it landed right on your head. 

"Daddy pleaase...!" you sobbed a plea, desperate to get him to calm down. "I didn't mean t--"

"shhh, quit yer bitchin baby." he cooed as he wiped a tear from your cheek. 

"take off yer clothes. all of em."

His tone made you scramble to pull everything off. As soon as you were naked, he was on top of you and pinned your hands behind your back. You felt his magic binding you as he pawed at the flesh of your inner thighs, spreading your legs. 

"what am i supposed ta do with ya buttacup? i still gotta punish ya from before too." He said as his maw opened with a little creak and his tongue flopped out. Fear mixed with the budding arousal in your core. 

"oh. i know how ta break a _whore._ " his laugh was sinister. 

Before you could ask what he meant, his tongue was in your mouth and phalanges around your tit, sapping up every ounce of your attention. You moaned into the kiss, moving your smaller appendage over his as he rolled your nipple between his distal phalanges. 

"heh heh, hey. ya know, without nipples, tits would be _pointless."_ He tugged your nipple for emphasis and you groaned in both pleasure and annoyance. Was this it? Shit, this was fine. It was almost too good to be true, until you felt a cold blade creeping up your thigh. Was...was that the hunting knife he gave you?

"know why ya can't call me by my name?" He asked as he broke the kiss. "cuz yer a slut. but, more to tha point, yer my slut. an that's _all_ ya are to me."

You whined as you felt the knife trail toward your inner thigh and over your vulva, probably shaving away some pubic hair in the process. God you hoped he wouldn't do any serious damage. 

"lettin that fucker touch yer soul, cummin fer him. bet you liked it too. well he's as fuckin alive an useful to ya as the monster dust yer layin in so too bad." 

You groaned. Of course you were laying in a pile of monster corpses. 

"look at me."

With helpless, tear-filled eyes, you obeyed. 

"yer mine dolly. get it? as long as we's here yer mine an when we leave yer mine an even when ya die, yer _soul_ is mine. ya can't do what ya want. ya can't get away. cuz yer _my_ dolly, an no one else's." He growled deeply as the knife made it's way up the folds of your sides. 

You got a strange feeling, like something was off with him. Was it the tone of his voice? The words he chose? There was something unsettlingly fragile in the background of his words. You didn't know what or why. But something felt off. 

The pressure of the blade increased just enough to draw blood from your stomach and you gasped, forgetting all your previous thoughts. 

"stay still dolly, or my hands might slip." He warned playfully, the cool blade passing in between your tits. Maybe with someone else you wouldn't be so scared. But knowing sans, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt you. In fact, he'd enjoy every second of it. 

"M-master...please, I'm sorry..." You whispered, your voice shaking. 

"shhh, it's too late fer that sweetheart."

He held the blade to your neck and you held your breath. Was this going to be it for you? Probably. He was going to kill you, naked and horny on top a pile of corpses, wrench out your pretty little cherry soul and be on his merry way.

You suddenly felt two distal phalanges circling your clit, the sharp edge of the blade still held firmly to your throat. Oh no. This was even worse. You whimpered. He snickered. 

"an of course yer enjoyin this. damn freak." He chuckled as he slipped a few fingers in and curled them into your g spot over and over. 

As if this wasn't hard enough, you felt his teeth brush over your jugular vein, nipping at the flesh around it. You tried your best to stay still as he toyed with you. It was nearly impossible when you felt his teeth sink into the side of your boob. 

His careful, light touches, his thumb ghosting over your clit, his teeth sinking into you, his fingers so perfectly bringing you closer to the edge. Everything was making your head spin. He suddenly pulled his phalanges out and gave your drenched pussy a smack. You bit the inside of your cheek as you shook slightly. Fuck. You were so close to orgasm too. He slapped your cunt again, harder this time and you couldn't help the pitiful moan that rolled out of you. 

"like that eh? how about this?"

Another slap, this time to your cheek, and with the hand covered in your juices no less. It was so forceful that your head flew to the right, but you managed to keep still enough to avoid getting cut. He grinned sadistically as you cried in silence. 

"yeah, bet you'd love anythin i gave ya." He sighed a little before pulling back the knife and flipping you over onto your hands and knees. 

"put that ass in the air." 

You didn't need to because his magic did it for you. 

You jumped when you felt bone hard as concrete come down on your ass cheek. 

"Stay. Still." He punctuated each word by dragging the flat of the knife against your lower back and down to your ass, turning it slightly so it pierced you. Great, like you weren't bleeding enough. 

He grabbed two nice handfuls of your ass, paying no mind to the cuts he made as he spread your cheeks apart. 

"cute lil hole ya got 'ere. wonder what i could fit in it."

You instantly looked back at him, only to have him push your face back forward. 

"T-that needs lube master y-you can't!" 

"can't? tellin me what to do now, human? brave fer a lil bitch aren't cha?"

You began to sob again. You would be drowning in the twisted euphoric feelings he gave you if you weren't so busy being terrified. You never even put anything in there before! What was he planning?!

"hey, got another joke. what's the different between oral an anal?" He chuckled. 

You groaned. 

"oral makes yer day, anal," he snickered, "makes yer _hole weak! _"__

You began to laugh--purely so he wouldn't hurt you--when you felt something wet and slimy prodding your asshole. Slowly it squirmed in. Relief and titillation washed over you when you realized it was his tongue. So he wasn't gonna go in dry at least. Thank god. You backed your ass up against his face--because holy cow did it feel good--and earned yourself a thuddy smack that made you whine. 

____

"if i have ta tell ya not ta move again, yer gonna regret it." He warned as he pulled his long tongue out. You heard him slurping something behind you but dare not turn back. 

____

You stayed perfectly still as something else slid in, stretching you out way too much, borderline painful. It was hard and dragged against your walls in the most deliciously terrible way. You realized it was the knife handle. Holy fuck. He was plugging you up with a knife?? Well. At least it wasn't the sharp end. 

____

You cried out as he shoved it in further, filling your taut hole and blurring pain with pleasure. 

____

"ain't that cute? nice n stuffed." He hummed, pleased with what he'd done, "so, 'ave ya learned yer lesson yet?" He asked as he flicked the blade. 

____

"Yes! Yes yes yesyesyesyessss!! I'm sorry masterrr!" You mewled. 

____

"good," he grabbed a fistful of your hair and you felt his cock press against your labia. When did he remove his shorts?

____

"now tell me, what are ya?" He pushed the head against your entrance. You shivered. 

____

"A slut!" 

____

He pushed in a little more, stretching you out slowly. Damn, did he get bigger?

____

" _whose_ slut?"

____

Oh god, with your ass filled and his thick cock throbbing inside your cunt, you were at your maximum capacity, stretched to your limit. Your senses were overloaded. 

____

"Yours! Only yours! I'm your dolly! I'm all yours Daddy!" 

____

He hilted before you even finished, letting out a surprising mewl. You felt a shiver run down your spine. Not giving you any time to adjust, he began thrusting in and out wildly, the knife handle and his cock pinching your g spot just right. Your eyes rolled back as you groaned. 

____

"fuck! ya like that d-don't ya?" his voice cracked and...was that crying you heard? No way. You're hearing things.

____

You could tell he'd lost all interest in pleasing you and was simply focused on using your pussy to get off. You clamped down on his member, hoping to hurt him a little but instead he let out a pleasure filled sob. Of course he enjoyed that. He said he loved pain. Sans thrusted in harder, losing whatever little rhythm he had and you felt an orgasm coming on. 

____

Okay you definitely heard him sniveling back there. 

____

God how you wanted to be so sick of him and his bullshit. You had every right to be. But some part of you knew something was up. Even when your head was cloudy with arousal you knew. He was acting weirder than usual, he was definitely crying now, and what was that whole dissociation thing about earlier?

____

You widened your legs and arched your back, letting him fuck you deeper as he grabbed the back of your neck and shoved your face down into the moss. You could feel his cock swelling and throbbing inside of you and you mewled his name, hoping to get him to stop crying. Not his real name of course; you were mumbling the word "Daddy" like a fervent prayer until you came, squirting and drenching his cock in your juices. His release wasn't too far behind. You felt his hot load spilling deep inside of you. The feeling of his cum gushing out and dribbling down your thighs made you shudder. 

____

Instead of basking in the afterglow, you were hit with a wave of foreign emotions: 

____

Anger

____

Loss

____

Regret

____

Loneliness. 

____

As soon as the feelings came, they were gone, making you wonder if you even felt them. He lazily thrusted into you as if to keep his load inside and you thanked him between sobs. 

____

"wha was that dolly?" He sounded breathless. 

____

"I said, t-thank you Daddy...!" You sniveled as he slowly pulled out, taking out your "butt plug" as well. 

____

He sat back on his knees, grabbing your pants and his coat and tossing them to you. 

____

"betta...cover up, before someone smells ya. an don't...don't even think about pushin my seed outta ya. yer gonna keep it inside like a good whore." He wiped his cheeks clean of any trace of his tears and laid down in the dust and moss with his back to you, curling up like a ball python. 

____

You bit your lip as you stared at him. He looked...small? 

____

"Master are..."

____

"i'm fine angel face, just go ta sleep."

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I planned on using lots of Muse songs and rock songs for this but damn my girl Twigs is such an inspiration
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I wonder why he's disassociating and why you feel strange emotions during sex and why he was all sad in general, hmm. 
> 
> Next chapter will kinda be fluffy ish, maybe. Heck. I have a general idea of what'll happen and I think sans has a bit of explaining to do. Tho he'll probably dodge any of ur questions like an ass. Heck idk I have two ideas we'll see what happens


	10. Let Me Discover You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. You got sick. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Also surprise: despite everything, sans is still an asshole. He can't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone noticed but I'm particular with capitalization in my chapter titles. Caps on each word means the title references reader. No caps is sans. First word caps is both of y'all lol
> 
>  
> 
> Song inspiration:
> 
> IAMX - Insomnia  
> https://youtu.be/SfLH5_Y3PzE  
>  

You're walking through at least five feet of fresh powder, grungy sneakers tracking mud through the unsullied snow. You hate this, you hate being here and waiting for nothing. It's depressing and you're sleepy and you want to go home.

Scratch that. 

You want to get out; you hate living here, you hate this town, the people. You yearn for freedom. 

Scratch that. 

You don't care anymore. 

Maybe you can just nap until the day is done. 

 

Wait. 

You heard something. 

No. Probably just the wind. 

 

Okay you definitely saw something. Someone. 

 

That's strange. No ones been here in a long time. Follow them. 

Hey, that can't be...? Huh. How about that. You walk in pace with them, following close behind. They seem to have noticed you. Keep walking. 

They're close to the bridge. You call out to them in your scary voice. Heh. Maybe you can scare em, it'll be hilarious.

They turn around.

They're...small. Smaller than you imagined they'd be. They look harmless, fragile. Afraid. Hurt. Hm. That wasn't as funny as you thought it'd be. 

 

 

It's just a kid. 

 

 

 

 

You startled awake to the sound of a throaty scream, chasing away any memory of your dream. There was no one around except you and sans. You suddenly sneezed. Gross; your nose was running. You wiped it on your jacket sleeve like a classy person. Okay, no one except you, sans and the dust in this cave. It took you a minute to realize that the scream came from him.

"Master?" You reached for him hesitantly before retracting your hand. He had a habit of grabbing and holding on to your wrist like he planned on breaking it, so you chickened out. 

"...fuck. i'm, i'm fine." He sounded hoarse and exhausted. 

"Liar," you huffed, "Thought you said you wouldn't lie to me anymore."

"well ya know what? i don't like keepin promises so get off my dick about it." He snapped, making you jump. He seemed to realize that he lashed out as he sighed heavily and rubbed his face. 

You were laying beside him in the cave, your backs to one another. Last night he went to sleep immediately after fucking you and he seemed really out of it. You ate a bite of spaghetti before conking out alongside him and the two of you slept in peace for however long. But now he was waking up in tears from some kind of nightmare? What was up with him lately? He wasn't like this in Snowdin. Or maybe he was and you didn't notice?

You turned over on your side, looking at him with caution and concern in your eyes. He turned around to face you but averted his gaze immediately. Under his eye sockets were dark, his eye lights faded, his grin practically nonexistent. He looked weary. You felt a heaviness in your chest. 

"look, dolly," he reached for you and you flinched without really meaning to, causing him to pull away.

"'m not fine. that what ya wanna hear? look, yous? ya can't help me. you-yous just a...a distraction. thaz all. so go back ta sleep, 'm _bone_ tired." He let out a weak laugh that died quickly. 

You sat up, folding your arms and glaring down at him. 

"First of all that pun sucked, you can do better. Second of all, how the hell can you say that? Like what the fuck dude?" You sneezed again and sniffled. Shit were you getting sick?

"what're ya on about?" He sounded like he would rather you go to sleep than respond. 

"You..." You bit your lip, "why are you like this? You clearly like being intimate with me. You spoon me and you touch me gently and with affection and you like it when I'm happy. But then you go and say things like that and make me..." You trailed off and rubbed your arm nervously. Why were you even talking about this?

"Are...are all those things you say to me really how you feel? A distraction? A toy? Some slut for you to use and throw away? A soul to break a barrier with? I mean that's cool to say when we fuck, I don't really mind, but, do you actually feel like that? You're not even gonna try to care? Even a little? We're all we got, you could at least be nice." You wiped your nose again, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. Why was this so taxing and stressful?

 

He said nothing. 

You said nothing. 

 

Fuck.

Why were you crying so much?

 

"dolly--"

"Don't you "dolly" me." You spat despite the way your voice trembled. 

You weren't sure what you expected him to say. You hated him and he didn't care about you. He's the kind of person you run away from, not with. Maybe you would if you didn't need him. This is why you didn't want to get attached to him. Because even if he has his moments, you know him. He's not those moments. He's kidnapped and raped you and he screws you around for kicks. 

He let out a dry laugh after a while and you looked away from him. 

"ya just don't get it, huh? look around. yer in a cold, wet cave, on the run with me--yer kidnapper--an maybe no more than 4 hours ago? i fucked ya in this pile of moss and monsta dust. _that's_ what we are." 

You sniffled and wiped your face for the umpteenth time. The crying wasn't helping with your runny nose. You were so sick of this. So sick of him. 

"stop fuckin cryin jeez jus--fuck, c'mere." He pulled you down roughly, causing you to fall on top of him. He wrapped one boney arm around your midsection and stroked your hair awkwardly with his free hand, tentative phalanges scratching your scalp soothingly. You could feel him perspiring even through the sweater. 

"Why're you doing this?" Your voice was muffled in his chest and you were definitely getting snot on him.

Sans said nothing. 

" _Master,_ " your voice was quiet and pleading, "Why are you doing this? You-you always make me upset, and t-hen you do stuff like this," sniffle, "an-and then you make me upset again." 

He sighed quietly, clumsily untangling his bones from your hair. 

"i dunno. yer cryin makes me uncomfortable."

Awkward silence. 

"just..." He yawned, "just sleep. i don't wanna talk anymore."

You decided to shut it and just cry in quietness as he held you to his ribcage. Hard and uncomfortable and warm and fucking sweaty as ever. The scent of rain in the fall. The scent of chalk and a hint of mustard. These were things you'd unconsciously grown accustomed to in a matter of what, days? Weeks? You lost track of time honestly. Why was he so confusing? Why was he such an asshole? 

More to the point, why did you even care? 

You were fugitives who were sick enough to have sex after his own brother kicked him around and in the cold snow and in a cave full of the dried remains of monsters. That's all you were. 

No. Scratch that. You were also bad jokes and literary quotes and toothy kisses and intimacy. You were wearing his collar around your neck and you actually didn't hate it like before. You didn't want to, but fuck. You kinda liked him? Maybe? Why else would you care? The truth was, he was both good moments and bad ones. 

This wasn't all you were. 

Maybe, this was just all he wanted it to be. 

 

 

You woke up with a stuffy nose and a dry cough and wheezing but you didn't feel like complete shit so you decided not to say anything about it. You didn't bother to bring up your late night conversation with sans either and neither did he. He simply finished that half of a burger in peace while you ate some more spaghetti. You tried to offer him some as a truce for last night but he denied it. 

"spaghett that shit away from me dolly." 

You laughed because it was so lame that it was genuinely funny. He seemed to appreciate your smile. At least he was making his stupid jokes and grinning like an idiot. It was better than disassociating. 

While he was looking for something to wipe his dirty fingers on, you gently took hold of his phalanges and licked them clean for him. Even sucked on them a little just to be a cunty tease. Tasted like a mustardy burger and sans. He was as flustered as ever and god did you love that expression he made. You engraved it in your memory. 

"fuckin...stop bein a whore for five seconds, jeez." He couldn't hide his sheepish yet smug grin as he said it. Your response was popping his phalanges out of your mouth and winking. 

The two of you left the cave shortly after and continued to walk through Waterfall. Your shoes kept sinking into the marshy ground, making it even more troublesome to walk. You were definitely in need of a fucking nebulizer now. On the bright side, the rocks in the walls were pretty to look at. You grabbed a few that were laying on the ground and stuck them in the bag, much to sans' confusion. 

There were also foreboding cliffs where water cascaded down into an abyss. You could see why people came here to die; there were so many fucking cliffs to jump from. You stayed extra close to sans and away from the edges. He seemed sort of spacey after a while but not quite like yesterday. Better make conversation to keep him from spiraling.

"Master?" You poked his cheekbone to get his attention. He looked like you dredged him up from some deep chasm of thoughts. 

"Why do you wanna keep me? Why me?" You reached in your coat pocket and pulled out a wrinkled napkin, blowing your nose loudly. 

He shrugged. "yer a piece a work, but i like ya. laughin at my jokes n shit. what ya said about the surface when we met was amusin too. an ya been takin what i give ya nice n wet like a good slut," he paused before adding, "it's really that _goddamn_ pussy. glad yer all fuckin mine." He looked over at you with hungry eyes and you gulped, your cheeks heating up immediately. Or was it a fever? You really hoped not. 

"Ya know, people don't just belong to other people." You grumbled. 

He rolled his eye lights. "well i ain't just people. i'm a monsta, i'm yer master, an yous my dolly. yous completely mine. foreva." He growled before smirking and licking his teeth. 

You bit your lip and leaned on him as you walked, trailing your pointer finger along his slick jaw bone. Could you be sexy with snot dripping from your nose and a scratchy throat? Sans slowed down until he was just standing there, cherry blush dusting his cheeks. The answer, is yes. And damn was that cute. He can say whatever the hell he wants about not caring. Look at how he reacts when you touch him. 

"When are you gonna use that tongue and go down on me~?" You asked in a sing-song voice. 

The look in his eyes was down right sinful. A shiver ran up your spine. 

"if yous a good girl, i'll consider it later."

You gave him a peck on his cheekbone, lingering in his personal space with a sensual smirk on your face. He was sweating nervously. 

"I'll be good. Or maybe not. I like the spankings, you should do them more often."

Silence. 

...

Earth to sans?

 

"yous real lucky, that we gotta keep movin."

You began to laugh loud and unbecomingly, resulting in a fit of coughs. 

"don't go dyin on me, kinda need ya alive fer this."

You rolled your eyes. 

"I'm fine, it's just my asthma. And you stressing me out. And that cave. And my lack of proper clothes. And kinda just everything."

He grabbed your jaw and turned your head to him. "don't go gettin a smart mouth about it. not my fault humans is weak." He released you and reached in the backpack, pulling out the bag of chips. 

"open." He held a few potato chips in front of your face. 

"I don't think those are good for coughs."

"just eat human." He sounded irritated--as per usual--so you just obliged him. 

You choked back a few coughs as you swallowed. Your HP went up by maybe 4? But you still felt sick. 

"now clean 'em and say thank you." He said, shoving his phalanges into your mouth before you could say no. 

You licked his fingers clean longer than you probably had to. He was just using this as an excuse to shove his fingers in your mouth and poke around as you walked. He prodded your cheeks and felt your teeth. He even scissored your tongue between his pointer and middle finger and laughed when you tried to speak. 

"what, skeleton got yer tongue?" 

You narrowed your eyes at him before biting down. Hard. 

He squealed, his face turning red like a tomato as he yanked his hand free. What an ass. And he fucking loved it too. You smirked as he wiped your salvia off on his sweater. 

"Thank you Daddy~" you gibed. 

 

You and sans walk for a while, you're tired and you know you're sick. He knows you're sick. You want a warm bath and to sleep in a comfy bed but you can't do that out here so you don't say anything. You pass over some bridges and by a monster or two. They eye you suspiciously but they don't interact. Like they know who you are. Must mean word of your existence has passed through the Underground. 

You notice sans getting spacey again so you take his hand. He tries to pull away but you don't let go. Ask him what's wrong, he says it's nothing. 

"Liar." You blow your nose again. 

"nothin you can do 'bout this doll face. just leave it alone." He sounded slightly waspish. 

You bite the inside of your cheek before speaking. 

"You've been acting weird since we got here. More on edge. Spacing out. Crying. Just tell me what's going on."

"why tha fuck won't ya just let it go?" He snapped. 

You jumped a bit at his tone. He was glaring daggers at you. Fuck. Why did you want help? Why did you care? Dumb question. You knew why. No matter how much you wanted to hate him, you knew why. So just say it. Tell him why. Say it already dammit. 

"Because this isn't all we are." You spoke quickly and quietly, your chest heaving. He looked puzzled. Okay. You had to say it. You had to say the actual words. Okay. Deep breath. 

"I like you," you felt breathless as it came out, "and I want to help."

He stopped in his tracks, staring blankly at nothing. You bit your lip and began to sweat. 

"no. ya don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a fluffy chapter? Just a lot of dialogue tbh lol they needed to talk okay and I like writing dialogue. 
> 
> Idk, Next chapter may or may not have a cool fight. Heck. I dunno I'm making this up as I go guys
> 
> And thanks for the 1000+ hits aw jeez guys ;w; let's break 100 kudos next haha


	11. The devil is resting his head on your door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was this how you die? In the arms of your sweaty, smelly skeleton while your own body starves you of oxygen?"
> 
> You and sans run into some trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: 
> 
> The paper chase - you'll never take me alive
> 
> https://youtu.be/hysrN-efGYE

"No?" You repeated. 

What the hell did he mean by that? He doesn't get to tell you how _you_ feel about any of this.

"thaz what i said dolly. thought ya didn't like lies er whateva anyway." Sans muttered as he shrugged, slipping his hand out of yours and into his pocket. 

"It's not a lie, _Master._ " you said snidely. "Why would you even say that?" You could hear your voice rising with agitation as he walked on ahead of you. 

"i don't gotta explain everythin to ya human. c'mon lez keep movin."

"Fuck that. You don't get to control how I feel about you or anything." You spat before coughing a few more times. You were gonna have a sore throat before the day was done. You planted your feet in the ground and crossed your arms. 

"i dun _care_ how ya feel 'bout anythin buttacup." He didn't even look at you as he sighed his words, he just kept walking. 

The fucking asshole.

You could feel your sneakers sinking into the partially dry mud a little as you shifted your weight on your legs. You sniffled and rubbed your nose, calling him a liar under your breath.

"wha was that dolly?" 

You rolled your eyes. 

"I sa--" 

You felt cold fingers around your throat, pressing your collar into your skin while squeezing your words back down your throat. You gasped for breath, clawing at your neck desperately. Before you knew it, you were lifted off the ground. 

 

"WELL, WELL, WELL! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?"

 

Shit. 

You swallowed dryly and breathed in as much as you could through your stuffy nose. In your sputtering and gasping, you got the familiar whiff of leather cleaner and something chalky. Your head was beginning to throb from the asphyxiation when you noticed Sans turning around on the balls of his feet, pupils shrunken, body paralyzed with fear. 

"b-boss..?! what-what--"

"ENOUGH WITH THE BABBLING SANS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUNNING AWAY FROM THE _ROYAL GUARD?_ AND WITH THIS... _FILTH_ NO LESS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THIS MAKES ME, THE CAPTAIN, LOOK?" 

Sans' eyes locked with yours and for that moment you felt all his fear run through your very soul. 

"HAVE YOU ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Papyrus sounded impatient. 

Sans was silent as a dead man, his eyes dilated and shifting between you and papyrus, his fists clenched as sweat beaded down his skull. Why doesn't he just attack? Is he that lazy? Or has he just gotten bored with protecting you and getting out? He's obviously capable of fighting based on what he did to...that dog couple. Whatever they were called? You honestly couldn't remember their names anymore. You felt a bit bad about that. 

"boss you-you, ya gotta let tha human go c'mon, w-we talked about this--"

"IS _THIS_ ALL YOU'RE CONCERNED WITH?" He held you up higher as if for emphasis. "NOT THE SOLDIERS YOU KILLED? NOT YOUR KING WHO YOU'VE COMMITTED TREASON AGAINST? THINGS HAVE CHANGED. EVERYONE KNOWS THE HUMAN IS HERE NOW, AND EVERYONE KNOWS YOU'RE A TRAITOR, JUST LIKE UNDYNE. YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO THE CAPITAL FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE CROWN, AND THE HUMAN WILL BE TAKEN TO THE KING."

You gulped. Both you and sans shared the same dreadful thought with your eyes:

You were done for. 

"b-but if i speak out about undyne then you--"

"UNDYNE IS DEAD ERGO IRRELEVANT. I DO NOT WISH TO TALK OF IRRELEVANCIES." he paused, his grip on you loosening just enough to keep you conscious. "I NO LONGER CARE WHAT YOU SAY. NO ONE WOULD BELIEVE ANYTHING A LOWLIFE LIKE _YOU_ SAID ANYWAYS. I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED THE TRAITOR. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS FROZEN WITH FEAR AND LET THE HUMAN--" He cut himself off before sighing. He clicked his tongue and the iron grip came back full force, both hands wringing your neck now. 

"thaz not what happened n you know it papyrus let dolly go!" Sans flinched and backed up, as if he feared papyrus would hurt him for lashing out. He was wringing his hands feverishly. You could see utter panic in his eyes as they flitted between you and papyrus once again. Papyrus pretended not to hear it as he continued. 

"IN ANY CASE, THE KING WILL NOT HAVE A REPEAT OF LAST TIME. NOR WILL I."

You were so lost. What was all this talk of "Undyne" and humans and traitors? How many humans fell down here? And what happened to the last one? You weren't surprised papyrus had killed someone but, what happened to Undyne? Why was she a traitor? What was his big secret that only sans knew about? Your lack of oxygen stole your train of thought. Now was the time for escape, not pondering how many skeletons Papyrus kept in his closet. Pun intended. If you lived through this you'd be sure to pull that one out for sans. 

Now if only you could get this guy to release you. You didn't have the physical strength, obviously. You just needed--

A secret weapon. 

Like the one you had. In your inner coat pocket. 

Without a second to waste, you reached in and pulled out the hunting knife sans had given you. The sheath fell to the ground and you flipped it around clumsily, slicing through papyrus' glove as well as his carpal bones beneath it. The crunch of breaking bone was even more prominent than the last time your heard it. Whoa. That was one sharp knife. 

The ear-splitting _shriek_ that came out of the skeleton seemed even louder as it echoed throughout the area and bounced off the walls. He released you instantly and you fell forward onto your hands and knees, practically hacking up your lungs. What was with these two and crushing your windpipe?? As if your asthma didn't do that enough already. With papyrus stunned, you heaved yourself out of the dirt, ripping the disembodied hand from around your neck, sheathing your knife and stumbling toward sans. 

"Run run _run!_ " You screamed as you grabbed him by the arm and scrambled away. Your chest felt tight, your lungs were wheezing for air, your muscles burning and begging you to stop and catch a damn breath. Everything hurt. But when you looked over your shoulder, the sight of papyrus recoiling and sprinting after you made you move pell mell. Sans on the other hand was hardly moving at all. He was stunned and staring blankly at papyrus. You were pretty much dragging him along and you did not have the energy for that. 

"Master! You...you gotta port us outta here!" 

Sans jolted back to his senses, looking at you with shrunken eye lights and wide eye sockets as you tugged him. He suddenly picked up his pace, pulling you along instead. 

"YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE _DUST_ WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!" Papyrus bellowed, causing you to shiver. It was like his sharp raspy voice alone could cut you down. 

Suddenly, ten long jagged bones soared past the two of you. You hardly had time to dodge them before the next wave of ivory flew by, one of them grazing your cheek. You hissed under your breath but kept moving. 

"Master we gotta _go_!" You sounded like someone was standing on your throat. 

Sans looked at you, utterly petrified. 

"i can't w-we got no where ta run i--dolly? shit what's wrong?"

Your throat felt like it was on _fire_ and you began hacking up mucous. Ugh. Gross. Colds and sprinting and asthma really don't go together. Suddenly every breath was way too quick, your chest and neck felt tight, your lungs were starved. You slowed to a jog before wobbling down to your knees, only to have sans scoop you up bridal-style and continue zipping through the cavern. 

You were sweaty and tired and every bit of your respiratory system felt like it was closing up and shutting down. Shit. Not now, not now. Not while you needed to run for your life. Papyrus was so close too. Was this how you die? In the arms of your sweaty, smelly skeleton while your own body starves you of oxygen?

"aye what's goin on why're ya breathin like that?" Sans looked so tired. You just wanted to take him and disappear. 

"C-can't...breathe...asthma..." You choked out as many words as you could. Dammit why'd you have to lose your inhaler? Why did any of this have to happen? You just wanted to get away. All you wanted was to be free. You didn't want this. You took as deep a breath as you could. Okay. Don't panic. Panic will make it worse. What you needed was to sit upright and just breathe slowly, you needed some water or hot coffee too. 

Sans suddenly skidded to a halt, jostling you around uncomfortably in his boney arms. You managed to get a glimpse at what was before you. It was one of those foreboding precipices; you could even hear the water roaring below it. Of course. Just your luck. 

"THERE IS NOWHERE FOR YOU SANS. NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, WE'RE CLOSE BEHIND AND WE WILL GET YOU. SO GIVE ME THE HUMAN, GIVE ME THE KNIFE YOU STOLE, AND THEN DO THE UNDERGROUND A FAVOR AND JUST FALL DOWN ALREADY." Papyrus spat, venom hanging off every word. When the hell did he even catch up? 

Silence fell over the area, save for your labored breathing and the sound of rushing water. Sans' chest was rising and falling almost as fast as yours. He looked up at Papyrus and then down at you. You honestly felt like falling asleep right there. He was so warm and his smell was comforting. Also you were slowly suffocating and losing consciousness. You stretched your cold, shaking hand up to his skull, wiping away some sweat with your sleeve. You hated the look in his eyes. It made you uneasy. You wanted to wipe that away. 

"dolly," sans whispered under his breath, just barely grasping your fading attention. Your hand fell from his face and your eyes began to close. Shit. This one was really bad. Well, with all the exercise in your life lately, coupled with the stress and the cold you caught, it was bound to act up. 

An eternity passed that felt like you were being enveloped by death until--

"SANS!"

Suddenly, your eyes flew open again. The dark walls of Waterfall were consuming you, rising up on every side. You could see Papyrus fading above you, hanging over the edge of the cliff while the sound of rushing water grew louder. Your heart began to flutter as you realized what had just happened. 

You two had fallen over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's papyrus hiding?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Reader had an asthma attack. Great right? Lol yeah having asthma sucks. Excercise induced asthma is a thing too, I suffer from it and it's why I hate running. Having the cold can make it worse, and ofc stress is never a good thing lol tho I haven't had an attack in years running makes my chest tight and I can't breathe properly for a few minutes. Readz had a severe attack tho so who knows u might die -does a bunch of finger guns-


	12. making the same mistakes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't want your help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: 
> 
> Muse - falling away with you  
> https://youtu.be/fU88nehcnBY
> 
> Oh wonder - all we do  
> https://youtu.be/zyyJF_rbaqg

You're in your workshop. 

You know it's cold because when you exhale your breath forms a cloud, but you don't really feel cold. 

You look around the place and sigh. The walls are rusting iron, there are no windows and the floor is a dingy grayish purple tile. A flickering white light hangs above you and the air smells faintly of Clorox. On your desk there are mustard packets and blueprints scattered about. 

This is no place for the kid. 

You look over at the corner of the room when you hear rustling. There they are, sleeping on the floor with your jacket around them. 

Fucking hell. 

Why did you do this?

After scaring them shitless you felt kinda bad. Scaring innocent children believe it or not wasn't all that fun. You went and shocked them with your buzzer too, made them cry. So you told them some jokes and pulled out your last piece of monster candy that you'd been saving. Healed them up a bit and made them laugh a little. Then they got all attached to you and now you're both here in the workshop. 

Why didn't you just ignore them or turn them in? After what the humans did to monsters, you knew not to trust any of them. Every monster knows that. Yet here you are, with this human kid, protecting them. Ha. Endangering yourself for one of them? You've clearly lost your mind. 

You sigh. Look at them. They're so small and helpless. They were really hurt too. Yeah you partially caused that with the old buzzer in the hand trick but still. They're covered in scratches and bruises and blood. And their HP is still so fucking low. If you left them they'd of died. You don't know why you care really. People die all the time. Especially the weak. So why did the fearful look in their eyes bother you? You learned a long time ago that it was better to just shut down and let shit happen. But this time you acted on some unholy impulse and now you were harboring the last human needed to break the barrier. 

The kid takes a deep breath and you jumped. They relax into the warmth of your coat again and it perplexes you as to how they could just be so calm and unguarded in such a place. And around you no less. How did they trust you so easily? You were ten times stronger than them and you were always on edge. They look really tired though. Like they fought for their life and just barely escaped. 

Huh. 

Fragile little things, human beings. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You forced your heavy eyelids open, blinking a few times while rubbing your face. You only retained a few snippets of your dream; a workshop you've never seen. A feeling to protect someone you don't know. Huh. Weird. You rubbed your eyes again and looked around. Okay. Whoa. Darkness everywhere. 

Well. Guess you're dead now. 

Death by asthma attack eh? There are worse ways to go. 

Blindly, you felt around. You were apparently laying on something soft and kind of fuzzy. Whatever was on top of you felt really warm and cozy too. If this was the afterlife then fucking hell, you were so glad you died. The softness caressed your battered body in the best way, better than anything you ever felt while alive in the underground. It was great. 

Well. Except for the fact that you felt like dog shit smushed under a truck full of breeze blocks. How did you die but manage to hold onto all the pain? As you sat there you realized you were actually _really_ hot. You still couldn't breathe through your nose, your throat felt like you swallowed razor blades and if you breathed too hard you coughed. Some heaven this was. 

Wait.

Was this hell?

 _Is_ there a hell? 

Shit. Maybe you should've been more religious when you were alive.

Your train of thought died when you heard a loud clangor of what sounded like silverware and the crashing of porcelain. 

"gahh fuckin dammit!" 

Was...that sans? 

He sounded kinda far away. And really irritated. Can't be heaven if he's here that's for sure. 

You peeled back the heat from on top of you and felt around until you reached the end of plushness. Carefully slipped down until your feet found something sturdy. Huh. Feels like cheap carpeting. You hobbled around in the dark until you found a source of light and a doorknob. 

You were met with a dimly lit hallway that you followed into a much brighter kitchen. In there you found sans muttering swears by the counter. At his feet were a broken glass jar, presumably of sugar, and a porcelain mug. Okay so either death was completely different from what everyone thought, or you and sans were alive. 

"Nnngh...what's goin on?" You muttered as you wiped the remaining crud from your eyes. Great, your voice was hoarse. 

"i saved yer life fer tha millionth time an now 'm makin yous some damn tea thaz what." He griped, a cloud of smoke leaving him. 

"So to be clear, we're not dead?"

"'fraid not buttacup." 

You both sighed. Whether in relief or disappointment you weren't sure. 

"Wait...where are we? Didn't we fall," you yawned, "off a cliff?"

"mhm." Another cloud of smoke. You coughed. 

"Soo...where are we?" You repeated tiredly as you sat at the kitchen table. 

He chuckled and even half dead you could tell it was fake.

"a traitor's house. i ported us 'ere before we hit tha water." 

It took you a moment to process what he said. 

"...That person you and shitbreath keep mentioning? Un...Undead? No...was it Unding? No no it's--"

"Undyne." His voice sounded bitter as he turned around, brushing the chunks and shards of porcelain to the side with his foot and placing a white teacup on the table for you. 

Wait a minute. That means you were sleeping in a dead person's bed. You shuddered at the thought. 

It smelled floral and aromatic, like  
Honeysuckle or Chamomile but different somehow. It was also a dark bronze-ish gold color. You looked up at sans who had a joint between his teeth. He took a long drag before exhaling smoke in your general direction. He looked uncomfortable and like he was thinking about something. When he noticed you staring he smiled nonchalantly. 

"drink. it won't bite." 

You took a sip and of course it burned you. You spilled a little on yourself and the jacket you were still wearing. You wiped it off angrily as he snickered. He sat down next to you and leaned back in his chair.

"how is it?"

It was too hot, too strong, there were still some tea leaves and dried flower petals floating in it and it had no sugar. The no sugar part you didn't really mind but damn he didn't know shit about how to brew tea. And this seemed like good quality tea too. 

"Tastes shitty." You stated plainly. 

He scowled at you and you giggled. 

"But I appreciate it. Thank you daddy." You sounded a lot more sincere and endearing than you intended, making him blush and look away. He crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. So damn cute. 

"So," you blow and take a careful sip; the tea soothes your whole body with it's healing magic, "this is undyne's house?"

Silence. 

...

 

You tap your cup a bit nervously. You shouldn't be bringing this up. But you're curious and you deserve to know. With all this hell he's put you through, he owes you that much. 

"What uh...what happened to her and the last human? What skeletons are you and your bro hiding in the closet?" You joked, albeit anxiously. You were definitely sweating under this coat now. 

Sans still said nothing, just exhaled smoke and made you cough again. He looked really out of it, not an inkling of a smile on his face. You suddenly understood how he felt when he made stupid jokes to lighten your mood.

"Master?" You touched his arm and he flinched. You didn't pull away. 

"You gotta talk to me at some point. C'mon, we talk about lots of stuff all the time."

He never lifted his eyes to look at you, he just chuckled dryly and sighed. 

"i ain't gotta do shit, human, except get outta 'ere, smoke dis shit, an fuck that sweet human puss puss of yers." He winked. 

"Master please...I just wanna--"

"help? fuck dat. i dun want help. look it was a long time ago an it dun matter 'nymore. boss don't even care so that info ain't really got value ta us." He slouched into his seat, tossing the butt and pulling out one of those burgers from the backpack at his feet. 

You sighed as you took another scalding sip of tea, cringing when it burned on the way down. You weren't gonna get anything more out of him without pushing him over the edge so you just dropped it. You fiddled with the tags of your collar as he ripped open three mustard packets and emptied them into his burger before digging in. You sat in uncomfortable silence long enough for your tea to become drinkable. Downed the rest of it quickly. Didn't taste that good but it sure made your body feel great with its soothing warmth. 

"So, how safe are we here?" You asked after a little while, hands still fidgeting with the tags of your collar. The little red bow he poorly glued on was surprisingly still intact. 

He shrugged, licking mustard off of his metacarpals. "safe as we can get. boss dun like comin 'ere. neither of us do. he'll avoid it if he can." He mumbled then scarfed down the rest of his burger. 

You stared at him for a bit longer before looking down into your empty cup. You couldn't shake that image of sans out of your mind. He was so...afraid during that encounter with papyrus. He didn't even fight back. He _couldn't._ He wasn't being lazy, he was terrified, he was just trying to survive. For someone who always did what had to be done, he seemed to have avoided doing just that with his brother. And now that you got a good look at him, he looked like he'd been crying. He looked so worn out. 

And you also fucked up back there. You...you almost _died_. You didn't care so much when you thought you were already dead, and even when that goat monster almost killed you it didn't really matter so much. All those times you almost died before didn't seem to register. But now you were here with sans in a dead monster's house and you suddenly cared about that. Suddenly everything sunk in. 

You blacked out from an asthma attack...that's never happened to you before! And you freaking dismembered his brother? Holy shit?? You're on the run and everything that moves wants to kill you! And all you've got is sans who doesn't even trust you and who you shouldn't even trust! What the fuck was your life becoming?? You just wanted to disappear. 

 

"wha--c'mon dolly, dun jus--dun start cryin again. jeez yer such a lil cry baby." 

You looked up at sans as tears streamed down your cheeks. He looked slightly panicked as he always did when you started blubbering. You sniffled and brushed the tears away but they kept flowing like little brooks down your cheeks. You covered your face as you cried silently. You hated this. 

You suddenly felt his skeleton hand on your head and you looked up at him quizzically. He fucking started to pet you, pointedly looking to the side as he did it. He was also sweating buckets. You laughed hoarsely through your tears. It was so awkward and even a little condescending, but it was also comforting? This was just the way he comforted you. Ungainly and tense, but he tried to make you feel better. You felt your heart flutter. 

He let out a sigh and a little laugh. 

"What is it?" You smiled weakly as you wiped your runny nose. Ugh. You needed to find a box of tissues. 

"nothin, 'm just makin tha same mistakes again."

You looked at him with an eyebrow raised but he shook his head to dismiss you. You sighed. Not like you really expected him to explain. 

"Well," you took his hand from your head and held it, "I'm gonna take a much needed shower." 

He didn't seem to pick up what you were implying as you stood up so you squeezed his hand a little, leaning down to the side of his head. He smelled of weed. 

"I'm gonna get _wet._ And naked. In the bathroom. Leaving the door. Unlocked." You kissed the side of his head gently before walking toward the bathroom that you passed in the hall. 

The look on his face when you glanced over your shoulder was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy angsty chapter ftw  
> Tbh I think there are too many fluffy chapters lol but I'm making it up as I go and just letting it flow wherever it wants to. I have much more terrible things planned tho, so stay tuned~ 
> 
> Next chapter will be shower smut yaay


	13. i wanna skin you with my tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally get that shower. Sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a struggle to write?? Idk I got trodden upon by my chronic depression and it sapped up my will to create
> 
>  
> 
> Song inspiration:  
> Meg myers - desire
> 
> https://youtu.be/bnee3sWMVW4

Clothes: off. 

Shower: on. 

Sans: on _you._

He kicked the bathroom door shut with his foot and pushed you up against the popcorn wall before you even had a chance to get in the tub. Your head snapped back from the force and you hissed. 

"Ow! Jeez take it easy assho--"

There was a flash of red in the corner of your eye before you felt the sting of his boney hand colliding with your cheek. The impact made your head swing to the right; you even tasted a little blood. Shit. Had that been anyone else you might've clawed their eyes out, but damn you loved impact play and that malicious look on his face was hot as hell. 

"shut up buttacup. jus put yer hands on me." He growled and you gulped, fear and desire swirling together in your core. 

One hand on your throat, the other groping your side as he buried his skull in your breasts and groaned in content. You chuckled, raking your hands up under his sweater. You never thought you'd enjoy the feeling of his bones against your finger tips, or the sound he made when you touched them, but you did. 

You grabbed on to his sweater and stripped him of it feverishly, leaning down to plant sloppy kisses all over him. He tasted salty with sweat, smelled musky, like always. He looked up at you with the shittiest grin, his pupils seemed melancholic and hazy as you grinned back at him.

You could see yourself in the mirror as you wrapped your arms around sans, running frantic fingers up his spine and drawing a moan out of him. Jeez, your reflection looked like crap. Your curls were all tangled and frizzy, your body was scarred and bruised, eyes tired, cheek red from where he smacked you. And he was no better either. Cracks and fractures were still present on his skull, not to mention all the sweat. How did a skeleton sweat this much? Better get him out of those shorts. You ogled at his completely nude form, blushing slightly but unable to avert your gaze. 

Both of you were a beautiful disaster.

"fuck dolly," he breathed as he gave you a bite on the shoulder, breaking skin and making you tear up, "can't believe a slut like yous exists. can't believe all this iz _mine._ " he grabbed a handful of your ass for emphasis and you bit your lip. 

"That so? That's funny, cuz I thought I said I didn't belong to any man, bone boy." You flicked his exposed ribs, pushing his buttons like the cunt you are. He growled out a laugh, grabbing your hips and pushing you into the shower. 

"ya think yer collar is a fashion statement? said i ain't a man, didn't i? 'm a monsta," his maw opened slowly with an audible creak, "an yer my fuckin dolly, my fuckin whore, an my fuckin human. so. yer gonna scream fer me like a good bitch, an i'm gonna fuck tha shit outta yous." Sans latched on to one of your breasts, fitting most of it between his teeth. You felt a panic rising in you; was he gonna bite? All fear dissipated when his tongue met your areola and circled your perky tip slowly, tugging on it in the best way. 

Three phalanges rubbed your labia soon after, dipping in between your folds and into your core. Your breath hitched in your throat as you ground against him. 

"If, f-fuck, if you really wanna mess me up, I think there's a more...interesting place for that monster tongue of yours." 

Sans was in between your legs before you could utter another word. You had to wonder if you were really ever going to get that shower. 

He grabbed you by the joint of your calf and thigh, lifted your legs up with ease and spread you wide open, letting his magic suspend you in the air. Your back was against wet tile, knees pressed against your chest and your arms were held firmly behind your back. 

"look how wet ya are." he growled as he pawed at your flesh, distal phalanges creeping closer to your cunt, spreading your labia apart. You could feel your juices dripping and turned away in shame. 

"an don't tell me it's tha water. i can _smell_ ya. lil freak." He chuckled derisively, his teeth pressed flush against your drenched pussy. You felt his laugh vibrating throughout your body and shuttered. 

There was water streaming down both of your bodies and you were mesmerized by the way it rolled over his bones, how it slipped through the spaces, how it seemed to vibrate with his laugh. He was beautiful. A masterpiece of scarred ivory, cracks and fractures. An asshole, but beautiful. The smell of a rainy fall day, the glint of his golden tooth when he smiled. Beautiful. Maybe no one else would think that, and maybe you were crazy for thinking that, but you thought it anyway. 

Your thoughts fizzled away when you felt something warm and wet against your clit. He was looking directly up at you with those fucking sinful eyes, his hot glassy tongue gliding over your slickness, from perineum to clitoris and back before prodding your entrance. His distal phalanges rubbed your clit slowly, making your eyes roll back. God you were so ready for this. His tongue was better than anything a human could give. 

"aye dolly, aye," he chimed and you groaned. A bad joke was coming.

"Whaddaya call a guy that only eats pussy?"

"I-I don't know master," you sounded breathless as you whined, thrusting into his face as much as you could.

"a _vagitarian._ "

You stared at him in silence before snorting out a laugh. He chuckled, pleased with himself. Your laugher didn't last long before it became a shameless, wanton mewl. His tongue filled your aching hole perfectly, conforming to the shape of your channel and you rutted against his skull, needy and desperate. Fuck he was getting it just right. 

"mmm, thaz a nice face yer makin cutie. desperate an _hungry_." his voice was unchanged despite his tongue being buried inside you. His appendage stretched in even further, enough to graze your womb and you gasped. 

"heh heh, like that huh?" 

You nodded as you wriggled around. "Yeeesss Daddy I love it!" 

He pulled out and thrusted back in with an audible squelching sound and you moaned happily. His tongue curled and expanded inside of you, stretching you out as much as you could pleasurably take. He pushed down hard on your lower stomach with one hand while his tongue pressed up against your g spot; the pressure left you speechless and your mouth agape. 

"fuck yeah heh heh, gonna make ya cum until I'm drownin in dat shit. i dun even care if ya pass out." He chuckled, his skull grinding against your entire labia and brushing your clitoris. 

You finally screamed. Useless garbled sounds and inchoate phrases flew out of your mouth as he worked you up to an intense orgasm. 

"gonna cum fer daddy now eh? gonna fuckin cum like the lil bitch ya are?" He growled and you nodded your head violently. 

"Yes daddy yesss let me cum for youu!" You sobbed as he tongue-fucked you right over the edge. Your walls clenched around his slick member and the sound of him slurping up your squirt greedily filled the bathroom. He worked you through your high, even stealing another one from you shortly after. By then your legs were shaking and you were spent. 

"hey, got anotha joke for ya," sans tapped your bruising cheek, "how's a whore like a shotgun?" He sounded like he was smirking. 

You wobbled down to the floor of the tub, shrugging your shoulders listlessly. He grabbed some mostly empty bottle of shampoo and inattentively squeezed it on your head before massaging it into your scalp with an unsurprising amount of carelessness. Ugh, you needed your actual hair care products, not whatever this was to dry out your hair. You also needed actual soap for your body. 

He suddenly grabbed a fistful of your sudsy locks and jerked you forward. 

"one cock, and she blows!" He howled as he pressed his cock to your lips roughly. You snickered and rolled your eyes, giving the head a long lick and a kiss. He groaned and thrusted into your opened mouth, his bones rattling with want. 

The look on his face as you sucked him off made your stomach flutter. His sockets were half-lidded, drool dribbled down his mandible; his face was flushed and he was looking right at you. His grip loosened and he began to pet you instead. You felt your face heating up and you knew it wasn't just the shower. You loved that look on his face.

"Fuck," you pulled back and licked your lips, wiping some shampoo out of your eyes. 

"didn't tell ya ta stop." He half growled and half whined, his grip on you returning. 

You laughed and for some reason there was something sort of bitter in there, some sort of irony or disbelief. 

"I-I know, it's just, I had this thought. Or rather, realization," you grabbed on to his femurs, staring at his throbbing member because you couldn't look him in the eyes as you said it.

"Think I'm falling for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already got the next two chapters started so unless crippling depression attacks again y'all should expect an update soon enough


	14. hate me (Fuck You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember why you can't fucking stand sans and then amuse yourself for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damien Rice ft Lisa Hannigan - rootless tree  
> https://youtu.be/GiGrRTTPZAE
> 
> Rihanna - yeah I said it  
> https://youtu.be/q2QUnCNxqoc

The silence was unsettling and you'd begun unconsciously wringing your hands because of it. Sans' eye sockets were void of any light; he stood rigid as a plank of wood. The drizzle of warm shower water against the porcelain tub was the only thing you could hear aside from your shaky breathing. 

"Um...Master?" 

He mumbled something under his breath and you could hear the slight rattle of his bones, could feel his fist shaking as he held tightly to your hair. You winced. Fuck, he was holding on pretty intensely. 

"What'd...what'd you say?" You asked, still wringing your hands. 

"i said don't fuckin say that." He growled his words and you flinched. Despite his empty eye sockets, you could tell he was looking right into you. A shiver ran down your spine. 

"W-why not?" You sounded agitated even though your heart was racing. 

He finally released you, sighing and grabbing an old bar of soap. He tossed it to you without even looking and you barely caught it, giving him a puzzled glance. There was a long red hair stuck to it. Gross. 

"cuz i fuckin said so. just clean up an get out." His eye lights returned as he pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the bathtub. 

Whoa. Was he actually _not_ going to make you finish him off? Did you upset him that much?? You gritted your teeth and squeezed the bar of soap so hard you deformed it. No. He didn't deserve to be upset right now. Fuck Sans. All he did was toy with you and screw you around and any time you mentioned something more than that he shut you down. And all you did was let him every time. You looked down at yourself as the water washed away the shampoo. Why was everything like this? 

You growled in frustration and before you could stop yourself, you chucked the ocean-scented soap at his head. You were too pissed off to even care what he did to you or how mad he got, you were sick of his games. 

Sans stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder slowly. The way the bathroom light highlighted the contours of his skull only seemed to accent his menacing features. You swallowed the lump in your throat, forcing your fear down and letting rage overpower it. 

"Why cant I say it huh? Because you think it's lie? I'm not like you, I wouldn't lie about something like that. Honestly you're such an _asshole_ I don't even know why I bother with you!"

Sans had turned around completely now, his expression suddenly amused. You wanted to kick his teeth in.

"So fucking what if I say I like you? Maybe I hate you! Or-or maybe I love you! Ever think of that, huh?! But you don't give a _shit_ about anything at all do you? Well newsflash, _Master_ :" there was nothing but malice laced in the way you spoke his title, "You don't tell me how to feel. Fuck you." 

You stood up, legs still weak as you shut off the water and stepped out of the tub, splashing water all over the tiles. You strode across the small room and into his personal space, grasping onto his clavicles both for support and to yank him closer. You stared right into his eyes, tears clouding your vision. 

"Maybe it should be a lie, you know?" You laughed bitterly, "You're a piece of shit that only fucks up my life for kicks, and if we didn't need each other to get out of this-this _shithole_ we'd of probably killed one another!" 

Sans still remained silent. He merely looked you up and down before snickering, as if he didn't take you seriously. As if this was all some fucking joke. 

You finally snapped, screaming as you grabbed him by the vertebrae and threw him back into the bathroom door with a loud thud. He mewled softly which only fueled your irateness. You gave him a right hook to the cheekbone that may have hurt your knuckles more than his face, but he must have felt some pain because he squeaked and shivered, holding his head there to accept the brunt of your fist. Sick fucker. 

"aah...damn baby do that again, _please_." 

You felt a twinge of unwanted arousal in your core and laughed dryly. You shook your head, tugging him close enough for your breasts to graze his ribs. Was it fucked up of you to want to make him squeal like a little bitch again despite being very pissed off at him? Maybe. But what wasn't fucked up about you two at this point?

"You know," you spoke low and sensually, "I think your problem is you just can't stand the idea of anyone actually caring about you." you cooed as you leaned in to the side of his skull, breathing out your words. You dug your nails into one of the wider cracks on his parietal bone and he gasped. You loved and hated the sound, but honestly, there was no getting through to him with just words. This was the only language he spoke, and if you were completely honest, you didn't mind using it sometimes. 

"You're so stuck in your fucking nihilism that you. Can't. Even. Feel." You poked him in the sternum harshly with your pointer finger and he gulped. You pressed your palm flat against his breastbone and pushed him flush against the door. 

"Is there even anything in this pile of bones?" You traced a scar along his manubrium and his breath hitched. When you withdrew your hand, something unexpectedly floated out of his chest. 

It was a little upside down heart, mostly white in color save for the scarlet tinted glow about it. 

His soul, you realized. 

He looked panicky and afraid all of a sudden. Maybe he should be. Tentatively, you reached out toward it and touched its surface with your thumb, remembering how you felt when that monster touched your own soul. His face contorted in pleasure while you were hit with a wave of unfamiliar feelings. 

 

Regret regret regret regret. 

Emptiness. Why even bother? 

Loneliness. It's better like this. 

Fear fear fear. Shit

Attachment. Affection. Hate. Confusion. Not again. 

Bond. Oh no. 

 

It was just like that time in the cave. One minute they were there and the next they were gone, except you were holding onto his soul this time and you knew you felt whatever it was you just felt. You noticed tears were streaming down your cheeks and quickly brushed them away. Strange. Those...were those sans' emotions? 

Looking him over, you noticed his cheeks were a dark red, eyes glazed over and melancholic, sweat dripping down his skull. He looked panicked, broken, fearful. He looked like he was feeling all that you just felt. 

"...What am I to you?"

He groaned, eyes half lidded as he spoke:

"yous-yous my dolly." 

"What does that fucking mean?" You snapped, utterly exasperated. 

He was silent save for his sniveling and moaning as you held his soul. You gritted your teeth and squeezed the organ in your hand, running your thumb over it harshly. You could see precum dripping from his cock. 

"Better speak up, _monster_." You were enjoying this way too much.

He let out a breathy moan as he slid down to the floor, tongue lolling out of his maw. Whoa. That was kinda hot. His soul oozed magic as you rubbed it slowly. The feeling of it was similar to his tongue; slick and gooey but firm with a little give to it. It felt sort of tingly too, like the sparks you felt when kissing him.

"what're...ya doin...?" He barely spoke. 

"Amusing myself for once." You sang softly. "Now, answer my question, What. Does that. Fucking. Mean?" You pressed your thumb into the center of it and he screamed, flailing around as tears flowed down his cheeks. Hot damn. You couldn't hide the flustered feeling inside you. 

"i-i dunno what it means! fuck! sweetheart i n-need p-pain, i-i need--fuck--this is t-too muchhhh...!" He whined as he came hard. Magic gushed from his soul and his member and you squirmed a little. His body convulsed in orgasm as magic dripped down from your fingers and to your forearm. 

He looked like he was on the verge of passing out and you considered driving him over the edge. You actually considered doing a lot of things to him, after all, you had the very culmination of his being literally in the palm of your hand. But that was the difference between you and him. He wouldn't care and he'd do those things without question. You cared. Despite everything you were willing to admit that you did care, no matter how twisted your feelings were. You decided he'd had enough for now, relinquishing his soul and letting it return to him. 

 

You did end up taking that shower, and forced sans to take one too. It was done quickly and in awkward silence. You were just tired and he was tired and you wanted to sleep and stop thinking. You were also back to sneezing and coughing of course because you were soaking wet and already kinda sick. Sans made you another cup of tea while you dried off. It still sucked of course but you drank it anyways. He muttered something about you guys leaving in the morning and heading toward "Hotlands." You said nothing. 

You both retired to Undyne's room--which still weirded you out because she was fucking murdered by papyrus god knows how long ago and you were using her blankets to dry your hair. It must have been a while though because everything was dusty and looked like it was vacant for a long time. 

Sans rolled the last of his weed and smoked it beside you on the bed. You didn't even have the energy to tell him to stop. You were just thinking about that soul of his and the feelings you felt when you held it. You thought about the fragments of your weird dreams and what it all had to do with him. But you'd question him about that later, now wasn't the time. 

"aye, hand me the bag by yer foot." He mumbled after a while. 

You picked up his old ash-gray backpack and tossed it to him without a word. You hadn't said much to him since your whole argument...shower sex...thing. In fact you were silent since then. He seemed bothered by it but he didn't try to make you talk. 

He unzipped a compartment and pulled out a freaking hard cover literature collection. Seemed to be nihilistic works and absurdism judging by the authors included in the collection. Quite a philosopher this one. You honestly didn't pin him as the reading type until he threw Kafka at you that night. The other two books in there were a joke book and something titled "Advanced: Quantum Mechanics and the Multiverse." 

As much as it killed you to admit it, the fact that he valued all kinds of intelligence was alluring. You sighed and rubbed your eyes, letting out a tired laugh. You hated how you couldn't decide what to think of him. 

"what?" He asked without looking up from his book. 

"Nothing. Just...pass the joint?" 

That seemed to grab his attention. He gave you a confused look but didn't deny you. He held it out and you accepted it with your teeth, taking a deep inhale that resulted in violent coughing. Sans chuckled and patted your back as you choked on smoke. 

"thaz...thaz not how ya do dat first time around buttacup. take-take a lil puff an hold it fer a moment. repeat until yer not hackin up lungs." He was giggling and sounded really lazy. He was high as a freaking kite. 

When you inhaled the second time, following his instruction, you felt your pulse race a little and your face flush. Shit why were you doing this? You've never smoked in your life. Why were you smoking weed with a shitty monster you didn't trust? This could be poison. Why did you jump down here and follow him? Why were you laying in a dead monster's bed with him?

"see? didn't even cough. heh heh, good girl." Sans gave you a pat on the head as a reward before returning to his book. 

Your mind was scrambled with frenzied thoughts and questions until the buzz took over and you just relaxed into the soft mattress. The two of you passed the joint back and forth for what felt like an epoch. This wasn't so bad. You kinda liked this. 

When you got hungry, which he assured you was very normal, both of you ate the last of the food you'd brought. You even stole a bite of his burger, which was pretty great despite being kind of stale tasting. You sat in comfortable silence, trying to read snippets of his book before he turned the pages. He was a fast reader. 

"Hey, hey..." You poked his cheek bone until he looked up from his book and over at you. 

"Do...do you love me?" Your mouth felt really dry as you spoke. 

He was silent, but he didn't look panicked. Just totally baked. 

"love...heh, that ain't fer monstas like me. ya know yous right sweetheart, i am a piece of shit. keep tellin ya that everythin down 'ere is shitty. now ya see. yous betta off hatin me or feelin nothin bout me. trust me, dolly. nothin good comes from feelin things." He winked. 

You looked down at your bare feet in thought.

"I...don't know if I love you. I don't know if I should even consider it. I know I feel something for you and I know it's strong, I just can't decide if it's bad or not."

He chuckled. "i'm just a fucked up dude lookin fer my own peace of mind. i don't want yer love. you don't need mine either." He smoked the last of the joint before putting the butt out on his tongue. 

"Then what are we? What do we call us?

"we don't need a title. yer my dolly. my human. just trust me babe. all ya need ta do is follow me. give me yer loyalty, ya whole self. fuck titles and what ya mean to me. stick with me an I'll get us outta this shithole." he put the book down and grabbed your jaw, turning your head to him and giving you a kiss that you returned. 

"and when we get up top, we'll hide away from all those shit people an fuck like there's no tomorrow. cuz we's all we got, and all we need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot + smut? It's been a good day. And thanks for the 100 kudos and 2000+ hits ;w; aw jeez guys you make my day honestly <3  
> You'll be asking him more questions soon enough but right now you're just gonna sleep. Shits about to get real tho so stay tuned


	15. you're gonna squeeze the life out of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans definitely knows more about your shit than he's willing to say. Also echo flowers are kinda cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long?? I had to get it just right y'know? And I know like 5 days is short for some but I like updating really frequently. 
> 
>  
> 
> Muse - time is running out  
> https://youtu.be/ZrujXrB1_aE
> 
> The civil wars - poison and wine  
> https://youtu.be/fNlxKH9Jtmc

Fuck. This is so stupid. You're going to get yourself killed. 

It's been more than three weeks. You've managed to keep the kid hidden from other monsters, managed to keep them fed, and they seem okay overall. Well. They've been mute this whole time, but they seem happy. You even cleaned the place a bit for the little turd because they kept sneezing. You don't know why, really. You shouldn't be taking care of this shit face in the first place. 

Why are you keeping this human here?

Humans...you know what they can do. You saw it. You lived through the war. You know what they can become. What they already are. Young or old, they're all the same. 

And yet, this one is different. 

Well. At least, that's what you'd like to believe. Otherwise you really are going to die.

Maybe it's just a trick, you muse as you watch them from the corner of your sockets. Wouldn't be a first. Humans are cunning by nature. They do stuff like kill what they don't understand. They destroy anything different from them. And they often lie to do so. 

This kid, welp, they've done nothing except look at you stoically or smile. You feared the worst when you saw them, but, then you saw the injuries and how weak they were when they wobbled out into the snow. You thought hey, maybe they just wanna get out. Maybe they just don't want to die. Maybe they have something worth caring about. Why else would they persist?

You look over at the mute little thing now, sockets squinted. They're scribbling on some paper in the corner, giving you occasional glances before looking away again. 

You should kill this kid. Yeah. Yeah. Wouldn't be hard. Snap their neck. Impale them with bones. A knife to the throat in their sleep. You sigh and rub your face. No. You can't kill them. That soul...you felt it. Feel it. It beats with something warmer than other humans. Something stronger. If you kill them now, then you're just...welp.

Then you're just killing what you don't understand, huh?

You look at the ceiling and let out another sigh. You brought this human here and now you're responsible for them. Now you gotta watch over the little shit and keep them from dying. You hate this. 

A dry chuckle rumbles out of you. Fucking empathy. How do you even have any of that left in a place like this? 

An uncertain, small hand tugging on your jacket sleeve rustles you out of thought. You look over at them, the lines curved along your features revealing how worn out with stress you are. 

They hand you a piece of paper with a nervous smile, an averted gaze. You snatch it from them and look it over suspiciously. 

It's a drawing of you and them in the snow. A real shitty one too. You snicker to yourself. You're disproportionate, colors are off--though that's your fault for giving them garbage dump crayons--one shoe is bigger than the other and you're missing a few phalanges. There's also a rainbow above your heads and the sun. That makes your smile die upon seeing it.

When was the last time you saw a rainbow? When was the last time you felt the sun? Years? Decades? Centuries? Maybe. You stopped counting. You stopped caring. You gave up trying to go back a long time ago. Even if you did make it up there, you'd just be overpowered and sent back down here. Cuz humans are all the same, and they don't change. 

"hope yer not dreamin of bein an artist. this is terrible." You say instead of all that you're thinking. 

They frown and cross their arms. You laugh. 

"aw don't be like dat kiddo. just cuz it's shitty don't mean i hate it. ya see," you crouch down to their level and smirk, "everythin down 'ere is shitty, but so far, this is tha best shit i've seen." You wink. 

They smile, one that proudly wrinkles the corner of their eyes and mouth and you feel your soul stir. It's a genuine smile. One that hides nothing and shows all. How bad could this kid be?

As you tuck the picture into one of your drawers, there's a loud banging on the door. You immediately turn to the human who looks frozen with fear. 

"SANS? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN HERE? YOU'RE ALWAYS IN HERE LATELY. YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T KEEP MISSING SENTRY DUTY. OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" 

A pregnant pause before you mutter:

"hide. now."

Another three fists pound against the door as the kid dives under a pile of blankets with their few belongings. You feel your bones rattle like earthquakes. What will he do if he finds them? He's a patriotic, naive, human-hunting fanatic. He's not quite a bad guy but...he'll kill them for sure. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were startled awake by sans shaking your shoulder. 

"dolly, c'mon, wake up."

"Ugh...why?" You grumbled as you rolled over onto your stomach and away from him. You once again only held snippets of your dream in memory. A warm feeling. A bad drawing of sans. Apathy. A jarring feeling of dread. You decided not to think about it too much. Dreams are weird and the bed was nice and soft. So soft. So warm. You could stay here forever. 

You jolted when you felt a hand as hard as a ton of asphalt come down on your ass.

Heh...asphalt. Ass-phalt. Oh jeez you're spending too much time around sans. 

He stroked you roughly before his phalanges dug into your round cheek, drawing a whine from your throat. He let out a snide, guttural laugh. 

"cuz i say so sugartits. dun wanna get caught by tha royal ass-eatin brigade do ya?"

You snorted out a laugh as he mindlessly pawed at your fat. "Sugartits? Royal ass-eating brigade? Where do you pull this stuff from?"

"from way, way up my asshole." 

"You don't even have an ass." You dismissed, turning to face him. 

"ya dun know what i have dolly."

"Hmm...point taken." You sounded very sarcastic as you settled back into the pillows. 

"c'mon, lez go, seriously. even if boss don't show, someone else might eventually." 

There was a pause and you could practically hear his smile forming. 

"or...if yous so bent on stayin in bed, i'll just fuck yer pretty pussy. actually yeah, stay down. that sounds like a good idea." His voice was husky, laden with lasciviousness. He spanked your ass again and you squirmed, holding back a moan. 

"Really? After I nearly crushed your soul in a dead person's bathroom--not even 16 hours ago mind you--you wanna fuck?" You asked as you sat up and stretched, smoothing your curls down as best as you could. 

He huffed out a humorless laugh and grabbed you by the waist, pulling you into his lap. His bones were warm and sweaty against your bare back. His hot breath lingering in the crook of your neck mixed with rough phalanges groping the folds of your sides made your hairs stand on end. 

"mmm, maybe. it was, ya know, hot as all hell watchin ya have yer way? don't get me wrong now, I'm still fuckin in charge here. but. watchin ya dig into yer animalistic side like that? heh heh...made me wonder who tha _real_ monsta is." He looped his forefinger under your collar and it jingled softly as he tugged.

"I don't have an "animalistic side" and im not a monster. I'm not fucked up like you. Asshole." You gibed acidly. 

"that so?" He licked his teeth as he looked you over with sinful eyes, "cuz ya seemed about ready ta bite into my heart before. in fact, it looked like ya couldn't decide between fuckin me up an killin me." He simpered as he grazed your jugular vein with his dagger-like teeth. You held your breath, your body becoming rigid. 

"ya know what they say, gaze into tha abyss an it gazes back into you. fight a monsta long enough and ya just might become one." a shit eating grin stretched across his face as his cheeks became alight with red. The grogginess of his voice mixed with his obvious masochistic titillation kindled an unwanted heat in your core. 

"you n me, we's pretty similar. i know a sadomasochist when i see one. ya reek of _freak._ " he chimed. You rolled your eyes. 

"I don't get off to you trying to kill me, unlike you. And at least I was able to take you on and put you in your place. You can't even beat your own brother. Who by the way could show up at any minute like you said so we should get going." You were slightly waspish as you shoved his hands from your sides. 

"heh, maybe i dun wanna beat him. that eva cross ya pretty little mind princess? maybe i'm content like this. he's still my bro ya know. why don't ya try killin yer own brotha that ya also basically fuckin raised?" 

Somewhere in the middle of speaking, his phalanges found your neck and squeezed. It was more of a warning than one meant to hurt you but it was still pretty rough. You looked over your shoulder, eyes narrowed in doubt as you swallowed hard. 

"Yeah fuckin right," you spat, "You're scared out of your mind when he's around. You're terrified of him. Like hell you care about family, or anything at all." Your words were bitter like lemon rinds. 

He chuckled, stony-faced and saturnine as his phalanges tightened to that familiar painful wringing. 

"ya don't know me sugartits. maybe i dun wanna beat him, but i sure as hell can _beat_ ya damn cunt with my cock." His hand left your throat and delved right into your pants and in between your lips. His tongue laved over your neck and collar. You bit back a moan. 

"mmm, gettin all wet fer me already? ya just can't resist me can ya? betcha thinkin about bein stuffed full of my cock heh heh."

You grabbed his wrist as he slowly rubbed your swollen nub, stilling his movements. 

"Weren't you the one who woke me up so we could leave? C'mon we can hate-fuck later." You said as you reluctantly shimmied out of his grasp. He didn't fight back to your surprise. 

"promise?" He winked, his question sarcastic. 

You threw his sweater at his face, thoroughly irritated as he caught it and blew you a kiss. 

 

The two of you left Undyne's house soon after and you had to admit, you didn't miss walking around at all. It was beginning to get warmer too; the air was muggy and his bulky winter jacket wasn't helping with your perspiration. Damn that fucker for tearing up your shirt and bra. 

You unzipped the jacket about halfway before sans wolf-whistled. 

" _god_ damn."

"Fuck off. It's hot and you tore up my clothes." You griped. 

He hummed as if pleased with himself before throwing his arm around your shoulders. 

"lil dolly like yous don't need clothes. b'sides, ya look cute in my jacket. be grateful i left ya anythin at all."

You flipped him off and he winked, unfazed. 

You pushed him aside as you stumbled upon some more gemstones. You grinned and took a few, putting them in the backpack. The small ones though, so they wouldn't weigh you down. 

"why're ya wastin space in my bag with them things? theys literally everywhere. a dime a dozen." He rolled his eye lights and you rolled your eyes right back. 

"I think they're pretty and they don't exist on the surface. I want a few."

He half grinned and shook his head and for some reason there was something somber about it. 

"dolly, yer a mystery."

"And you're an asshole." You chirped. 

The two of you walked in peaceable silence for a while. You pointed to things and asked questions that he answered without a drawn out sigh for once. You made sure to interact with him, making sure he didn't space out like last time. When the conversations died and he seemed to drift, you'd squeeze his hand and he looked confused each time. 

"what're ya doin?" He finally asked. 

"Grounding you. You have a tendency to get spacey in this place. I don't know why and I know you won't tell me so I don't ask. It's like, I can feel you drifting? Your pupils get all blank and you stare distant into nothing, your magic gets colder, you presence just sorta...vanishes. I figured holding your hand would help keep you from disassociating."

"i dun need help, _human_." He dismissed you with a sneer. 

"Oh please, _monster._ You're a fucking mess and you need all the help you can get you--"

You stopped abruptly as you entered yet another field of blue, bioluminescent flowers. You walked through a whole room of them some time before but you didn't want to bother sans about them back then because he was moody. You thought they were peculiar flowers in general, but this time, you felt strange. Some sort of déjà vu feeling overtook you. Like you'd been here before. 

"what? ya actin like this ya first time seein them things." He yanked his hand free of yours as he shuffled through the field. 

"No, no it's just..." You trailed off when you felt a tear roll down your cheek. You wiped it away quickly. 

"Master? What is this place?"

"just anotha room of whispered death wishes doll." He sighed. 

"I feel...I don't know...nostalgic for some reason? Do they usually make people feel that way or something?" 

"what? no? what's wrong with ya?" He turned around halfway and you walked up to him. 

"I...don't know. Actually, I've been feeling kind of weird lately."

"...weird how?" He was definitely sweating again as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"Like-like, feeling unfamiliar emotions? If that makes sense? I'm getting nostalgic over a place I've never been to, feeling emotions that aren't connected to any of my memories--especially when we fuck. And then there's the weird dreams with that kid and that workshop--"

"workshop? what workshop? what kid?" You seemed to pique sans' interest with that. He seemed...alarmed? Worried?

"Um, I don't know? It's kinda choppy and vague to be honest. I mostly retain the feelings. There's usually this, this warmth. A desire to protect something. An old workshop with an occasionally flickering light. Lonliness. Fear. Lots of fear. Wait why do you suddenly care about how _I_ feel?"

Sans stumbled over his words and averted his gaze. 

"i-i don't. yous just talkin about weird shit and it doesn't make sense. was curious thaz all."

You eyed him suspiciously. 

"What does it have to do with you? Why do I have a feeling it's all connected to you?"

He said nothing as he kicked at the flowers by his feet, resulting in a few indistinct and overlapping murmurs. 

You sighed. Even if you asked him what he was hiding, you knew he wouldn't answer you. You stood in uncomfortable silence for a while before continuing your walk. He was always like this. Ducking and hiding from you whenever you got too close. You didn't know what to do, but you knew you couldn't let him bury this. In time he'd see, in time he'd undo the locks and let you see something real. Well. You hoped anyways. 

When the silence got too heavy, you decided to ask him about the flowers. You asked him why they glowed. He said he didn't know. You asked him what they were called and he said they were echo flowers. What a strange name, you thought. 

"Why're they called that?"

"...c'mere lemme show ya." He took your arm and jerked you down to your knees with him before flicking a flower's petals. To your surprise, you heard words, albeit faded and staticky. 

_"Where am I...? It's so cold here... And so dark... Someone help me... Anyone... please... Help me..."_

You gulped and sans appeared visibly uncomfortable. 

"see? no point in listenin to em. nothin nice is ever said. they just chatter like that to one anotha with no one to listen to 'em until there's nothin but white noise left behind." He muttered with a shrug. 

"That's...kinda sad."

He tsked and waved his hand dismissively, taking a seat in the flower bed and jostling a few whispers out of the surrounding flora. 

"theys genetically engineered plants. they can't feel anythin." 

"Still," you reached out and rubbed a petal in between your fingertips, "seems really lonely."

Sans just stared at you in silence, seeming somewhat baffled and bemused. It was a still moment, a fragile moment. His cheekbone rose slowly on one end, resulting in a small, crooked smile and you felt your heart thump.

"yous really a mystery, dolly."

You stared at him in silence before smiling back. 

There. That was it. 

Your glimpse at something real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His second real smile. You engraved it in your memory. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Not too much this chapter I suppose?? A bit of plot. A bit of fluff. Next one should have some violence idk. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also the geography of waterfall is a little off since undyne's house is near the end of waterfall but idfc I wanted them to linger in some places instead. It's fiction I can do what I want.


	16. Give me your heart and your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really? Again? You and sans fuck in a cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Muse - hysteria  
> https://youtu.be/3dm_5qWWDV8
> 
> Rihanna - love on the brain  
> https://youtu.be/HoTJzQOM1do
> 
> The paper chase - said the spider to the fly  
> https://youtu.be/pIx8-yp8b04
> 
> Muse - endlessly  
> https://youtu.be/hKURmkRLk3M  
>  
> 
> I tried so hard not to make another smut chapter, honestly, truly. I had a plan to write plot. But I couldn't help it. I needed this. I got horny for this fucking skeleton. Plus after this idk how much smut there'll be cuz plot stuff will be happening

You had been walking for hours and of course you felt like you were walking on hot coals and a nail bed in one, but you said nothing. You instead focused on a few glyphs on the walls, detailing the war between monsters and humanity. Had you known that's what these were you'd of been paying more attention to them. You only learned about humanity's perspective when you were in school. 

Everyone was taught the same thing: the monsters started the war by killing humans and reaping their souls, the humans fought back of course until some sort of peace treaty was signed. The monsters went back on their word and began killing again so humans were forced to trap them underground or face extinction. So the story goes at least. But from what you could tell, these walls said the complete opposite. You wondered if sans knew the truth. He seemed like a smart guy, he must've at least read about it. 

"Master~?" You sang as you poked his cheekbone. He sighed like he knew you were going to ask a tedious question. 

"alright what's yer question? an make it short."

"Do you know what happened during the Human-Monster War?" 

He let out a long, irritable sigh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets with a shrug. 

"yeah." 

You rubbed your arm awkwardly as he stood there in silence, a blank expression on his face. 

"Um...so what happened?"

"nothin really. buncha humans tricked asgore. he was a lil pussy back then, used ta believe in people er some shit. thaz how we got here."

Sans looked like he was reeling through memories as he leaned against the wall and stared up at the faux stars. 

"What do you mean that's how you got here?" You asked, leaning on the rocks next to him. He shrugged again and stared off into space. 

"they uh, they just appealed to that side of him. used a human kid to play the whole royal family in fact. learned our secrets 'n nearly wiped us all out before we fled down 'ere. an then they sealed us up like they'd planned all along. been 'ere slowly dyin out eva since." He looked like he wanted you to never ask him anything ever again. 

You gulped, tentatively prodding him for more info. "Why...?"

He rolled his eyes before glancing over at you, a false smirk on his face. 

"do yer kind really need a reason ta be cunts?"

You shrugged, fiddling with the tags of your collar nervously. 

"Wait wait wait. You said "us" and "we" just now. Were...were you actually _there_?" 

"yep." He muttered as he used his pinky phalange to casually pick his teeth. 

"How...what the...dude that was like centuries ago right?? Are you just pulling my leg? How do I know you're not lying?"

"ya don't. an i dun care. now no more questions. i've reached my limit fer tha fuckin week." He peeled himself from the wall and trudged forward without another word, shoulders hunched and sweat beading down his skull.

You stared at his back in disbelief. Was sans really there during that war? What was it like? And how old is he?? Holy shit. No wonder he's like this. You felt a pang of guilt mixed with empathy in your soul. Damn your curiosity. Now he's all depressed again. There was just so much that you didn't know about sans, so much you wanted to discover. But there was no way in hell he'd talk about it all. Nearly everything seemed like a trigger for him. 

You kept walking, catching up to him quickly. He looked sort of...empty. You gave him a concerned look. 

"Did...I upset you with all my questions?"

He shrugged his shoulders once again. 

"nah. iz fine dolly."

You bit your lip. You knew he was lying. He's always depressed and that was an unknowingly heavy question. Maybe...fuck. Maybe you could make him feel better? Stroke his ego a bit? You did tell him you guys could screw later and that always cheered him up. 

You interlocked your fingers with his bones and leaned in to him, kissing his mandible. That seemed to grab his attention. 

"I'm tired daddy, think we could find somewhere to rest a bit~?" You traced the curves of his cervical spine and he let out a soft growl, licking his teeth. 

"ya don't sound all that tired ta me. ya sound like ya lookin ta jump my bones. if thaz what ya want then ya betta come out an ask fer it." He looked at you smugly as he continued to walk. 

Ugh. You hated that damn smug-ass face of his sometimes. But you also liked it. It was as close to happy as he could probably get. 

"I really am tired you know." You huffed. 

"too bad. i could walk for eva. an no i ain't carryin yer heavy ass."

You scowled at him as he laughed. You played with your collar tags as you contemplated being a shameless bitch or holding onto pride. You sighed. Fine. It wasn't that much of a lie anyway. You were both left hanging after this morning. Might as well. 

"Daddy," you crooned, "I want you to...to fuck me...pleasee?" You begged quietly, giving him your best doe eyes. 

The look on his face was nothing short of starved. His zygomatic arches were flushed, sweat dripped down his cranium endlessly. He panted like an animal eyeing dinner, all his lust and vigor visible in his eye lights. Hot Damn. You could feel titillation building rapidly, borderline abnormal. You bit your lip and squirmed a little beside him. What the heck? Why were you so horny suddenly? All he did was look at you. 

Sans grabbed you by the waist and ported you two into some cave. Must not have been that far away if he was willing to use his magic. That or he was desperate for some pussy. 

He stripped you of your pants and jacket feverishly, pushing you down so that your back was concaving and your ass was in the air. Your cheek was pressed uncomfortably against the cave floor, your breasts squished against somewhat smooth, damp rock. 

You were probably going to be covered in scrapes and scratches but you were more focused on the cool breeze passing by your bare cunt that was shamelessly on display for sans. He kicked your legs apart as if to get a better view before grabbing your ass cheeks and spreading those too. He let out a low whistle before snickering. 

"shit, i can see way up inside ya heh heh heh. ya sure are wet. are ya always this fuckin ready fer cock?" He laughed cruelly, shoving two phalanges inside your opening and eliciting a whimper from you. He scissored your entrance and you could feel every bump and groove of his phalanges against you, stretching your walls teasingly. It wasn't nearly enough considering the girth of his member. He pulled them out suddenly to get a good look at your slick and you shivered. Every touch was overstimulating, washing over all your senses with borderline painful arousal. 

"look at that, you're one dirty slut huh? thinkin bout bein filled that much? thinkin bout gettin creamed by me?" Before you could answer any of those questions, he was bending over, dropping his weight on you and shoving his wet phalanges into your mouth. You could taste yourself on them and whimpered with shame. 

"betta clean my fingers good with that tongue, human." He cooed, nibbling your shoulder. You obliged, sucking and licking your juices off of his bones greedily. The taste wasn't all that but it made him groan with pleasure and your entrance drip. 

"damn," he pulled his fingers free with a lewd pop, "ya sure are hot fer it today. can't blame ya fer that of course. i made yous a good little slut fer me didn't i?" He laughed derisively, spanking your ass hard with one hand as he raked his claws down your back with the other. It wasn't enough to break the skin, just enough to make your body curve into his touch like a cat. 

"Nghh...wait wait." You mumbled as you rolled over beneath him and onto your butt. You sat up, pushing him back as you leaned forward until you were both face-to-face and on your knees. 

Before he could question you, you began removing his clothes. Pushed his sweater up and ran your fingers over his ribs, tracing their curves, counting small cracks or scars, noting how sweaty he felt under your touch, how nervous he looked. You'd hardly paid him any mind before. Now, suddenly, you were enraptured by him. You wanted to see and feel it all. You wanted every part of him. 

"what're...ya doin?" He asked, attempting to keep his voice steady. 

You smiled easy, pulling his sweater off before hooking two fingers onto the waistband of his shorts and tracing the outline of his sacrum. A choked, throaty gasp escaped him despite clenched teeth and you tore away the last of his clothes. 

"I wanna feel you, all of you. Even the shitty parts," you laughed softly, "I wanna look at you while we do it." You whispered as you straddled his illium. 

"thaz um...a pretty intimate way ta phrase cock ridin." He chuckled nervously, pointedly avoiding eye contact with you. 

"Well, I like intimate." You crooned, hooking a finger under his chin and tilting his head up before biting down on the vertebrae of his cervical spine. You ignored the pain in your jaw as you bit him, focusing more on his stifled gasp. Sans was left speechless, sockets wide, mouth agape. You felt the heat of his length twitch against your soaked folds and rutted against it, kissing his collarbone softly. 

"Mmm...Daddy, I need you..all of you..." you trailed off, lost in your need for stimulation. Your words were dripping with sensuality and lust, enhanced by a particularly long, grind against his member. Sans chuckled darkly, gripping your ass possessively and lining you up with his cock. 

"dun worry cupcake, i'll give it to ya _good_." He growled, accentuating the last word by abruptly slamming you down onto his thick shaft. You yelped as he filled you, jarringly and completely, pain mixing in a slurry with pleasure. He gave you no time to adjust before grabbing your hips and ramming himself up into you again, slow but harsh. 

You clung to his ribs and collarbones, grasping at any part of his slippery bones to keep steady as he pounded into you. You arched your back and rolled your hips into him; fuck, this position was perfect, he was in so fucking _deep,_ rubbing your sensitive spot just right. You should really ride more often. 

"damn dolly, ya look perfect like this, legs shakin, tits jiggling as ya work fer me, eyes rollin back, 'm gonna, fuck...gonna fuckin wreck ya, heh heh." His laugh turned into a guttural moan as you clamped down on him. He squeezed your hips, phalanges no doubt leaving bruises on you as if to get you to move faster. You obliged his silent request, bouncing in his lap eagerly and desperately. He buried his cranium in your boobs as you rode him, fondling them and giving you toothy kisses all over your chest. You couldn't even try to stop the gentle mewl that slipped out of you. 

You could feel him swelling inside of you and it only made you hornier. His grip on you was relentless as he panted, drool trickling down his maw while he tried to lick it away, right eye socket alight with red magic. Shit, was he getting close already? Now that you noticed his desperation, you also felt that familiar heat inside of you building up. Rapidly. What the hell was with you two right now? It was like you were two animals in heat or something. 

He ran clammy phalanges over your sides, up your stomach and to your breasts before they slid down again to feel your thighs. He was pawing and kneading your flesh as if he were afraid you were going to get up and walk away from him. 

You leaned forward, making sure to keep him seated in your warmth. Placed a shaky palm on his manubrium as you pushed him down gently. He didn't even resist; he flowed. He was right there with you while you trailed kisses along his sternum and cervical spine. Your fingers dug into the crevices of his thoracic, stealing another beautiful moan from him. 

"Baby I-I'm getting close--fuck--cum with me, cum for me, j-just fucking give it all to me and _god,_ Master, I'll give it all to you." You half commanded and half begged as you cupped his zygomatic bones, directing his heavy gaze toward you. You planted a kiss on his teeth and he returned it vigorously, sliding his tongue in between your parted lips. 

His eyes were laden with desire, coursing with fear and it only made you more determined to be complete. You could feel his breaths, see his emotions almost in colors. You were overcome with a desire to blend together, blood, bone and marrow; mind, body and soul. To collide with and disappear into him. 

You felt a sudden tug in your chest. You swore you were being pulled out of yourself and before you knew it, you were staring at two souls:

Sans' a pinkish white, yours a faded red. 

Funny, it looked like the colors spilled and blended together. 

"dolly," sans whispered, head thunking against the cool rocks, expression strained as tears pooled and rolled down the sides of his cheekbones. 

"what've ya done ta me?"

You touched your own soul curiously, mesmerized. It felt strange, tingly. Wasn't it...redder before?

"I don't know. What've _you_ done to _me_?"

Before either of you could answer, he took hold of your soul and _s q u e e z e d._ You screamed, vision going white as you came; cum spilling into his lap and running down his bones. He didn't stop either, he rubbed his thumb's distal phalange in the center of your little red heart almost angrily, eliciting yet another earth shattering orgasm from you. You convulsed on top of him, unable to speak or think or move. 

"iz not fair! yer not supposed ta be like this!" He shouted, broken and almost hurt. It seemed far away in your high, but you still heard him before he squeezed again, ripping yet another orgasm out of you. Shit, you were getting dizzy. 

You managed to look at him, confused by what he said. Even through hazy eyes and ragged wheezing you could see the hurt in his expression, feel the pain bubbling inside him. He released your soul and covered his face. 

"ya fuckin slut! damn cunt of a human! yer not supposed ta feel shit fer me you-you f-fuckin..." He trailed off, crying angrily and muttering swears to himself as you came down from the back to back orgasms. 

Deep breaths. Slow your heart rate. Can't afford any more asthma attacks. With shaking hands, you cupped his soul; it was small but beating furiously, erratic and hot. It looked and felt different from before. Now, Ruby red veins ran through its whiteness. You could feel him, see him, hear him, albeit only in fragments and pieces. 

 

regret. guilt. why couldn't i save them?

loneliness. whatever. just leave me alone. 

emptiness. laziness. nihilism. empty empty empty. maybe i'll just fall down. wouldn't even matter. 

fear. humans are dangerous.

affection. fear. closeness. confusion. hate? hate. love? pointless. 

bond. no no. fuck. 

SOUL bond. what have you done? 

 

When you were finally able to refocus on him, you could see he had stopped crying. You were hunched over his body, eyes puffy from crying, breasts against his ribcage, hands releasing his soul to cup his cheekbones instead. What was all that? Were you two...soul-bonded? Something was definitely going on with your souls, but like hell you knew what it was. Even if it was a soul bond, you thought that was supposed to be some romantic thing. But then again, you hardly knew anything of it. 

You looked into his scarlet pupils, everything you ever felt for him falling out of you. All the hate. All the affection. The confusion and fear. Something like love but not quite. Something sicker than that. 

He looked as if he'd learned a thing or two about you too; sympathy was present in his gaze. You looked away. 

"Master..." It was all you could utter. For once, you were speechless. 

He was perspiring like crazy, hand reaching up to touch one of yours tentatively, awkwardly. 

"i...can't love ya softly. not eva. ya need ta understand that. there ain't no "in time," with me. no chance of me treatin ya any different. i'll just drag ya through hell. do ya understand that? we're born by chance, we's shit that don't matter, and we'll die that way. understand?"

You kept your eyes locked onto some stones as you answered, body weak and trembling. 

"I do."

He abruptly grabbed your jaw and jerked your head straight, forcing you to look at him. You shared a silent and mutual understanding with your eyes before he pulled you down flat against him, stroking your messy hair roughly, perhaps even fondly. He pressed your forehead to his before he spoke: 

"yer mine. foreva, dolly. an i'll kill anyone that says otherwise."

You nodded your head, kissing his teeth softly, affectionately. 

This was it. The sicker than love. The mixing of bone and blood, the revealing of heart and soul. 

This was pure madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Failing your human anatomy class? Not to worry! Just read my undertail porn story today! Cuz I fuckin use all those damn scientific terms for human skeletons. I got that skele down fam. I was always good at science. Maybe I should've taken anatomy over chemistry in high school.


	17. Kiss me like you mean goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept art for sans: http://sewagekidz.tumblr.com/post/165875979596/concept-art-for-my-underfell-sans-x-reader-fic
> 
>  
> 
> Sigur Rós - Varðeldur  
> https://youtu.be/-USK4bykABw
> 
>  
> 
> The paper chase - said the spider to the fly  
> https://youtu.be/pIx8-yp8b04
> 
>  
> 
> I know I used the same paper chase's song last chapter but it fits this one too so fight me

You laid there on that cave floor next to sans for a while. Both of you thought of moving, mentioned it a few times too, but in the end, you just didn't. Maybe you two were just too comfortable. Everything was encapsulated in darkness, illuminated only a little by the cerulean glow of the gems imbedded in the ceiling. There was also a gentle gust of wind that made you snuggle closer to the warmth of his bones. If he cared, he didn't say anything. He just stayed there beside you, arms cradling the back of his cranium and eyes closed. How did he even close his eye sockets? Eh. Whatever. Chalk it up to skeleton monster magic. 

You sighed, one arm draped over his ribcage while you used your other hand to unconsciously toy with your collar's tags. The flowing of a nearby waterfall tucked away in the cave made you feel nice. This was nice. Almost like you weren't being hunted by a bunch of crazy monsters, and running away with an even crazier one. 

"Master?" Your voice was soft enough for the breeze to carry it away. 

"mm?" He rumbled groggily. 

"...what exactly happened? With our souls, I mean?" 

Sans shrugged, scratching his temporal bone before settling down again. 

"looks like a, uh, soul bond er somethin."

"So it is a soul bond after all huh..." You lifted your head to look at him, "But-but isn't that for, like...I dunno, couples? Deeply in love monster couples? How did that even happen?"

"i dunno," he sounded a little waspish as he spoke, "maybe yer soul just decided ta consume mine. maybe i came in ya too many times. maybe we love each other. who fuckin knows. i didn't even think dat shit was possible with humans n monstas. iz barely possible with just monstas."

You sat quietly for a moment before you rolled over onto your stomach, propping yourself up on your elbows to get a better look at him. So soul bonding was already a rare thing, and somehow you two still managed to do it? How? You admit you're...fond of him when you're not pissed off at him. But sans on the other hand...

You poked his cheekbone like you always did to get his attention. 

"Do...do you love me?" Your voice was small amongst all the other sounds. Fragile, but kind of hopeful. 

He opened one eye, little scarlet pupil staring at you and casting a faint red glow about his zygomatic arch. He looked away and closed his eye, shrugging awkwardly. 

"i dunno? i dun hate ya, i guess?"

"Jee thanks." You muttered sarcastically. 

"look human," he sat up and so did you, "our souls are most likely bonded, ok? thaz a two way street babydoll, doesn't happen if both parties don't want it to."

"So you _wanted_ to soul bond with me?"

He sighed irritably. 

"human i dun _know._ i dun know how dat shit works, but knowin us? we probably wanted ta consume each other so badly that our souls fused. the bond don't necessarily mean "love." i wanted to own ya. every piece of ya. now i do. wasn't really tha plan but..." He trailed off and shrugged once again. 

You crossed your arms, eyes downcast. You were a little disappointed. You kinda hoped that...maybe he...oh fuck it. This isn't about love for him. How many times will you fool yourself with that concept? He doesn't know what love is. He even said he can't love you softly. That he won't treat you any different. He probably never will. 

He's not at all what you want him to be. He's broken. Crass. Tactless. Awkward. What he lacks in kindness and determination he puts into his rapier wit, and he hurts others, but mostly himself. He sucks and you're his. That's what he said. You're his dolly. His whore. His human. Not his lover. You said you understood that. So why can't you just accept it? He doesn't want love. He wanted to _own_ you. Now he does. 

...Wait a minute. 

You looked over at him, something a little haughty in your eyes as the realization struck you.

"So...you wanted all of me eh? Wanted my heart and my soul? Well you got it. I'm all yours now, only yours. You have my loyalty, my love, my _hate,_ my ugly, my pretty. Everything~" you crooned with a bite behind your words, trailing your finger along his mandible and making him tense. 

"But I'm not a common whore, I'm not just your dolly now. Because ownership of me come at a price." you grabbed his jaw roughly as he'd done to you so many times and he growled at you rebelliously. You remained unfazed. 

"So, you have to pay the piper, Dionysius must receive the sword of Damocles," you yanked him closer to you, still holding firmly to his jaw, "You have to pay the price for happiness, Master." You were centimeters from his face, close enough to kiss him. Close enough to smell his rainy, chalky musk, to see him tremble and perspire. 

"I'm sure you know better than anyone that this is how the world works." You stroked his temporal bone delicately, like stroking a flower's frail petal. He was blushing pretty deeply now. You snickered. 

"On our little...two way soul-bonded street, my dear Master, I relinquish myself to you. And you...you relinquish yourself to me. You're _mine_ now. And I am yours. The price for a life is a life. Am I wrong?"

He gulped, keeping his silence. You smiled easy. 

"Now. I think we should get going, don't you? Don't feel like getting killed today." You said sweetly as you got up and got dressed, all trace of dominating malice gone. 

Sans just sat there for a while and stared at you before chuckling dryly to himself. 

"tha things ya do ta me dolly..."

 

You left the cave and walked in silence side by side. He wouldn't really look at you. Well, he did, but when you looked at him he would look away and pretend he never even glanced in your direction. Guess it was still sinking in that...well...you were bonded. 

There was proof of your feelings for him now, no matter how twisted this was. And even if he didn't want to say he loved you, even if he didn't love you, he liked you at least a little bit and he's admitted that more than once. More importantly, there was an equal ownership going on here and he didn't sign up for that. Now he'd have to work twice as hard at controlling you. 

You passed through a trash dump, over a bridge, and through a cave where it was actually fucking raining. Must be a waterfall or something above you. You pulled up your hood. Sans didn't seem to mind being soaked. Said it would help with the heat of Hotlands. The rain only seemed to amplify his natural, wet-autumn-day-mixed-with-sweat-and-chalk scent. It was such a particular, strong smell. So weird. Though you found his smell sort of pleasant, despite what one might think. 

Noticing the red in your cheeks from thinking about him too much, you asked how far away Hotlands was, fanning yourself from the heat. He said it wasn't too far away. No more than an hour's speed walk, according to him. You asked him what it was like there and he simply replied with "hot," followed by a snicker. You rolled your eyes and flicked the side of his skull. He didn't miss a beat as he gave your ass a rough squeeze that made you squeak. 

"hey, it ain't like i'm lyin, human," he laughed, "it's called "hotlands" fer fucks sake. did ya think it was made of ice cream or somethin?"

"I meant _besides_ the obvious shit ya dingus."

He shrugged his shoulders, explaining that there wasn't much aside from monsters, puzzles, a killer robot, a hotel based off the killer robot that was filled with more monsters and maybe one friend in the Royal Scientist, Alphys. He said he'd only really been to the lab so he didn't care enough to pay attention to things around it.

"oh an then there's tha core. it's this big machine that powers tha underground with magic. iz nothin special, _tibia_ honest." He winked. 

You snorted out a laugh and rolled your eyes as you entered another cavern, this one free of leaking ceilings.

"Oh my god I actually hate you." 

"heh heh heh, i know dolly." He said, wearing that signature lazy grin of his. There was something about the way he said it, something about the way his smile twitched that made you a little uneasy. 

"Hey, you know I was only kidding, right?"

He chuckled and looked away from you. "aww ya care bout my feelins? heh heh, thaz adorable, lil human. duncha worry bout me."

"It is not "adorable," you know one day you'll regret the way you dismiss m--"

"shh." Sans hissed, suddenly hyper alert. He kept walking, shifting his eye lights from side to side suspiciously. You were about to snap at him when you heard rustling in the nearby sea-grass. A chill ran down your spine. 

"What's going on?" You asked under your breath, taking his hand in yours on instinct. 

"we're bein followed. smells like mutts," he took a deep breath and grimaced, "an boss."

You gulped. 

"What do we do?"

Okay now you were hearing a set of uncoordinated footsteps. Sans seemed to notice them too. He was dripping sweat and completely on edge. 

"run."

The two of you ran pell-mell out of there, and your pursuers were right on your heel. Sans dragged you along, stomping through mud and stray echo flowers and puddles without any real sense of direction, only motivation to flee eminent danger. You looked over your shoulder and caught a glimpse of the hunters: three dogs. 

There was a large one in shiny silver armor wielding a spear, another with a black cloth over its eyes, swinging two machetes masterfully, and the other was clad in similar armor to the first, only it held a hefty looking iron sword in its paws. 

Just when you turned your head to focus more on running and not having an asthma attack, you heard that familiar shrill voice break through your stomping sneakers and heavy breathing. 

"SANS!! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE _SHITWORM_ CANNOT OUTRUN ME!"

Sans muttered a cluster of swears under his breath as he picked up the pace. A swarm of long, alabaster bones rained down as you two scrambled around a corner. One of the blade-like edges tore at your side and you bit back a cry, whimpering instead. The scent of your blood seemed to alarm sans greatly. 

Papyrus' bone cut through your winter coat as well as your flesh. Ruby red dripped down to your thigh as you held your hand firmly against the wound. Tears threatened to break past the invisible dams in your eyes. Shit. Instead of the searing pain, you focused on a cliff that loomed above you; beneath it was another cave with a light at the end. 

"C'mon this way!" You wheezed as you sprinted through, running along a straight path and turning another corner. You ducked out of the way of yet another set of bones as you passed the electric Hotlands welcome sign. Fuck. When will this journey end? Where the fuck is the barrier?? You gulped as you ran across a creaking wooden bridge. Beneath your feet magma boiled and flowed. Forget the Royal Guard, at this rate you'd pass out from a heatstroke, that is if an asthma attack didn't take you first. 

"YOU THERE! STOP THEM!!" Papyrus barked at two guards about 10 yards in front of you. They were leaning casually against what appeared to be some elevator before they heard papyrus' command. 

"Master _do something!_ " You shouted, panicky and frantic and in extreme pain as you squeezed sans' hand. Chest on fire, legs burning, lungs wheezing for oxygen, all while your blood was pouring out of you and dribbling through the spaces of your fingers; things could not get worse. 

Sans gritted his dagger-teeth, wiping away some sweat from his frontal bone before drawing out the souls of the two guards', lifting them in the air and chucking them behind him. 

"HA!" Papyrus dodged them with skillful ease, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" He snarled. 

He was so close you could hear his breathing, hear the scraping of his boots against the rocks. Adrenaline overpowered you and you sprinted faster than you ever have in your life, breathing and open wound be damned. Well. Until you reached a large building and skidded to a halt. There was only one word on the structure: LAB. 

You and sans turned around, chests rising and falling faster than you could fathom. Before you stood the Royal Guards, even the ones he'd flung in some attempt to fight back. Damn that shitty Papyrus. With him around, sans was useless in battle. How could he treat his only family like that? Why the fuck did he hate sans so much? You looked at your master and he looked back at you, your hands still clasped together tightly. 

"Do we fight?" You whispered. 

"we...can't." He huffed, utterly breathless. 

"So, what now?"

Papyrus stepped forward before sans could answer you. If he was still missing the hand you chopped off, he had something else hidden beneath his glove. 

"WE THANK YOU FOR BRINGING THE HUMAN TO THE LAB AND SAVING US THE EFFORT. NOW, SANS THE SKELETON, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON AGAINST THE CROWN, OBSTRUCTION OF ROYAL AFFAIRS, HARBORING A HUMAN, AND THE SECOND-DEGREE MURDER OF TWO ROYAL SOLDIERS. HAND OVER THE HUMAN AND SURRENDER, OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES." 

You could feel the panic radiating off of sans, could feel every little thing he felt in his soul. Fuck. Was this really it? You were just going to let them win? If you were just going to sit back and let death take you then...you were no better than the flat minds on the surface. 

With a newfound flood of anger and determination, you pulled out your knife and stood in front of sans, still holding onto him like he was going to save you. You knew he wasn't. You held on anyways. 

"doll what're ya doin." Sans sounded grave as his eyelights vanished. 

"You wanted my loyalty, right? Well here's where my loyalty lies. To hell with "we can't." I'll kill for you, for _us,_ before I let them have their way." You spoke softly yet passionately, releasing his hand. 

Papyrus laughed cruelly. 

"NYEH HEH HEH! IS THE PUNY HUMAN GOING TO FIGHT ME NOW? IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE SANS? A COWARD THAT HIDES BEHIND HIS _WHORE_?"

You snapped, growling as you charged at him. He simply sidestepped you, unamused by your actions. You didn't care. You recoiled, heaving in another lungful of air before swinging the knife again. You nicked his cheekbone near one of his scars; he was _livid._

This time he tripped you and you fell forward, scraping your cheek and knuckles on the rough stones. Okay wow falling flat against the ground on your stomach really hurts. To make matters worse, papyrus ground the heel of his boot into the curve of your back and you gritted your teeth. Like hell you'd give him the satisfaction of hearing you wail. 

"ARE YOU DONE NOW?"

You clenched your firsts. No. You weren't done yet. You turned around and grabbed his ankle, shoving the knife through his boot and the space between his metatarsals and cuneiform. The scream that left him was jarring, but it gave you time to push his foot off of you and force yourself off the ground.

"Keep dismissing my existence and you'll lose another body part!" You warned, looming over him. 

The guards in the back made an "oooh" sound and chuckled, much to papyrus' chagrin. You suddenly noticed how your legs shook and how weak you actually were. Adrenaline never lasts. Papyrus also seemed to notice as he grinned maliciously. He flew to his feet and grabbed you by the waist with one hand, digging his gloved phalanges into the opening of your fresh wound. 

You shrieked and flailed helplessly, much to his pleasure. The feeling was indescribable. How does one go about describing the sensation of their flesh being slowly peeled back and ripped apart? Like pulling apart play-doh? Or maybe like jamming your thumb into a clementine and ripping it in half? 

"I'LL ADMIT, YOU'RE _SO_ STUPID THAT IT'S ALMOST ENOUGH TO CONSIDER BRAVERY. BUT FOOLHARDINESS WON'T SAVE YOU NOW. YOU'RE WEAK. SMALL. AND _VERY_ INSIGNIFICANT." he pushed his phalanges in deeper, drawing out another cry from you; the edges of your vision darkened. 

"AND WHEN WE ARE DONE WITH YOU, WORM, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH I HAD KILLED YOU HERE." He spoke with a tone so indifferent it made you shiver with fear. Or maybe it was just the blinding pain of the leather glove sinking into your flesh. 

He tore his knife from your grasp and released you, practically throwing you back. You stumbled into sans and he halfway caught you, both of you falling to your knees. 

"shit dolly what-what the hell?" He hissed, holding you upright. His eyes flitted between you and his brother. 

"Fuck I...I'm bleeding...a lot more than I was initially, heh..." You muttered, voice hoarse with exhaustion. 

"yeah no shit why'd you do that??" He pressed his hand to your side to keep the blood from flowing. 

You felt a vertigo in your head from all that scrambling around, not to mention you're bleeding enough to fill a swimming pool. Sans looked back and forth between the Royal Guard and you once again. 

"He threatened you...he threatened me..."

He gritted his teeth. 

"What, what will happen...?" You croaked softly. 

"uh, we's-we's most likely gonna get taken, n separated...gonna, um, throw me in jail an assign me a date ta be dusted. gonna suck tha life outta yous ta open tha barrier er somethin. we's...dead either way."

"Oh..." You were finding it harder to keep your eyes open now, "you gonna cry, Master?"

"nah," He seemed empty again, "just gonna surrender now. no point in doin anythin else." 

You took a deep breath, glancing up at Papyrus who was studying you closely, calculatingly before he pried sans away from you, throwing him into the other guards like he was a bag of rock salt instead of a living being. You slumped down on your uninjured side, unable to really move or do anything at this point, aside from dragging in ragged breath after breath. 

You watched as two mutts caught Sans, laughing as they dropped him into the dirt. They kicked him around, stepped on him, insulted him. You hated it. You wanted to kill them for it. But sans didn't seem to care. He just looked at you, and you just looked at him. You felt a pang in your soul as the tears finally rolled out of your eyes. 

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT QUIT KICKING HIM AROUND ALREADY AND JUST TAKE HIM TO THE CAPITAL. JEEZ." Papyrus commanded, his voice prickly and ornery as he scooped you up off the ground. 

"Where...are you taking me...?" You asked listlessly, looking up at the cavern ceiling. 

"TAKING YOU? HA, STUPID THING, YOU'RE ALREADY HERE."

The sound of an automatic metal door sliding open echoed throughout the cavern. Papyrus stepped forward, boots tapping against the ground, chains jingling with each step. He had a slight limp, from your attack you imagined. The door suddenly closed, and you were met with complete and utter darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the shit you and your man are gonna go through in the coming chapters lol


	18. We're going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet alphys. Sans gets thrown in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More doodles:  
> http://sewagekidz.tumblr.com/post/165938674716/concept-art-for-my-underfell-sans-x-reader-fic
> 
> http://sewagekidz.tumblr.com/post/165943128056/concept-art-for-my-underfell-sans-x-reader-fic
> 
> If enough of you guys want it, I'll consider drawing up something colored and more detailed, possibly NSFW~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Note:  
> Dunno if I like the title. If anyone's got something better pls shoot lol  
> Also I'm Gonna start writing from sans' perspective as well as yours now that y'all split up. We gonna get a glimpse into his head and shit
> 
>  
> 
> Songs:  
> The paper chase - you're one of them aren't you?  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sk1AMsE1I44
> 
> Lana del ray - born to die  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eGR1iDuKabU

YOU:

Just when your eyes were beginning to adjust to the inky blackness, a blinding white light flickered on. You closed your eyes instantly, turning so that your face was buried in Papyrus' shiny armored chest. He smelled of leather polish like always, only now with the addition of silver polish and too much cologne. His body was cold, uninviting. Leather and metal and bone. Strange to you. It made you feel sick. You really missed sans' warmth and familiarity. 

"ALPHYS!" Papyrus hollered, causing you to jolt in his arms. You hissed and held your side. When would this stop bleeding?

There was a crashing sound from above you before a nasally feminine voice broke through the mechanical humming and whirring in the lab:

"Oh! I-is the human here?? Finally, heh heh, I was getting bored waiting. Just give me a, um, a minute." 

As she scuttled about somewhere above, you turned your head toward the light and pried your eyes open slowly. Everything was too bright, but you could see enough to decide that this place didn't look like a professional laboratory as much as it did a dirty basement lair. The faded green wallpaper was curled and peeling away, revealing unwelcoming metallic tiles and wires. The walls were also bare, save for one corner that was plastered with diagrams and blueprints near a pigsty of a desk. You couldn't read them from where you were. 

As your eyes adjusted to the lighting, you noticed that there was trash _everywhere._ Jeez. Slob much? You suddenly understood why she and sans were friends. There was also an outdated fridge, a giant monitor displaying various images, and some kind of loft that you couldn't see from the first floor. The air was stuffy and rank with the smell of instant noodles and old garbage. How could anyone live here?

Suddenly, a short, yellow monster came running down the escalator steps and scurried over to you two. She wasn't even eye level with you, meaning she was probably even shorter than sans. That or papyrus' height was throwing you off. You were still in his arms after all.

She was wringing her hands excitedly, smiling strangely. Something about the way her snout and eyes crinkled as she grinned was uncanny. Her Cheshire smile was too much, too wild. Teeth too jagged. Her back was so hunched it appeared to convex, and her lab coat had pit stains, among other mystery smudges and smears. 

She gave you a bad feeling. 

When was the last time sans saw her? Was she even still a friend to him? Or was she just...always weird?

Slowly, her smile curved down into a grimace and her narrowed eyes fell upon your still bleeding side. You held your hand against it but blood still managed to seep through your fingers and trickle to the floor. 

You felt hypersensitive under her gaze, suddenly realizing how cold and clammy you felt, how dry your mouth was, how hungry you were, how heavy your eyelids felt; you just wanted to sleep. 

She pushed up her glasses before glaring at papyrus. 

"Y-you injured my specimen. If you were any more precise in your attack you-you could've damaged the liver." She seemed angry but also, nervous? 

Out of nowhere, Papyrus unceremoniously dropped you onto the ground. You scrambled to catch yourself, landing awkwardly on your hands and ass. That hurt like hell! Your wrist really hurt too. Just great. What a fucking asshole! 

"SO WHAT? YOU SAID YOU NEEDED THE HUMAN "ALIVE." ITS ALIVE." He crossed his long arms and tapped his foot impatiently. 

"So? _So?_ You c-c-could've cost us everything! Organ damage can _kill_ humans, _Captain._ And-and then Asgore, remember? He would dust us both if we lost this one!"

Papyrus dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She grunted and rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath as she crouched down and looked you over with meticulous eyes. You curled up on instinct, baring your teeth defensively in a snarl like a cornered animal. But your teeth were as dull as spoons in comparison to hers. 

"Picked up some of that creep's mannerisms did you human? J-just relax. I'm trying to _help_ you. Jeez." She seemed pretty irritated by you but only sighed. 

"You better not be a brave one. Bravery is-is, well, just foolish in here, you know? You have to cooperate..." Alphys' eyes suddenly found your collar and she leaned in, inspecting the tags intently. She snorted out a laugh shortly after. 

"Dolly? Is-is-is that really what he had engraved here? Aw jeez I thought, you know, that was just a pet name this whole time?" She snorted unattractively once more as she handled the tags. What did she mean this whole time? You've never even met her??

"Oh my gosh, _Property of Sans_ too? Wow. He-he sealed it with his magic too right?" She tugged your collar and sniggered, "yeah he did. He's sure one arrogant asshole am I right?" She chortled, looking at you like she expected you to laugh with her. Even her laugh felt unsettling. She had a mad look in her eyes that you just couldn't ignore. Dark circles sank in under them, only making her crazy more pronounced. When you didn't answer her, her laugh turned awkward until it dissipated. 

"Well um, a-anyways! You're no longer dolly, your number, is um, 618. That's what we'll refer to you as from now on. Now let me, um, see that wound." Quickly she grabbed the fur of your hood and took hold of the jacket zipper. You felt your heart stop. 

"Hey don't--!" You sputtered in protest as she unzipped you anyways. 

She tore sans' coat off before you could even stop her, flinging it at papyrus who caught it instinctively. He quickly dropped it on the cold tiles, disgusted by it. You blushed furiously and covered your breasts as she chuckled at your reaction, somewhat amused. You caught Papyrus staring curiously, blushing faintly. Creepy bastard didn't even look away. Luckily for you, Alphys only seemed interested in the wound at your side. 

"Hm..." she pawed at the surrounding area with cold, scaly fingers, trying to get a better look at your gash. She separated the two halves of flesh a little and you bit back every cry of pain that wanted to leap out of your throat. 

"No signs of infection. Still fresh. Pretty deep though, gonna need stitches." she muttered more to herself than anyone else before standing again. She eyed you suspiciously before looking up at papyrus. 

"I-I'm gonna need to see the soul too. I need to confirm...s-something."

Papyrus sighed heavily before you felt that familiar pull in your chest. Your soul manifested in front of you, its appearance slightly altered from it's original rich ruby red, to a dry cherry-ish color and now a faded rosy red shade. White tendrils also ran throughout your soul now, blooming out of the center just like the red veins that ran throughout sans. You gulped. What were the odds they'd never seen a human soul and just assumed that this was how they're supposed to look? 

You felt your heart sink as her smile returned full force. It was enough to rival sans' toothy grin. 

"Send word to the king," she wrung her hands excitedly, "We've got our human."

 

SANS:

"C'mon you shitstain, get in there!" Doggo growled, shoving sans into an empty jail cell. 

He tripped over his feet and skidded across the stony floor, skull thunking and scraping against the rocks. The impact only worsened the preexisting fractures and fissures along his cranium. Sans muttered obscenities under his breath as he curled up like a worm in the dirt. 

Once papyrus had taken his human into Alphys' lab, the mutts took him on the elevator up to the capital and brought him here. They stripped him of his clothing, stole his gold--that he was saving to pass safely through Muffet--and he was sprayed down with frigid ice water from a hose before given a dingy brown jumpsuit and brought to his cell. 

As he lay there on the ground, he heard a howling wind, felt a strong gust blowing against his back. Weird. Almost as if he were in--

"Welcome to the Sky Room. Enjoy the view." Doggo sneered as he locked the cell and walked off, talking to the other mutts about grabbing a drink at Grillby's. 

Shit. Not the sky room. Sans turned around carefully, looking out into the distance. He felt his soul sink inside of him; if he had a stomach he might've puked. Sweat beaded down his body profusely as he scurried back, pressing himself against the metal bars of his cell, ribcage rising and falling frantically. Sans cared very little about things, feared practically nothing. However:

He had a fear of heights. 

Those ball fondlers probably knew that too. Or maybe they hoped he'd finally have the guts to just fall down. From Asgore to the vegitoids in the ruins, that's what everyone silently hoped for. And what better place for that than way up here? He could touch the pale blue clouds of ozone from up here. 

The sky room was a small, hot cell so high up that it nearly touched the ceiling of the underground. One day Asgore decided to put bars on it and make it a special isolation cell. It was called the sky room, not only because of how high up it was, but because it had no fucking wall. Just this wide open space without any rail or bars to keep you in. It was like sitting in the sky. No need to barricade it since no one could escape through that way. The only thing down the precarious ledge was an endless lava lake and the CORE in the distance. 

Sans sighed heavily. He could kill himself. It would be easy. Quick. He only has 1HP anyways. 

Everyone already thought sans was weak and pathetic. No one would care. They thought he was an embarrassment to Papyrus, thought he was afraid of dying like nothing. And while he was pretty pathetic, he wasn't fearful. He may be unable to kill papyrus, but he didn't fear death. He was merely too lazy to commit suicide.

But fear? No, death was something that sans welcomed. He wished for it. Because to him, everyone is born by chance and prolongs their lives out of meaningless desires to one day mean something. But he wasn't like everyone else. He was one of the worst things anyone ever could be.

He was smart. 

Smart enough to accept the emptiness. Smart enough not to care. Smart enough not to hope. No dreams. No fears. He lived in the moment. Fucked his human, avoided papyrus. Ate at grillby's. Sat outside his sentry station for 10 hours. But...he wasn't all that smart anymore, was he? He managed to form a soul bond. He managed to let another human in, let a human fuck him up and get him thrown in this death cell. 

And now, he had a little fear, for his dolly. She was a fucking idiot, a piece of shit, a dumb whore and a fool for ever loving him. He wanted to deny it, deny her affection. He wanted her to hate him and fuck him and stay in her place. But she refused. And some part of him was turned on by that. Her determination. Her passion. Her sick animalistic desire to control him. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to stay. 

He grew to enjoy her presence. Not just their freaky sex. Her dorky laugh, her dominance, her anger, her wonder, her hate. Her love. He felt it. All of it. He'd felt her love so strong and determined mixed in with her darkness. And he hated it. God how he hated it. He didn't deserve her love, only her malice. Only her hatred. Why couldn't she just hate him? Why did she care? Why did he care?

He wanted to kill those bastards for taking her, for probably hurting her as he sat here in this place. He probably could've conjured up 10 gaster blasters and blow them to pieces, but what was the point? Why even bother? Papyrus was there. And that was a monster he just...couldn't fight. Not after everything. Not his little fucked up brother. He had sans' human now. Asgore had his dolly now. They took the only thing that he ever had and they were going to kill it once again. And what could he do? Nothing. It's what he did best. 

He knew it was stupid. Who was he kidding? Hoping again, feeling again. Was he actually trying to escape from this shithole? He was shit, and no matter where he went that's what he would always be. They never stood a chance. 

Sans groaned, sprawling out on the ground, far from the edge of course. He could feel her soul in the distance, could feel it calling out to him. Could feel it's determination thriving. Could feel the tug of it being summoned from her body. She was fighting still. Heh. What an idiot. She might as well give up. Why did she keep pressing on? Why did she hope?

She was undoubtably going to die, just like him. 

And once again, it would be all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sky room prison cell that I chucked our boyfriend in, I got the idea from somewhere else. anyone who can correctly guess where I got that from gets a virtual hug lmao


	19. Change the Course of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys is such a creep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse - apocalypse please  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YFrl01aPPkA

You had no idea what was going on. This whole ordeal was just confusing and you had so many questions. Why you? Why your red human soul? Was alphys the one who ordered the hunt for you? Why'd she need you alive? How did she even know about you at all? Why did you and sans' weird soul bond mean anything to her? 

Your head was whirling with questions, but your musings were interrupted by Papyrus' booming voice. 

"ARE YOU SURE? YOU SAID THAT ABOUT A LOT OF HUMANS. YOU NEVER FULLY EXPLAINED THE IMPORTANCE OF _THIS_ HUMAN."

Alphys snickered. 

"Jeez captain, I mean, do you even need to know? Have-have you ever seen a human soul that looks like _this_ before? It's not complete but that's definitely a soul bond happening. This is exactly what King Asgore needs. Just, trust me."

Papyrus opened his maw to speak but shut it with a small clank before he could utter a sound. He glared down at you with calculating, ruthless eyes as your soul sank back into your chest. His judgmental stare was only accentuated by the sharpness of his zygomatic arches, by the long scars etched into his bone,raked down his eye socket. You felt so small under his gaze. 

His shadow hung over you, his eye lights roamed, searching for god knows what. It made your skin crawl. With arms still folded over your exposed tits, you quickly snatched up sans coat from the floor and held it over your chest. Papyrus glanced back up at Alphys, face contorted with irritability like always. 

"I WILL INFORM THE KING OF YOUR LATEST FINDINGS." 

Just as he turned on his heel to stride out, alphys spoke. 

"Oh and!! I-Inform your men to refrain from dusting sans. If he dusts, so does my test subject."

Papyrus acknowledged her request with a grunt before walking out. As the heavy metal door crawled shut and the jingling of his chains faded, Alphys grabbed you by the arm, tugging you to your feet. You winced and held your side as she dragged you. And the bleeding had just slowed down too. 

"Well, come on 618, we have to prepare. Things are gonna get _exciting._ " 

Her hand was cold and dry, her grip viselike as she scuttled toward an elevator. Veins ran like thin fulgurites along the backs of her hands. Despite her scales scraping your skin and her relentless yanking, it was nothing to you. Not after all the times sans had put his phalanges on you. Nothing quite felt like his heated bones.

You looked down, stared at the cracks in the washed out blue tiles before entering the elevator. The droning of the lab seemed louder in there, but it wasn't enough to stop you from thinking about your master. 

You already missed him, everything from his stupid jokes to him wringing your throat. You even missed the bad things. You missed the way he needed you. The way he acted when you cried, the way his smile lingered when he was happy. The way he always told you like it is. The way he was real with you about everything. The feeling of his bones. His smell. His cafard, apathetic soul. You missed him. Terribly. Part of you wanted to say that was fucked up--you literally had Stockholm Syndrome for the biggest asshole--but the other part of you just didn't care. 

Maybe it was the soul bond affecting you, but you wanted him near you, in you, beside you, always there like he was before. You wanted to love him and hurt him and consume him in ways that would make him want you all the more. It was fucked up. So was everything else. No point in hating yourself for how you felt at this juncture. But that's why you had to stay determined. That's why you were going to keep pushing forward. You had to keep on living so you could see him again. So you could save him. Maybe when you jumped down here you didn't care about him but now you did. You didn't want to die. You didn't want him to die. 

Suddenly, you felt tears welling up in your eyes. Shit. Blinked them away quickly. Stop thinking about sans. Just focus on something else. 

Alphys still held your arm firm; you could feel her shaking restlessly, hyper like she was on her third pot of coffee. She finally noticed her own excitement was showing and retracted her claws from you. There was a red mark on your arm from her grip. 

"Sorry you just--you have no idea how long I've waited for you human. I-I can't wait to finally get down there and dig into a _live_ subject." She grinned, fidgeting and rubbing the palms of her hands on her lab coat. Live subject? You gulped at that. 

"W-What...do you want from me?" You cursed yourself for stuttering. Cleared your scratchy throat. 

"Ugh, _everything._ Your-your SOUL is my missing variable. I bet your DT levels are through the freakin roof, just like 9." 

"9?" You repeated, hands fidgeting with the zipper of sans jacket. 

"The previous human? It was a child, no more than like, 12 human years or so? Gotta check my notes. But yeah that one had DT like-like none other. Red souls are something else," she looked like she was reminiscing as she stared up at the ceiling, "jeez, they really were quite the breakthrough in my research, you know? Shame they got away, had to install cameras all over the underground after that."

You stared at your torn, mud caked sneakers as you thought. So the previous human was a child? With a red soul? Why did that feel...familiar to you? Like you lived it, but not quite. Something like...a dream? A memory? That feeling of warmth. You had an instinct to protect it still. Was this too connected to your soul bond with sans? And what the hell was DT? What was her research exactly? 

Wait wait wait. 

She said. Install cameras. All over the underground.

"...Cameras?" You squeaked. 

She nodded her head.

"I mean, first 9 gets away right? Then-then supposedly "kills" the previous captain Undyne. I call bullshit, there's literally no way a puny human with a _stick_ as a weapon could've killed her. Though most say she was a traitor and papyrus killed her honorably but there's no way right? She would never betray king Asgore I-I knew her. She hated humans. B-but anyway, um, the king still gets on _my_ ass about it and now I have to dig into my m-microscopic budget and put up cameras all-all-all over the damn place. There's no audio sadly but beggars can't be choosers, you know?" 

Just when you thought maybe your exhibitionism went unnoticed, a smile slowly formed on her face, stretching and wrinkling her features like the Cheshire Cat. Maybe it was the elevator moving but you suddenly felt sick. 

"Didn't hear anything but aw jeez 618, I see _everything_ that goes on down here. And Waterfall's one of my favorites to watch." She gave you a knowing look and your cheeks became heated with embarrassment. 

Shit. Well that explains a lot. She's been stalking you for god knows how long. She must've seen literally every gross thing you and sans did. You slipped the coat on and zipped it up, pointedly avoiding eye contact. She sniggered like she planned on never letting this go. 

"I-I mean how do you think the king found out that there was another human with a red soul down here? Who do you think keeps the Royal Guard informed about humans? Who do you think told them where to go and how to find you two?"

You scowled at her but she was unfazed. Guess there goes any hope of making an ally out of her. She's the reason you and sans were in this position in the first place. What an asshole. 

"It-it was entertaining to watch, but you two sure fucked like rabbit monsters I mean, I-I didn't think humans could take that much and with sans no less like of all the monsters? He'd probably fuck his ass with his-his-his own dick if he could reach it. Can't believe you managed a bond with _that._ Yeesh. No accounting for taste I guess. Hard to believe he's any good at sex to be honest." She cringed and shook her head, laughing a little. 

She looked like she expected you to laugh along with her, but you didn't. The air became tense, awkward. Why was she acting like you two were best friends? You weren't even her acquaintance, she's a stalker and she's literally the cause of all this misfortune. Plus you didn't like that jab she made at sans. Only you're allowed to insult him and make jokes at his expense. Fuck her. 

"You, um, sure aren't that talkative, you s-seemed so talkative with him." She muttered after a while. 

You snorted out a sarcastic laugh. "What am I supposed to do? Laugh and joke like I'm not about to be cut open and dissected by you? You stalked me, refer to me as "human" and "it" and a fucking number. Should I rejoice? Even though it's your fault I'm separated from sans and your fault he's going to die?" Your voice cracked at the mention of sans dying.

Alphys narrowed her eyes and frowned. "I thought we could be friends." Her words were calloused, she sounded betrayed. Fuck that. You didn't owe her anything. 

"Fat chance doctor." You spat. 

"Fine. You wanna be cold and professional? I can be that way. And fair warning? That was many, many years ago, when 9 got away and Undyne was killed. So if you try escaping now, you won't even make it to this elevator with your limbs intact. Don't say you weren't warned, _618._ " 

You could feel the hairs on your body bristle. You wondered if you'd made a mistake in upsetting her. 

The elevator finally chimed and opened. You swallowed the lump in your throat and unconsciously reached up to touch your collar's tags, rolling them in between your fingers as she once again grabbed your arm and walked briskly with you in tow. 

Whatever the hell this place was, it looked a lot more like a research laboratory than that run down display above you. It was much more pristine and sterile; walls white and spotless, tiles so clean they were reflective. A million hallways. Strange machines and equipment neatly packed in corners and behind closed doors. Dim lights that made everything appear Celestine in hue. There were a few monsters in crisp, white lab coats eyeing you as alphys tugged you into a poorly lit room with only a shower in it. 

"Strip and step into there. We have to sterilize you." She had an unfeeling command in her voice that she lacked before. 

"What? No?" You held your free arm around yourself. If you were to let go of this coat you feared you may never see it again. She squeezed your wrist, irritation present in her narrowed eyes. 

"618, don't resist. I have no qualms about hurting you myself as long as you're still breathing."

You felt yourself brimming with unbridled rage and fear and a desire to just keep fighting her. Adrenaline rushed through you, panic and instinct kicking in. You felt your heart racing like a stampede in your chest. You felt irrational and wild and afraid and brave. Screw this. 

"I said no! Fuck you! And I'm not 618, my name is (y/n)! _(y/n)_!" You screamed as you tried pulling your arm free from her iron grip. 

"C-Code R-1! We've-we've got a red soul resisting in here! I-I need help!" She shouted as you managed to free yourself. 

Your victory was short-lived when monsters coursed through the door like a river, spilling into the tiny room. Pairs of nitrile glove hands were all over you, holding you down. Alphys barked out a command to strip you and they did. Your shoes and socks were torn away first. Sweat pants yanked off as you flailed. Your wound was no doubt worsening with all the jarring movements. You felt cold and dizzy. 

When you heard the jacket unzipping and felt foreign hands on your neck and collar, you truly began to panic. 

You shrieked and kicked your legs wildly, even bit a few hands that got too close enough to your mouth. One of the monsters complained that your collar was sealed with "boss monster magic," but Alphys said she'd deal with it later. 

"Just take everything else." She said surly. 

Your mind was overtaken by that one primal desire to get the fuck away. You managed to free your dominant arm and swung your fist. You didn't know who you'd hit but you heard a blood-curdling _crack_ when your knuckles met someone's nose. 

You were so focused on escape that you didn't even notice the taser alphys pulled out until your body was dropped onto cold floors and you were convulsing uncontrollably. Whoa. You weren't even sure if that was a taser. It shook your entire being, drained all the energy from your body. You fell limp, consciousness fading rapidly. 

You felt a few rubbery hands on you again but your eyes couldn't focus. Your body was lifted and placed down somewhere. You raised your head a bit, eyes meeting alphys' for only a split second. She grinned excitedly as your head fell forward. You heard one last thing before blacking out:

"You're going to change our fate, 618."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaay IMPORTANT:  
> I'm gonna try and update every Friday. If I manage to write faster than that then you'll get updates sooner lol but plot takes a bit more time to write than porn so I think a week is good
> 
> EDIT: I made some continuity errors ehehehhh....there's a lot of plot and I've been confusing myself .-. just reread alph's mini rant about undyne's death lol


	20. We will steal our place in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These dreams are strange. Also Alphys Rant™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starset - it has begun  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XZp3Mtn-YsI
> 
> kinda just a large info dump chapter -w- not my best work I guess. also hey look I posted early! This chapter wasn't too much work I suppose lol

You can't believe it. It's been a little over three months since the human has been living here in your workshop. "Frisk" is their name, apparently. Things haven't gone to shit yet, though you wake up everyday with a dreadful feeling that it will soon enough. Maybe the lil shit will turn on you. Maybe you'll turn on them. Maybe someone will kill you both. In fact, everything almost went to shit about a month and a half ago when papyrus found out.

He thought you were hiding something but he left you alone. That is, until he couldn't take it and went snooping around. He found that fucking drawing of you and frisk in your drawer and waited in your workshop until you came back from sentry duty. You were caught red handed with a sleeping human kid in your arms.

He did try attacking you both at first. He's a patriotic fanatic and would do anything to be the hero that frees the underground. Including kill a child. Especially a _human_ child. He's already killed at least three out of the six fallen; seven is all everyone needed to get out of this shitty place.

Papyrus said he'd kill you if you didn't hand over the soul. You knew he was only bluffing, he didn't have it in him to kill you. Hit you maybe, kill the kid perhaps, but not kill you. When Frisk heard that, however, they scrambled out of your arms to protect you from him with nothing but a freakin stick they'd picked up that day. Papyrus seemed ready to attack but, confused. He hesitated. You were utterly terrified. The kid held their ground.

It was hard to explain why you were protecting a human, or why the human was protecting you. You yourself didn't know. Things just sorta, happened. At that point you could tell he was contemplating whether or not he should turn you in. After some debating and compromises (no skipping out on sentry duty anymore,) welp.

"NO NO NO! YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG! THIS PIECE OBVIOUSLY GOES _HERE._ YOU DO IT IN THIS ORDER. EVEN SANS COULD FIGURE THAT OUT."

A month and a half later, the two of them are doing a 300 piece jigsaw puzzle on the floor of your workshop. Frisk is enjoying themselves; papyrus is all fired up and excited.

This isn't so bad. This is okay. This is fine.

You're still alive. The kid is still alive. No one's tried to kill anyone yet. No one else knows about this situation. You had papyrus promise not to tell anyone, especially Undyne. She'd kill you and the kid and at least imprison papyrus. She was another patriotic fanatic.

Of course papyrus just ignored them at first, glared whenever he saw them, pushed them away whenever they tried to be nice. He was pretty detached. But frisk has an alluring charm. And a love of pasta and puzzles. Papyrus swore on his life and honor to keep this a secret once he realized frisk liked puzzles and spaghetti almost as much as he did.

He won't say it but you know he likes the lil turd a lot. He even started teaching them all about his puzzles and how to build them. He yells at them a lot and gets easily worked up but eh, they never get mad at him. You were actually sorta...happy? Well. Maybe not quite _happy._ But. This was nice.

You couldn't remember the last time papyrus had time to just work on innocent puzzles. You couldn't remember the last time he just relaxed. Or the last time he made a friend. No one really...liked him. Well aside from ol' captain Undyne. And he didn't really like anyone else so it all worked out. But you knew him. He was lonely and wanted monsters to like him, he wanted to connect with others, even if he'd never admit to that. He just wasn't good at social things and making friends.

It doesn't help that the other guards think he acts chummy with undyne so he can usurp her position. But you know that's not papyrus. He's straightforward about his desires, not underhanded. Besides, he and Undyne have been painfully inseparable since joining the guard. In fact she's the one who got him into this whole thing. It's been his fixation since he was little.

But seeing him and frisk enjoy each other's company...well, it makes you feel warm inside. Afraid still, but, warm too. It's a rare thing, for monsters to actually care about stuff down here. Most hate each other or feel nothing. That's how everyone gets by. There's hardly an in between. But, Undyne and frisk? They're Papyrus' in between.

You watch as the two of them work to solve the puzzle, frisk pointing silently at pieces and following papyrus instructions. Papyrus is engrossed in their game but the kid notices you staring and smiles. You chuckle dryly to yourself and sigh, resting your head on your folded arms and looking away.

Maybe this kiddo is becoming your in between.

The thought terrifies you down to your soul.

"ONLY 20 PIECES REMAIN HUMAN! I ADMIT, YOU'RE NOT TOO SHABBY. BUT THERE IS NONE LIKE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

They smile easy, genuine. It's so weird to see every time. You'll never get used to it.

"heya, it's uh, gettin pretty late. don't ya gotta see tha king tomorrow? some royal guard business er whatever?" You ask.

Papyrus stands up straight, brushing dirt off his pants.

"AH YES! YOU'RE RIGHT SANS, WE'VE ALL BEEN SUMMONED TO THE CASTLE, YOU INCLUDED. HE MUST HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO DISCUSS WITH US." He's full of pride as he says it.

"huh? the entire royal guard?"

"THAT'S WHAT UNDYNE SAID."

"betta hit the sack then huh? i'm _bone_ tired. practically a corpse ya know?" You yawn.

"SANS! NO PUNS!" He scolds as you and the kid snicker.

"NOW HUMAN, I MUST BE ON MY WAY, FOR I AM VERY BUSY. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FINISH THE PUZZLE WITHOUT ME. YOU WILL NEED MY EXPERTISE."

You and the turd exchange knowing looks. What papyrus means is he wants to finish it together because he likes doing jigsaws in pairs, but as per usual, he'll never admit that. Good thing the kid already knows how he works. They smile at you before turning to papyrus and nodding.

You can't help the little smile that unconsciously curls up your face. This might actually be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A bright white light hung above you, blinding you upon opening your eyes. You shut them immediately and groaned. Your hair was damp, clinging to your round cheeks and your nose was stuffed up. You felt naked, body like ice. Your throat hurt like crazy and there was a dull pain in your side. Must be from that wound. When you tried to move, it was as if a blanket of solid concrete was laying across your entire body. Jeez you felt like shit. You must've fallen asleep? No, no...you...you were struggling before in that shower when Alphys zapped you unconscious. Yeah. And then you had a weird dream...well it was pleasant but, weird?

Your mind still buzzed with the strange feelings. A storge affection. An underlying fear. Doubt. And a little hope, despite all things. There was that warmth again and a desire to protect it. You couldn't quite remember details, just a jigsaw puzzle. The workshop. That kid. And Papyrus smiling cheerily--which was the really weird part. Why'd you dream of him smiling and playing a jigsaw puzzle? Who even plays those anymore?

More than that though, this was what, the third or fourth dream that coincided with each other? That's no coincidence. Ever since you began liking sans things have been weird. The feelings, nostalgia, the dreams. Knowing how things usually go, it's undoubtedly connected to your soul bond with him.

"O-oh! You're awake!" a nasally voice broke your thoughts, although it was far way, like being underwater and hearing people call your name. You honestly just wanted to go back to sleep and ignore it.

You turned your head from the light and were met with beautiful darkness. As you closed your eyes, you heard indistinct voices around you, but your mind wasn't ready to pay attention to them. Fuck that, you felt like something the devil vomited up. Just when you were beginning to fall asleep again, you felt a scaly hand on your arm.

"You really passed out back there, huh? Guess Magic Drainers work on humans too, I'll add it to my notes. You-you um, were out for a few hours. Gave me plenty of time to nullify the magic around this collar and give you that one. Boss monster magic is so tricky sometimes." Alphys stood beside you, a smug look in her eyes as she dangled something back and forth in front of you.

The familiar tinkling of collar tags caused you to open your eyes wide. Instinctively you reached for your neck. Well. You tried to at least, but you couldn't move. You then realized your arms and legs were strapped down to a metal bed when you felt the rough material digging into your skin. Alphys snickered as you wriggled around, clearly enjoying your panic and misery.

"Please try cooperating from now on 618. It makes both of our job, you know, a little easier?" She sighed, tossing your collar into a grey bin with your other belongings.

"Plus your replacement neckwear? Yeah, it's a magic inhibiting shock collar." She grinned wickedly and winked as she carried your things away. For some reason it reminded you of sans. They were actually kind of similar, both anxious perverted slobs with a few screws loose.

"Hey, Alphys?" Your voice was raspy as you spoke.

"That's _doctor_ to you, test subject." She said sharply as she came back, adjusting some strange looking machine above you.

"Okay, _doctor._ What's all this about? Your research? My soul? My bond to sans? What's so important about it all?"

Alphys looked at you suspiciously.

"Why should I tell you? I don't owe you anything, human. You're just a finite clod of dirt, and you're probably too stupid to understand it."

You sighed. You needed to know what the hell was going on. You had so many questions and it seemed everything was connected somehow. You had to think for a moment.

"Because I'm..."

This was a long shot but,

"I'm interested in your work? It actually sounds really exciting and I'd love to learn about it. Science has always fascinated me."

Her guardedness mixed with reluctant enthusiasm nearly instantaneously. She looked like she was about to ramble on about something but like she wasn't sure if she should.

"Aw jeez, you-you-you really think it's interesting? Not many others do...um, well," she fidgeted awkwardly, "I-I suppose just this once then, 618. For science. And I-I like thinking out loud with people to listen to me. This doesn't make us friends, by the way, and I don't forgive you." She narrowed her eyes as she pulled up a stool and began tinkering with the machines above and around you.

"Monster bonds are very rare, there's like, only been two known soul bonds in our recorded history, both of which no longer exist. One was breached a long time ago and um, the other couple was dusted by sans. Bonding of monster souls typically requires mutual feelings of affection for each other, but most importantly, the mutual desire to be one, so much so that the souls begin to fuse. This fusion, it makes us stronger, more powerful. But I-I'm sure you can guess why it's a rare thing down here." She laughed awkwardly before continuing.

"N-now you humans? You're supposed to be incapable of-of soul bonds all together, your souls just aren't like ours. And-and a bond between monster and human is just _weird_ and unheard of. Taboo if you will." The somewhat disgusted yet fascinated tone of her voice as she said that made you look away in embarrassment.

"So first I tried injecting monsters with human DT that I extracted from the six souls, hoped to make an army out of them but that didn't work. I ended up with grotesque a-amalgamations because monster bodies can't handle DT, our bodies are mostly composed of magic you see. Humans now, your souls are housed in a physical shell. It makes you stronger than us. But we have to get out of here, and king Asgore will stop at nothing to return to the surface. S-So I asked myself, how could I give that power to my king? The magic of a monster and the determination of a human."

She looked at you with wild, scientist eyes. Eyes that were willing to do anything to discover. It was a look that made you shiver. Or maybe you were just really cold.

"That's when I got an idea," she continued, "Soul bonds are a um, they increase our strength, right? So what if I could make souls bond? Like, artificially? But bonds between monsters wouldn't be strong enough for the kings's plan, so _what if_ I could make a _human soul_ bond with one of ours? It's outrageous I know, and a total gamble, but it could work. I just needed proof that my hypothesis was-was worth testing out on our king. So I tried bonding random monsters with the human souls we'd collected over the years, but...they just...t-they um, corrupted each other and were ultimately destroyed. I tried again and again. But nothing worked. I thought, if only i had 9 still, I'd of been able to test my theory that red souls are superior to other human souls. But 9 got away a long time ago." She grimaced, hands stilling as she remembered. She sighed.

"I'd destroyed our human souls, monster souls, wasted the gold--I was about to be shutdown and possibly dusted. That is, until you jumped down here, a-as if to save me. Another red soul. A determined soul. I begged for another chance. You were a risky card to play, but all I had. So they hunted you. I needed to know if a human could bond with a monster. I _needed_ red souls to be different. And then...I saw something happening. A soul bond between you and that idiot. You have so much DT in your soul that you're able to bond with one of _us_." she rambled on, wringing her hands uncontrollably.

"Red souls--souls of _pure_ determination--are the most _powerful_ of the human souls. And that's when it hit me: only red souls can fuse with boss monsters souls. Nothing else is strong enough. Hy-hypothetically speaking, a complete bond of this nature should be powerful enough to break the barrier and carry out the king's plan. Luckily for us your bond is incomplete."

You laid there, staring up at what you could now see as a strange skull shaped machine. That, sorta made sense. It sure was a lot to process.

"Wait wait, hold on," you turned your head to her," What do I have to do with your king and his plans? I'm bonded to sans, not him. And why does it matter if our bond is incomplete?" You had a bad feeling when the light reflected off her glasses and her Cheshire smile returned.

"Because..." She looked down at you, removing her glasses and invading your personal space. Her wide eyes brimmed with that familiar sadism.

"Incomplete soul bonds are easier to breach. Once I pull sans out, I can bond you to Asgore and we can finally get the fuck out of here."

Before you could even think of telling her where she could stick her bullshit, you heard the ding of the elevator and someone's booming voice:

"All hail the one true king, ASGORE!"

A cacophony of "hail king Asgore" rung out around the lab. Alphys gasped and fumbled about before taking a knee. You heard slow, heavy footsteps approaching, echoing loudly amidst the deafening silence. There was the clanking of armor, a deep, indistinct murmur and the thud of hefty boots against the tiles. Suddenly, the sun of a light that hung above you was pushed aside. You squinted and blinked, eyes adjusting quickly.

Above you now was a grim face, jaded and weathered with time. Eyes narrowed with judgement. His crown caught the light, gems glinting softly.

You gulped.

It could be none other than their King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify about papyrus and undyne's relationship in case anyone wondered, he and undyne weren't in love or anything, she was still very much a lesbian lol plus I headcannon papyrus as aromatic and asexual. Also fun fact he's lowkey on the autism spectrum. There, have some fun papy facts for your brains to munch on. 
> 
> Next chapter we get to see more sansy yaay. Also I plan on smutting soon, well in a way lol


	21. Make it hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet asgore. He sucks.  
> Papyrus pays sans a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said I'd post on Fridays. I'm still posting whenever lmao 
> 
> No songs cuz idk couldn't find any

YOU:

The king was some kind of Nubian goat looking monster, similar to Toriel if you recalled correctly. To be honest though, toriel's face was becoming a distant memory with all these new terrible things crowding your mind. This monster however didn't have the same crazy look as that old hag. He was well put together, composed, calculating, jaded, powerful. You guessed with a guy like him, that empty expression was the only one he had. 

"So...this is the human I've heard so much about?" Asgore's voice was deep, harsh yet smooth. It wasn't loud in volume yet, it filled the room, overpowering the quietness. 

"Y-yes, my k-king I um--"

He held up his ginormous hand, silencing alphys' stuttering immediately. 

"Is it prepared for the experiment? I hope, for your sake, that I did not waste my time coming down here, doctor."

Alphys wrung her hands anxiously. "I-I am about to uh. Run a DT scan. Now. And then uh I will begin the-the-the--"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD QUIT BABBLING AND SPEAK CLEARLY." Papyrus' voice broke through her as if she were a sheet of paper and he a sword. He stomped over to the bed where you laid, the clomping of his boots and the jangling of his chains seemed to rival the powerful stride of his king. Your eyes immediately found one another. His face contorted into an expression full of loathing before he rolled his eye lights and looked away. He bowed to his king, slamming his good fist against his sternum, the other hand against his back. Asgore acknowledged him with a slight nod of his head. 

"Uh-uh--" alphys paused, taking a deep breath, "after scanning, I will begin the breach, removing sans piece by piece as so to-to not um, destroy the human's soul. And then within a week or so we should be able to bond your souls." She tried her best not to fumble as the words rushed out of her. She seemed absolutely breathless. 

"Hm. Proceed with the operation then."

He looked you over and you suddenly felt way too exposed beneath his cold eyes. Too bad your arms and legs were strapped down, you couldn't even try and cover up. He chuckled as alphys stuck a cord with a thick needle attached at the end to your chest. You didn't even bat an eye as it broke through your skin. papyrus' bone ripping your side open, and not to mention Sans' many bites, were far worse than any needle. 

"You're certainly not much to look at. I saw you a few times you know, through the cameras." Asgore began as some lowly monster hobbled up to him with a little white tea cup and saucer trembling in their hands. Asgore took it with grace, inhaled the aroma deeply. 

"You didn't seem like much then, but with the way you challenged the head of my guard here outside the lab and the way you managed to evade us for so long, well," he chuckled, "I had to see you for myself. I must say, I expected much more up close." he touched your bare side and you flinched, eyes wide with a look that screamed "don't you dare fucking touch me."

He smiled easy, sipped his tea as his paw lingered on your cold, soft side, thumb circling gently and leaving goosebumps across your skin. His touch mixed with the floral scent of tea and bitter smell of chemicals made you nauseous. 

"How did you manage to avoid my guard for this long, little human? Pure luck I imagine? Sans was once a genius I'll admit, but he no longer has anything useful in that cranium of his so I doubt it was because of him." 

You felt very angry and uneasy but you couldn't let him know that. You put all your energy into your death glare and forgot to actually say anything. He just scoffed at your lack of answering, turning to walk away from you. 

"I--!" You spurted out of nowhere. 

He stopped in his tracks. You cleared your throat. Now's your chance to be a badass. Don't mess it up. 

"...I...walked. I walked through the entire underground out in the open with sans--who is not useless, for your information. I-it's not my fault you and your monsters are incompetent. And here I thought you all hunted humans for centuries. How _disappointing._ " you said as snobbish and snidely as you could. 

There were audible gasps from around the room. Alphys looked petrified as she stopped and stared at you before gluing her eyes to the floor in fear. Asgore's armor clanked as he turned around, walking up to you once again. 

"Nobody. Ever. Speaks to me that way."

You gulped but held your ground. 

"Well, maybe someone ought to." you were about to poke every button; you hoped to wipe that superior expression off his face. 

"YOU WATCH YOUR TONGUE IN THE PRESENCE OF MY KING. _OR ELSE._ " papyrus warned from beside Asgore. 

"Or else what? You'll make me solve your 300 piece jigsaw puzzle with you?" You snorted out a laugh. 

Papyrus was taken aback, he seemed sort of confused. Maybe he should be, considering he never mentioned a word about puzzles to you and probably wondered how the hell you knew that he owned a 300 piece jigsaw. You grinned triumphantly and turned back to Asgore who simply appeared amused. 

"In fact, why should I be afraid of any of you? You think I don't know who you are, "King?" You're a boss monster I'm sure, but you were fooled by a human child on the surface world. You're a pushover and no doubt all talk. A simple cut-rate villain seeking revenge for his damaged ego." You spat as his smile slowly turned back into his judgmental apathetic glare. 

"Even your own kind thought you were a pussy. And you're the reason why everyone is trapped down here now. You know for monsters that fled _my_ kind, you sure are some arrogant motherfuckers. You think you're entitled to everything. To the surface, to my soul, you think you're entitled to my reverence and my fear. You don't own anything, _Asgore._ We put you here. Humans _put you here._ So maybe it's me you should fear."

Asgore narrowed his eyes and immediately you regretted every last syllable of your speech. He grabbed hold of your throat and squeezed so hard you thought the blood vessels in your head would pop. His paw enveloped your entire neck it was so massive. You held back a whimper; any harder and he might break you. 

"Damaged egos and arrogance and entitlement? Us? Look who's talking, human. You know nothing about this world or my monsters. Let me tell you something; the smart ones are the fearful ones. You should fear anyone who has the upper hand over you. You especially, little human, who my underlings have kidnapped, abused, and strapped down to be torn apart and tortured." he let up his assault on your throat only enough to keep you from passing out. He smiled softly. 

"Arrogance and foolishness are such prevalent, tasteless and _tacky_ human qualities that I do not possess. If you really think I'm doing this because some child hurt my ego, then you truly are as dumb as they come. Confidence now, yes. I am very confident in my power. I am a king after all, and I clearly have the upper hand." he released your throat and you coughed violently, gasping for air. 

"I look forward to watching your...arrogance get ripped out of you, slowly. Your soul stripped of it's determination. Consumed by me. And then, with that power you will forcibly give, I will break this barrier and i will wreak havoc on your world. I will wipe you all out. There will be no more, dreadful arrogance. No more tacky, tasteless humans." 

You felt your heart racing inside you, adrenaline and fear pulsing erratically. You could tell by that look in his eyes that he meant what he said. It was a promise. Granted you fled that terrible surface for a reason, that didn't mean you wanted genocide of the human race. It now occurred to you that you were hooked up to a heart monitor and the entire room could hear your heart beating. Asgore smiled once again. 

"There we are, there's your common sense returning. Humans often fear what they don't know. You don't know me, and it would do you well to be afraid." He said, stealing a quick sip of tea. 

"You-you do realize that if you bond to me I have equal control over you right? Right?? Your whole plan is faulty!"

He laughed, alphys grinned nervously, but papyrus was nowhere to be seen. 

"Control? You? This bond is artificial. It means we can recreate it to our liking, and change it as we please. Control, little human, is something you lost when you fell down." He sipped the last bit of tea, handing the elegant little cup to one of his underlings before turning away from you. 

"I didn't fall!" You shouted, voice shaking against your will, machines beeping quicker as your rage rose. 

"Oh? I'm sorry did someone push you?" He sounded amused once again. 

"No. I'm the kind of human that knew what was down here, and jumped anyway. I promise you, _king Asgore_ I'm not like the other humans you've met. You can't break me."

He looked over his shoulder at you and laughed before disappearing from your line of vision. 

"Go on then doctor, test her DT levels and breach her bond so I can go home," he paused before adding, 

"Oh and, make it hurt."

You turned to alphys immediately when you heard that familiar, sadistic chuckle. 

"Yes, your highness."

 

 

SANS:

Sans was curled up in the corner by the door of his cell, staring up at the cave ceiling with some hope that it would just collapse and split his skull wide open. But he knew hoping for that was stupid. Nothing as sweet as a quick death would come his way. No. He'd get a painful death, one etched deep into his soul. Something like being hung by his toes and having each of his bones slowly broken apart until he finally dusted. 

He didn't quite know how long it'd been since they brought him here, he honestly didn't care. Not like he had something better to do with his time, leaving the underground with dolly was stupid anyway. But that precipice in front of him was really growing unpleasant. Every howl of wind, every puff of ozone that reached his nasal cavity; it reminded him that if he only rolled too far in his sleep he might fall off the edge with no hope of coming back up. He'd thought to reassure himself with the idea that teleporting could save his ass but, this was prison. It was rigged with magic blockers. Nothing within it's walls could use magic. 

But, falling to his doom didn't sound so bad. He might've just thrown himself from there if he weren't so afraid of heights. Or maybe he was just lazy to move from his corner. Besides, if he died his human would too. Now that they were regrettably bonded, he couldn't just die, he'd kill her too. He wished that didn't matter to him. But it still did, and wishing was stupid. 

Maybe the fear meant he wanted to keep living for something, or maybe he was just too much of a coward to die. Or maybe the thing keeping him here was the fact that he could hear her soul calling to him every waking moment. Their bond like a tumor was just metastasizing, spreading and growing and consuming his entire being. 

He dreamt of her, he felt her soft flesh against his sweaty bones, he heard her voice full of want, felt her irritating determination. She kept struggling and fighting. It was so stupid. Why even bother? Papyrus had already came and told him that neither of them have long. Once they were done with her they were also done with him. He'd be executed and she'd be dead. Why couldn't she just accept that? It was over already. 

Speaking of Papyrus, sans suddenly heard quick, heavy boots stomping his way. With each step, with each jingle, he felt sick with anxiety; that had to be papyrus coming over. He could smell him, hear him. And he seemed furious. Sans gulped, backing away from his corner when a harsh gust of wind smacked against his backside. Which was worse? The ledge or papyrus? 

" _SANS!!!_ "

Papyrus. Definitely papyrus. 

Sans scooted back halfway so that he was out of papyrus' reach but also not too close to the ledge. He felt like cornered prey, surrounded by impending doom no matter where he turned. 

"DID YOU TELL?" His voice was like icicles dangling over sans head. 

"t-tell who what--"

"DID YOU MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT ME TO YOUR WHORE?!" 

Sans was shaking uncontrollably. What was he even going on about? Papyrus suddenly grabbed the bars of sans' cage, causing him to jolt with fear. 

"n-no? what're ya even t-talkin bout boss?"

"IT MENTIONED MY PUZZLE," he looked from side to side before lowering his voice to a whisper-yell, "I ONLY OWN _ONE_ 300 PIECE JIGSAW PUZZLE. I HAVEN'T TOUCHED IT IN YEARS, NOT SINCE...THE LAST HUMAN. YOUR WHORE SHOULDN'T EVEN KNOW I LIKE PUZZLES, YET MENTIONED MY FAVORITE ONE."

"i-i, boss i swear i neva told her anythin about yous or-or frisk--"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE?!" He bellowed, forsaking all manner of secrecy. 

Sans flinched, shrinking away from papyrus as much as he could. He let out a shaky breath. 

"heh...i thought ya said uh, ya didn't care who i told about all that--not that i told anyone." His voice cracked a little. He clenched his teeth. He didn't recall mentioning anything about the kid or papyrus to his dolly. In fact he avoided it as much as he could. It was an uncomfortable topic. 

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MENTION THEIR NAME. YOU'RE PATHETIC. YOU, WHO LET THEM GO OUTSIDE AGAINST MY ADVICE. YOU, WHO LET THEM GET TAKEN. _YOU,_ WHO LET THEM DIE." Papyrus' sockets were wide now, his rage radiating off his ivory bones. If he could've summoned an attack sans was sure he would've. He gripped the bars even harder, expression twisted with anger while sans quivered. 

"bro i--"

"YOU ARE _NOT_ MY BROTHER. YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING FROM ME THAT DAY IN WATERFALL. YOU SAT THERE ON YOUR ASS IN THE FLOWER FIELD AND DID NOTHING TO PROTECT ANYONE. YOU'RE LESS THAN A PIECE OF SHIT. YOU BETRAYED EVERYONE ON EVERY SIDE. BUT NOW I UNDERSTAND HOW THE WORLD WORKS. NO ONE REALLY CARES, SO NEITHER DO I." 

Sans clenched his fists, tears forming in the corners of his eye sockets. 

"i did care! y-yous tha same as me! ya protected a human and betrayed tha king! ya cared about tha kid! no matter how stupid caring is ya still ended up carin about em an I know ya still do!"

Papyrus stood silently, angry yet confused. 

"ya know ya right, i did nothin. undyne's spear came right at yous and tha kid was tha first to move. not me. i'm a coward. _i know._ maybe that's why i went tha extra mile fer my doll. maybe i wanted ta do somethin right. but i'm no good at doin tha right things. look at me now. in this cell waitin on my expiration date, right where i belong. we's monstas, papyrus. that's all we are. we dun get ta save anyone."

Before papyrus could gather any words, sans shrieked at the top of his non-existent lungs. He held the shirt of his jumpsuit and convulsed on the ground of his cell. Inside him was being torn apart. It was a pain like no other, he swore he'd break all his teeth they were clenched so tightly. It was as if his very soul were being ripped and crushed and burned. There was only one explanation for this. 

They were hurting his human's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're trying to throw shade at asgore but he doesn't miss a beat fam  
> Also papyrus so rude all the time -_- he doesn't know how to express things without insulting sans


	22. look on down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GoT soundtrack - Light of the seven  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KkwK7xfu8yw
> 
>  
> 
> Mazzy star - look on down from the bridge  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LwVXkM_YxMg
> 
>  
> 
> Aurora - Murder song (5 4 3 2 1) acoustic ver  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jTwdGRHl5Mw  
>  
> 
> Ch warnings -  
> Hella angst  
> Deathhhh

You screamed and shrieked until your throat felt raw. You knew it probably made asgore happy but you couldn't help it. You flailed pointlessly, bit down on your own cheek until you could taste blood. It was like your entire body was splitting down the middle. A vital piece of you was being taken, uprooted. How do you describe a fissure of your soul? A violent and cruel shredding of your center? You don't. Because it shouldn't happen. This shouldn't be happening. You wanted them to get the fuck out of your soul and away from you. You wanted to be with sans and you wanted to cry and you wanted to get away.

 

When they tested your DT levels, they came to the conclusion that you were as determined as "9," if not stronger. "I suppose you aren't like the rest, are you?" Asgore had asked from across the room. He said it didn't matter though, that he wanted to break you all the more. Said that humans deserved to be broken.

 

Immediately they began the procedure to breach your bond with sans. You thought maybe you wanted to be rid of that skeleton, it would make things so much better for you. But as per usual, you just...didn't. He was a part of your soul now. He was yours. And god dammit, you were his. Like hell you wanted them to forcibly rip a piece of your soul out and turn you into their weapon. You already had sans trying to control you, you didn't need these guys doing it too.

 

Soon you were unable to even think; your mind went blank. Your muscles were stiff and rigid, your teeth clenched, your whole body afire. The only thing you knew was the intense pain, the feeling of being torn in half. Your chest felt tight and suddenly breathing was something you had to put all of your energy into. Maybe it was an asthma attack? Hell if you knew.

 

"What's going on?" A deep voice, slightly irritated?

 

You noticed the shrill sound of rapid beeping around you; it seemed to be floating in the air, all fuzzy and distant yet it was all you could hear. The pain was making you feel numb. An eon of beeping passed by before you noticed monsters scrambling in pandemonium. Keeping yourself here was proving to be difficult.

 

You didn't know when they turned off the machine, you still felt the ghost of it's power all over you, yanking on your soul. You still heard it whirring and droning in your ears. Your teeth were clenched, your inner cheek raw and bleeding from biting it. Your heart had never beat so fast; you couldn't even breathe. Everything was blurry and far away. The world slowed down immensely, but before you could comprehend anything more, you blacked out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This isn't happening. This _can't_ be happening. But it is.

 

This is real.

 

Fuck.

 

Where did it go wrong? Why did this have to happen? You knew. You fucking _knew_ this kind of thing would happen eventually. And yet you kept them around. And yet you got attached. And yet you and papyrus secretly rescued the kid from the lab. And now you're in pursuit of them with Undyne.

 

What will you even do when you catch them? Because you will catch up to them eventually. The kid is panting worse than a tired dog, sprinting for dear life as Undyne murderously hurls her spears at them. They're getting tired, running on nothing but adrenaline and determination to get away and you're hardly even breaking a sweat as you stroll after them. Not to mention papyrus is faster than both you and Undyne put together. He's running slowly now but one of you will get to frisk eventually. So what do you do then? Let undyne kill them? Run away? Where would you run? Where could you hide? Nowhere. The royal guard will find you no matter where you go. They'll catch you no matter how far you run. This is it. And you have a very bad feeling about this.

 

Undyne is right on frisk's heel, you and papyrus not too far behind. Papyrus looks shaken, overcome with fear and worry, just like when undyne kidnapped the human and you two couldn't do anything but let her do it. What would you have told her back then anyway? That you were harboring a human child? Fat chance.

 

She found frisk alone in snowdin forest. You had taken them outside that day. They'd been cooped up for a while and needed some air. You had sorta lost them, so Papyrus was begrudgingly helping you look for them too. He told you not to let them outside. But undyne came by to see him and he wasn't at his post so she went looking and found frisk instead. They were taken to the lab. They were hurt in the name of monster freedom. You saw them crying and heard them screaming. That innocent always smiling goody-goody cried. Both you and papyrus hated it, so with his help and motivation, you two got the kid out before anyone could see you, and that's why this is happening now.

 

You can't find it in you to teleport or to attack anyone, so you run mindlessly. You run run run for your god-forsaken life after this little kid.

 

Frisk suddenly trips over their feet, hardly having a chance to stumble into the bed of echo flowers before Undyne is behind them and papyrus is racing at full speed.

 

"YOU!!!" She bellows as she runs toward frisk, looming over them menacingly, "NO MORE RUNNING AWAY!!" She waves her hand and draws out their soul, turning it green.

 

"For so many years, we've dreamed of getting to the surface again...and now, it's so close I can see the sun! I won't let humans snatch it away from us again! So you can lie down or stand up, but either way, I will _KILL YOU_." Undyne raises her spear high up into the air; her face contorts with loathing, her tone bitter yet full of resolve.

 

You and papyrus stand a few yards away, watching frisk with anxious eyes. You're dripping sweat now, more out of anxiety than physical exertion. The kid is wheezing for air, tiny bruised fists clenched tightly, eyes glinting with determination. You tell them to stay the fuck down, only you say it in your head and they can't hear you, so they don't listen.

 

They pick up their stick and you wonder how they managed to hang onto it for this long. It's been nearly a year. Papyrus doesn't seem to care about their stick or how long they've had it, he's more focused on the impending doom that awaits the human. His eyes are transfixed on the scene before him; frisk standing up with their head held high, taking on a fighting stance. You clench your fists, stuffing your hands in your pockets to keep from wringing them. Papyrus' hand twitches at his side.

 

There's no way. In fucking hell. That they can defeat Undyne. Not even with all the determination in the world could they win a fight with her. If they realize that or not you don't know. But they don’t back down.

 

You take a step back, looking past Undyne and at Frisk. Their eyes find yours and they smile a little. It's a sort of, "don't worry, it'll be okay," smile. It does nothing for you. You're very worried, and nothing is okay. Your ratty sneakers are planted into the soft dirt of the echo flower field. You might as well begin growing roots into the ground; you can't move even if you try.

 

The kid looks back at Undyne; they're ready to face her.

 

Undyne's magic hums like it's made of electric, the air feels like its full of static as she conjures up more spears. With a wave of her hand, she sends them hurling toward frisk.

 

You look away.

 

Everything happens so fast that you don't even see it until it's already happened.

 

Papyrus is standing in front of frisk, a pillar of bone held in his hand like a sword drawn to protect as he blocks Undyne's attack.

 

She's taken aback, bewildered. Frisk seems pleasantly surprised while your terror mixes in some slurry with relief.

 

"Papyrus? What are you doing? Stand aside." Undyne says, forming another spear in her hand.

 

"N-NO." he states flatly despite stuttering.

 

She blinks, utterly stunned.

 

"No?" She repeats.

 

"I...I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM THIS HUMAN NOR BRING THEM BACK TO ALPHYS." You can see Papyrus shaking. You feel sick with dread.

 

"Papyrus, as your captain, and as your friend, I'm telling you now: please STAND ASIDE."

 

Papyrus holds his ground.

 

Undyne narrows her eyes.

 

"What's gotten into you lately? You're blowing off training, showing up late to meetings, not answering my calls--rain checking our cooking sessions?! You LOVE cooking with me papyrus! And now you're protecting a HUMAN?? Is...this why? Has this-this...THING been the reason you've changed?!" Beneath undyne's harsh commanding tone is a calmer, worrisome voice. She only let's it slip with Papyrus and Alphys.

 

"UNDYNE...YOU...YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, HUMANS THEY....THEY'RE NOT LIKE WE THOUGHT THEY WERE. WE DON'T HAVE TO KILL THEM ALL. THEY AREN'T DANGEROUS. THIS HUMAN ISN’T DANGEROUS." he looks back at frisk who smiles a little at him before turning to Undyne once again, looking her in the eyes despite how much he wants to look away.

 

"I WILL NOT MOVE. NO ONE WILL HARM THIS HUMAN AGAIN."

 

Undyne goes from confused, to shocked to livid.

 

"...Not like we thought?" She backs away from him, shakes her head in disbelief as she clenches her fists.

 

"NOT LIKE WE THOUGHT?! We don't _think_ papyrus! We _KNOW!_ WE SAW THEM! THEY LIED TO US AND THEY TRAPPED US DOWN HERE!!!"

 

Frisk flinches at her outburst, taking papyrus' hand. He holds it securely in his.

 

"Are...are you really gonna let ANOTHER human fool monsterkind?!" Undyne sounds betrayed as she screams at him.

 

You know she doesn't want to hurt him. You know he doesn't want to hurt her. But that doesn't mean they won't hurt each other. You try to move, try to do anything. But you can't. You won't. Frisk looks at you again, a faltering, nervous smile this time. You feel a pang of guilt in your soul. Why can't you stand there beside them too?

 

Papyrus clenches his teeth, looks away from undyne, no longer able to hold her gaze.

 

"Papyrus, you've always been weird, naive and self absorbed, always stuck in your own little world. But I never cared about that, because you always had your heart in the right place. You always did the right thing. You've ALWAYS had honor and valor and you're a skilled fighter and great at forming strategies. That's why I put you second in command. That's why I called you _friend_. Because you have good character, and I have always admired that. I promised myself I would do everything to keep you that way. But _this?_ THIS, papyrus, is sick. This isn't YOU." She grits her teeth and glares at him.

 

"This is your final warning. If you don't move...you will leave me no choice but to fight you. And I won't stop until I kill that _human_." she spits the word human like it’s a slur. She sounds ruthless, cold, but in her eye, even you can see she's begging him to just move aside.

 

Papyrus’ hand trembles as he creates a storm of bones in the air, suspended above him and all pointed at his supposed best friend. You gulp. She shuts her eye tightly. You both know that this is his special attack. If it lands--and it no doubt will--it'll kill her.

 

Undyne's magic whirrs loudly as she summons a tidal wave of blue and gold spears. Her own special attack.

 

They both know what this means.

 

They're gonna kill each other.

 

Neither of them looks at the other as they unleash their respective attacks. There’s a flash of cyan blue and gold from undyne as a wave of long ivory bones crash into her. The attacks shake the ground and create a cloud of dust. You let the tremors take you to your knees, unable to stand. Everything just happens before you have a chance to process it. Frisk gives you a genuine, tired smile and then they’re too are shrouded in a plume of smoke and dust.

 

You can't seem to look away anymore. You sit rigid as a statue, telling yourself to move, shouting at yourself to go save this _stupid_ kid and your idiot brother. But you don't. You can teleport, fire your blasters, help papyrus or even help Undyne if you're feeling patriotic today. But you don't, you just do nothing, wait for the dust to clear. You wanna go home and sleep. You wanna wake up and let this whole life of yours be one big sick nightmare.

 

When the dust settles, you can see Papyrus' bones impaling Undyne; at least seven have gone all the way through. She gags on her own blood as it pools in her mouth. When she retches it splatters onto surrounding rocks and flowers. Her HP drops to nothing. You wonder if she couldn't dodge the attack or just chose not to. Maybe it’s a bit of both. Her spears begin to fizzle away one by one, as do papyrus' bones. You look at papyrus who seems to have clumsily stumbled out of harm’s way. _How unlike him to be clumsy_ , you think to yourself. He has a few scratches here and there but the real sore thumb is the nasty crack creeping along his eye socket. Ouch. That'll leave a bad scar for sure. He falls over onto his ass, one bony hand clasped over his injury as he stares, horrified by what’s in front of him. You follow his gaze.

 

Your heart sinks.

 

Papyrus _screams._

 

Frisk collapses and sprawls out on their back; they’ve been impaled by three large spears. You watch as the last of undyne’s weapons vanish from where they were wedged in the kid's abdomen. Crimson begins to stain their shirt, flowing out of them like one of the nearby streams, quickly turning into a puddle of wine red beneath them.

 

There's a heavy silence in the air when papyrus' scream finally dries up. The only thing to break it is his quiet sobs and gasps. He looks at Undyne, looks back at frisk, tears rolling down his cheekbones. He doesn't know who he should go to, who he should be angry with or if he should just scream again until he can't anymore. He looks overwhelmed and like he’s finally shutting down. Undyne looks like she's about to cry too or like she has something to say, but nothing comes out of her aside from garbled, sputtering noises. There's a brief moment of nothingness before her eye rolls back and finally shuts; she falls forward and the whole world seems to blur to you, like you’re not entirely here. Her body and soul disintegrate before she hits the ground.

 

Papyrus’ looks away and scampers over to frisk, cradles them in his arms and attempts to stop the bleeding with his scarf. He's breathing too quickly, too hard. He's trembling like an earthquake; this is too much for him. You hate to see him like that. And then there's frisk, bleeding out in his arms.

 

You know they’re gonna die.

 

The thought prompts you to shuffle to your feet, nearly falling over in the process. The flowers you brush on your way up echo papyrus’ scream quietly. It's somehow even more horrible the second time. Unable to walk, you just teleport over and collapse beside them.

 

“you fuckin s-stupid idiot why'd ya do that?! tha fuck were ya thinkin…?” you can’t think of anything else to say to them so you just brush their bangs out of their eyes with your sweaty phalanges.

 

Their little chest rises and falls rapidly, their skin is colorless, and blood stains their pale, cracked lips. Their eyes have that look in them, that untouched, childlike kindness, but, they’re also sad. You never understood why this kid was always happy, always content and trying to make others smile. But now that there's this little sorrow in there...you want to take it away.

 

"MAYBE WE CAN GET S-SOME FOOD? OR-OR...I DON'T KNOW WE JUST, WE NEED TO GET THEIR HP BACK UP." papyrus' voice is shaking and fragile.

 

Frisk shakes their head. You understand, Papyrus just sobs louder, screams at them and calls them stupid for pushing him out of the way. He keeps calling them an idiot and saying that he hates them. You both know he doesn't mean it. He knows he doesn't mean it. They touch his cheek adjacent to his injury and his anger fizzles into sadness.

 

You don’t even notice that you’re crying until tears splatter on the lil kiddo’s face. They reach up slowly, touching the arch of your cheekbone with a weak hand and you hold it to your face, let them brush your tears away with trembling fingers. They do the same to papyrus who clasps their tiny cold hand in between both of his. The kid's fading; you can feel the warmth in their soul shrinking, growing colder. They know they don’t have long too.

 

They mouth "thank you," to both of you and before you can even think about it, you're suddenly holding frisk and papyrus too.

 

You three huddle up and just stay there for what feels like the longest moment. Waterfall is quiet, still. You can hear their ragged breathing too clearly. They stare up at the dark cave ceiling that’s glittering softly with blue and purple gems. Faux stars. You don’t think they’re all that special, but the kid just smiles like always, closes their eyes.

 

You feel their warmth gently roll away from you.

 

 

Papyrus stops crying eventually. His face looks worn and empty; angry. He pays no mind to his injury anymore. You ask him what he wants to do; he says nothing. You decide to throw frisk's body from the bridge and into the abyss below it. No one will find it down there. It'd be nice to bury them you suppose, but, you can't do that. Someone will find them.

 

Both you and Papyrus take care of the soul. Neither of you can absorb it due to its DT levels and neither of you will give it to the king. So you just destroy it. He unleashes a sea of bones. You clean it up with a beam from your blaster. There's no trace left. You feel like taking a nap.

 

You both silently decide to head home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was long and intense lol sorry not sorry. Idk what I wanna do next chapter, we'll see what happens~


	23. Don't care, don't believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at least you appreciate instant noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iamx - the unified field  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sr7HDfUNT9I  
> 

“CLEAR!”

An electric shock brought you back to your senses.

You gasped; eyes teary and head pounding so hard you could hear it above all the other distorted racket. Your breathing was raspy, scratchy. Your chest hurt like hell. It felt like someone stomped on you or beat you with a sledge hammer. You were disoriented, completely out of it; you weren’t even sure if you were awake. Hell, you didn’t even know if you were inside your own fucking body at that point. The only thing that felt real in your nebulous mind was the intense pain vibrating throughout your being. It took you a moment to recall what had happened.

They tried to breach your bond. The pain was indescribable. You blacked out.

You could still feel the cold, steel claws of the strange machine wrenching out your soul, only it wasn’t doing that anymore. It had been pushed back and turned off. That blinding white light from before dangled over you once again; you turned your head from it, suddenly noticing the group of scientists surrounding you. About ten of them crowded the table you were strapped to as they murmured amongst one another.

You couldn’t really hear what they were saying and you didn’t have the energy to pay attention. No, your thoughts were preoccupied. Aside from the pervasive ache in your body, there was that vivid dream engulfing your thoughts. Well, not quite “dream.” More like memory. Sans’ memory, to be specific. It was stronger than all the other dreams you’ve had relating to him and that kid. Every last image and feeling was imprinted in your memory this time. You felt the twinge of his guilt. His shame. His anger. His self hatred. His nihilism. His fear. And more than that, you understood it. You lived it.

You wondered if it was happening to him too, seeing your memories in dreams. If you were seeing the darkest parts of his mind, he must’ve been seeing yours too right? You wondered why this memory was so vivid. Maybe it had to do with the way his soul clung to you before passing out. It was like he was…raging, refusing to be breached. At least, that’s what it felt like. But…something was off now. He seemed further away, obscure and hazy somehow.

“Quit your fucking crying.”

It took you a minute to process that the person snapping at you was Alphys. She parted the huddle of scientists, glaring at you frigidly. You didn’t even realize you were crying. Damn. You were brimming with so many emotions, yours and sans’ mixed together; it overwhelmed you.

“…What?” you rasped, eyes squinted to avoid the beam of light and the glare it created on her glasses as she moved.

“You know you-you really are determined 618 a-and maybe that’s a good quality to humans but not down here and most certainly not in this lab s-so stop fucking resisting the breach. You nearly killed yourself an-and more importantly my whole experiment.” She sounded a little winded as she quickly spat her words at you.

Whoa, hold on. Almost killed yourself? What’d she mean? She seemed to pick up on your confusion and rolled her eyes petulantly.

“You two are so bent on being stuck to each other that-that-that you went into _cardiac arrest_. Most humans don’t survive outside of a-a proper hospital setting and success rates for resu-suscitation are in the 10%. You’re just lucky I have a defibrillator on hand. A-And that it was able to save you before flat-lining.” She griped.

“Dr. Alphys?” A squid-looking monster called, interrupting her tirade and causing her to spin around on the balls of her feet.

“618’s HP is severely low, the subject is clearly tired and the soul could fragment and corrupt itself if we aren’t careful. I suggest we call it a night.” They said coolly.

“W-w-why don’t you tell that to _the king_.” she hissed and rolled her eyes.

“The king has already gone home, Alphys,” they sighed, seeming exhausted, “We understand your—“

“No, no you don’t,” she laughed ironically, “N-not one of you do. You’re-you’re all just a bunch of wannabe gods with fancy doctorates, upstarts looking to usurp _m-my_ position as the royal scientist. Y-you don’t know what this experiment is and-and you don’t know what I’ve put into it. None of you have been here for as long as I have and _none of you_ have seen what I’ve seen.” She interjected, her voice brusque and matter-of-fact. The squid monster seemed to be at the end of their patience, judging by the twitch of their eye.

“This is as frank as I can get doctor: that human will die on us if we push it too far; you of all monsters know that. If this experiment is to see how fast you can fragment a human soul then _please_ set the machine on its maximum level so that it will promptly rip apart our test subject. But if you’re trying to artificially breach a freakish monster-human soul bond while preserving the human then you need to raise 618’s HP level and let it _rest_.”

The room was quiet aside from the steady beeping of the ECG and the droning coming from the ac vents. Alphys rolled her eyes and waved her hands in the air, aggravated as she walked off.

“Everyone get out. Go home.” Her voice was commanding, sharp like the scalpel on the table beside you. She was louder than you expected but not quite shouting. Nonetheless, everyone seemed taken aback, even you. You didn’t know Alphys was the commanding type at all.

“I said _get out_!” she suddenly screamed, causing everyone to quickly file out.

The door creaked open and quickly slammed shut, leaving you two alone in the room. Oh how you wished to be anywhere but here right now. You couldn’t see her but you could hear her grumbling, hear the tapping of her feet against the floor as she shuffled around. You didn’t know what she was doing, but you knew she was irritated and edgy. Better not say anything rude; just try to play nice with her. With the position you were in, you couldn’t really deal with an angry sociopath.

She came back around after a few minutes with two cups of instant noodles. She slammed them down on the little metal table beside your bed. Some of their broth splashed out but she didn’t seem to care as she pulled up a stool. Much to your shock, she began undoing your restraints. You eyed her warily but she didn’t look like she had some diabolical motive. When she freed both of your arms, you bent them slowly. Your muscles were tight from lying straight and flat for days. When you went to rub your bruised wrist, she grabbed it and squeezed. You winced but uttered no sound.

“N-Now don’t even think about running off or-or trying to escape. The only way out of here is through the elevator and even if you managed to get there it’s-it’s rigged to obliterate humans that leave the lab.” She warned, glaring at you still. You gulped, but she continued, “I-I’m only undoing these because I’m not going to feed you.” She picked up one of the cups and pulled out a pair of chopsticks from her lab coat, thrusting both into your hands. 

“H-here. Eat.” She muttered as you slowly sat up.

The more you moved the more everything seemed to hurt; your entire body needed to be stretched and exercised and you had an irritating vertigo just from sitting upright. You rubbed your temples with one hand and accepted the food with the other. You didn’t realize how weak you actually were until you nearly dropped your food and had to clasp it with both hands.

“God I feel shitty.” You mumbled to yourself, shivering as a breeze passed over your exposed back.

“Yeah you look shitty too.” Alphys stated casually, sipping the broth of her noodles.

You narrowed your eyes at her comment but said nothing, just curled up a bit to hide yourself. Holding onto dignity and pride to the very last. Not that it mattered since everyone had seen your tits already. You missed wearing clothes. 

Alphys slurped her noodles loudly and you decided to follow. They were slightly overdone and it was _way_ too salty, but you looked past it when you felt its magic wrap around you, easing your bodily aches and healing your cuts and bruises. Your headache was reduced to a dull throbbing and you felt sort of better, but nothing made the pain in your chest and soul go away. 

You wouldn’t have kept eating, considering that the taste was just too strong for someone who hadn’t eaten in days, but as you slurped up the noodles, you realized you were fucking starving. You swallowed your food with renewed vigor, dropping the empty cup on the table shortly after. Your HP was nearly back to 20.

Alphys smiled wryly, still seeming irritated.

“Well a-at least you appreciate instant noodles.”

You gave a small smile; it was awkward, forced. The air was still tense as all hell as you reached up to touch you collar’s ta—you suddenly realized you no longer had those. You had nearly forgotten that Alphys confiscated all of your belongings. Erased your identity the same way sans attempted to when you first met him. Around your neck now was a foreign object that you hoped to god you’d never grow accustom to. It was some kind of magic inhibiting shock collar, if you recalled correctly. The thought made you uneasy. It was a wonder she hadn’t used it on you yet. Or maybe she had and you’d just forgotten. You dropped your hand from your neck and ended up wringing them in your lap. 

You couldn't believe your life. How did you get here? Why did you just let all these monsters walk all over you? You wanted to get out so badly. You needed to escape. You needed to find sans. But there was no way out. You were trapped here. You were gonna die here. You felt tears beginning to form in the corners of your eyes and brushed them away. _Think of something else think of something else,_ you repeated in your head.

As you attempted to sit up properly and stretch, you felt a slight stiffness and pain in your side; the wound papyrus gave you, you realized. The stitches were still in there and you knew it was going to leave an ugly scar. It seemed to be too late for monster food to heal you up completely, as the noodles didn’t seem to change anything.

“So…question,” you began cautiously, grasping her attention, “If monster food heals most wounds, why did you go through all the trouble of sewing me up with stitches?”

She sat there silently for a little bit, munching quietly and staring off into space. She didn’t seem as frustrated anymore. She just looked tired. And who wasn’t at this point?

“Because I…I uh, l-like sewing things up." she seemed a little flustered as she said it, like she knew what she was saying would sound weird to you. “I just. I like leaving scars on living things. S-scars…don’t let you forget.”

You blinked, stared at her as she finished her food. You didn’t know what was weirder, the things she just said, or the fact that you understood where she was coming from. Not that you enjoyed… “leaving scars on living things,” but you understood what she meant. You smiled a little, awkward still but less forced. Jeez, becoming empathetic towards her too? What's wrong with you? Alphys is a sadistic sociopath with little to no empathy for humanity. She refers to you as "it" like you're not an actual person and she's a creep that watched you and sans fuck more than once. Damn you’ve gotta get out of this place.

“I um…sorry. A-about lashing out at you. Earlier.” She muttered, holding her empty cup in her lap.

You stared at her with wide eyes. You didn’t expect her to apologize. You remained silent and she took that opportunity to continue speaking.

“You’re, uh, _humans_ in-in general, I suppose, are weak. Too weak for me to force the uh, breach in one go, and um, souls, they’re expected t-to naturally resist anything trying to rip them apart. I expect the hurdles I just…I just need this to _work_. I-I…” she trailed off and fell silent before sighing, shaking her head, “you wouldn’t understand. I-It’s fine. I’ll just, I’ll be breaching you in increments from n-now on.” She mumbled as she tossed the two empty cups adjacent to a nearby trash bin.

You didn’t really have anything to say to that, and she didn’t seem to have anything else to add. The air was once again heavy with awkwardness. The ac shut off as if on cue, only amplifying the silence. You sat quietly, unconsciously digging at your middle finger’s nail wall. In all the uncomfortable stillness, you ended up really taking in your surroundings for the first time.

The room was large, mostly empty. It was very clean, tidy, like every other inch of this secret lab. There were other beds lined up neatly in a corner, unused seemingly for a while. Behind you was the machine that only reminded you of the ache in your chest. Everything smelled like cleaning supplies and ramen; Clorox, Windex and chicken flavor ramen. What a combination. The room had five air vents to keep it cool but they did nothing for the smells. They were pretty big though, big enough to fit into maybe. You made a mental note of that. The walls were metallic. There were also various cabinets against a wall. Filled with medicines and other soul ripping tools you presumed.

Something about it all was sort of familiar too, now that you got a good look. You sighed a little, pressing your knees against your chest. Strange nostalgic feelings? Blame it on your soul bond. Blame it on sans’ memories about human kids and laboratories and jigsaw puzzles.

“Hey doc?” your voice was a lot quieter than you anticipated. You cleared your throat as she looked at you with a brow raised.

“Can you tell me more about that other red souled human you had here?”

That seemed to pique her interest as she eagerly turned to face you on her stool.

“W-well 9’s DT levels were, like, even stronger than yours. As I’ve um, mentioned more than once, heh. I’ve-I’ve _never_ seen a more determined human before. It was fascinating,” she looked like she was reliving the highlight of her life as she stared up at the ceiling.

“9 was also much quieter than you too,” she gibed, a smirk on her face as she side-eyed you, “it never spoke, n-not for lack of working vocal cords though, most likely out of choice. It sure screamed a ton d-during tests…”she rubbed her head awkwardly, “testing DT back then required, um, c-causing _intense_ pain to the test subject, so it’s only natural it-it screamed.”

You clenched your fists but said nothing; she didn’t seem to notice as she continued.

“I um, never got to test my theory about red souls being superior though b-because that’s when they escaped. Tricky creatures, you human beings. I personally think it got through the vents.” She chuckled a little, taking her glasses off to clean them on her t-shirt. She sighed a little, a bitter smile on her face. “9 was…always nice. Even to m-me. I…I wanted to break that. I actually tried to, heh. Because _no one_ is that nice. E-Especially not humans." 

a pregnant pause; a heavy silence. 

"Sometimes...I think, um, if I had met 9 under, d-different circumstances, maybe in another reality, we might’ve been...friends.” she stared out into space with those apathetic eyes everyone down here seemed to have. 

You felt sort of...angry at what she said. About being friends with frisk. She didn't deserve that. Not after making them scream like that. Not after enjoying their pain like she did. Your anger felt distant, hazy but strong. Familiar yet foreign. It was sans, you realized. He was the angry one. 

“Oh! I have a picture of the human!” Alphys said as she hopped off the stool and rushed toward some file cabinet. It took her a moment to return with a picture that resembled mug shots. You felt a pang of nostalgia rattle your soul; it only added to the preexisting pain inside you. 

It was frisk. It was really them. Their short hair was messy, dark circles sat under their eyes, but it was them. You felt tears welling in your eyes and blinked them away quickly. You nodded your head and laid down on the uncomfortable bed, facing away from Alphys.

"Um...are-are you ok?" She asked, more confused than concerned. 

You said nothing. You heard her shift awkwardly behind you.

“...frisk.” You muttered after a while.

“E-Excuse me?” 

“The human. You favorite little red soul? Their name wasn’t 9. It was Frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chill chapter I guess. next chapter things should be angsty again, we'll see~
> 
>  idk if the title will make sense to people so lemme explain:  
> I chose the title "don't care don't believe" because its a lyric from the above song and that lyric goes on to say "but I feel, I feel"  
> I think that idea kinda suits the chapter, and story overall. Sans, papyrus, alphys, asgore, you, frisk; that song kinda makes me think of everyone in the underground. Different but the same, all feeling what each other feels even if some of the monsters don't believe in things and don't want to care. just like you kinda understand what alphys is saying even if its weird and lowkey redflagish lmao you can empathize with sans a lot too, even though when you first got here you didnt like or understand him. Feeling unifies you all.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Fun facts for your big brains to munch on from this chapter:  
> * not eating for a few days and then finally eating really enhances the taste of food, like everything is too salty and too sweet and too spicy lol swallowing kinda hurts too depending on what you swallow. 
> 
> *nail walls are skin that sorta fold over the side of your finger nails and protect it. i have a habit of wringing my hands a lot and tend to break my nails n other shit when im anxious or super antsy etc. im fidgety like dolly lol
> 
> * Also keeping your limbs in one position for days is hell (especially when you wanna draw with that arm!!!) your muscles get really stiff and it sorta hurts to move lol i know cuz had intravenouses (or IV lines) in my arms and hands a lot when i was 8 years old, had to keep my arms straight for long periods of time so that i didnt obstruct the flow and when i finally did get to move them everything was super super stiff -w- so i imagine being strapped down to a bed for days and tortured is sorta the same??
> 
> * defibrillation doesnt resuscitate your dead heart like how u see on TV and you dont wake up jerking and flailing either. It gives you a countershock that depolarizes the heart and stops dysrhythmia, so in layman's terms it stops cardiac arrest from killing you. Once you're dead u need immediate CPR and possibly an IV line filling you with adrenaline. idk i was always bothered by the incorrect portrayal of defibrillators in movies and tv so i made sure to be accurate here lol
> 
>  
> 
> Idk y I know all these useless medical facts guys I swear I'm not a med student or something I just like knowing things and I get curious about random shit so i google it and read about a lot of things lol


	24. Rage, Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you need to get out of here  
>  you will get out of here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iamx - i come with knives  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yStX63cqlpY

 

Alphys still referred to frisk as “9” even after you told her their true name. At first she looked like she wanted to ask how you even knew something like that, but in the end, she just shrugged it off. Put away her documents neatly and left the ramen cups on the floor by the trash, already forgotten. She strapped you back down but left your arms free for the night. Said it was the pinnacle of her mercy toward a human, told you to consider it thanks for not attacking her while she was enjoying instant noodles. To be honest you might’ve tried had you not been physically drained, and not to mention wearing a shock collar that she controlled. Her “act of kindness” felt more like she was just reminding you that she was in control, a reminder that you too were one of her experiments. Just another attempt to strip away your identity, you suppose.

You used your new privilege to flip her off very boldly. She laughed dryly and promised that she’d slowly rip your fingers off with pliers if you ever did that again. You didn’t do it again. With that she left you alone, but indubitably under surveillance. Naturally, with your newly freed arms, you tried undoing the metal locks, but it seemed to be sealed with magic. It wasn’t as strong as sans’ that’s for sure, but you still couldn’t free yourself. The longer you remained strapped down, the more it began to feel like your deathbed.

You spent most of the night thinking in silence. You thought of sans, of course, even though you tried not to. The distance was killing you. You wondered if it was killing him too. You just wanted to feel him again. You missed his lewd quipping. His sly references to things that showed he was actually intelligent despite laziness. You missed watching him read. You missed his phalanges in your hand, on your body. Your arguments. Your fights. The sex. Kissing. His scent. His bones. Fuck. You wanted to see him; it was driving you mad with each passing second.

You were utterly starved. And not just sexually, but your very soul was starving to be near his. Even though he kinda sucked a lot of the time, you missed him, needed him. You sighed and clenched your fists. You knew he was going to die soon, and the odds of you escaping here and saving him? Well, those odds weren’t exactly in your favor. They’d never been since you jumped down. You already knew the horrible truth: these monsters would rip you and sans apart, kill him, and fuse your soul with that psychopath or die trying.

You gritted your teeth, shaking those thoughts from your mind. No. You just…you couldn’t accept that yet. You had to escape. You couldn’t stay down here and rot all alone. You were going to escape. You just needed to figure out a way to do that first.

You thought of those five vents around the room. One of them was bound to lead out. But, if Alphys thought frisk escaped through the vents, by now she would have rigged them with something that would melt your insides or dismember you or some other sick shit. Doctor Sadist wouldn’t have it any other way. In any case, you first had to get out of your restraints, get out of the collar, and get out of this hellhole, and then you could look for sans. Wherever the hell he was. You let out a deep breath; you might die, true. Escaping was nearly impossible, also true. But like hell you weren’t going to try.

 

You were awoken abruptly by that white light you were really starting to detest and Alphys’ scaly hands on your body. She was forceful, jerking you around as she strapped you down and hooked you up to the machine, as if to disturb whatever little sleep you got. She looked unkempt, exhausted, like she slept at her desk and not in a bed. You searched her face for anything else, for any inkling of vulnerability or friendliness, but there was nothing. She was as blank as a sheet of paper; professional and detached. Guess that “kindness” dried up, you thought sarcastically.

Looking up at the machine’s strange, skull-like shape, you felt a ghost of pain in your chest. Not that it had completely faded anyway, but the mere sight of this soul ripping calamity of a device, foreshadowing what was to come, amplified the ache inside you. You felt like you were going to be sick.

As you looked around, you noticed Papyrus and Asgore standing off to the side behind a glass, both clad in armor. Papyrus seemed serious and alert as always, the king was relaxed yet mindful as he sipped his tea. Both of them observed the operation with meticulous and judgmental eyes, but Papyrus didn't take his narrowed gaze off of you. Not once. A chill ran over your body.

“Here, bite down on this.” The squid monster from yesterday said, grasping your attention with their monotone voice as they shoved a rag in between your teeth. Your sarcastic “thanks” was muffled, but you seemed to be understood nonetheless.

“Aw jeez it’s-it’s not for you 618, we-we just agreed t-that you’re really loud and we, you know, should gag you next time.” Alphys rolled her eyes and snickered derisively before nodding her head at one of the doctors.

She hardly gave you a chance to think or even bite down before turning the machine on and tearing at your soul once again. The room filled with the whirring of the device, the glow of your soul and your muffled screams. You sunk your teeth into the rag, clenching your jaw so tight it hurt. Fucking hell it was even worse than the last time. Just when you thought you might throw up or explode or pass out, your mind flooded with unfamiliar memories and feelings.

 

 

You're sans. You're on the surface world. It's a good day. Everyone's happy. The sun feels good. You wonder where Chara ran off to. They were here a moment ago.

 

The war. The longest and biggest human monster war is won by the humans. You're running with papyrus and Undyne and Alphys toward the underground. You can’t find Asriel. No one can. You hope no one else dies.

It’s an outright genocide of monster kind. And it’s all that human kid's fault. No one should’ve trusted them. Especially the king and queen. Everyone's dying. Why would anyone do something like this? You guys did nothing wrong. Monsters never hurt anyone.

 

You're in the lab; you're standing next to Alphys and the royal scientist. Alphys is enthusiastic. She’s got so many ideas to set everyone free. You need a break. You guys are working on the CORE. It's nearly complete. It's the greatest creation in monster history, according to him. You wonder if it even matters. You're all gonna die down here anyway.

Alphys mentioned something interesting. Take a human soul, and fuse it with a monster. It’s just a mere concept, but you know it'll never work. You know she’ll try anyways. This is tiring. Maybe you'll just quit this whole, science thing once and for all.

 

Countless years have passed by since you last felt the sun. Centuries probably. You don’t remember. Everyone's changed. You've changed. You're all empty inside. Shells. Corpses. You wish you could reset time or something. Go to another universe maybe, exist as someone else. Anything else. You don’t wanna be you anymore.

 

Frisk has been dead for a little while now. You don't remember the exact amount of time anymore. You thought, if only for a moment, that frisk could save you. Save everyone. For the first time in too long you had felt something. But they couldn't save you. No one can save anyone. You always knew that.

 

Papyrus kicked you so hard today that he broke two of your ribs. He's never done that before. He’s never hit you to seriously hurt you. You're afraid he'll kill you one day. Not that you don't deserve it.

 

You enter waterfall with dolly. You make a reference to Fathers and Sons. She doesn't get it. That's okay. You sorta like this human. But you don't trust her. She makes you question everything you've ever known. She touches you tenderly and you hate it. She has a power over you and you hate it. You want to break her. Ruin her. Make her like you. You don't know what you want from her exactly. You don't want to love her. You don't love her. You can’t. You feel...empty.

 

You and your dolly are running from Papyrus. Shit. He'll kill her. It's happening all over again. You got attached to something and its going to disappear again. Why do you care? Why do you have to care? Fuck. You still can't save anyone. Why can't you ever save anyone?

 

You're in a jail cell. You're alone. It's terrible. You're afraid of heights. What the hell is this cell?

 

You feel like you're dying. You are dying. They're tearing you both apart and it hurts. It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts and you fucking deserve it.

 

Shit, she’s dying. It  h u r t s.

 

You hate this distance. You hate that she’s not here. You miss your doll. You need her. You hate this. You hate being alone. Your soul is being ripped into pieces. You're gonna die. Shit. Shit shit shit you're really gonna die this time.

 

 

  
You gasped around the gag, eyes brimming with tears, heart galloping right out of your chest as the images dissipated from your mind. It was as if they were being pulled out of you and destroyed. You could barely process the feelings and memories coupled with the pain pulsating through your soul. Everything was too much and happening all at once. You could hear the beeps of the ECG increasing rapidly and everyone scrambled to prevent your death once again.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, blaring and echoing throughout the room before the strange machine above you began smoking and shutting down. Everything else was ringing and buzzing wildly. In the midst of the bedlam, you suddenly felt…powerful.

“Subject’s DT levels are rising!” someone shouted.

“W-well! Bring them down! Where-where’s the remote for the collar?!” Alphys asked, frantic as you broke one of the restraints holding down your arm with surprising ease.

“CONTAIN THAT HUMAN AT ONCE!” you heard papyrus’ angry voice over the intercom.

You screamed, thrashing around the bed with renewed vigor and vitality. ­­You freed your other arm and unlocked the remaining restraints, toppling the bed over in the process. It was as if the magic sealing it had broken or something. The side of your head thudded against the icy tiles when you fell but you ignored the sting and possible concussion as you yanked the electrodes from your chest, silencing some of the constant noise. Your whole body was buzzing with pain and overpowered by adrenaline. Unlike last time, this wasn’t cardiac arrest. At least it didn’t feel like it. You were aware this time, in complete control. Determined.

You knew three things:

One: they ripped out a large piece of your soul, fracturing your bond with sans.

Two: Sans was dying without you.

Three: You wouldn’t let them take him from you.

 “Someone get me that damn remote already!!” Alphys was livid as she tossed the room upside in search of it. A torrent of angry monsters crashed over you, tackling you the ground.

“You…can’t keep me here! I won’t let you!” you shouted, kicking and clawing at all the monsters trying to pin you down. You were so caught up in fighting that you didn’t even notice or care that the floor was freezing against your bare back and ass. They picked you up by your arms and slammed you flush against a wall but you still flailed violently. Papyrus looked more than ready to charge in and beat the living shit out of you, but Asgore held his paw in front of him, halting his movements. The king’s expression was…intrigued.

The lights flickered before the power in the building suddenly shut off. The room was lit up with the red glow of your soul; it was a bright rich red, only magnifying your rage. Some tried to grab hold of your soul, but no one could. A few seconds later, backup generators turned some things back on.

You shrieked so loud and harsh you knew that by the time you were done here your throat would be a sore mess. You could see the air ducts from where you stood pinned to the wall; they were just within reach. You didn’t know where they led to or if they were even safe, but you’d rather die in there, struggling to escape than lay down and die without a fight. Besides, you felt sans’ soul still, it was sick and it was desperate for you. There was this…intense desire, a need. He too was starving without you. He was dying all alone. It was calling to you and you were screaming for him. If you followed it, maybe you’d find him.

You bit someone’s hand until you could taste blood in your mouth. Stepped on feet and clawed at faces violently. They shrieked horribly in your ears and you used that opening to slip out of everyone’s grasp, running headlong for the vents.  Before you could get there, however, you felt a jolt of electricity around your neck that encompassed your entire body. Your muscles stiffened and you unintentionally bit your tongue until it bled.

“…DT levels dropping.” Someone said, a sigh of relief following their words as you fell forward to your knees.

You wobbled to your feet shortly after, nearly falling over again. Like hell you were done. You needed to get out. Sans needed you.

Another shock. You screamed through clenched teeth.

“T-the thing with this collar is…it only saps your magic or DT when actually shocking its wearer. Might have to fix that.” Alphys said, eyes wild and smile unnaturally wide. She administered another shock, causing you to fall forward, completely spent. You felt drained, not quite ready to pass out, but as if a weight were holding you down. You were cold. Like your desperate rage had burned out. You felt hands and paws on your arms, dragging you up and back to that god forsaken bed.

“Oh-oh great. Congratulations 618 you-you fried my fucking machine.” Alphys griped.

“Is it still usable?” a woman asked as Alphys tore it open.

“No, the-the whole internal circuit is burnt up. It’ll take at least a-a w-week or so to repair.” Alphys looked over at Asgore with fear in her eyes as she spoke.

He was now entering the room with papyrus beside him, both stalking quickly. He looked very displeased. Papyrus still kept his eyes on you, curious and calculating. The king sidestepped Alphys before she could even speak to him. He came directly to you. You shivered. Whether out of fear or the sudden draftiness you felt you couldn’t tell.

“What a disgusting sight you are. Wriggling around like a worm caught in the sun. Tell me, why are you all like this? Why do you struggle so hard even when it’s futile? It’s pathetic. Distasteful. Repulsive.”

It took you a minute to find your words, especially with your bleeding tongue and racing heart.

“If…if my struggling is…disgusting, then…” you smirked, albeit tiredly, “so is yours. Monsters struggled during the war…you struggle to escape this hellhole now. It’s,” you huffed, “I dunno, it’s been centuries right? And you’re still crawling around in the dirt. We’re all wriggling around like…worms caught in the sun or whatever. Because…to live is to be pathetic and distasteful and repulsive,” you craned your head up to look at him as they strapped you down once again,

“We are no different, King Asgore.” There was something ironic and bitter in the way you spoke.

Asgore narrowed his eyes at you, bending down to your level. He was kinda scary up close.

“Monsters and humans are nothing alike. Trust me.” He spat before turning on his heel and striding out.

Papyrus lingered for a moment longer, watching you before following the king out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE GONNA GET EXCITING LEMME TELL YA BEANS OOOOH WEEEE


	25. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> papyrus has an interesting proposition for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long -w- i got sick for an entire week, and im still recovering from it so yeah idk if this chapter is actually any good?? i hope it is??? The chapter title is lame too aw jeez...

You’d never seen Alphys that livid before. After you broke her machine and basically ruined her whole experiment, she was _furious._ You felt legitimate fear coursing through your veins at the mere sight of her. Even while drowsy and on the verge of fainting, the most present feeling was this sense of dreadful fear. She said she’d make you regret this. You told yourself she was just saying that, but you knew better. If Alphys threatened you, she would follow through; wouldn’t miss an opportunity to harm a human.

She proceeded to dismiss her entire staff in a rage, holding onto your arm hard enough to bruise it as she dragged you toward a large metal door at the end of a dark hall. The area was…less sterile. It almost didn’t look like it belonged in the lab. It was dark and dirty and smelled…weird. Like an old living room rug, or maybe a stuffy attic? There was something musty about it. The air was also foggy…dusty? You couldn’t tell. Too busy internally panicking.

“Y-you once said you were like, _so_ fascinated with science right?” she asked, voice laden with sarcasm as she squeezed your arm, her claws sinking into you as she spoke. “Ever heard of vantablack? No? W-well then! 618, I’ve got a-a-a _f-fascinating_ science question for you: if you lock a human in a tiny room that’s been covered in vantablack…then will they finally stop being a _little shit_?”

You merely gulped in response; she didn’t seem to notice or maybe just didn’t care. You finally tried to pull away, but for a little dinosaur nerd whose diet consists of nothing but vending machine snacks and cup noodles, she was pretty strong. Or maybe it was just that you were still feeling the effects of the shock collar. A shiver ran down your spine at the memory of it. You gave up trying to pull away once you reached the end of the hall.

Hidden behind the door was an endless dark void. Or, so it appeared. No light reflected off of…well, anything. You couldn’t see the floor, the walls the ceiling, nothing. Upon being shoved inside and feeling around, however, you realized it was a room about the size of a broom closet. Still, being trapped in a small, quiet, dark room wasn’t necessarily better than being trapped in an endless void. Both options were equally terrifying.

“Hope you like black.” Alphys gibed through gritted teeth before slamming the door shut.

You heard the locks click and suddenly everything was too quiet and too dark. There were no whirring machines nor any doctors. There were no lights no sounds no humans no monsters; there was just you and the walls and the dark. And that fusty smell from outside. It permeated the room, along with the dust, causing you to sneeze almost immediately. You wanted to believe it was just dust mites but, with your luck, it was probably monster dust too.

You tried your hardest to focus on anything; your hands, your breathing, saving sans, a plan to get the hell out, but nothing could really take your attention away from the pitch blackness, from the small space, from the silence. How long would she keep you in here? Was there even enough oxygen in here? Was there a way out? Would you be fed? Would people forget you were in here? You could hear your own heart beating and it was too loud amongst the stillness. After being shocked by that collar, you really didn’t have much energy to do anything except panic and feel physically sick inside, but eventually, even that required too much energy. Everything was just too much. You let out a deep breath, sliding down the wall to the floor and falling over onto your side.

You stayed like that for a while. You had no sense of time so it could’ve been hours or days or weeks. You didn’t know, and you didn’t really care. Nobody came to see you. Nothing ever changed around you. You coughed and sneezed a few times and you went to sleep whenever you felt too thirsty or hungry. Every time your thoughts drifted towards sans, you found yourself reaching towards your neck where the collar he gave you should be. Every time you were met by that foreign hunk of metal Alphys gave you. At first, you kept tugging at it uncomfortably as if you could pull it off, then you were screaming and crying and trying to break it, but then you just stopped in fear of being shocked by it again.

After another endless stretch of time passed, you began thinking; maybe you should just accept that this is how it is. You didn’t bother feeling around for a way out, didn’t plan your escape or visualize what rescuing sans would be like, didn’t bother to bang on the door or cry for help anymore. No one would come save you, and you can't save him. Sans knows that. Maybe you should accept that. And even if you got out, you wouldn’t be able to get out of the lab or out of Hotlands or out of the underground. You wouldn’t be able to find sans on your own either. And even if you managed all that, you’d just be back up on the shitty surface that you literally jumped inside of a mountain to get away from. So the whole thing was kinda stupid to begin with. You had no chance, why even bother? You laid there on your side, knees pressed to your chest, arms wrapped around yourself like a child. You felt small. Helpless. Alone. Maybe you’d just die this way.

 

 

 

You heard a loud creak that made you jump and sit up. Or maybe it wasn’t loud and your ears were just sensitive to sound. You covered your eyes instantly and turned away when you realized the door was finally opening. Like hell you could look into the light just like that.

You heard the slight clomping of…boots? Yeah, those were definitely boots. Followed by the tinkling of chains and the quiet shutting of the door.

You gulped, opened your eyes just a little.

There was a faint red glow in front of you. It didn’t reflect against anything except you.

“ALREADY DYING AFTER ONLY EIGHT DAYS IN THE DARK? I EXPECT NOTHING LESS OF _YOU_.”

Shit. It had to be Papyrus, didn’t it? This is how you die.

You hesitated to speak, bit your dry bottom lip while leaning against the wall tensely. Well, at least now you knew it’d been eight days. Eight days without water or light or food or fresh air, all while your DT had been zapped away. You felt like you were on the brink of death. Maybe you were.

“Why--” you coughed and groaned before you could even finish your question. Your voice was hoarse and dry; it didn’t even sound like it came from you.

“Why’re you here?” you choked out, holding back a fit of coughs.

Papyrus rolled his eyes and held out a bottle of water and a cup of ramen.

“I JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE HERE ON OFFICIAL ROYAL BUSINESS AND SHE ASKED ME TO “MAKE SURE 6-1-8 ISN’T DEAD,” AND TO GIVE YOU THESE IF YOU WEREN’T.”

You asked no questions and snatched the water bottle from him first; you downed most of it in one go. You’d never been so happy to drink water before. He shoved the cup of noodles into your free hand, crossing his long arms and grunting in disgust while you ate like a ravenous animal at his feet. It was almost painful to chew and swallow, and of course after starving for a week ramen wasn't the best thing to eat but your stomach was begging for food.

“I ONLY BROUGHT IT BECAUSE THE KING STILL WANTS YOU ALIVE AND ALPHYS DOESN'T CARE ENOUGH TO SEE YOU HERSELF,” there was a pregnant pause in his speech before he continued, “YOU KNOW, YOU HAVE SOME NERVE. I SHOULD’VE LET YOU DIE OF STARVATION AND DEHYDRATION FOR SPEAKING TO MY KING THE WAY YOU DID THE OTHER DAY.” He spat.

You wiped your mouth on the back of your hand and sighed. “So what? D-did I offend his ego or something? Are you here to kill me on his command now? If so save the speech and just get it over with.” Half of you hoped you weren’t gonna die here like this, but the other half reminded you that everything was garbage so it didn’t actually matter.

Papyrus raised a brow bone before he scoffed, as if insulted.

“I’M NOT HERE TO GIVE SPEECHES TO AN INSECT LIKE YOU. AND HAD I COME TO KILL YOU I WOULD HAVE SIMPLY DONE SO AND LEFT. BESIDES I JUST SAID HE WANTS YOU ALIVE--ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME??”

“So then why are you still here?" You asked, more tired than curious. He said nothing. You sighed again.

"You did your royal guard stuff, you made sure I wasn’t dead. What else do you want?” You spoke apathetically, draining the contents of your cup down to the last drop.

“I JUST--” he cut himself off, rubbing his chin as if he were searching for the right words.

“I…CAN TAKE YOU TO SANS.” He spoke with a sudden quietness, eyes narrowed in deep thought.

You blinked.

“ _What_?” you practically choked on the word out of shock.

What the hell was he going on about? Papyrus? Take you to sans? Was that some kind of weird joke you didn’t get? Was “sans” a strange new euphemism for taking you to some place of suffering?

“Haha very funny you fucking _liar_. Why would _you_ do that? Is this a trap? A sick joke? It’s a trap isn’t it?” you asked warily, a slight panic setting in as you glared up at him.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT--” he rubbed his temples and growled under his breath, “LISTEN, I CAN TEMPORARILY DISABLE ALL THE ALARMS AND GET YOU OUT OF HERE. I WILL THEN TAKE YOU TO THE PRISON WHERE SANS IS BEING KEPT WHEN I HEAD BACK TO THE CAPITAL TONIGHT. ALPHYS WON’T BE LOOKING FOR YOU UNTIL TOMORROW MORNING WHEN SHE’LL BE DONE WITH THE MACHINE SO NO ONE WILL KNOW YOU'RE GONE. ONCE WE’RE AT THE PRISON, I WILL FREE THAT SHITWORM AND AFTER THAT, YOU’RE ON YOUR OWN.”

There was a moment of tense silence.

“…You can’t be serious.”

“WELL, I AM.”

“You…who has tried to kill me multiple times, you who has hurt sans for so many _years,_ you who belittles everyone around you except that _piece of shit_ Asgore. You. This guy. The _“great”_ Papyrus. _You_ want to help _me_ escape this place, indirectly obstructing your king’s plans to wipe out humanity, all so I can get to your brother, sans, who you blame for every misfortune you've ever had. Ha, yeah, I’d quicker believe _Alphys_ had a change of heart than you.”

He suddenly squatted down in front of you, his judgmental, calculating eyes boring into you.

“CHANGE OF HEART? HA! YOU HAVE THE WRONG IDEA _WORM_. THIS ISN’T WHAT YOU THINK IT IS. IF YOU’RE SO DESPERATE TO DIE WITH THAT SHITBAG OF A SKELETON BE MY GUEST BUT I’M NOT DOING THIS FOR _YOU_. JUST FOLLOW MY STRATEGY AND I CAN GET YOU OUT TO THAT IDIOT AND I’LL NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOUR PATHETIC FACE OR HEAR YOUR DISGUSTING SCREAMS AGAIN.”

You stared up at him as he towered over you. You just didn’t get it. Why would he go through all this trouble in order to help you and sans and thwart the king he clearly worships? What was his goal? His agenda? There had to be something else going on.

“I…I don’t get it. Why the hell would you help either of us? What are you playing at?”

“I’M NOT _PLAYING_ ANY GAME HUMAN,” he rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, “LOOK, I DON'T KNOW MAYBE I JUST PITY YOU. MAYBE I’M SO BORED THAT IM LETTING YOU ESCAPE TO AMUSE MYSELF. MAYBE SOMETHING ABOUT A LITTLE HUMAN. DON’T LOOK A GIFT HORSE IN THE MOUTH. NEXT THING YOU KNOW YOU GET BITTEN.”

His tone was acerbic, his words like knives, but you believed him. You didn't want to, but you did. Of all the people, Papyrus was going to be the one to get you out. Ha. Never thought this is how things would turn out. You were going to see sans again. You guys were going to get out. Well, you had a chance to get out at least. But it was a real actual chance. The thought of escaping filled you with determination.

Papyrus quickly snatched the empty cup and bottle from you and stood. He turned on his heels to head out.

“I WILL BE BACK WITHIN A FEW HOURS. DECIDE IF YOU’RE COMING OR NOT, BUT I PROMISE YOU WILL NOT GET ANOTHER OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vantablack is a substance so black no light reflects off of its surface; it absorbs the light that shines on it and It's made from vertically aligned carbon nanotube arrays (hence the Vanta part) Pretty neat huh? I love science
> 
>  
> 
> next chapter? who knows what'll happen cuz i have no idea :D okay I have a vague idea. Kinda wanna do a sans chapter cuz like it's been a while, but also kinda wanna do a you and papyrus chapter hmmm idk this is hard lmao


	26. allay me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what sans has been up to while you were locked in that dark room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans-centric filler chapter huehuehue~
> 
> EDIT: I cleaned up the ending a little bit, I like it better now lol 
> 
>  
> 
> Keaton henson - Polyhymnia  
> https://youtu.be/CrBx7vVgTnI
> 
> Novo amor & Ed tullett - vantablack  
> https://youtu.be/d_QCqAD7pn4  
>  
> 
> TW:  
> Implied dub!con/rape  
> Masturbation  
> Withheld orgasms  
> Nightmares  
> Blood  
> Overall dirty smutty sin

She was a shadow cast on the walls of his bedroom. Dust surrounded them, suspended them in the air and everything seemed to glow in the dim, orangey yellow lamp light. Her shadow moved subtly, delicately across the faded walls before suddenly she was in front of him, coming to life with arms outstretched and welcoming. She touched sans with careful fingers, gentle against the curve of his cheekbone, against the large crack running along his skull.

He hated and loved when she did those things. Gentleness was so rare down here. He craved it, he enjoyed it, yet he wanted to break her wrist so she could never touch him like that again. Roughness he understood. Roughness he needed. Sadistic and cruel and brutal; he loved that. He knew how to work with that. It was all he’d ever had; how would he function without it? He didn't need anything else from his human. He didn't want anything else.

Wrapping his phalanges around her throat, he squeezed the most beautiful, choked gasp out of her. She gripped him harshly, desperately. Her nails dug into the gaps and fissures on his skull, slowly raking down his sweaty bones. A shiver ran down his spine; he could feel her pulse racing, he could smell her fear, her desperation, her arousal. That’s what he liked about his human. In some ways, she was just as fucked up as he was. This is what he loved more than anything. To fuck her. To own her. To make her scream. To consume her very soul.

"And this is what I love, more than anything..." She breathed, voice strained as her hands found his pelvis, thumbs brushing his iliac crests, rubbing him slow and hard. He didn't know when his hand slipped away from her neck, all he knew was she tugged him closer and kissed him hungrily, lips soft and cool against his teeth.

"nngh…no...ya--"

"Don't? But I do. I do." She whispered against his skull, taking his clammy hand into hers and placing it on her chest.

"You can feel it. In here. And that scares you, doesn't it? I know it does." she touched his sternum, eyes half lidded. He flinched.

"I can feel it. In here. It’s so sad in here."

Sans muttered several swears as his skull dripped with sweat. With her pointer finger, she traced a little heart on his upper breastbone, a coy smile on her face.

“This pitiful little heart, you won’t let anything inside it anymore.”

He ran shaky but forceful phalanges down her breasts, stomach, sides, groping and feeling the softness of her body, feeling her so hard he was bruising all that pretty flesh. She whined as he did it, biting her lip and clinging to him, needy for more.

“do a horny guy a favor buttacup, n just shut the hell up.” He grumbled before kissing her twice as hard as she had, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

He didn't want to hear her words. He didn't want to look her in the eyes. He wanted to hear her choking on him and screaming. She moaned and cried helplessly around his thick tongue as he squeezed her hips. She loved this. He could feel it, he could smell it. She was soaked from his touch. That's all that mattered. Fuck everything else.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down, only instead of meeting the floor, they fell into a field of echo flowers. The landing jostled the flora into whispering but he couldn’t catch what they were saying. Sans knelt over her, burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing in deeply.

“fuck, sweetheart i--”

His words were cut short by choked gasping and sputtering. His human grasped him with weak hands and he sat up instantly, suddenly much more alert.

Beneath him she breathed raggedly, eyes wide, jaw hanging open, dark red trickling out of the corner of her mouth. He didn't even realize how loud the whispering flowers had gotten until it was all he could hear. Despite their volume, he still couldn’t make out any words.

Panic washed over him when he noticed her blood pooling beneath her. It was spreading farther and farther until it became an ocean of wine red, rising up around them and swallowing everything. It was on his phalanges, rolling in between his metacarpals, all while the overlapping inchoate chatter grew. It made him sick. Her scent was too strong, the whispers too loud, her blood too much; it enveloped everything. But that wasn’t the worst of it. The large blue spear lodged in her abdomen wasn’t even the worst of it.

It was the warmth of her soul quietly fading and slipping away from him.

He looked up at the endless field of echo flowers as they drowned in that dark red. He looked back down at dolly. She was sinking down like a rock. He tried to grasp her but she was gone before he even had the chance.

Sans jumped when he felt a gloved hand clasp onto his shoulder.

It was Papyrus.

There was a painful look in his eyes, an angry look as he dissipated with the breeze, taking the whispers with him.

There was an eerie silence following the absence of echo flowers. He almost missed their whispers.

By the time he looked back down, he was staring down at Frisk’s body; he was hunched over them, hands bloody like he'd committed murder. An unsettling feeling filled him as he stared into their dilated eyes. It chilled him to the very core. Suddenly, he shut his eye sockets tight, clamped his hands over the sides of his skull.

_it's a dream it's a fucking dream wake the fuck up just wake up wake up wake up wake up wake--_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sans gasped, eye sockets wide as he lay on his back, staring up at the cave ceiling. His bones felt heavy as his soul raced. Every ounce of his exhaustion was engraved underneath his eye sockets. Naturally, he sweat through his jumpsuit, but there was no point in taking it off just to be naked and sweaty in his cell. Especially if the guards decided to come around. Who knows what they'd do to a defenseless, nude, criminal, skeleton monster. But...then again, he didn't really care what anyone did to him at that point. Wouldn't be the first time in his life someone did something like that anyways.

He wiped his sweat on his sleeve and heaved a sigh, turning on his side and trying to keep from falling asleep again. He didn't need another dream. Despite the heavy scent of ozone in the air, somewhere in the back he could still smell all that blood. He could feel it's warmth on his bones. That unsettling feeling lingered even as he lay there, wide awake. He could also feel this...empty black space in his chest. Like something was wrong. Missing? Like that fiery determination from dolly was fading. It'd been happening for a while now. Probably a few days, but he wasn't keeping track of time. She was probably dying. Finally giving up maybe. _humans are pretty fuckin fragile after all,_ he told himself.

He sat up and scooted toward a safer corner of his cell when a strong breeze blew by. While sitting there in silence and trying to focus on anything else, he finally noticed the ridiculous boner he had. It was visible through this jumpsuit. He recalled that his nightmare had actually started off as a wet dream. Of course he'd be the kind of monster who dreams of fucking a naked human and then gets haunted by a dead kid in a river of blood. He laughed ironically to himself, unzipping the crotch of his uniform and reaching in to stroke his bright red cock. It was already dripping with precum.

Sans groaned softly as his mind washed away the latter half of his dream; he focused on his dolly, squirming around on her knees begging to get her cunt stuffed full of him. He closed his eyes as he stroked himself faster, using his free hand to undo the top half of his uniform and rub his spine and the inner side of his ribs harshly. His breath hitched as he dragged his claws down his body, squeezing vertebrae and scraping the tips of his fingers along his sternum, letting his imagination run wild. She sits in his lap, sliding down onto his cock slowly and he slams up into her, causing her to clamp down on his member and cry out. He grabs her hips and thrusts up into her again; she clings to him and begins to ride him vigorously.

He tried his hardest to imagine his human's soft fingers trailing along his body, her dexterous tongue mapping out his bones teasingly. He shivered with delight, whining softly as he stroked himself harder and faster. She clings to his shoulders, riding him desperately, mewling lewdly. Her tits bouncing in his face, the loud, wet sound of their union filling the room, her face contorting as she cums all over his throbbing cock. She tries to stop, feeling a little over stimulated, but he grabs hold of her with his magic and forces her to keep going. _oh fuck! ya like that ya lil bitch? ya like daddy's cock huh? yous a cock hungry slut? well then ya betta keep goin, i'm gonna fuck yous until yer cryin an beggin me ta stop,_ He thought as he growled and stroked himself harder and faster. He could feel his magic buzzing wildly; he was almost there almost--

Suddenly, he heard the clinking of armor, the clomping of heavy footsteps that were followed by deep laughter. _shit,_ he thought. It was guards no doubt. And his cell was the only one up here so they were here for him. Quickly he fumbled to zip up his jumpsuit and slip the top back on properly. He gritted his teeth, sweating profusely; fuck. He was so close, he was right _there._ Now he had to sit there and try to hide his borderline painful boner until they left. Fuck.

Guards paid him visits often enough. Usually just to taunt him about how he was gonna die and bring him scraps of food. He wondered what he was in for today. Maybe dolly really did die or they got her soul and they were here to finally execute him. He never even had a trial, but that was expected. Everyone knew sans and no one liked him, trial or not he was inevitably going to die here.

The two royal guards walked up to his cell; the one with large bunny ears sticking out of his helmet was holding a bowl of some kind of prison slop. Sans had only tasted it once before deciding it tasted like mud and he wasn't gonna eat it again. Not that he needed to eat all that much anyway, being a monster and all, but he was starting to get a little hungry. He missed his mustard and eating at grillby's.

The guard dropped the bowl on the floor in front of his cell and kicked it toward sans. Most of it spilled into the dirt of his cell and on the bars keeping him in as the two of them laughed.

"nice one bro!" The other one said as they high-fived.

Sans had no energy to retort or care about them, he was too busy trying not to squirm. Fuck he wanted them to leave already so he could empty his load and just take a nap or something.

"Hey man, we like, came all this way to bring you this shit. You better say thanks and like totally eat it all." The dragon said as he got closer to the cage, looming over sans.

He flinched and scooted back a bit, his legs pulled together to hide the scarlet glow of his cock. With the way they were looking at him, full of impatience and expectancy, he knew they wouldn't leave until he started licking food off the ground like an animal, so he gritted his teeth and, reluctantly, did just that.

"thank you." Sans crooned, albeit laced with malice.

He was on his knees, face to the floor and spine arched as his tongue slowly glided across the dirt and scooped up that shitty excuse for a meal. It tasted even worse than he remembered but he slurped it up and swallowed without even batting an eye. They chuckled, somewhat pleased as they watched his tongue slide over the bars of his cage sensually. The cell door wasn't the worst tasting thing he'd ever had in his mouth--tasted better than the food--so it was fine. He learned that giving people what they wanted typically made them leave faster.

The guards however still ogled with predatory eyes, visible even through the shade of their helmets.

"I don't know bro, did he really sound grateful?"

"Nah dude, not at all. Maybe we should like, teach him a lesson?"

Sans clung to the bars, squirming as more precum dripped from him. He knew by the sound of their voices that he wasn't gonna get them to leave anytime soon. But maybe, if he played the role of good whore they'd at least let him cum. It didn't matter. He was just glad dolly wasn't there to see him like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh just wanted to write smutty things. And yes. Those two definitely fucked sans mercilessly at the end of this chapter. At least they let him cum~ I also would like to state that sans has most likely been raped more than once in his life not counting his jail time (too many drunk nights spent at grillby's and what not) so he doesn't even care anymore 
> 
>  
> 
> Also idk about you guys but when I have nightmares that get too intense, my mind will remind me that it's a dream?? And in the dream I can close my eyes tightly and force myself to wake up or choose to stay in the dream. I dunno I think it's just a skill I got from having so many nightmares in my life lol


	27. Author's note update thing

Welp, it's gonna take a little while for me to get the next chapter out cuz I haven't written much ^^; I kinda got hit with depression and no inspiration so. I'm sorry I don't wanna keep you guys waiting too long, I've always liked posting frequently and making you guys happy ;w; but I want the stuff I produce to be good and I don't have a well written chapter yet so bear with me OTL idk when it'll be out but I'm not gonna fall off the face of the earth for 10 years and I won't abandon this fic so don't worry it'll be updated soon enough, just give me time lol

Love and appreciate you guys more than words can describe <3 seriously your comments an views and kudos keep me writing heh heh~


	28. Vestige of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despite everything, papyrus is still an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me three days but hey i found the right words and i present to you all, a new chapter~
> 
> no songs this time -w-

You had plenty of time to mull over Papyrus' offer while you sat in your little dark void. There was a likely chance that it was a trap, but as nefarious as Papyrus could be, he didn't seem like the kind of monster to manipulate and trick others. Though he seemed smart enough to do so, he simultaneously lacked the social skills required. And despite the clench of his fists and the narrowed gaze he held you under earlier, he appeared genuine in his offer to help. But from what you knew of papyrus, he was tactful and calculating and strategic. Good with puzzles and logic. Bad with people. Ludicrously devoted to Asgore, and he hated both you and sans.

Who's to say this wasn't an elaborate plot to get your soul?

Who's to say it wasn't your only way out?

You would never really trust Papyrus, but you also didn't want to spend another minute in Alphys’ lab, locked up and developing claustrophobia as you awaited death. Being stuck there was starting to get to you; the fear you lost when you began to give up came back with a vengeance. It crept up your back like thousands of little spiders, weighed down on your shoulders as you sat coiled up in that little black hell.

But, more than all that, you didn't want these monsters to destroy your soul bond with sans. You felt the bond struggling in your chest, attempting to keep you and sans tethered; it was a brutal desperation. Like a needle with thread attached, jabbing your chest in a constant hurried manner to sew something up. You felt sans' perpetual suffering too. It moved through you and knit itself into your own pain, persuading you further to get out and find him. His soul clung to you, and through that you felt his listless resignation. His little sorrows growing like the buttercups that grew in the Underground. The hollow empty aching in your chest was choking off any sense of will and determination in you both. You needed to be near him, you didn't know how long you two would last like this.

But still, Papyrus genuinely offering to help you? Why? What could he gain in aiding your escape? Why would he want to if not to help you and sans or to aid his beloved king? He _probably_ wouldn't kill you, considering Asgore’s desire for your soul, but does that mean something far worse is in store? Or…maybe it really did have something to do with a certain little human. Maybe he didn’t have a heart made of stone. Either way, it was a gamble, going with him, but he was your last resort. Leaving presented you with the prospect of death, but staying? That was an irrefutable erasure of your very soul, a complete eradication of your memories and love and life; death was certain if you stayed.

You coughed weakly and heaved a sigh, resting your head back against the wall, tired eyes closing against your will.

The way you saw it, the universe was, well, throwing you a bone, and who were you to turn it away? You couldn’t stay here any longer.

You sat there for a while longer, trying not to think too hard about it all before you changed your mind. You focused on your metastasizing desperation. On your obstinacy to see sans' real smile and hear his laugh again. To hear his stupidly clever puns and dirty jokes. You missed him incessantly. And not only this, not just this tenderness and hushed, still affection, but you missed the intimate cruelty that was rooted in your relationship. The volatile nature of your connection with him. There was a comfort in that chaos. You missed watching him squirm and scream beneath your violent touches, always followed by some incongruous affection that kept you both wanting more. You even missed yelling at him and fighting him. You missed feeling him, biting him, hurting him. There was something profound and intimate about the way you tore each other apart and yet always came together again.

Your thoughts lingered on sans, dangling on every memory you shared. You felt your soul fluttering like a torrent of butterflies in your chest at the mere thought of your master. Fuck. You needed him. You really did. You were as wild as a moth; tenaciously moving toward any vestige of light no matter the dangers it promised. You interlocked your fingers and wrung them. Maybe those feelings were just the result of the bond, maybe it was the result of being trapped in the dark for so long, or maybe you were just lonely. The reasoning behind it didn't really matter anymore, all you knew was you missed him and you were oddly hopeful about seeing him again.

You realized that, in your desire to progress, some kind of unsound hope had been instinctively building itself up. Ever since papyrus promised to get you out earlier, you began to desire it, and you began to hope. You still had a scrape of determination; it was holding up your frail frame and making you persist forward. That was human nature, you supposed; to persist even when there’s nothing to go toward, to persist even after death. Was that a valorous human quality, or just plain stupidity? You couldn’t help but lean on the latter. If you knew anything about people, you knew there was nothing valorous about them.

Still, valor or not, you refused to die alone, you refused to let sans die alone. You couldn’t help but wonder what the universe thought of that. Sure, _you_ wanted to keep moving, but did your refusal to die and resolve to live mean anything to fate? Was escape only a pointless pipe-dream? Did you ever have a chance at all? All questions you couldn’t answer in that moment; you’d just have to wait and see.

Suddenly, the big metal door crawled open and you were met with a trickle of dim yellow light from the gap. The uncharacteristically quiet thud of Papyrus' boots met your ears first, followed by the tinkling of the chains that hung off of his belt and shoes. Through your squinted eyes you saw the faint glow of his magic, and then came the smell of leather polish and bone. He held something in his arms as he entered the little space, hunched over you because he was too tall to stand straight.

"You really came." Your words were ironic, if not a little petulant as you looked up at him. Your voice was hoarse, gravely, rumbling out of you with a hardness you didn't have before; it no longer sounded familiar to you.

"TCH," He rolled his scarlet eye lights and dropped the thing he was carrying into your lap before speaking, “ARE YOU COMING, OR HAVE YOU WASTED MY TIME, WRETCHED HUMAN?" he whisper-yelled, his contempt for you as harsh as stones.

You sat there on your bare ass and stared at him for a moment, watching his impatience brew and bubble before you glanced down at your lap; it looked like he had brought your sweatpants, sneakers, sans’ jacket and your collar. With hands weak from fatigue, you slipped the jacket on first, holding it close to your naked body and inhaling deeply. It still smelled musky and chalky and just like sans. You didn’t think you’d miss it this much. A wistful pang struck you, but you pushed it down as you struggled to pull on your pants and shoes.

Papyrus’ jaw was tight, his scowl unyielding as he loomed over you, tapping his foot now. The collar’s clasp was regrettably broken so you tucked it into the inner pocket of your coat instead. There was a stillness in the air, broken only by the droning of machinery and AC vents. You could see in Papyrus’ eyes that he hated your guts and would probably hurt you if you kept him waiting any longer, and yet this was the bone that the universe tossed your way. Pun intended.

You sighed a little, began to stand up carefully. Your legs could hardly support you at this point; you were wobbling like those were your first steps all over again. You nearly fell over, only barely catching yourself on papyrus' long arm. He stiffened immediately at your touch. Upon further inspection, you realized that was the arm of the hand you lopped off that day. You moved your fingers to the edge of his leather glove, peeling it back a little out of curiosity. You caught a glimpse of something…silvery beneath it, but Papyrus swiftly jerked his arm away.

“DO NOT TOUCH ME SO PRESUMPTUOUSLY.” He hissed, grasping the shock collar around your neck with both hands.

Instant dread crashed over you as his knuckles pressed against your Adam’s apple, his grip on the collar tightening; panic only grew when he wrenched it in half with his bare hands. Holy shit. What kind of strength did he have?? He tossed the broken hunk of metal onto the floor and you gulped as he hauled you out of the room by your forearm. You squinted at the brightness around you, covering your eyes immediately.

“ALPHYS’ SECURITY SYSTEM WILL BE DOWN FOR SIX MINUTES EXACTLY. WHEN SHE FINALLY NOTICES YOU'RE MISSING TOMORROW SHE WILL LEAF THROUGH THE CAMERA FOOTAGE FROM TONIGHT. SHE WILL SEE THAT HER SYSTEMS WERE OFFLINE AT THIS TIME, AS I HAVE SET THEM TO REBOOT. SO WE WILL BE UNSEEN AND UNDETECTED DURING OUR ESCAPE. RANDOM SYSTEM REBOOTING HAPPEN FROM TIME TO TIME, SO IT SHOULDN’T LOOK TOO SUSPICIOUS.” He said while pulling you into the elevator and smashing his finger on the only button to go up.

"NOW, THREE OF THOSE SIX MINUTES HAVE ALREADY BEEN LOST, AND TWO OF THEM WILL BE SPENT IN THIS ELEVATOR, LEAVING US VERY LITTLE TIME TO EXIT WITHOUT BEING SEEN AND OR INCINERATED ON SIGHT. NEEDLESS TO SAY WE MUST HURRY.” He crossed his arms and began tapping his foot again as the elevator crawled to the top.

“THE KING WILL GET WORD OF YOUR DISAPPEARANCE IMMEDIATELY AND I MOST LIKELY WILL BE IN CHARGE OF HUNTING YOU DOWN AGAIN," he suddenly turned to you, towering over you yet again and making you shrink beneath him,

"MAKE NO MISTAKE, HUMAN, JUST BECAUSE I'M AIDING YOU NOW DOESN'T MEAN I WILL LET YOU ESCAPE LATER. I'M MERELY GIVING YOU A CHANCE; IT IS UP TO YOU TO MAKE USE OF IT, BECAUSE IF I SEE YOU AFTER THIS LITTLE ESCAPADE, I WILL NOT SHOW YOU MERCY."

You could feel yourself beginning to perspire already under the weight of his presence; there was vindictiveness deep in papyrus' words. You averted your gaze and stuffed your hands in your pockets to keep from anxiously wringing them as he backed off. Papyrus remained composed, as if this was just another Tuesday for him. You wanted to ask him what the rest of his plan was again--you’d forgotten most of what he told you earlier--but you didn’t want to agitate him further. You also kinda wanted to take a look at his hand too, but like hell you would, so you sat in uncomfortable silence, occasionally glancing over at him.

He seemed to notice you staring as he met your stare and cleared his throat.

“I…” Papyrus rubbed his wrist and flexed his hand, “I HAVE A REPLACEMENT HAND, IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WERE WONDERING ABOUT EARLIER. IT'S MADE OF TITANIUM, INFUSED WITH MY MAGIC TOO. ALPHYS MADE IT. ONE PUNCH AND I COULD EASILY KILL YOU."

It felt more like he was gloating and threatening you rather than explaining something.

You chuckled wryly yet nervously and rolled your eyes, swallowing your blatant fears in favor of your ever-present disdain for him.

"Yeah? Well you need me so you can’t kill me, can you?”

“PERHAPS, BUT I CAN DO A GREAT DEAL OF HARM TO YOU IF YOU KEEP PUSHING ME. DON’T MAKE ME REGRET MY DECISION, _HUMAN_.”

You clenched your teeth, narrowed your eyes as you looked away from him. Fuck this guy.

“If this is a trap and you turn on me or sans, you're gonna need another fake hand." You warned, a bitter coldness accentuating each word.

“FOR THE LAST TIME, IT’S NOT A TRAP YOU PATHETIC LITTLE--” He snapped before sighing deeply, gripping his humerus bones then dropping his hands to his sides.

“EVEN IF IT WAS, IT WOULDN’T MATTER MUCH WOULD IT? IF YOU STAY HERE, YOU DIE, AND IF YOU GO, YOU’LL PROBABLY DIE ANYWAYS. YOU HARDLY STAND A CHANCE; YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT I’M GIVING YOU ANY OPPORTUNITY AT ALL.”

You stood quietly for a moment, letting the elevator’s hum pour into the silence.

“Then…why save me? If you hate me and sans, if you hate humanity, if we hardly stand a chance and will most likely die down here, why expend all this energy?”

He rubbed his temporal bone with one hand while the other rested on his hip.

“BECAUSE, IT’S BETTER TO DIE STRUGGLING THAN TO JUST LAY THERE AND DIE ALRIGHT?”

You stared up at him, slightly confused, but his expression showed that he had delved into a much more pensive thought.

“But why--fucking..." You muttered and groaned in frustration, followed by a pregnant pause.

"…Before, when I asked you why you would ever help me, you didn’t give me a straight answer, and you still haven’t. But before, you mentioned something about a little human…?”

He visibly tensed at that; you clenched your fists.

“Are you…are you doing this for Frisk? To make up for what happened to them or something?”

Papyrus' eyes widened and you swore you saw something akin to heartache in there before it turned into an all-consuming rage. His movements were lightning fast; before you could blink he had grasped your throat and slammed you against the elevator wall, lifting you up to his eye level. You clawed helplessly at his phalanges, legs dangling off the ground and flailing about as you kicked him. You of course did him no damage, save for making a few minute serrations in his glove with your untrimmed nails.

“ASK ME ANOTHER QUESTION ABOUT THIS AND I'LL CARVE OUT YOUR TONGUE. I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO SHIT LIKE YOU SO _DROP IT ALREADY_." He spat, his teeth suddenly appearing sharper and more threatening as he growled his words in your face. His threat felt like an unfired bullet resting in the chamber and aimed at your head, persuading you to shut the hell up already before you got hurt.

 As the elevator chimed and the doors slid open, he unceremoniously dropped you, barely giving you a chance to land on your feet or even catch the breath he just deprived you of before he grabbed your wrist and stalked out.

“LET’S GO. WE ONLY HAVE 58 SECONDS LEFT.” 

You rubbed your bruising neck with your free hand, glaring at the back of Papyrus as he walked briskly with you in tow. You forced yourself to keep up with his ridiculously long strides for the sake of not dying six feet from freedom. You took notice that everything around you was pitch-black. Well, not as pitch-black as… _that_ room, but the lights were off and there was no sign of any monsters. Alphys really did lay off all her assistants. _Guess she prefers working alone,_ you mused.  

Before you knew it, the sound of the automatic door groaning open met your ears and you were being towed out into the dusky, arid night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too much happened this time around i guess? just a lot of thinking and talking?? 
> 
> got like half an idea for the next chapter, so hopefully that'll come out on time lol also expect to see a sans/reader reunion soon <3


	29. SHUT THE HELL UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and papyrus walk through hotlands. you still hate one another lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: IDK IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES IN THIS LONG ASS CHAPTER, I EDITED IT A BUNCH BUT THAT DON'T MEAN SHIT TBH, PLS POINT OUT ANY TYPOS U SPOT AND HELP ME IMPROVE LMAO  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> y'know i really hope y'all appreciate that I'm out here researching Hotlands geography so that this makes just a little sense ;A; im trying to build the scenery and feeling of Hotlands but it is after all the most complex location in the underground, and while I love it, FUCK Hotlands. idk if you guys even care about all that shit im just being extra honestly lol I get so worked up about minute details it's not even funny. aside from being depressed that's p much the reason this took forever to write lmao my obsession with perfection keeps me from being fast and i apologize -w-
> 
> Song:  
> The Mars Volta - Desperate Graves:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxJ5bwMQz_w

Papyrus held your wrist firmly in his large hand, dragging you along as you struggled to keep up with him. He would get angry and yank you harshly every time you lagged too much for his liking; you grew to hate him just a little more each time. His legs were pretty much twice as long as yours and he was clearly much more agile than you, so attempting to walk in step with him was really just you fumbling around and jogging clumsily in an effort to keep up with his ridiculously long strides. Needless to say, you were ready to sit down within the first half hour of “walking,” but he either didn’t notice or didn’t care and you weren’t about to bring it up.

The caverns were dimly lit by the boiling magma that flowed gingerly all around you; you kept close to the walls and far from the precarious ledges in fear of falling to your fiery death. Running along and through the walls like veins were various glowing tubes and thick cables, forming an intricate web that all seemed to be headed in the same direction as you. Everything appeared to glimmer in the amber light; the glow of molten lava was so bright that wherever you walked your shadow crawled up the walls of the underground.

As pretty as it was, you were, of course, sweating buckets under sans’ thick jacket, but there was no use in telling Papyrus that either. It was this or walking naked and enough monsters had seen you in the nude. Aside from sweltering in the intense heat and swimming in your own sweat, you also had a massive headache, hadn’t showered in forever, and you were _starving_ , not to mention in desperate need of water. Your body felt pretty weak; your hands were actually starting to shake a little. You just hoped you wouldn’t pass out; you were running on pure determination at this point.

Instead of voicing your many complaints, you asked Papyrus how far the prison was. He said that for him it was about a half hour’s run, but with you “slowing him down,” it would be maybe another hour or so before you even reached the CORE, much less the capital. You rolled your eyes but he had continued on anyways as if not noticing, stating that you two have to walk all the way through the first level of Hotlands--which is brimming with various traps he and the royal guard put in place--in order to reach elevator R1.

“SO YOU BETTER KEEP UP, I HAVE NO TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU IF YOU BECOME INJURED OR SEPARATED FROM ME. ANYWAY WE’LL TAKE THAT ELEVATOR STRAIGHT TO THE THIRD FLOOR, THEN TO THE CORE AND THEN TO THE CAPITAL. I JUST HOPE THAT THE CORE ELEVATOR IS UP AND RUNNING, OTHERWISE IT’LL BE A MUCH LONGER NIGHT AND I’M NOT IN THE MOOD TO FIGHT OTHER PETTY ROYAL GUARDSMEN IN ORDER TO PROTECT YOU.”

You sighed but said nothing, just let him talk out of his ass; no point in arguing with someone like him. According to Papyrus, this place was full of different elevators that lead to different floors and rooms and was full of deadly traps and monsters. He seemed to quite enjoy talking about Hotlands and its puzzles as he navigated through them, so you just let him. It kept him from constantly squeezing the life out of your wrist too so that was great.

From what you’d already seen, you could tell that Hotlands was by far the most complex and dangerous place in the Underground. Somehow, you found yourself feeling sort of relieved that Papyrus was there? As much as it pained you to admit it, you would get undoubtedly lost and killed without his knowledge and expertise. Plus, nobody bothered the two of you because nobody wanted to bother Papyrus. At that point, it wasn’t really important _why_ he wanted to help you--so long as it wasn’t a trap. What mattered right then and there was the pure fact that he was helping you stay alive and you were grateful for that. Even if he was being an inconsiderate and brutal ass 96% of the time.

“Wait, wasn’t…shit,” you huffed, taking a deep breath as he quickly strode along the path with you in tow, “wasn’t there an, um…elevator? Like in front of Alphys’ lab or whatever?” you asked as you approached a room with blue lasers shooting out across the ledge.

Papyrus halted, finally releasing his tight grip on you with eyes narrowed, gauging the situation before him. You took that moment to stop and catch a breath, leaning against a wall for support. Suddenly, you heard the fizzling static of his magic; a bone materialized in his hand.

“YOU MEAN THE L1 ELEVATOR? IT’S BLOCKED OFF FOR MAINTENANCE. YOU’D BE DUSTED BY THE FORCE FIELD IF YOU EVEN TRIED TO GET TO IT.” he said wryly before hurling the bone at a precise angle. It hit a switch on the other side of the lasers that you didn’t even know was there. Before you could blink, Papyrus was stalking forward again and jerking you along with him.  

“Hey, speaking of Alphys’ and her lab, where--” you coughed harshly into the crook of your arm; damn fatigue and asthma, “where…were Alphys and the other scientists during our escape from the lab?”

It was hardly an escape come to think of it; the two of you just took a brisk stroll out the back door without anybody noticing. It was strange to say the least and you were still sort of in two minds about what to think of Papyrus helping you; grateful yes, but cautious still. _Why_ was it so easy to escape that hellish lab?

Papyrus rolled his eyes and sighed, assuring you once again--with pure impatience in his voice--that nothing underhanded was going on. He said that Alphys was the only one there, simultaneously confirming your suspicions about the other scientists being fired. Apparently during your escape she was holed up in the Extraction Room working on the soul breaching machine that your DT ruined. He also went on to say that her half entertainer half killer robot, MTT, was apparently busy doing a show tonight. Lucky for you; a charismatic killer robot doesn’t sound like something you need to deal with right now.  

“SHE’S MOST LIKELY NAPPING INSTEAD OF WORKING THOUGH; SHE HAS BECOME LIKE THAT IDIOT IN A LOT OF WAYS,” he grumbled, most likely comparing Alphys to sans, “SHE’S SMART, DEFINITELY SMARTER THAN _HIM_ , BUT, I SUPPOSE, HER GREAT HAMARTIA—ASIDE FROM TURNING INTO ANOTHER LAZY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING—IS HER ABILITY TO HYPER FOCUS TO THE POINT OF NOT NOTICING THE THINGS AROUND HER, LIKE SOMEONE INTERFERING WITH HER SECURITY SYSTEM OR HER MOST VITAL TEST SUBJECT GOING MISSING. HONESTLY, IF SHE DOES NOT NOTICE THINGS LIKE THIS HAPPENING RIGHT UNDER HER NOSE, THEN MAYBE SHE SHOULDN’T BE IN CHARGE OF OUR SCIENCE DIVISION.”  

You said nothing for a moment, face scrunched up in aggravation as you both walked through two very large metal doors and toward more of those weird vents that seemed to be all over the damn place. These ones, however, were spaced out way too far for you to jump across without falling through the large chasms.

“Y’know,” you began, wrenching your wrist free of his grasp, “sans may be a lazy asshole when he’s ready but he’s _not_ stupid so don’t you call him that. Not in front of me.” you spat your words and Papyrus whirled around on the balls of his feet, furrowed brow bones and undeniable umbrage present in the tightness of his jaw; you gulped, but continued anyways,

“And-and Alphys? Y-yeah she may be a creep that I can’t stand but her job isn’t easy either, cut her some slack,” you could feel your frustration with Papyrus reaching its crescendo as you snapped, “in fact how’s about you quit shaming others for their flaws and acting like you’re the best thing since fucking sliced bread. Cause, newsflash Papyrus: you _suck_.”

Papyrus’ jaw was set, teeth clenched as his usually cool magic sparked with heated rage. His fists curled so tightly at his sides that you swore for a second he was going to punch you with all he had, but then it just fizzled away, much to your confusion.

Brusquely and abruptly, he scooped you up, letting you fall over his shoulder and causing you to squeak in surprise and fear.

“HE IS _VERY_ STUPID, AS WELL AS A DISGUSTING, COWARDLY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PIECE OF _SHIT,_ AND HE DAMN WELL KNOWS IT. AND ALPHYS WILL TURN OUT TO BE JUST LIKE THAT SOON ENOUGH. THEY’RE TOO ALIKE IN ALL THE WORST WAYS; FOLLY AND IGNORANCE BE THINE IN _GREAT_ REVENUE.” He griped before leaping over the gaps with elegance and dexterity. You shut your eyes and held onto him for dear life; you were too busy clinging to his armor to even react to him insulting sans and quoting Shakespeare. As if sensing your fears, he laughed mockingly.

“AFRAID OF HEIGHTS ARE YOU? WHAT A PITIABLE CREATURE.” he jibed as you both landed safely on the other side.

You gritted your teeth and without thinking, repeatedly kicked him in the ribs with your grubby sneakers, smudging dirt on his freshly polished armor. He grunted and without warning, dropped you on your ass like a sack of potatoes. You scrambled to catch yourself, wincing as you hit the ground but glaring at him anyways. What a piece of shit.

“I loathe you more than anyone, you know.”

“ _GOOD_. THE FEELING IS MUTUAL.”

“Tch. Asshole.”

“SHITWORM.”

 

You two didn’t do much talking after that; you walked around a few more traps and puzzles, through a room that looked like a set for some weird cooking show and finally across a tapered path. Adjacent to where you walked sat a strange industrial structure; it was surrounded by lava on all sides and emitted clouds of pale blue. With all those tubes from earlier leading straight to it, you could only guess it was a power plant, which meant that was the CORE. It was a bit out-of-the-way from where you stood but you still caught the subtle scent of…chlorine? You couldn’t really tell; it was mixed-up with the traces of sulfur hanging in the air, among other unidentifiable smells.

At the end of the walkway the elevator sat, tucked neatly in a corner. You stared up at it with amazement; it ran in all directions, connecting to other elevators across hotlands most likely. For being locked underground for so many centuries, monsters were pretty innovative.

You and Papyrus rode the elevator straight to the top in uncomfortable, irritable silence. Upon exiting, however, he grabbed your arm and tugged you closer to him, eyes shifting from side to side suspiciously. You shot him a look that said to let you the fuck go, but he ignored it and instead pulled up your fur-lined hood, as if to hide you. Before you could protest, he clamped his hand over your mouth and spoke.

“LISTEN TO ME: DON’T LOOK AT ANYONE, DON’T TALK TO ANYONE, DON’T ACKNOWLEDGE ANYONE AND FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE _DO NOT_ LEAVE MY LINE OF SIGHT. WE’RE VERY CLOSE TO THE CAPITAL NOW AS WELL AS THE PRISON, AND THERE’S A LOT OF…MURDEROUS, BLOOD THIRSTY MONSTERS AROUND HERE. YOU STILL REEK OF SANS, BUT YOUR HUMAN STENCH IS UNIQUE AND…QUITE PUNGENT,” He made a face like he’d smelt something terrible and you felt your cheeks flush, “IT MAY AROUSE UNWANTED ATTENTION, SO STICK CLOSE TO ME.”

You huffed quietly but kept moving. It wasn’t your fault you hadn’t showered in god knows how long. You already knew you stunk; he didn’t have to be so rude about it, jeez.

He kept you in front of him, pushing you up a short flight of stairs; at the top, you were met with the front of what seemed to be a hotel of some kind; it was so massive it almost looked out of place among the smaller buildings and monsters. The whole building was incredibly glitzy and glamorous too which felt even more incongruous than its size; you almost wouldn’t believe it was the same Underground.

Suddenly, your eyes widened with instant dread.

Written on the front of the hotel in flashy golden letters was one word:

 _MTT_.

MTT? Like Mettaton the entertainer/killer robot? _That_ MTT?

You gulped, looking around cautiously as you two stalked up to the building. Around you countless monsters crept, poor and rich alike, shady and cold and all coming off as dangerous one way or the other. Some glowered as they brushed past you, watched you from a distance, but you kept close to Papyrus with your head bent toward the ground.

“…Why’re we at a hotel?” you asked, voice so low it was most likely inaudible to anyone else.

“SHUT IT AND FOLLOW ME.” He hissed as you two shuffled around the side of the resort. You passed through a grimy alleyway; a few monsters hung around, leaning against walls and neighboring buildings, but they all seemed too buzzed or busy in their own thing to bother with either of you. Papyrus shoved you up some more steps and to a balcony adorned with soft yellow lights, fancy chairs, glass tables and a long wooden bridge connecting the CORE to the hotel.

You began to wonder who would ever want to build a hotel next to a power plant, but your thoughts were interrupted by the commotion coming from inside the hotel. You could hear the incoherent chatter of monsters and the thumping of loud music even from outside where you were. Sounded like a huge, wild party was going on; you expect nothing less from a place so wastefully luxurious it could pass for Gatsby’s mansion. At least no one was paying attention to you and Papyrus.

More than that though, you caught the delectable aroma of food and your stomach growled in response. It took everything in you to not rush through those doors and find the source of the smell; you groaned tiredly, really considering running in there at that point.

“WELL, COME ON NOW I DON’T HAVE ALL NIGHT.” Papyrus shouted, his arms crossed over his chest. He was already standing in the middle of the bridge, impatiently tapping his foot.

You sighed. Your stomach would just have to wait for now.

“HURRY UP. LAST THING WE NEED IS METTATON TO SHOW UP AND START A FIGHT, OR WORSE, START _FLIRTING_.” Papyrus appeared visibly uncomfortable at the mere thought before shaking it from his mind. You chuckled to yourself as you sluggishly jogged up to him.

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY _HUMAN_?”

“You are, _monster_ ; what do you got against flirting? Can’t handle anyone having feelings for you like sans?” you sneered. Despite hunger and fatigue, you always found it in you to be snarky and sarcastic.

He rolled his eyes, punching in some kind of code at the door, causing it to beep and glide open.

“NO YOU _CRETIN_ , NOT THAT IT IS ANY OF _YOUR_ BUSINESS, BUT I DO NOT LIKE WHERE FLIRTING LEADS, THAT’S ALL.” He shoved you through the CORE’S entry, nearly causing you to fall over.

You blinked, eyes wide as you stared up at him.

“Don’t like where it leads?” you laughed, “Oh _please_ , I saw you ogling at my tits when Alphys ripped this very coat off of me. Bet you’re a fucking creep just like everyone else down here.” You said flatly, fanning yourself from the heat as well as the bitter, cutting scent of chlorine burning your nose. Or whatever it was. Only thing you knew is it was coming from inside the plant.

“T-THAT WAS DIFFERENT. I WAS MERELY CURIOUS.” 

You rolled your eyes before nodding sarcastically.

“Yeah I bet. Did you wanna know what they _feel_ like? Or did you wanna put them in your _mouth_?” you gibed, cupping your breasts through sans’ jacket, “No no wait--maybe you just wanted to put your fucking cock in between them and cover me in your--”

“ _SHUT. THE HELL. UP._ ” He snapped, his magic sparking with rage; you didn’t even see him move, only felt the cold grip of his gloved hand crushing your windpipe.

“WHY WOULD ANYBODY _EVER_ WANT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE _THAT_ TO SOMEONE?” He suddenly looked livid; you wondered if you’d perhaps pushed the wrong buttons as you clawed at him desperately.

“DON’T BE SO _DISGUSTING_ YOU LITTLE SHIT,” he spat, releasing you and letting you fall to the floor in crumpled heap, “AS IF I WOULD EVER THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT.”

You were stunned speechless, shocked and a little fearful after his violent outburst. Well, shit. Okay.

“Damn _c-calm down_ ,” you huffed, voice sounding even more hoarse and worn out somehow, “I was only being sarcastic, _sorry_.” You hissed before using everything you had to pull yourself up from the ground. You stuffed your hands into your pockets as he brushed past you roughly, nearly knocking you down again.

Papyrus said nothing as you two got on yet another elevator, leaving you in awkward silence. Okay so clearly sex was a touchy subject for him. Maybe he has trauma? Maybe knowing how much of a sex addict sans is he’s disgusted by it? Who knows? You only know bits and pieces about him from sans’ memories after all, and he’s always been weird apparently. You didn’t think any monsters would react like that though.

Despite how much you wanted to not care about angering him—he was always angry anyways—you kinda felt bad? Damn your freaking empathy. You gave him another apology, a little louder and more sincere this time, but his scowl only hardened, prompting you to shut up and leave it alone.

You tried not to think about it too much, focusing on anything else; the elevator’s lavish interior, the feeling of it moving beneath your feet, even the pervasive sting of chlorine, but of course, your stomach’s emptiness seemed to be the one thing capable of consuming your thoughts. The gurgling and grumbling was pretty audible now; in fact the emptiness became a little painful. It didn’t take too long for papyrus to react to it either.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT _GRATING_ SOUND?” he shouted, gritting his teeth like it was the most irritating thing he’d ever heard in his entire life.

“It’s…my stomach?” you answered cautiously.

“WHY IS IT DOING THAT?? MAKE IT STOP??”

You sighed, slumping against the wall languidly.

“I need food to make it stop, Papyrus.”

He grunted in exasperation, reaching into a little bag that he had hanging from his hips and pulled out two granola bars. Huh, you didn’t even notice that before. He pushed them into your hands and you gladly inhaled them, paying his judgmental glare no mind. They weren’t the best tasting but you didn’t give a shit at that juncture; it was enough to keep you going for the time being.

 

It was a long, quiet ride to the top after that, but the silence was less uncomfortable as he slowly boiled down. He never stopped tapping his foot though. You were beginning to think it was a nervous quirk of his.

Once the elevator finally stilled and opened, you were met with yet another great, luxurious entryway and a long, dark hallway ahead of you. There was also an even stronger scent of chlorine up here. You coughed and held your nose, expression contorted with disgust.

“God what is that _smell_? It’s been bugging me the entire time!”

Papyrus took your arm, dragging you forward and hurrying you through the hall, albeit not as violently as before.

“IT’S PROBABLY OZONE. THE CORE IS FULL OF IT, IF I AM NOT MISTAKEN.” He said impassively.

“Ozone? Isn’t that like, dangerous to humans in large quantities?”

“I DON’T KNOW? IT’S YOUR SPECIES, SHOULDN’T _YOU_ KNOW??”

You were going to argue back, but he had a point. It didn’t matter anyway; as you walked away, the scent began to fade--much to your relief.

Upon finally exiting the CORE--and by extension Hotlands--you were greeted with a bird’s-eye-view of a bustling city.

You were high above the ground, standing on top some kind of stone bridge; the wind was sort of strong, but the view was amazing; you could practically see Snowdin from where you stood. Well, not really, but with all the city lights and the castle in the distance, it was a pretty great sight. It was similar to the ruins, only those were ruins and this was the capital of the underground.

“SEE THAT AREA RIGHT THERE?” Papyrus asked, pointing toward a structure that was practically one with the cavern wall it was protruding from. You nodded your head. You could see the glow of lava around the base of it, as it was within close proximity to the end of hotlands.

“THAT IS THE CLOSEST THING WE HAVE TO HELL DOWN HERE. MAGIC CANNOT BE USED WITHIN ITS WALLS, SO THE MERE IDEA OF ESCAPE IS LAUGHABLE. THOSE WHO ARE PUT IN HARDLY EVER COME OUT, EXCEPT FOR EXECUTION, OF COURSE.”

You gulped, wringing your hands unconsciously.

“That’s where sans is, isn’t it?

“YES. IN THE HIGHEST CELL AWAITING HIS EXECUTION.”

“And we are headed into this nearly inescapable hell, aren’t we?”

“YES. ARE YOU AFRAID, PITIFUL HUMAN?” he sneered.

You chuckled and shook your head.

“Terrified. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ozone smells like chlorine my dudes, which is why you keep smelling it as you walk around the core. humans can detect even the smallest amounts of it in the air, such as before a thunderstorm. 
> 
> Papyrus; he is beauty, he is grace, and i thought i should mention, he is also ace~ but reader doesn't actually know that. in fact he doesn't even know that lol  
> and did i mention he's sorta on the autism spectrum??? he's autistic. its my headcannon. i refuse to believe otherwise. but once again, he doesn't know what that is or that he has it.
> 
> also i imagine papyrus reads a little Shakespeare as well as some Romanticism from time to time, hence his sorta flowery speech and quoting a line from Troilus and Cressida (folly and ignorance be thine in great revenue). i keep thinking about when you kill him on the genocide run, he goes, "alas! poor papyrus!" which is a reference to Shakespeare that he makes as he is DYING. i think if you can paraphrase Shakespeare as you turn to dust, you must be quite the fan. (that or toby fox is just being silly, which im sure is more true LOL but shh i like theorizing and pretending that there is more to things than what meets the eye)
> 
> sans on the other hand doesn't use flowery words, he only references a few interesting things from time to time but he sticks to brutal shit and keeping things short and to the point whereas papyrus loves to talk lol. sans reads nihilisim, absurdism, fatalism--that good philosophy shit. and ofc, more than anything, quantum physics and his joke books lol he's definitely not as smart as alphys or even papyrus, even if he is very smart in general. he has something they lack: apathy and laziness; that's his hamartia.
> 
>  
> 
> Also next chapter we finally get that long awaited reunion between readz and sans ;w; im so ready and like excited and have been wondering what'll happen but then im like bitch wait u the one writing this get it together u know whats gonna happen already dfjkghdfkj


	30. What they would've wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get your shit together, sans. Get it all together, and put it in a backpack, all your shit, so it's together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow it has taken me two weeks to get my shit together, but i got it together guys, for the moment at least lol finally managed to post on a freaking friday //cri

YOU:

“DAMN IT.” Papyrus muttered, sounding even more pissed off than usual.

“What is it?” you asked under your breath, eyes darting between him and the penitentiary.

You two had approached cautiously and silently, so far remaining undetected. There weren’t any civilians within sight of it, only a few run down buildings and guards patrolling the prison grounds. You were peering out a dusty window, hiding in what honestly looked like an empty crack house located a few yards away from the jail.

“PLAN A IS COMPROMISED THAT’S _WHAT_. IT LOOKS AS THOUGH THEY’VE UPPED SECURITY SINCE MY LAST VISIT. WITH SO MANY EXECUTIONS COMING UP, I SUPPOSE IT’S ONLY NATURAL, BUT THERE’S NO WAY I CAN SNEAK IN AND GET SANS OUT UNNOTICED.”

You thought for a moment, eyebrows furrowed.

“What about me? You could send me instead.”

Papyrus waved his hand dismissively.

“A TERRIBLE IDEA; IF YOU WERE CAUGHT YOU WOULD BE KILLED ON SIGHT OR BROUGHT BACK TO ALPHYS. MAYBE NOT EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT HUMANS LOOK LIKE, BUT YOU’VE ALREADY BEEN SEEN BY THE SNOWDIN K-9 UNIT AND THE TWO GUARDS THAT OFTEN STAND BY THE ENTRANCE TO SANS’ CELL. PLUS YOU WOULDN’T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO GO OR WHAT TUNNELS AND HALLS LEAD WHERE.” He clicked his tongue and sighed heavily, rummaging through his head for more ideas.

Suddenly, his scarlet eye lights shifted to the side of the jailhouse where lava pooled at the base of it. He tapped his foot as his eyes trailed up that steep cliff meticulously, lingering on a cavity at the very top.

“I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE DO I?” he sighed.

“What?”

“UP THERE,” he jabbed his thumb in the direction he was looking, “IS WHERE SANS IS BEING KEPT, AND IT SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY WAY TO GET TO HIM. IT’S NOT IMPOSSIBLE TO DO, ALBEIT SLIGHTLY MORE WORK THAN MY ORIGINAL PLAN.”

You stared at him blankly.

“Um, Papyrus? How in the hell are we supposed to scale that wall? How are we supposed to even _get_ to it without stepping in that lava lake?”

Papyrus rolled his eyes, arms crossed as he leaned against a wall.

“ _STARS_ YOU ARE ONE STUPID HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS; THEREFORE, I AM _ALWAYS_ PREPARED. FIRST OF ALL, THERE IS NO “WE.” I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE CLIMBING. SECONDLY, THERE IS A NARROW WALKWAY AT THE BASE OF THE CLIFF THAT I CAN WALK ACROSS. IT’S TOO NARROW TO SEE FROM UP TOP AND THERE’S NO WAY TO JUMP DOWN TO IT, BUT IT’S THERE. ASCENDING AND DESCENDING WILL BE NO CHALLENGE SO LONG AS NO ONE SEES ME.”

He stared into the distance one last time, scoping out the area before nodding his head to himself. You had to admit, as bad as Papyrus was, he thought of everything all the time. Had it been _you_ in charge of strategies, well, you’d of just gone around winging everything and been dead or worse by now.

“YOU WILL REMAIN HERE WHERE IT IS SAFE, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHERE YOU’RE OUT OF MY WAY.” He was headed for the door when, suddenly, he stopped. You were about to ask him what was wrong when he pulled his large, blood red scarf from his shoulders and tossed it at you without turning around.

“STAY HIDDEN, STAY QUIET, AND DON’T DIRTY MY SCARF. I’M ONLY LENDING IT TO YOU IN HOPES THAT MY MAGIC WILL HELP MASK THAT POTENT HUMAN SCENT OF YOURS.”

You rolled your eyes, wrapping the long, warm fabric around yourself.

“I get it I stink you don’t have to be so rude all the time, jeez.” You huffed.

Papyrus gave you a puzzled look from over his shoulder before shaking his head and striding out the door.

You peered through a crack in the wall, watching as he marched through the prison gates and over to a small group of guardsmen. You didn’t quite catch what he said to them, but they seemed shocked by it. With a little more conversation, they went running inside, coming back out a few moments later with at least twenty more soldiers. They marched onward in the direction of the CORE while papyrus slipped away.

He moved swiftly, nimbly, summoning about ten finely honed bones as he ran. They were suspended in midair for only a moment before being hurled at the cliff side. With the amount of force behind his throw, the sharp ends became wedged deep into the rock, sturdy and unmoving. He lunged down the tapered path and leapt into the air, the souls of his boots scraping the rough mountain of stone as he grabbed onto bones and propelled himself upward with ease.

You sunk down into your spot on the ground, pressing your knees to your chest. Your heart felt heavy and anxious, but also sorta giddy and excited? You may get to see sans after being apart for all this time. You might have a chance to get out and get to the surface, and maybe with him it’ll be bearable. But Sans and Papyrus might die before that happens. _You_ might die before that happens. Sans might not even be the same; his soul has been so cold, so empty. You don’t even know what he feels anymore, if he feels anything for you at all.

And then there’s also the possibility that papyrus might go back on his word. He might harm sans, throw him from the ledge. Beat him to dust. If he does anything to hurt sans, you’ll kill him, or at least die trying. You let out a heavy sigh, using your finger to make trails in the dirt that lined the floor. Anything could happen and you’re afraid. But, that determination in your soul, it’s somehow keeping you together.

You closed your eyes, resting your head in your folded arms. You were so tired. You just wanted to see sans again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

SANS:

Sans was sitting near the door of his cell like always, skull resting against the cold bars, eyes half-lidded with fatigue. His mind was neither loud nor quiet; his thoughts were listless, constant, droning on in his head. The occasional breeze blew by, dragging the stinging scent of ozone with it; sans was numb to it now.

After that time he…gave those two guards what they wanted, they ended up coming back for more, usually when they brought his meal or sometime afterwards, but always late at night. Not that it really mattered though. He didn’t care. Though, today, they hadn’t come at all, which was strange since it was already the middle of the night. Maybe they forgot. Maybe they were busy. Maybe they didn’t care. Didn’t matter. It just meant he had more time to nap. Well, that is, if he could actually fucking nap. He was an insomniac at the best of times, but, this time it was because of his human’s soul. It was clanging around inside him, ringing in his head, and it just wouldn’t shut the fuck up tonight.

He could feel her tugging at him, as if she were continuously shouting. It’d been like this in the beginning when they were first separated, but he thought she’d finally given up. For a moment he thought maybe she’d actually died; she’d gotten so quiet, as if she was on the brink of death. And he swore she really died that time before; all her warmth had faded. But now, she was closer and louder than ever. While his head and soul sat still, her familiar fiery determination, that passion of hers, it was so fucking irritating and ever-present he couldn’t even _think_ about sleep.

But…it was also kind of comforting.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he sorta missed her. Without his dolly to screw and irritate him and ask him questions and hold him and laugh at his jokes, the atmosphere was cold. Dead. He’d nearly forgotten what that was like, the deadness.. Even though he knew she had her own demons and her own darkness, she was alive. A little cynical and depressed, broken and hurting like him, but what made them different was her warmth. She was still warm inside.

He didn’t know what sparked her determination again or why her soul was clinging to him so fervently, but most likely she was just being stubborn. He just couldn’t understand that about her. They were both going to die, so why even bother? Just give up already. But, she refused, she kept persisting toward nothing. _humans are so fuckin brainless, an ‘ere i thought i was tha one without a brain,_ he thought to himself with a long sigh and a dry chuckle.

Suddenly, sans heard a loud thud; sounded like something hit the cliff. He froze on the spot, pupils vanishing from his sockets. Before he had much time to figure out what had happened, however, he noticed the hand that grasped the rim of the cave’s mouth, clinging to the ledge with everything it had. Another hand followed, a few irritated grunts, and before he knew it, Papyrus was pulling himself up and into the cell.

Now he was really afraid.

 “YOU. COME. _NOW_.” Papyrus hissed, breathing a little heavy.

Sans was speechless for a minute; all he could do was scoot back on his ass, trying to put as much distance between himself and papyrus as he could.

“ _b-boss_? tha _fuck_? what-what what’re ya doin here? how’d ya get ‘ere??” he felt like a cornered animal as panic rose in him.

“I CLIMBED UP. OBVIOUSLY. I’M FREEING YOU. NOW HURRY BEFORE SOMEONE COMES. GRANTED I SENT THE MORE USEFUL GUARDS AWAY, THERE ARE STILL MONSTERS HERE.”

Sans just sat there with his mouth agape. What the _hell_ was papyrus talking about?

“free me? w…why would ya do _that_?” he asked, back pressed flush against his cell door. _shit, nowhere else to go,_ he thought to himself as his eye lights flitted around nervously.

Papyrus rolled his eyes. “BECAUSE _YOUR_ STUPID HUMAN WHORE CAN’T PROTECT ITSELF OR WALK THROUGH THE BARRIER ON ITS OWN.”

Sans gulped, eye sockets wide.

“ _my_ human?…ya don’t mean my doll, do ya?”

Papyrus couldn’t mean that his human was _here_ in the capital. Right?

“WELL WHAT OTHER HUMAN WHORES DO YOU HAVE??”

“but…why would ya eva do anythin fer us?”

“WE DON’T REALLY HAVE TIME FOR THIS RIGHT NOW. TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE.” Papyrus took a long stride toward sans, causing him to flinch.

“…is this a trick? no…ya don’t do underhanded shit like that…” sans was already sweating buckets as he rubbed his face in frustration, “b-boss this dun make any sense. why’re ya really doing this?”

Papyrus let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed sans by the humerus, yanking him to his feet and causing him to squeak in surprise.

“I’M NOT DOING IT FOR EITHER OF YOU NOR AM I UP TO SOME SKULLDUGGERY, IF THAT’S WHAT YOU THINK.”

Sans tried to pull away on instinct, but papyrus grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit, glaring into his eyes.

“KNOW THAT I HATE YOU. WITH EVERY LAST FIBER OF MY BEING I _HATE_ YOU. YOU NEVER TRIED, NOT WITH FRISK, AND NOT EVEN NOW TO SAVE THIS WORTHLESS HUMAN YOU’VE GROWN ATTACHED TO.” Papyrus held him so strongly that he lifted him off the ground. He gritted his teeth as sans’ pupils shrunk with fear.

“TAKE SOME FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE SHIT YOU DO INSTEAD OF HIDING ALL THE TIME. YOU’RE SUCH A COWARDLY PIECE OF GARBAGE. YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE FALLEN DOWN ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. AND I WILL _NEVER_ FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT.” there was a hard judgmental glint in papyrus eyes, bitter anger in his words. It made sans recoil with guilt.

“I HATE THAT SHIT YOU BONDED TO AS WELL. BUT,” a pregnant pause, “I COULDN’T HELP THINKING ABOUT FRISK BEING TRAPPED IN THAT LAB. I DON’T LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT HUMAN, AND I CAN’T CHANGE IT. SO I DID THIS INSTEAD.” He released sans, instead throwing him over his shoulder and marching toward the ledge. He gulped, clinging to papyrus as they began the descent. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Papyrus had never spoken this much about what happened to frisk or how he felt about it.

“YOU BOTH ARE LIKELY TO DIE. YOU MAY NEVER EVEN REACH THE CASTLE MUCH LESS THE BARRIER. BUT I’M GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO DO SOMETHING FOR THE HUMAN YOU WRONGED. SO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR SHIT ALREADY. I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS.”

Sans shut his eyes, flinching at the strong winds that blew past his back before letting out a strained chuckle.

“heh…i uh, didn’t think ya cared t-that much about uh, emotional shit like this, y’know? you’ve always been more of a um, logical thinker.”

“TCH. DON’T GET THE WRONG IDEA,” papyrus assured him, rolling his eyes once again, “I KNOW I DON’T UNDERSTAND A LOT OF THINGS ABOUT…FEELINGS, BUT,” He sighed, his grimace fading a bit, “FRISK WAS GOOD. AND THEY DIED NEEDLESSLY BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO PROTECT THEM. BECAUSE I—”

Papyrus stopped for a moment, one hand gripping bone, the other holding onto sans. He shook his head as the toe of his shoes dug into the cliff side. He gripped sans a little tighter as he continued down.

“THIS IS WHAT _THEY_ WOULD’VE DONE FOR YOU. THAT’S ALL. THIS IS WHAT THEY WOULD WANT.” Papyrus muttered as the two of them reached the bottom and his bones fizzled away.

He dropped sans on his tailbone and crossed his arms, staring distantly at the lava that flowed in front of them. Sans could feel a weight lift off of him as he sat there; most likely his magic flowing uninhibited for the first time in a while, as he was no longer within range of the magic blockers that lined the insides of the prison.

Suddenly, he felt a strong fist smash against the top of his head; it was papyrus, he realized. He was standing beside him, jaw tight with cold resentment. He didn’t even turn to look as he spoke:

“DO NOT WASTE THIS OPPORTUNITY. OR I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN, AND IF YOU’RE STILL ALIVE, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF. NOW TAKE US OVER THERE. SURELY YOU HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY FOR THAT.” He pointed to a little run down house outside the prison’s property.

Silently, sans stood up, though unbalanced and wobbly. He gripped his brother’s wrist and teleported. It’d been so long it left him a little dizzy, but that was quickly pushed from his mind at the sight of his human.

His soul felt both light and heavy when he spotted you, eyes closed and sleeping on the grimy floor. Your hair was messy and tangled, papyrus’ scarf wrapped around you securely. And you were still wearing that tattered coat of his. You looked like utter shit, like you’d been through all the hell he knew you’d gone through when you were trapped in that lab. But you were his human; tired and battered and the only thing that was his.

He didn’t realize how much he’d missed you until then.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be fluffy...well u kno that kinda sad fluffy angsty shit i do between reader and sans. yah. thats the plan lol also there is smut on the horizon. gonna get wrekked by that sexy gross skeleton of ours finally, thats what ive been wanting to write but it has to flow with the story so -w-


	31. something you can't help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you shouldn't press sans about his past, you know better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of rape
> 
>  
> 
> alternative chapter titles:  
> All I Want is Honesty  
> are you still a mess  
> Digging in Your Deepest Dirt
> 
>  
> 
> Mars volta - Since we’ve been wrong  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9lWlcZLYKI
> 
> S. Carey - Fire-scene  
> https://youtu.be/WEdj672BZT8

You were jerked awake by Papyrus tugging his scarf from your neck. You muttered a few swears, rubbing your eyes groggily as he dusted it off and carefully wrapped it around himself.

“God, Papyrus can you not be an ass for five fucking--”

You froze instantly; all words were suddenly lost to you.

Whatever you were going to gripe about was already forgotten; only thing you saw and processed was the short skeleton standing meekly behind papyrus.

You stared up at sans with wide eyes, the surprise alone keeping your ass glued to the ground. He stood in the corner of the tiny room, slouched against the flaking wall, arms crossed tautly over his chest. He looked to the side, averted his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, gave an ungainly half smile as if to erase the obvious tension running through his bones.

“heya…” he mumbled, moving to put his hands in his pockets, only to realize a second too late that he didn’t have any.

He stood there, rubbed the sides of his pants where pockets should be, sweating anxiously and occasionally glancing back at you. Fuck. You were overwhelmed with all kinds of feelings again. Suddenly you leapt to your feet and began running clumsily across the room, crashing into him. He stumbled back as if not expecting it, but you held him with trembling arms, buried your face in his shirt as tears streamed down your cheeks. You felt both giddiness and relief, both weariness and yearning. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Years? It fucking felt like years.

“shit dolly, heh…miss me much?” he joked. His voice sounded gravelly, worn, and his laugh was forced, but you giggled through your tears and held him closer. You never thought you’d miss hearing him call you by that dreadful nickname. He patted your head awkwardly, the way he always did, and you snuggled into him some more.

“Maybe I did, you asshole. I thought…thought that…we were really gonna die…” You sniffled, rubbing his back gently before pulling away a bit, “mmm, but uh, I did _not_ miss whatever this smell is,” you crinkled your nose in disgust but couldn’t help the soft laugh that fell from your lips, “you smell worse than usual; ever consider a shower?”

He rolled his eyes and pulled your face against his chest, smothering you with his grimy clothes.

“i dunno, you uh, eva consider shuttin the hell up sweetcheeks?” his laugh seemed to flutter quietly in the air.

You tried to pull away but he just held you there and snickered as you struggled and flailed in protest. You pushed him back when he finally decided to let up his assault, tried to glare at him, but when you saw that familiar shit eating grin of his bloom across his face, your heart just melted.

“Fucking…c’mere you…” you murmured, fingers trailing up his cervical spine, cradling his head in your hands and pulling him into a fragile kiss. He let out a low growl of approval, tugging you closer and giving your ass a squeeze, movements surprisingly rough and energetic for someone so obviously sleep deprived. You shivered at his touch nonetheless, moaning quietly against his teeth.

“UGH, SERIOUSLY? RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME??”

Papyrus’ voice shook you both out of your little world. He stood there with his arms crossed, drumming his fingers against his humerus. He was pointedly looking to the side. You blushed furiously; you’d nearly forgotten he was standing there.

“NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU’RE ON A TIME CRUNCH, MONSTERS ARE ALREADY LOOKING FOR YOU BOTH, _AND_ YOU’RE NOT EVEN FIFTY YARDS FROM A PRISON??”

“Yeah yeah we get it,” you reluctantly pulled away from sans as you grumbled, “You’re the strategist here; what do we do now? Where do we go?”

“ _WE?_ NO. NO NO NO; HOW SAD FOR YOU; THIS IS OUR VALEDICTION,” both you and sans sighed a little at his dramatics, “I DID MY PART IN GETTING YOU _BOTH_ HERE, NOW THINGS GO BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE. THE GUARD WILL OVERTURN EVERY ROCK AND TWIG TO FIND YOU BOTH, AND I WILL BE LEADING THE HUNT. THE CASTLE WILL ALSO BE HEAVILY GUARDED AND THE CAPITAL SWARMING WITH GUARDSMEN; THE FIRST PLACE THEY’LL LOOK IS HERE, SO I SUGGEST LYING LOW FOR A NIGHT OR TWO.”

Papyrus made his way for the exit before stopping abruptly; he lingered in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at you.

“REMEMBER, THIS NEVER HAPPENED. I NEVER HELPED YOU. AND IF I SEE YOU AGAIN—”

“Let me guess, you won’t hesitate to kill us?” you interjected dryly.

He smirked.

“WELL AT LEAST YOU CATCH ON FAST.”

 

You returned your focus to your master once papyrus left. Sans was staring out the window with a hard, distant look on his face, like he wasn’t really staring at anything. You wondered what he was thinking. You’d think the soul bond would give it away but, his soul just felt…cool, like the water that runs through Waterfall just outside of Snowdin. He felt far away. You weren’t sure what to say so you reached out to him, lightly tugging on his sleeve; now wasn’t a good time for his disassociation. He turned to look at you, dim eye lights regaining their usual scarlet tint, a small, fake smile appearing on his face. You smiled back, weary and forced. You briefly wondered who you both were pretending to smile for.

“So…where to?” you asked.

Sans shrugged his shoulders, looking down at your hand that was just barely holding onto his sleeve.

“i uh, know a place we could crash, i guess.” He muttered before sliding his arm under your coat and wrapping it around your waist. He pawed at your side as if to make sure you were real before he took a deep breath, exhaled and shut his eyes…

 

B l a c k n e s s

 

You lurched forward upon landing, only for sans to catch you by your forearm and tug you to his chest.

“ya good?”

You nodded blearily.

“good.” He sighed before slipping away from you and slumping down somewhere.

Fuck; it’d been a minute since you last did that. It took you a moment to regain focus, but when you finally did, you realized you were in some bedroom. Or, rather, you two were in a fancy hotel room. Plush red blankets and golden silk sheets adorned the king size bed sans had thrown himself on; soft, clean white carpet covered the floors, dirtied only a little by your shoes. There was a TV in front of the bed and red drapes hanging by the large window with a view of Hotlands. A mini fridge was placed neatly in a corner near a marble-top table. A burgundy loveseat sat by the bed; a blanket had been folded and placed in the chair. The walls were flaxen as wheat, detailed with elegant gold patterns.

The last thing that you noticed, however, was the brand name written in fine print on everything.

_MTT._

MTT MTT MTT; it was embossed everywhere.

You glanced around the luxurious room with wide eyes. Did sans take you back to that resort outside the CORE? Why would he do that? How is _this_ safe?

“Uhhh, master?” you called, and he groaned into one of the embroidered throw pillows as if already knowing what you were going to ask. He turned to you, eyelids heavy as if he were on the verge of sleep.

“it’s not dangerous here if thaz what ya thought. look just, i dunno, see if there’s anythin in the fridge ta eat er drink. ya gotta be fuckin starving by now.”

You opened your mouth to protest, but as if on cue your stomach growled and shut you up. You huffed quietly and shuffled over to the fridge, kicking off your shoes and pushing them to the side with your foot. Inside were various candies, drinks, and snacks. There were also a few bottles of mustard with “Grillby’s” written on the front. Most importantly though, there was lots of water. You grabbed all of it--as well as some snacks and a bottle of mustard--and then brought them over to the bed. Sans was lying flat on his face, pretending to sleep, most likely to avoid further conversation with you. You narrowed your eyes and dropped everything on top of him.

“what tha fuck was that fer?” he griped, glaring at you as he sat up and shoved everything onto the bed.

“You must be hungry too right?” you thrust the bottle of mustard in his face, “Eat something.”

He grumbled under his breath but didn’t refuse the bottle. You plopped down next to him and tore open a bag of potato chips, only for him to snatch them from your hands. You stared at him with narrowed eyes as he shoveled greasy chips into his gaping maw before stealing the bag back for yourself. You continued to stare at him even as you ate in silence. You weren’t just going to let him drop the subject about how and why you two were here.

“whaddaya starin for?” he asked curtly before taking a swig of mustard.

“How come you brought us here? Seems a bit, I don’t know, fancy for someone like you. And besides how could the hotel of a famous killer robot be a safe place for two fugitives?”

Sans shrugged his shoulders, remained silent as he guzzled his drink.

“s’not important.” He whispered after a while.

You knew he was lying, and he knew that you knew.

“tch. it’s none of yer _business_.” he corrected snappishly.

“The fridge is full of your favorite kind of condiment. That mustard from Grillby’s right? Why would anyone bring that here if not for you?”

Silence.

You could feel a rise in anxiousness. Fear. Shame. You quickly realized these were sans’ feelings, and as if he just remembered that he was unintentionally sharing his soul with you, those feelings were pushed away.

“Master is…is this…your room?”

“yep.” He said tersely, his tone matter-of-fact.

“Why would you have a room here?”

“you sure ask a lotta questions.”

“And you sure like avoiding the answers to them.” you huffed.

“just eat yer shit n go take a shower er somethin.” He sighed as he laid down, facing away from you.

You stared at his back, feeling a twisting pain in his soul no matter how much he tried to suppress it.

“ _Why_ do you always do this to me? Even now, after all this, even after nearly losing each other, after almost _dying_ a-after suffering without each other and-and--” you let out a trembling breath; you felt a pang of guilt from sans, causing your chest to ache shallowly.

“We…we pretty much share a soul now, whether you like it or not. I know you in ways others don’t, I-I’ve seen things and I’m sure you’ve seen things about me, and yet you’re still trying to hide from me,” you sounded bitter and hurt as the words left you, “…Still trying to lie to me and force out smiles. Still trying to push me away.” You gritted your teeth before abruptly turning him over onto his back. Now you knelt with a leg on each side of his pelvic bone, hovering over him and pinning his wrists to his sides. His expression was hard, magic bristling until he saw the hurt so plain in your eyes. His glare softened instantly and he struggled to hold your gaze. After a moment he shut his eyes tightly, turning his head.

“ _Stop_ looking _away_ from me,” it came out like a plea as you grabbed his jaw and turned his head back to you, “babe, _look at me;_ you don’t have to pretend to be strong. You don’t have to pretend to be cold or brave or anything. You don’t have to lie. I’m not _them_.” you pointed toward the window, gesturing to the world hidden by the drawn curtains. He was looking at you now, timidly, nervously, with eyes too guarded to reveal much else. You cupped his cheek in your hand, running your thumb delicately over his zygomatic arch.

“I’m yours, remember? And you’re mine,” you placed a hand on his ribcage where his soul sat safely behind a shield of bones, “I know you’re not nice, I know you’re afraid, I know you’ve got gaps and missing pieces and scars. I know you’re not whole and can never be, and I don’t fucking care. You don’t have to pretend, master. Not with me.”

You both sat there in silence for a while, you hanging over him, him lying still beneath you.

“…heh, dolly,” he muttered after a few minutes passed, “ya still know nothin.”

You felt such heaviness in his soul, a feeling so ruinous that tears began to speckle your lashes.

“I…saw your memories you know. I-I saw--”

“i know what ya saw,” he interjected, staring hard at nothing again, “saw a lotta shit, but we’s still not completely bonded, so ya didn’t see everythin.”

There was a pregnant pause as he used his free hand to toy with a lose thread dangling from the sleeve of your jacket, as if he were contemplating what he wanted to say next.

“this room is…i uh, i do work for mettaton sometimes, when i’m not on sentry duty. ‘s nothin really. been doin it fer ages. in return i get this room fer free. can come ‘ere wheneva i wanna, bring whoeva i wanna, pretty nice deal huh? no one’ll come in ‘ere, it’s safe. fer now at least.”

You felt a little uneasy; there was a sort of quiet, shy timbre to his words; he was wearing that fake smile again, blocking you off again. He wouldn’t let you in, even when you’re right there in front of him, perhaps _especially_ because you’re right there in front of him. There was a static silence about his soul, but beyond that laid tumultuous feelings, and when his guard is down, they slip out. When he’s desperate, they show. You felt them all before when you were strapped down to that god forsaken table at the lab, and before that in the caves and even in Undyne’s house. His bedlam of feelings is in there. But now that you’re face to face again, he’s hiding. You were unsure if it was wise to press him for more, but you did anyway.

“What…what kind of work do you do, exactly?”

The shame instantly returned to his soul as he spoke placidly,

“…ya know what kind.”

You gave him a sorry look as the truth sunk in, but he just quivered out a stilted laugh, rolled his eye lights.

“i dun need yer _pity_ , human, it-it’s been _great,_ y’know? i-i think i’m somethin like a hand puppet ta everyone down ‘ere, heh heh, monstas’ll stick their hands _waaay_ up inside a me n make me put on a show,” he laughed again, light and wooden, “an-and hey, who dun like a good puppet show right?”

You stared at your skeleton lover in painful silence as he dissolved into a fit of laughter, laughter so wretched that it made your stomach turn.

You suddenly felt very bad hovering over him like this and released him, collapsing at his side instead. Both of you just laid there staring up at the ceiling as his artificial, miserable laughs melted into hushed sobs and whimpers. What were you to say to that? Why would he even take you to the place he does sex work?? Why would he even want to be here at all? There was nothing anyone could really say at that point and you didn’t want to ask any more questions, so you just hooked your pinky finger around his, let him ease his fingers into yours until your digits were interlocked.

“It’s, um…been a long day, huh? Let’s just…rest a bit. Seems like a shame to let this bed go to waste.” You chuckled awkwardly.

He could only grunt tiredly in response, but you felt some relief wash over his soul, a bit of the tension loosening, though that heaviness remained. You peeled back the covers and sat with your back against the headboard. He simply crawled over to you, still sniveling softly as he fumbled to unzip the jacket you still wore. You undid it for him and he slid bony arms around your thick middle. You ran your fingertips along a small crack on his parietal bone as he nestled his skull in between your breasts. The silence floated in the air, not quite uncomfortable or sad, but not all that good either.

You two ended up conking out in a tangled mess under a mountain of clean sheets and cozy blankets, too tired to care about anything other than sleeping within each other’s proverbial grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plan was to have a break after all the stress, but you know me ;p i only know how to write sad stuff heheheh~ 
> 
> just a head up: we're nearing the climax of this story. tho its p sloppy and poorly written, i have a vague idea for the ending. it'll probably come within no more than 5-10 chapters. idk cuz like i said its sorta sloppy xD yes i am still making this up as i go.
> 
> Also happy new year!!! <3 2017 was wild huh? Hopefully 2018 ain't so bad


	32. Shut Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans asserts his position as your master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seafret – oceans  
> https://youtu.be/RpdXBjwXbMg  
>  
> 
> mindless self indulgence - shut me up  
> https://youtu.be/1ZLo8sBOt4A
> 
>    
> Filler chapter but still relevant I suppose. It's just smut lol  
> we have all waited too long for this brutal fucking. 
> 
>  
> 
> TW:  
> hair pulling  
> fear play (i guess?)  
> rough sex  
> oral sex  
> degrading  
> Dirty talk  
> Face fucking

You woke up to sans snoring soundly, his clammy skull now settled against your exposed stomach rather than in between your tits. At some point in the night he’d wrapped one of his arms around your midsection, not to mention his hand had somehow found its way to one of your breasts. He occasionally palmed it in his sleep. You chuckled groggily and rolled your eyes as you stroked the side of his skull gently, tender affection present in each caress. He seemed to have a proclivity for nestling into your softest parts even as he slept. It was kinda cute.

You found it ironic that the last time you and sans were sleeping like this, you two were on his bedroom floor while papyrus screamed at him to go to work. You had pushed him off of you, told him to get up already; you were eager to get away from him and spend the day alone. But now, you were holding him to your body as if you were a cage that could somehow protect him from all the madness in the world. As if you yourself weren't a part of that madness.

Still, you ached for the feel of his slick bones beneath your hands and against your skin. You longed for the nearness of his chaotic soul, to be bound to one another. Despite everything, you couldn't help loving him. Or maybe you loved him because of everything. Maybe you two were just accursed.

You thought about waking him; you wanted to take a shower but couldn’t move with him holding you down so firmly. You however decided it best not to disturb him, at least for a little while. He was sleeping so deeply, it was almost peaceful. Well, not quite peaceful. It was barely noticeable, but the corners of his smile were turned down, his brow creased. His hands flexed every now and again and of course he was sweating so badly it looked like he went swimming in his jumpsuit, but he was clearly exhausted. And who wouldn’t be after everything he’d just gone through? Not to mention your conversation last night. You should've known not to push the subject; curse your nosiness. You never learn.

His soul was stirring dreamily with a cocktail of feelings; some okay, some not. Rather than peaceful, it was more like he’d hardly slept until now and so you didn’t want to wake him. He may be made of magic but he needed rest.

 

 

After a little while, sans stirred hazily, mumbling something as he nuzzled into you some more. You shushed him, fingers moving as light as leaves along the curve of his cranium, down the hills and valleys of his vertebra, trying to lull him back to sleep.

“nn…what’re ya doin?” he asked after a few moments passed, voice laden with drowsiness and slight irritation.

“Well I _was_ trying not to disturb you,” you chuckled apologetically, “You’re usually a pretty heavy sleeper; I’m surprised I woke you.” You cupped his cheek, thumb circling his zygomatic as he turned over on his side, his head resting in your lap now.

“nah, a uh, bad dream woke me; is it mornin already?” he yawned noisily.

“Think so.” you said, shifting to sit up against the headboard while trying to ignore the uneasiness churning in his soul. You briefly wondered what he dreamt about; must’ve been bad enough to put him in a mood. He let out an agitated grunt when you moved, grabbing onto your hips to pull you closer.

“stay tha fuck in one place would ya? still tryna wake up ‘ere.”

He held you in a sweaty embrace, snuggling into the plushness of your thighs while you clicked your tongue in mild annoyance, hitting him hard on the head with the embellished side of a throw cushion.

“Man fuck you; I’m not your personal pillow dammit. You’re _literally_ laying on the most lavish king sized bed in the underground, not to mention it comes with a thousand feather soft pillows and blankets; _surely_ you can find something else to lay on and let me stretch my legs a bit.” You griped as you poked the side of his skull.

“mmm,” he rumbled, cracking one eye open to look up at you, “surrounded by all that, an yet i’d _still_ rather sleep on yous. says somethin about my preferences don’t it angelface?”

Your heart leapt in your chest at his unexpected pass, leaving you red in the face and speechless. He chuckled gutturally, groping one of your thighs before giving it a toothy kiss.

“heh heh, still got those adorable reactions in ya i see…even though yer bein a rude lil _shit_ ,” he continued, giving you a harsh smack that made you jump, “hittin ya master, tellin ya master fuck yous? that just won’t do, will it cupcake?” There were practically icicles dangling from the end of his words; it made you tense up.

You knew by the tilt in his grin alone that he felt the pleasurable twist in your soul. You knew he could smell your adrenaline and fear pumping wildly. But what really got him hard and hungry was the scent of your arousal brewing inside your core. The sultry tease of punishment, the promise of something stronger than mere titillating touches; fucking hell did he know how to get you going. You were about to speak, but ended up sitting there opening and closing your mouth like an idiot, part of you at a loss for words and the other too afraid to speak any.

“what? skeleton got yer tongue?” he sneered, rolling over onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows. You remained silent for a moment longer before finally gathering your thoughts.

“I’m uh, gonna go take a shower.” was all you managed to say, followed by a light, nervous chuckle that contrasted his lascivious smirk. You moved to the end of the bed and stood, letting his dirty jacket fall from your shoulders and hit the floor.

“huh, so ya wanna get wet n naked? ya dun need a shower fer that baby. let’s see,” he mused, running his hand over your ass before dipping in between your thighs and smacking your clothed pussy, “yer uh, already _soaked_ , heh heh, so let’s just getcha naked then.” He said, leering at you as he grabbed your hips and pulled you closer, tugging harshly at the waistband of your sweats. You rolled your eyes and smacked his hands away.

“What I _want_ is to get _clean._ Something _you_ could do with too. Now shush already, you can fuck me later.” You huffed, albeit a bit playful as you wiggled your ass out of his grasp and pulled up your pants. You began to walk toward the bathroom, confidence in your stride until suddenly, you felt that familiar pressure in your chest that held you in place.

“tellin me what ta do now too bitch?”

You gulped when you felt his breath, soft and warm against the crook of your neck, his hands moving gingerly up your bare sides and making your whole body tingle. His fingertips traced the healing gash in your side from when papyrus ripped you open and nearly killed you; your breath hitched instantly. You hoped he wasn’t going to reopen it; it was nearly healed now. To your surprise, however, there was a little spark of guilt in his soul, though it was short-lived, quickly pushed aside by his lust. He began to circle you like a vulture eyeing a meal, ogling at your exposed tits instead before he stopped in front of you, maw creaking open and tongue peeking out to lap at some drool. He fondled your breasts casually, dragging a whimper from your throat in the process.

“tsk tsk tsk, thought i taught ya betta than that.” he said as he brushed your nipple with his thumb.

He looked as though he were about to kiss you, or maybe bend you over and fuck you, until out of nowhere, his hands stilled, eyes now lingering on your neck. You could feel his magic spike like a porcupine’s quills as his grin curved downward into a grimace. He was suddenly pissed, and clearly still horny; the most dangerous combination.

“dolly…” he began, gaze low and heavy as his fingers crawled up your chest and to your neck. He wrapped his phalanges around your throat, delicate, feathery as he ran the tip of a sharp phalanx over your jugular, leaving you breathless. Was he going to hurt you? _Really_ hurt you? The bristling of his soul at that moment made you fearful of the answer. Before you could really think about that, however, sans gripped your windpipe, threateningly enough to gain your undivided attention.

“where tha _fuck’s_ ya collar?”

Your collar? Is that what he was so pissed about? You’d nearly forgotten it, with all the craziness of last night. You meant to ask him to put it back on for you but never got around to it. You wondered how he'd feel about it being broken though.

“I-I’m sorry...master,” you whined, trying to plead with your eyes and save your ass, “Alphys—she-she b-broke it--”

His grip tightened dangerously as he bared his teeth.

“not what I asked, sweetcheeks. _where_ is it?” he snarled, and you knew by his tone he wasn’t going to ask nicely again.

“It’s in your-your inner jacket pocket! I kept it I-I meant to ask you to-to fix it I’m sorryyyy!” You gasped and tumbled over your words as quickly as you could before he finally released you.

“heh, no wonder ya actin like ya got no owner,” he growled as he trudged over to the bed, coming back with your collar in hand, “been by yerself, no collar, no one ta _put ya in yer place_. lez fix that hm?”

Sans then took you by the arm and yanked you into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He placed your collar on the sink before turning on the shower and grabbing some soap. He shoved it into your hands, stripping you of your pants and pushing you toward the tub.

“get in. now.” His command was unquestionable; you didn’t hesitate to obey.

You groaned a little as soothing, warm water rolled over your skin, washing away dirt and sweat and dry blood while sans stepped out of his dingy prison garb and into the shower. You hurriedly began washing yourself, not knowing what your master had planned for you. Knowing him, you may never get to finish this shower. The bathroom was soon perfumed with the scent of body wash as you scrubbed yourself clean; it was sweet and flowery, like cherry blossoms.

Sans stood there only for a moment, letting you lather and rinse yourself; he didn’t waste another second as he pinned you against the wall. His magic was burning, his bones hot to the touch; you flinched when he reached for you, expecting pain but only receiving a few condescending pets.

“lookatcha, all jumpy n wide eyed; yer afraid aren’tcha?”

You nodded slowly.

“heh heh, thaz good,” he cooed, his phalanges weaving through your soaking wet curls like a comb.

He was just…petting you, just running his bony fingers through locks of your hair as you stood there flush against the wall, wary of his every move. He was being too delicate, too caring; his actions were completely incongruous, given his current sadistic mood.

As if on cue, he seized and twisted a fistful of your hair, yanking your head back and slamming it up against the soap splattered wall. You could only wince in response, which he relished, of course.

“so, ya lil fuckin _cunt,_ yous forgotten what ya are,” he spoke through gritted teeth and you felt a prickle of fear and zeal shake your spine. Holy shit. It’d been a while since he treated you like this. _Too long._

“y’know,” he began, sinuous tongue laving over his glistening shark teeth, “i’ve been _rather_ lenient with yous while ya been actin like a real annoyin shit,” he smashed your head back again when you tried to apologize,

“ya need ta remember yer fuckin _place_.”

He used the hold he had on you to peel your body from the wall and force you down to your knees.

“remember bein down 'ere?” he crooned, loosening his grip and trailing a distal phalanx along your cheek and down the bow of your neck, “i know it’s uh, been a minute, but surely ya wouldn’t forget how it felt ta be at my feet, beggin ta suck me off. that’s where _whores_ belong, after all.” He spat as he pulled your hair, craning your head up to look at him. His soul was drumming with vicious desire, only fueling the fire he’d kindled in your soul.

As if sensing your arousal, crimson colors sparked and churned in front of you, forming a confluence of magic that grew into his bulbous length. You licked your lips and swallowed hard as he palmed his erect, throbbing cock.

“D…daddy, I-I’m sorry I--”

He quickly grabbed you by your jaw and gave you a look that shut you up instantly,

“i didn’t tell ya ta fuckin _speak,_ dolly. if ya gonna use those sweet lips a yers ta apologize, then ya better do it right. ya wanna wrap em around me like a good bitch, don’tcha?”

He grinned lecherously when you nodded your head, eager to please him.

“then get to it, ya cock hungry slut.”

You parted your lips obediently, tongue running along the underside of his shaft before taking the head in your mouth. He grunted and let out an airy gasp as you sucked him hard, grabbing the base of him and bobbing your head slowly. Deciding that wasn’t enough, he ended up jerking your head back and forth, forcing you to take more of him into your mouth with each bob of your head. You gagged as he grazed the back of your throat, but he only laughed derisively and pushed you down some more. You were trying to focus on breathing evenly when suddenly something else grasped your attention.

You weren’t sure if you were just imagining it or not, but you felt a vibrating warmth wash over your vulva, spilling in between your pussy’s lips and swirling around your clit. You mewled lewdly, muffled only by him brutally fucking your mouth. You grabbed onto his pelvic bones to steady yourself as you rocked your hips against whatever it was.

“f-fuckin hell, heh heh…look at that…ya could cum just from suckin me,” he was panting and growling his words now, “ya like this? like it when i toy with yer worthless cunt at the same time? well… _too bad_ ,” he said as the vibrations suddenly vanished, leaving you a dripping needy mess.

“i know…you’d rather sit on my cock, fuck yerself…on _me_ , hah…but ya gotta earn that shit, yer sorry lil pussy can wait, so ya betta—mmm fuck babydoll! betta take it _all_!” he moaned as he pushed you so far down that he slipped into your throat. His grin was animalistic as you whined and choked on him. He hadn’t a care in the world as he fucked you; the only concern he had was how close he was getting. He pulled you off when he felt you’d had enough, allowing you to catch a desperate breath.

“love watchin ya choke on me heh heh heh…fuck i’m horny as hell…almost there...” he muttered as he jerked himself off hard and fast.

“open yer fuckin mouth.” He commanded, followed by a sea of obscenities, whines and grunts of every level. His grip on you tightened painfully as he worked himself up to orgasm with his other hand. You squirmed at his feet, impatiently waiting for him to cum before you got an interesting idea.

You leaned in to his crotch, tongue experimentally gliding over his illium and tailbone, in between every nook and crevice to see what he liked the most. He squealed in ecstasy when he felt your cool appendage slide over his sensitive bones, and you too felt the odd, pleasant sensation in your core. It left you both panting and grunting and whining with need. You made a mental note to do that again next time.

When he came, you could feel the rush of his soul coursing throughout his being; it set fire to your nerves and left you shivering with arousal. It was as if you had orgasmed, but also didn't? Your mind was reeling as he sprayed jet after jet of hot, sticky seed in your mouth and on your breasts. It took him a minute to come down from his high, but you were still writhing around desperately.

“that…was pretty good sweetheart…" he huffed, toothy grin wide and pleased as he gently wiped some of his load from your cheek, letting the water wash away the rest. Honestly why do you even bother with cleanliness anymore.

he took a deep breath through his nasal cavity, chuckling mischievously as he looked down at you, knowing full well that you wanted to get off now more than ever.

"but dun worry," he stroked his still erect cock, "i’m just gettin started with yous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait! There's More! More smut next chapter too lol but also some feels <3 
> 
>  


	33. call me by my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “yous mine. understand? my human, my whore, and my dolly,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs:  
> Rihanna – stay  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF8BRvqGCNs
> 
> Rihanna – love on the brain  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoTJzQOM1do
> 
> tw:  
> rough sex  
> a little blood  
> biting  
> some feels  
> vaginal penetration 
> 
> sorry i took forever T.T i just suck at everything lol im trying i am pls bear with me

You stumbled out of the shower, water dripping from the ends of your hair in beads and to the floor. Sans was behind you with a warm, fluffy towel shortly after, draping it over your shoulders and drying you off before shoving it into your arms. You held it to your chest, gazing at the polished tiles and squirming--out of relentless horniness mostly--when you noticed he’d picked up your collar from the porcelain sink.

He ran his thumb over the leathery band as he walked over to you, flicking that tattered red ribbon and chuckling to himself. It was just barely hanging on now, but it was still there, stuck inelegantly to a clump of glue. You cracked a little smile; that damn, ugly ass ribbon. He probably dug it out of the dumps and just slapped it on the front then told you to be grateful. Lazy bastard.

…But, then, the tags were made of gold and had been professionally engraved.

He may not be the solicitous or artsy type, but maybe he did go a bit out of the way for you. Nevertheless, despite being shitty, you found the ribbon kinda endearing and charming? Perhaps because it was just such a sans thing to do, and that in itself made it thoughtful and sweet.

You were pulled from your thoughts when you felt a reticent hand sweep a few stray locks of hair behind your ear and out of your face. Your curls were growing riotous and unruly now that you weren’t able to upkeep it; finger combing it in the occasional shower didn’t really count as maintenance. You looked at him, leaning into his touch as he toyed with the end of a ringlet that had coiled around his finger. He wasn’t looking at you like he was earlier, instead he was looking at your hair as it wrapped around his bones, at your marred body and swaying hips, at the floor. He never met your eyes.

There was a look on his face that, at first glance, you couldn’t completely describe. It wasn’t sad really. It wasn’t happy either, nor was it loving or hard. It was…a quiet look, liked he’d slipped out of his previous state of mind and into the well of his thoughts. He felt distant and fuzzy, but in that fog you felt traces of affection knotted together with apathy, domination, lust, guilt. You were beginning to recognize what his expressions meant, and you were beginning to understand the movement of his soul, even when he hid from you and tried to distract you with his anger. This was his thinking face, his self-loathing thinking face.

You touched his phalanges a bit diffidently, holding them to your cheek. He didn’t try and break your wrist this time, so that was a good sign. You wanted to say something, but you didn’t know what exactly, so you just touched him, let your fingers speak for you. He began to relax and purr quietly; he didn’t seem to be aware that he did as you interlocked your fingers. Time slowed in that moment, like dust particles drifting gradually to the ground.

His hand wandered from yours and along your jaw, down the slope of your neck; you closed your eyes and melted into it, quivering with every little electric spark against your skin. He was surprisingly tender, languidly dragging his pointer finger up and down your throat, down your chest, and up again before stopping under your chin. What a fucking tease.

“hey,” he grabbed your jaw so abruptly you actually gasped, “yous _mine._ understand? my human, my _whore_ , and my dolly,” he paused and gritted his teeth, his gaze drifting to the nearly healed wound in your side, “i can’t always protect ya n shit, ’m really no good at that, but uh, this at least acts as armor against magic attacks. an fer fucks sake i gave it to yous. so. dun go gettin it taken again, _capiche_?”

You nodded your head quickly, chewing on your lower lip. You couldn’t help but think of this moment as really…personal, for some reason. Maybe it was the way he looked at you, the way he stood in front of you, facing you, claiming you. Yeah. It was intimate. This wasn’t some shackle he was putting around your neck anymore; this made you feel light. It was familiar, it meant you were his. And oddly enough, it made you feel…safe. You blushed softly when you felt the leather press gently against your throat, followed by the buzz of his magic.

“my uh, magic should keep it together, so ya dun have ta worry ‘bout tha clasp. now, turn, lemme lookatcha.” he commanded as he twirled a finger in the air, leering at you with ravenous eyes while you spun awkwardly.

“mmm, yep. yous uh, really not complete without this.” he winked, tapping your tags.

“Master…can we…you knoww…” you whined, voice shaking and full of longing as you rubbed your legs together. You still hadn’t gotten off, after all. If his carnal ogling were anything to go by, then he was pleased with the helplessness in your tone. He hooked his forefinger under your collar and tugged you out the bathroom and into the bitterly cold bedroom.

“master huh…heh heh, s’good that ya still remember who i am to you, but…do ya remember what ya are ta me?” he simpered as he pushed you onto the bed, looming over you. You were briefly reminded of those trees from Snowdin Forest. You gulped, a quiver of fear running up your spine. Your mouth was suddenly as parched as a desert at noonday.

“Y-you just said it…”

“yea, n now i wanna hear it from yous.” his tongue meandered out of his maw, slithering over his stiletto-like teeth. The impish grin on his face as he trailed the tips of his fingers along your waist and down to your thighs made your body scream. Fucking _tease_. You huffed out a sigh, squirming a bit restlessly under him.

“i’m waitin sugartits, ain’t got all day.” He warned, withdrawing his hands.

In your frustration and desperation, you felt a little cheeky and decided to take your chances with pert confidence. No more teasing. You sat up and grabbed him by his clavicles, yanking him down so that flesh and bone collided in a deep kiss.

“I’m yours,” you said it like a promise as you pulled away, voice husky and sensual, “I’m your human, your whore, and, above all else, _your_ _dolly._ Now for god’s sake just _fuck me_.” you wrapped your legs around his iliac crests, nimble fingers busying their way up his vertebra. He shivered at your touch and rumbled out a laugh, grabbing your hips possessively.

“damn. not even gonna say please, ya lil _cunt_?”

“ _Pleaassee_ Daddy?” you crooned, batting your eyes and grinding your pussy against him in a poor, hasty attempt at stimulation.

Well, that seemed to do the trick. His tongue laved over your puckered lips again, begging for entrance. You opened your mouth tentatively and he snatched the reins from you, kissing you keenly, obsessively as he groped your ass and thighs. He was squeezing, smacking and feeling you up as if it were the last time he’d be able to, not that you minded of course. His kisses quickly turned to nibbling which quickly turned to bites along your shoulders, down your neck. You were sure he’d drawn a little blood a few times but like hell you could focus on anything except the pure bliss you felt being ravished by him.

It was like a piece of your soul was being restored by his ardor alone; like he was pouring himself into the fissures Alphys created in your bond. You wanted to be closer and closer still; you felt _starved_. You needed so much more. You groaned and squealed and cried as his phalanges ran over you, dug into your flesh, as he kissed along your jaw and down your throat, lapping up little drops of blood and sweat; you felt utterly tenuous and powerful all at once.

“M-master…let me…nnh fuckkk…I-I want to say your name…” you breathed as you pressed a kiss to the side of his skull.

Silence lingered in the air as he buried his face in your tits, inhaling deeply and sighing. You felt a bit of agitation tremor over his bones, but he didn’t really react with the anger you fearfully expected.

“no.” was all he said as his dexterous fingers found your clit.

“aah, _shittt_ …w-why not?”

He circled your nub just the way he knew you liked, planting a toothy kiss to your shoulder; you let out a choked gasp as you writhed.

“cuz. i say so.” he sneered, sliding two phalanges into your drenched hole and mumbling something about how you were, “fuckin wetter than sea world.”

You seized his wrist and, very reluctantly, stilled his hand.

“N-no.”

He pulled back slowly, blinked a few times, caught off guard by your protest. You took that moment to turn him over onto his back, straddling his pelvis and coating his dripping cock in your own slick with an unhurried, hard thrust.

“I call you master and daddy and, shit, that’s _great_ , but…” you were breathing double time now, getting off simply to the wet sound your grinding was making and the pulsing of his thick shaft in between your folds, “those are just titles you make me use, we’re beyond that…aren’t we? I want _more_ …”

He let out a few grunts and growls, half out of irritation and half out of pure lust as he snatched you by the waist.

“more? heh, greedy lil slut…ain’t a name just another title anyway? s’no different than “master.”

You shook your head, reaching down to grab hold of his bulbous cock. You brought the head to your entrance, gingerly sheathing him within your velvet walls. “It’s--oh _fuck_ …more intimate…i-isn’t it? You know that, you want that. But you’re,” your breath hitched as he hilted inside you with one smooth thrust, “…you’re…afraid of that too.”

He remained silent as he lay beneath you, his grip tightening, member twitching excitedly.

“just…move yer damn hips.” He finally said as his clammy hands skimmed your torso, moving up to fondle your breasts. He tweaked your already hard tips, tugging them and eliciting a whimper from your throat. You knew what his soul really wanted, what he craved; to be one, to meld together with you. Perhaps it was a result of the bond. Maybe he was desperate too. Didn’t matter. You both wanted this more than anything. Your souls needed it.

You let yourself fall forward a little, your arms on either side of him, tits jiggling in his face as you worked for him. You let loose as he glided in and out with impressive ease, pounding into your sensitive spot with every gyration of your hips. You spoke through pitiful sobs of pleasure, or rather you thought you did; everything came out as inaudible garbles.

“what was that?” there was an edge to his question that made you feel like you’d regret repeating yourself, but you did anyways.

“I said…” you began, tone salacious yet dripping with fear as you gave him a soft, shaky kiss, “you’re my monster, my master…my soulmate _,_ ” your face flushed instantly, “m-my Sans _._ ”

His soul fluttered with something akin to rage, and you’d of been scared shitless from the mere thought of punishment had you not felt that brief wave of giddiness inside him. With all the caution in the world, you nervously cupped his cheek, fingertips stroking along the side of his cranium.

“Are…you angry?”

He grabbed you by the wrist; you flinched.

“fuckin yes _bitch_. i should punish yer sorry ass for--”

“You-you said it yourself, d-didn’t you?” you interjected hastily, rolling your hips into him again and dragging a guttural moan from behind his clenched teeth, “I’m yours, completely. And-and, you’re mine too. S-so you know what?”

You took a deep breath. You might just die today.

“Fuck your pride. Sans.”

And there go the lights in his eyes.

“…heh heh heh… _w a n n a  r u n  t h a t  b y  m e  a g a i n_?”

Butterflies swarmed in your stomach, fear brimmed in your soul and he knew it, but you didn’t stop.

“F-Fuck your pride. Your fears. Just, fuck everything and let me _—_ ” your words were cut short and your train of thought derailed when he suddenly began pounding into you again.

“ya…sure like…fuckin with me don’tcha? what tha hell am i supposed ta do with ya dolly…?” the quality of his laugh was pitiful, but you had no time to dwell on it as his fire returned.

You couldn’t really process what was going on, too focused on the feeling of his member pulsing inside you, dragging against your walls as he rammed into your g-spot over and over again. Before you knew it, you were on your back with him towering over you, face buried in the crook of your neck. Sharp teeth grazed over your jugular, taunting you, making you shiver. He reveled in your fear and lust, in your pleasure.

“my human…my lil fuckin dolly…” he muttered as he continued to pound into you.

All you could do was cling to his bones, so you did, like if you let go you’d somehow fall away from him. You were a mess of whining and grunting as you placed little kisses anywhere you could reach. You missed this, you missed all of this. Every fucked up piece.

“My master,” you whispered, voice feather-like, “my goddamn soulmate,” you said, feeling airy and breathless as you neared your release. You could feel the twist in his soul, the way it winded around yours. He missed this too.

“…just this once.”

You met his eyes, brows furrowed.

“What?”

“just this once…call me by my name.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be nice cuz i feel like this chapter was rushed (even though it took a thousand years????) so idk how i feel about it. its cool to be a little critical of this one. but still be nice. be constructive yknow? 
> 
>  
> 
> so on my tumblr i was like hey 69 sex position amirighttt? i had face riding in mind for this chapter too but, the chapter went where it wanted to and i basically had no say cuz thats how writing works yknow? you let the story write itself. fuck what i want afhjdjkgkghl  
> stay tuned for the next chapter in like...a year and a half,,,or longer ahahahahaa  
> ((but for real hopefully it doesnt take another like, 3 weeks hhhh))


	34. it's raining somewhere else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last night at the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toby fox - it's raining some where else  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNd4apsr3WE

You feared that this would be your last good day.

Wait, did you ever really have good days?

Was _this_ even a good day?

Huh.

Well, forget good, then actually.

You feared that this would be your last day, _period_ , so you decided to make use of those pastel pink, rose-scented bath bombs under the sink and relax in the tub for a while. You and sans planned on leaving the hotel tonight to continue your trek toward the king’s castle, so, in other words, you were once again walking toward your freedom, or into an untimely, gruesome death. Either way, you had nothing to lose in being clean and looking pretty.

You even hand washed your pants and hung them to dry a few hours ago, since there was no washing machine present and you were too afraid to leave the room and look for one. You tried to get sans to let you wash his clothes, but he didn’t care enough. You tried to get him in the tub with you too; while tempted to sit butt-naked in a bath together, he wanted to get a good nap in before leaving, so you left him on the bed in a nest of pillows.

You sat with your back flush against cool porcelain, yellow rose petals and warm, oil-infused water gently sloping over you as you further sunk down beneath its foamy surface. It’s been nearly a day since you two…fucked? No. Fucking is a word too sordid, too crass for what happened between you two. That was beyond personal, that was a convergence of two beings, _that_ was love making. It mended most of the tears in your bond, and slowly but surely, you were growing closer again.

You readjusted yourself, head bobbing above the glittering suds, knees pressed fast to your chest as little salty waves lapped at the edge of the bathtub, threatening to spill over. He even let you say his _name_ , his _real_ name, something he always punished you for in the past. You shivered as those memories unfurled in your mind. The cold resonance in his voice, the malevolence in his grip and in his fists; you felt the ghost of pain long passed and still healing on your skin. That sadistic, crueler side of him could rear its ugly head even now, you knew that.

But this morning (or was it yesterday morning?), the way he touched you as you two awoke, as you two rolled around those sheets. The way he both fucked you and adored you…he was sheepish, vulnerable, careful; he was soft like the froth of your bath. He’s been like that before. You think that’s who he really is at heart. _He’s not all sharp teeth and beast,_ you reminded yourself.

You replayed that moment in your mind all day, and still you were blushing like a high school girl getting through to her crush. _Just this once, call me by my name,_ he had said with his face timidly buried in your neck. Though you haven’t used his name since then, the mere fact that he let you use it at all made you feel…nice. Warm. You however never got around to getting him to say _your_ name. In fact, come to think of it, he’s never said it at all. You’ve mentioned it to him before, but he just hides behind his pet names for you. _I wonder if he even remembers it,_ you mused.

 

Eventually the water grew cold and your skin began to wrinkle as you sat submerged and pondering. You realized it was time to get out and go wake sans so you could leave. Upon standing up, you noticed how the dregs of golden sparkles clung to your skin, along with the sweet, flowery perfume of a rose garden. You didn’t bother to wash it away. Instead you toweled off, donning a silken bathrobe and heading for the door. Before you could even twist the knob, though, you noticed there were all sorts of beauty products lying around the sink.

You weren’t really one for makeup, and obviously neither was sans; you assumed these were here for his…guests to freshen up afterwards. You ignored the short-lived pang of bitterness and jealousy in the pit of your stomach, reminding yourself that most of what went on here probably wasn’t even consensual, ergo you had nothing to be jealous about.

As you glanced over everything, your eyes lingered on an unused, claret-colored tube of lipstick; you briefly contemplated putting it on before you found yourself applying an even coat to your lips. Might as well indulge yourself on what could very well be your last night in this world. Besides, it suited your skin tone and made your eyes seem brighter, distracting from your ever-present dark circles; you looked nice, for once ha.

You left the bathroom with your robe undone and your hair down, confident in how your appearance would fluster sans, how fun it would be to give him a boner knowing he wouldn’t have time to deal with it before you two left. What a way to wake him up too.

Well, it would be, had he actually been asleep.

He was instead sitting at the edge of the bed with a joint wedged in between his gritted teeth, well aware of your presence before you could sneak up on him. His soul felt heavy again.

“Thought you wanted to sleep.” You said, sauntering over to him.

He craned his head in your direction, a plume of smoke rising from all the little gaps in his skull; he grinned languidly, eyelids heavy as he shrugged. Somehow he looked both sad and sinister like that. Where did he even get weed from anyway? Must’ve had it hidden somewhere in the room.

“i did. couldn’t sleep much, so uh, rolled one of these instead.” He blew out a thick cloud that made you cough.

“Jeez,” you waved your hand in front of your face, “we actually need to get out of here _tonight_ you know, just--how freakin high are you?”

His response was a stilted laugh, eyes meandering over your frame as you shed your robe and pulled on your pants.

“heh, if i can still think, ‘m not high enough. ‘nyway was with the uh,” he clumsily gestured to your face, “all that? getting, heh heh, _dolled up_ ta die, _dolly_?” there was a fake cheerful lilt to the tone of his voice.

You ignored his jokes and blushed, arms crossed awkwardly over your middle.

“What? You don’t like it?”

“nah. it don’t suit yous.”

You huffed out a disappointed sigh.

“aww babydoll…d-dun make that face, makeup’s fer, y’know, ugly monstas like mettaton n shit. b’sides i dun like eatin colored wax when i kiss.”

You opened your mouth to argue against his ridiculous point until you realized that “makeup is for the ugly” in sans translates to “I think you’re pretty as you are.”

You used the sleeve of the robe to wipe away the dark red from your lips.

“There. Better now?” you asked sarcastically, a small grin on your face as you grabbed his coat.

“mmm.” Was all he said as he stood, swaying over to you. Idly, he wrapped his arms around your waist, exhaling smoke right by your ear; you shivered.

“we might die y’know.” He whispered as if it were something sensual or alluring.

“…I know,” you said hesitantly, “that’s nothing new, though, we’ve always been on the cusp of death.”

There was a long pause as he took a drag from the joint, as if he had something else to say but didn’t know how to say it.

“Are…you scared?” you asked, reaching back to rub his parietal bone the way you know he likes.

“nah,” he hummed, leaning into your touch, “you?”

“Me? Always, haha.”

He chuckled along with you, pinching his cigarette in between his fingers so he could freely nibble your shoulder,

“we might die,” he repeated with a sarcastic undertone, “heh, who cares? nothin ta fear in that.”

You snorted out a laugh and rolled your eyes.

“On the contrary, there’s everything to fear in that. Fear is…for people afraid of losing something. Fear is for people who care. You yourself have been afraid.”

He took one last puff before discarding the butt in a nearby ashtray.

“heh, me aside, what could _yous_ be afraid of losin eh? ya dun got nothin except the pants coverin yer ass.”

“well,” you turned around, slipping his jacket on and wrapping your arms around him, “I have this moment, and all the other moments before this one. I also have the feeling of your soul, and your kisses, and your hands all over me. I have your jokes and our talks, both silent and loud. And, I also have your smile—the real one, mind you. Master, I have _you_. All of you. Might not matter to anyone else, might not even matter to you. But I don’t want to lose those things; I don’t wanna die in a place like this, like we’re nothing.” You said, voice nearly pitiful as you stared up at the ceiling.

“well, uh, hate ta break it to ya…” he winked and shrugged, “that’s how we all die sweetheart.”

There was a moment of heavy silence between you two, broken only by you planting a little kiss to his forehead.

“heh, humans are so weird.”

“So are monsters.”

He sighed before suddenly furrowing his brows and staring at his phalanges in confusion.

“tha fuck’s with all this glitter?” he mumbled.

Oops.

“Oh shit my bad, it’s probably cosmetic glitter or something, from the bath bomb I used? It’s just the residue of a good bath, didn’t care to wash it off.”

“heh, iz like the remnants of cosmic dust…yeah. now _that_ suits ya.” he winked.

Your face grew hot as he chuckled and wrapped an arm around your waist. Somehow you just couldn’t get used to his genuine compliments.

“j-just, let’s go already, j-jeez.”

“heh heh, sure thing.”

In the blink of an eye, you both ported out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is like,,, around 1700 words i think, and i am just as perplexed as you are that it took me roughly 3 weeks to write this. im working on the next chapter as we speak tho, gonna have more feely conversation cuz i cant help myself, i hope you guys dont mind all the conversation that goes on in this story cuz lol i like writing dialogue and fuck the plot


	35. Promise Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you just want to keep living. just for a little longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The civil wars – devil’s backbone  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUMiEkMjtOQ
> 
> Nicole Dollanganger – dog teeth  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00oWTq3UuwM

The capital was buzzing just as much as it was the last time you were here. Only there were no royal guards in the streets. How strange, considering two fugitives were on the loose. Only a few monsters glanced at you and sans as you sauntered through the crowds, but one glare from him and they were back to minding their business. You had a feeling everyone was staring at the two of you, whispering behind your backs, but no one approached and you had no plans on starting any fights or drawing attention to yourselves. Sans was still pretty high too, he kept stumbling over his feet and giggling as he talked about all the different ways you two might die. The weed seemed to only amplify his dark sense of humor.

“hey hey, what did tha pile of monsta dust say to tha human?”

“Uhhh…”

“heh heh heh, _nothin_. tha dead can’t talk sugartits. tha dead can’t do shit.” He laughed, something distant, something forced.

He went on like that for a little while, interrupting his morbidly descriptive death scenarios to shoot out a few puns here, a twisted joke there. You could only give him concerned smiles while pondering which one was worse; his constant gloomy ranting while high or utter silence while sober. You had to admit though, with the prospect of death seeming more and more imminent lately, you had a lot of things you wanted to ask him. There was so much more you wanted to talk about. So much more you wanted to do with him. There were still things about him you had yet to discover. Your bond wasn’t even complete. You wanted to live just a little longer.

You wanted to show him the stars from on top the mountain’s crest. He seemed fond of space and physics and all that stuff, he’d probably like that, or maybe he’d call it stupid. Who knows? It was sort of ironic though, you looking forward to returning to the surface, you wanting to share something you found beautiful with sans. You hated it up there sure, but nature was always something beautiful. You wondered if he felt the same, if he wanted to live a little longer with you and maybe see beautiful things. Probably not. Sans wasn’t the type to value life, not his or anyone else’s.

You kept asking him what he planned on doing to avoid dying once you reached the castle. He kept avoiding the answer, probably because he had no plans and was just going to barge in and start blowing shit up like Rambo. After dancing around your questions, he’d just go back to rambling on about dying. And when he ran out of scenarios and death-related puns, he just fell silent. Silent while high; that’s the worst one.

When he seemed too spacey or his soul felt too cold, you’d ask him if he was ok. He never said anything though, as if his mouth were glued shut, which was worrying. You didn’t want to make the mistake of shaking him and shouting his name like you did in the past, so instead you squeezed his hand. Gently. Once, twice; a question. _Are you okay?_ His soul stirred at your touch, your concern.

He gripped yours back to let you know that he heard you and he was still here. That went on for a while. Walking quietly, stuck to one another’s side with fingers intertwined and shoulders brushing, protecting each other from those few dagger-like stares, from your own minds. Silence too deep for your liking would pass and you’d squeeze twice. _Still good?_ One squeeze. _yeah._ Eventually his soul felt…calm. Lucid, almost.

When you started asking him about plans again, he just laughed it off, told you not to worry so much.

“What are you doing? First laughter then quiet and then laughter again; Master this whole thing is serious, y’know? Why are you always like this?” you sighed, moving closer to him as some particularly dangerous looking monsters stalked past you.

“why? cuz im baked like a fuckin cake,” He snickered, tripping over nothing before finding his footing again, “lighten up sweetheart, anythin is possible in the multiverse.”

You stared at him wordlessly before grasping his hand twice, a troubled look on your face.

“yeah.” he slipped his hand out of yours.

 “…Liar. You’re so depressed it’s making _me_ depressed.” You said.

“whadaya want from me dollface?” he asked, tone monotonous, empty.

“The truth? You promised you wouldn’t lie, remember? I just want you to be real with me.”

“’m not good with promises remember? or uh, anythin really. aside from bein a good fuck an a bad joke, i got nothin sweetheart, i’m just tha prick that uh, kidnapped yous.” he grinned that empty grin and you felt a twinge of pain in your chest.

“That’s not…y-you’re not--don’t say that.” you bit your lip.

“why not? i’m shitty right? at the end of the day, ya think i’m shitty too. betta off dead right?” his eyes were glazed over somehow, nearly sad, but not quite. They were eyes that already knew the answer to his question.

Your throat felt dry all of a sudden as you swallowed hard.

There was nothing you could really say to that, because it was kinda true. He _is_ shitty. If you said he wasn’t you’d be a liar too. But, however, you didn’t want him dead. You wanted to see him smiling under the stars and talking openly with you. Because that’s where he belonged. Up there. With you. _Always_ with you. Was that just another pipe dream though? Living with him? Somehow none of these thoughts and questions made it past your barricade of clenched teeth.

“so im shitty, huh?” he finally said.

Sans stood there for a moment, watching monsters buzz through crowded cobblestone streets before shrugging his shoulders and continuing on. He clumsily tried to find his pockets before giving up and letting his hands dangle at his side.

“welp, may be shitty but uh, i’m still a joke. an, see, the thing with being a joke is people at least get a good laugh outta ya, heh heh heh.”

Without thinking, you hooked your pinky around his, shaking, unsure if he even wanted to be touched right now. He made no moves to acknowledge you; suppose that was a good sign? You just moved with the rhythm of his soul, not thinking at all as your lips softly brushed his sweaty cheekbone in a kiss. He smelled of chalk and autumn and smoke. Something about it was sweet.

“If it means anything, my life was fucked up before you. We…” you searched for the right words as you drew away, “we’re all shitty if you think about it. Everything’s shitty. You’re not a joke and I still don’t want you dead.”

You blushed when his soul fluttered inside his ribcage. He cleared his nonexistent throat.

“heh, uh, thanks.”

He inched his fingers back into yours until flesh and bone were interlocked again.

 

When you two reached the castle, he ushered you around the back, entering some secret door that lead down into the castle’s catacombs. Apparently it was the best way to get to the barrier. There were endless winding tunnels, but he seemed to know which ones were traps, dead ends, and tombs. It was dark as all hell of course, with only a few luminescent stones lining the walls to cast a weak cerulean glow against your skin. You could see sans’ magic gleaming dimly over his bones; the darkness brought out the flecks of scarlet in his sockets. He reminded you of art. Like a clay sculpture or an oil painting that’s been chipping over the years.

You stuck close to his side as you approached an elevator. There was only one floor other than this one, meaning it was one _long_ ride to the top. The interior was as luxurious as the one in the CORE. It was decorated with fine gold patterns that weaved in and out of each other. Quite tasteful, if you were being honest. There was also a crystal light that sat in the center of the ceiling. You were so busy admiring the decorations you almost didn’t hear sans speak.

“hey…” he said after a while, staring at the door with a hard look on his face.

“Hey what?”

There was a pregnant pause; you shifted your weight between your feet.

“why do you…care so much?”

“…Uh…about what?”

“ _me._ ” He scoffed as if he didn’t believe what he said.

It took you a moment to collect yourself. What was he even asking? What was this all of a sudden?

“I just…do.” You muttered awkwardly, blush no doubt dusting your cheeks.

“yeah but,” his voice was soft yet serious, “fuck i’m…i fucked you up. yous afraid of me. you hate me right? yer in this position because of me. so why tha fuck do ya try so hard with me?”

You were hit with a wall of guilt. Not yours, but his. Maybe this is what he’s been brooding on the entire time. You gave him a sympathetic look.

“I’m in this position because I jumped into a mountain full of blood thirsty monsters that hate humanity for fucking them over; I knew it would be dangerous down here.” 

“i raped yous.” he spat, words firm and matter-of-fact.

You felt your chest tighten.

“…Look, I…” you bit your lip, crossing your arms, “love is…complicated.”

“ha yeah sure, but this ain’t that. i can’t have that. neither of us can. this is—”

“Sicker than that?” you interjected.

Silence.

You sighed.

“Look I…I haven’t forgiven you for what you did, you’re right. I’m afraid you’ll hurt me. I think you’re shitty and I think there’s a certain ugliness inside you that may never be beautiful. You’re right you’re right you’re right. But there’s more to you than that.”

He let out a purely ironic laugh as he rolled his eyes, shaking hands trying to find his pockets again. How were you to convince him?

“…Hey, you love Papyrus right?”

He clenched his teeth as if biting down on his silence, but you felt that storge affection inside him, among other more twisted things.

“Of course you do,” you continued, “That’s why you always run. You can’t hurt him, even though he hurts you continuously. Is that not a form of love?”

He rubbed his sweaty palms on the sides of his pants, pointedly avoiding your gaze. You sighed but persisted anyways.

“You keep saying that this isn’t love, but if I know anything about love, I know that it isn’t always beautiful. It hardly ever is. You see, love _is_ madness. It’s volatile. And shit, sometimes to love is just…to swallow each other whole. Babe,” you hooked a finger under his chin, moving to grab hold of his jaw gently, “there’s nothing as sick and twisted as love.” You chuckled quietly, bitterness hanging on the end of your laugh.

The elevator finally reached the top. He shrugged his shoulders as it chimed, brushing your hand away and plastering a smile on his face. The door glided opened, leading out to a balcony.

“ah, just uh, fuggedaboutit, i dun wanna talk anymore. we’s almost at the end anyway.”

You gritted your teeth as he passed you, hands in his pockets. There he goes again, dismissing you, shrugging you off like a jacket off his shoulders.

“Master,” you snatched him by the wrist, jerking him around. He stared at you with sockets wide.

Only a little while ago, you hated this and everything he did. You still do. The loathing hasn’t left you, but still, he’s all over you and all through you like…like a disease. Yeah. And you don’t mind that for some reason. You’ve grown past needing this to _wanting_ this, in fact. _I really must be cursed, huh?_ You thought sarcastically.

Sans was still staring at you with a confused look on his face. You held his wrist firmly, looking down at your shoes. You had to say it.

Fuck. Okay. Deep breath. Just say it. Say it. Say it.

“I love you.”

Everything inside of him came to a standstill.

“…what?”

“L-listen, a-all we have is each other. No one cares about us except us, yknow No one will miss us if we die; the world will be no different. But _I_ want you. _I_ need you. I don’t want you to die Master, I want to live, good _god_ I want to keep living with you. So, you know what? Let’s live in spite of everyone trying to kill us. Let’s live. Please.” There were tears brimming in your eyes now, clinging to your lashes until they pushed past like a flood breaking a dam.

“uh…that, sounds like a lotta work, heh.” He joked with an ungainly disposition about him.

“ _Please_ ,” your voice cracked as you begged, “promise me. Promise me you won’t die. Promise me we’ll get out of here.”

“…sure,” he muttered after a while, “promise.” He looked away and extended his pinky.

A pinky promise. Somehow that’s just such a sans thing to do.

You didn’t know if he meant it. You couldn’t tell. Something in him felt desperate like fire, and yet something in him felt resigned, cold. You hooked your little finger around his anyway as you two stood on the balcony, overlooking the busy capital below. Everyone looked like ants tumbling over one another. Sans turned to look behind you both; there was a dark corridor with a golden light at the end. You took his hand in yours completely.

Two squeezes.

…

One squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last hand squeezes are left up to interpretation.
> 
> i had a lot of ideas of how i wanted the conversations in the chapter to go, i just wanted them to have one of those "this might be the last talk we ever have" conversations where they discuss the real shit, like him raping reader and being abusive and him regretting it, while still maintaining that feeling all their conversations tend to have and still being kinda twisted. i hope you guys liked it??? what do you think??? validate me with comments please
> 
> next chapter's gonna be more plot oriented. the story has sorta reached the climax, the peak, the crescendo if you will lmao the end is near folks. spoiler alert i still dont really know what im doing


	36. A field of marigolds and bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> papyrus confronts you and sans in the last corridor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Gabriel - heroes  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsvuipGq2ns
> 
> Tina Guo - The rains of castamere  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J73cZQzhPW0
> 
>  
> 
> My dudes we broke 10,000 hits??¿ thank you so much????

The way sans held your hand as he dragged you through the dark and into an even larger, golden hall made you feel safe, yet uneasy still. It seemed as if he knew what lay ahead; there was something grim set into the tightness of his jaw, in the grip of his hand, the thrumming of his soul. You tried not to think about it, about any of it, really. Instead you admired the castle’s interior.

It looked straight out of a page in Grimm’s Fairy Tales. You were amazed at the meticulous details threaded into every last niche and corner; from the gilded pillars that filled the endless corridor to the arched windows lining the wall to your left. The light shining through them was all but blinding, but the entire room was glistening because of it.

You had little time to stop and smell the roses though. In front of the only exit to this godforsaken place was none other than Papyrus. He was leaning on the doorframe with his arms folded tautly over his chest, tapping his foot steadily, incessantly.

_Tap tap tap tap._

Around him, standing in formation like some sort of blockade were countless Royal Guardsmen. Well that explains why the streets were empty.

“SO, YOU’VE FINALLY COME.” Papyrus said, tone devoid of anything as it resounded through the air.

His stare was neither fearful nor loathsome, and there was no shred of mercy, no speckle of guilt in his voice. He was just…hard, detached, aloof. How unlike him to be that way. His eyes said he was thinking though, but you couldn’t tell what about. Speaking of his eyes, he seemed to have a new fracture running over his already scarred socket. It looked like an animal clawed his face. The red light in that eye was faded, flickering. You wondered what happened to him. Who would be able to give him a wound so bad it nearly blinded him?

Sans gripped you tighter as he jerked you behind him, standing still as a sentry, he had that nervous smile on his face but his eyes were vigilant, wary. The room was quiet, so quiet you could hear everything but the dust falling to the ground. He took a deep breath, let it go, smiled easy. The way he held you behind him, one might suggest he was being protective of you. He sure felt protective. How strange, how lovely.

“yer uh, not gonna let us through, are ya?” sans asked, finally breaking the stifling silence.

“I CANNOT.” Papyrus affirmed, matter-of-fact as a long, humerus shaped bone began to form in his hand. One end was sharp like a blade, the other almost like the hilt of a sword.

“JUST MAKE THIS QUICK AND SURRENDER NOW, THERE’S NO NEED TO DIRTY THIS HALL WITH DUST AND BLOOD.”

Sans chuckled half-heartedly, scratched the back of his skull as he turned to look out one of those big windows.

“it’s a uh, beautiful day outside, huh? birds are singin, flowers bloomin n all that. on days like these…” he trailed off, letting out a little sigh before turning away from the light. He closed his eyes as the grimness hardened into his expression.

“let’s just get this over with.”

Suddenly, with one wave of his hand, a field of bones shot up from under the tiles. They rose up in every which way, sharp like daggers, striking a few guards as they protruded through the floor and through their bodies. Before anyone could even fully process the attack, those all too familiar colossal skulls began to materialize, their maws unhinging, cages of teeth opening. There was the sickening snap of bone reverberating off the walls, the scrambling of armored feet, and then came the heat, the earsplitting roar, the light enveloping all that stood in its path.

Papyrus managed to dodge them with ease, or maybe sans had been avoiding him. Either way, he was coming straight for you both.

“HOW HIDEOUS, HOW TASTELESS; YOU’VE RUINED THE FLOORS!” he shouted as bones strong like granite came raining down on you both. Or, rather, they would have had sans not ported you both out of harm’s way in the nick of time. Instead they struck the walls and became wedged into the ground, adding to the others that jutted from the tiles and debris.

“heh heh, j-jeez, what a mess boss. ya ruined the floors,” sans winked as papyrus seethed, “probably, couldn’t tell though, considerin yer uh, eye’s a little...y’know.” he chuckled uneasily as he glanced to the side, quickly constructing a cheeky grin to put on.

The look on papyrus’ face could only be described as “I’m not having any of your shit today.” He spun around on the balls of his feet, facing the guards who were still trying to collect themselves from sans’ first attack.  

“GET UP AND FIGHT! APPREHEND THEM AT ONCE!” he commanded before summoning his own blaster and firing it your way.

Sans once again scrambled to escape damage, pushing you down to the ground and using his body like a shield to protect you from Papyrus’ attack. A beam of light flew over his head while a few stray bones zipped past the side of his skull, scrapping his cheeks and tearing a few holes in his sweater. He didn’t even bat an eye as you stared up at him. You brushed a bit of debris from his clothes.

“You okay?” you asked, voice soft and only for him to hear.

“heh, always buttacup.”

“Papyrus really means business today huh?” you let out a little laugh.

Sans grimaced, glancing over to his brother who wasn't even breaking a sweat yet.

“no he doesn’t. he’s holdin back.” He muttered before practically catapulting to his feet.

You blinked, not sure if you’d heard him correctly. Papyrus? Holding back? Against you and sans? So he  _wasn’t_  giving it his all?

You gulped, your legs like jelly as you staggered to your feet.

Last time you saw him he said he was only helping you escape Alphys’ lab and that he’d kill you the next time he saw you. Did he change his mind? Did the old papyrus from sans’ memories still exist under all those layers of polished leather and steel? And here you thought a few millenniums living like this would be enough time to turn everyone down here to stone.

Sans drew your attention once again as he made a “come here” motion with his phalanx, turning the souls of the guards dark blue. In his socket red smoke billowed and swirled into the air; his single pupil flashed brightly as sweat beaded down his skull. He was getting tired. He didn't let it stop him though as he flung them into the ceiling, the ground, the walls, the windows. He turned the glass to shards, the stones to ruins, shattering a few souls in the process. Those that remained came charging through the field of rubble, coming right for him with teeth gritted and weapons held fast.

Funny, you didn’t notice before, but it looked almost like…sunlight was shining from outside. Beyond the wall of shattered glass and crumbling stone was an endless field of freshly watered golden flowers. Water droplets like morning dew clung to their petals, their leaves, causing them to gleam beneath the blinding orangey-yellow light.  _The barrier must be close if sunlight can reach this room,_ you mused as you scurried away from the swing of someone’s sword and someone else’s battle axe.

Still, you couldn’t help wondering who had been watering all the flowers around this arid palace. Maybe it was a silly thing to ponder in a situation like this but you pondered anyway. Clearly rain wasn’t falling anywhere in the capital, and there was nothing growing from what you saw, not even weeds. And yet, here, outside this castle was a field of well-nurtured marigolds. You didn’t have Asgore pegged as the horticulturist type at all. It still surprised you that a place like this could harbor life and gentle things. The room was gorgeous. The flowers were lovely. The glimpse of sun was warm and inviting. It was almost heavenly, almost enough to consider peaceful.

_Almost._

Bliss would have been achieved had there not been a vicious monster army waiting for you at the end of the corridor, or a spear one swipe away from reopening your old wounds, or bones and jagged glass and monster dust littering what was once a grand hall. Now, it's nothing but uprooted tiles, wreckage and flowers.

Too distracted by inconsequential things, you found yourself on your back with papyrus looming over you. When did you and sans even get separated? Did that really matter now? No, not with a razor-sharp weapon poised over you so threateningly; one move and it'll puncture your flesh like a knife to a ripe peach. You turned your head, searching for your master. He was pinned against one of the pillars by some guards, struggling to no avail, and unable to come to your aid. Your eyes met, and though the glance was brief, you felt his soul screaming. 

“Well? Are you going to keep that promise about killing me?” you asked, voice hushed and eyes wide, focused on papyrus now. 

“I HAVE TO, YOU STUPID HUMAN.” He said, raising his hand to deliver that final blow.

 _What a place to die,_  you thought, a little uneasy smile on your face as the hum of his magic filled your ears. Well, at least you can see the sun from here.

…

Wait. No.

What are you saying? A place to die? You’re not going to die here. You can’t. You won’t.

You  _refuse_.

Papyrus, for some reason, never landed the blow; he just stared at you, sockets wide, weapon raised, pupils drilling holes into you. No time to consider if it was an act of mercy or simply hesitation due to some underlying guilt or fear; you took that opportunity to knee him in the sternum with everything you had and he fell over onto his side with a groan. Sans, with renewed vigor and an adrenaline rush, just barely broke free of his captors and teleported over to you.

“We need to get out of here  _now._ ” you spoke with utter urgency as another one of sans’ blasters went off, destroying everything in its path but still somehow missing papyrus. Sans looked around, unsure, breathless as you repeated yourself. 

“uh, barrier’s this way, c’mon.” He said as he scampered toward the other end of the corridor with you in tow. 

You burst through the entrance of a little grey hall; at the end was a door with a sign that read “throne room,” and some staircase leading down into what you assumed was the catacombs. Papyrus and the others were right on your tail; you made a b-line for the throne.

You were no fighter, no murderer and certainly no hero. You had asthma, got sick pretty easy, and were anything but athletic, but you were not going to die here. You could hardly breathe and your muscles were burning, chest on fire, but you refused to die here. You’d do anything to keep you and sans alive.

Standing in the midst of more marigolds was none other than the king himself. He turned his head to you slowly, gracefully, a watering can in his clutches as he tended to the flowers. The look on his face as well as the scarlet trident beside him said he expected the company.

“Do mind where you walk, human,” he rested the canister down in the corner of the room, picking up his trident and stalking over to you. Each heavy, elegant step rustled his precious garden and made your anxiety flourish. Standing in such close proximity to you like this, you realized he must’ve towered at least four feet above you.

“Would be a shame to crush the flowers.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is barely 2000 words lol tell me what you think? comments and constructive critique are welcome and keep me going
> 
>  
> 
> in my head asgore always likes flowers and tea no matter the au. tbh all the characters, at their cores, are something like their canon counterparts. think of nesting dolls. all those other layers are the underfell au messing them up and wrapping around them for a millennium, but inside, the smallest doll, thats what they really are. sans is still a goofy apathetic pun lover, alphys is still a cute dorky nerd, asgore still waters the flowers and wants monsters to be free, and even undyne was still a hero that cared deeply for monsters. at their centers, they're actually softer than what they present. at one time, they might've been just like their canon counterparts really.
> 
> also next chapter things get. um. well. i apologize in advance for what i may or may not do lol still making it up as i go =)


	37. For all of the times I never could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shame about the flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Math - Flesh and bone  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Otkly-JbXKU
> 
> Jaymes Young - I’ll be good  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scd-uNNxgrU
> 
> i hope this isnt rushed????? i feel like all my chapters are rushed now idk -_- it probably isnt but its kinda short and that bugs me
> 
> also i got a ko-fi so,,, support me???: ko-fi.com/sewagekidz ;w;

 

The throne room was unlike the rest of Asgore’s palace. You expected something more…extravagant; some ornate patterns and details maybe. The room was instead small, quaint; almost like a little greenhouse actually, with so many floras and all. There was no furniture either, save for two minimal thrones, one of which was hidden beneath a dusty white sheet and tucked safely in another corner. It didn’t seem to fit the rest of the castle at all really; something about the room felt…lonesome.

The roof was designed with large gaps so that sunlight would shine through it. The light was coming from the mouth of the mountain, you realized, much like in the Ruins where you jumped down. It allowed sunlight to reach Asgore’s puny garden of marigolds. You could hear…birds chirping, could feel a subtle breeze tussling with your matted curls. It gave the illusion of being above ground; the smell of fresh air and grass, the sound of birds, the sliver of light; but, then, everyone was still trapped. Something about that was just. Well. Cruel.

Sans interlocked his fingers with yours, holding firmly to you and pulling you from your thoughts. He felt ready to resign, and who wouldn’t? You were cornered between papyrus, the royal guard, and the king of all monsters. Where were you going to go? How were you to fight against them all at once? You were outnumbered and outmatched in every way. Resignation, resignation, you pondered. It was starting to sound more and more pleasant as you assessed the situation, but then, you just couldn’t do it. _Not yet, not yet, please,_ you said, desperate. Only, you didn’t say it with words, you just felt it in your soul and hoped sans felt it too.

“So…what will you do, little human? Death with whatever remains of your dignity? Or would you rather continue to struggle?” Asgore asked, voice smooth, calm. Nothing pleasant, nothing sinister; a genuine question.

As he tapped his claws along his trident, awaiting an answer, you noticed something. The size of his paws, the space between them as well as the size and width of his claws. But you would’ve overlooked that had there not been a bandage wrapped around his right hand.

“I have a question actually.” You stated, voice suddenly hoarse sounding.

Asgore quirked a brow, a little smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Go ahead then, I’ll humor you.”

You cleared your throat, eyes narrowed and unwavering as you stared him down.

“Did you hurt Papyrus?”

The room fell silent; his eyes widened slowly as if he hadn’t expected that. Maybe no one did. You felt sans tense up, and you swore you saw papyrus flinch in the corner of your vision. It was like everyone was holding their breath.

You narrowed your eyes some more before prodding;

 “Why?”

The king held his trident firmly now, his posture serious and haughty.

“Do you think I know nothing of what goes on in this kingdom? I have eyes and ears everywhere. I _know_ what he did.”

You bit the inside of your cheek as he continued.

“Let me tell you something. I’ve spent an unfathomable amount of time in this garden, tending to these flowers, beneath this light. My house? It’s vacant and drowning in dust. My children are long dead. My soul mate and I were breached a long time ago. This castle lost its name as a home and I turned it into a fortress with one goal in mind: return to the surface. Sometimes I would come here and look up at that little gap in the cavern’s ceiling. I used to think about really being up there again, of better days long past,” for a second, there was a faint smile on his face, a softness, only to be consumed by hardness again, “but you should never stare at the sun. It’s not good for the eyes.” He spoke as if he were thinking aloud and not speaking to you anymore.

Nobody said anything, so he kept going.

“So I stared up at that sky, and that glimpse of sunlight gave me hope. It gave me peace, for a little while at least. It only took one too many nights glaring at an unreachable sky for that drop of light to begin feeling like pure mockery.” He spat, words like venom as he bent down to you. You squeezed sans’ hand as if to remind yourself that you were still here and he would protect you.

“I will not be mocked by the thought of liberty nor will I sit here while my monsters suffer and _your_ people thrive. What kind of leader am I if I allow you to get away at the cost of our freedom? What kind of king am I if I let your people go unpunished? No. I will _take back_ what was taken from me, and no one will stand in my way,” you involuntarily squeaked as he grabbed you by the scruff of your neck,

“No human, no monster, and _certainly_ not the captain of my guard. He’s lucky I didn’t execute him on the spot for something as atrocious as _treason_. I will _not_ be merciful again. Not to you, to him, or to anyone.” He spat as he released you, standing tall once again.

For some reason, you felt like your blood was boiling under your skin. You were beyond anger, beyond rage, you were utterly _livid._ Fists clenched at your sides, teeth gritted so hard it hurt; how could he say that? He proclaims to care so much for monsters’ wellbeing and yet he’d hurt his own? He calls what he did to papyrus’ face mercy?? Not that you particularly liked papyrus, you still hated him for your own reasons, but he still helped you. Whether or not that was for his own peace of mind or some personal agenda was beside the point. It didn’t even seem like he wanted you dead now with the way he hesitated back there.

Something about the way Asgore was glaring down at you made you want to knock his teeth in. You wanted to hurt him. You wanted to blow him into oblivion with one of sans’ blasters or shoot him full of bones. You wanted to fucking kill hi—

Wait…what?

_Kill?_

Before you could even process that train of thought, there was the flash of bones, the wave of a scarlet trident, and sans vanishing from behind you. You didn’t even realize he’d released your hand until he was in between you and asgore. With, vacant, dead eye sockets and red magic sparking over his bones, he uttered three words:

 

“b u r n  i n  h e l l.”  


Everything happened so fast, too fast. You couldn’t see it coming if you tried; but you still felt that wrath. It wasn’t justice, it wasn’t about good and evil or right and wrong; it was just a pure white hot fury. It felt like a fire blazing in your chest, in your head, everything felt like the color red. Like someone just kicked down the gates of hell and everything came out in a flood that could rival Noah’s, and it was all stemming from sans’ soul.

You had to admit, you didn’t expect that. Not from sans. Not from someone who couldn’t care less about anything or anyone. He was ready to give up everything two minutes ago, now he’s attacking a boss monster with every last fiber of his being. You could only stand there and watch him fight like a rabid dog; graceless, nearly tactless, but _powerful_. Watching was all anyone could do really.

The guards just stood there, dumbfounded. A few of them tried to get in between it but no one was able to. Asgore’s flames burned so hot you felt the heat from across the room; it lit his beloved garden aflame, turning yellow marigolds black, grinding them to dust. He didn’t seem to care though, or rather was too busy dodging sans’ attacks to worry about them. Bones flew through the roof, the walls, the dirt, over your head; it was a hideous display of chaos.

The guards looked to papyrus for command, but he too was just standing there. This was also something you didn’t expect. The expression on his face, you’d never seen it, except maybe in a distant memory that wasn’t even yours. He was a completely different monster in that moment; his eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open, brows knit together. There was so much emotion welling in his eyes, so much more than irritation or simple professionalism; you were surprised he didn’t burst into tears.

It took only a moment for his face to return to its usual default, then a bone materialized in his hand. He gritted his teeth and began to walk. Without a second glance he stalked past his lackeys, past you even, and then he was in the eye of the storm. He held a bone firmly in his hand, the sharp blade-like end pointed at his brother. That unbridled rage in sans’ eyes dissolved instantly at the sight of Papyrus, and slowly but surely, a look of empty acceptance resurfaced.

“heh, i, uh…” sans began, scratching the back of his skull and glancing away, “i should’ve been more uh, better? i guess? I fucked up a lot with ya,” he vaguely gestured to papyrus’ face, seemingly unable to look at his eye anymore, “fuckin pisses me off, y’know?”

He said nothing in response, he only pressed his weapon against sans’ chest a bit. His expression said he was irate, ready to defend. Sans sighed, sitting down on the remains of the throne room.

“finally gonna finish me off eh? ‘s about time, heh heh.” he winked before bowing his head and closing his eyes.

“…I AM GOING TO REGRET THIS.”

Sans looked up, confused.

Suddenly, Papyrus turned on the balls of his feet, pointing his weapon toward Asgore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay nEXT CHAPTER shit should go down, idk um im sorta busy which is why this took a while and idk what im doing and i wish it were longer but um idk its 12am leave me alone lol
> 
> i kinda wanted to delve in asgore's character a bit which is what i used this chapter for???


	38. Losing dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially this was gonna be one large chapter but, it was too much for one so I split it in two lol
> 
> TW: blood, death, angsty shit
> 
>  
> 
> Porter Robinson - goodbye to a world  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2TE0DjdNqI
> 
> Oskar Schuster - Wunder  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pu9dQ2fVVDg

The look on asgore’s face was utterly priceless. The shock, the rage; guess he didn’t think the head of his guard had the balls to switch sides right in the middle of a battle. You'd laugh at him if you weren't so busy being just as freakin surprised. Everyone seemed stunned to silence. Sans’ sat on his ass, pupils shrunken so small they weren’t even visible anymore. And the guards were stiff as statues while you stood there with your mouth agape. This couldn’t be real life. A lot of unsuspecting bull had come your way since jumping into this shithole, but this? This couldn't be real.

But it's right in front of you. This was real. Fucking hell.

"Captain, as your _king_ I command you to stand aside or lose that title." Asgore growled, venom and impatience overshadowing shock.

"NO." His answer was matter-of-fact; not an ounce of hesitation.

“ _No?”_ An appalled look returned to his face, albeit brief, “Okay. Let’s try that again. Obey your king and _move._ Or would you rather pay with your life this time?"

Papyrus gritted his teeth but kept silent. He clearly had no intention of moving.

"…So, this is where your loyalties lie--with traitors and _humans._ Should have seen it coming, I suppose," he muttered, narrowing his cruel eyes, "You should really think about what you’re doing, though. You’re throwing your life away f-for _corpses,_ for a bunch of losing _dogs_.” He let out a dithering laugh as if to disguise the faltering in his tone. He was full of disgust and disbelief. Some shred of his composure was regained, but not like before. Nothing was like before.

Resolution was hardened into Papyrus' stance, in the tightness of his fists, the alertness in his eyes.

“YOU MAY CALL IT WHAT YOU WISH, YOUR GRACE, BUT I AM MERELY DOING WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE CENTURIES AGO. I REFUSE TO MAKE THE SAME MISTAKES AGAIN."

Asgore didn't seem to care about what papyrus meant, or perhaps he already knew. He was clearly over this; his eye twitched and his grimace was tauter than ever. He raised his trident, holding it out against his former captain. You had a sinking feeling in your gut, proverbial yet not. Something that reminded you of times long past, times before you even existed. There was something familiarly foreboding in the air, perhaps mirrored in another time. Why did it feel like something bad was about to happen?

“You will regret this."

"I MIGHT." Papyrus confirmed.

"Tch. So be it.”

As yet another battle broke loose, your eyes caught only the brief flare of blazing red. You felt the wave of unbearable heat though as flames sparked in the air and consumed all that was already smoldering around it. Through it though, papyrus danced; elegant, agile, graceful. Thank god for his quick, nimble movements or he'd of turned to ash. Asgore, however, seemed to be slipping. His movements were off, wilder, less controlled. You only now noticed it, but he looked more emotional. Like he was giving this fight all he had, like his strand of composure was about to tear. It was that ugly struggling he detests so much. _He’s no different than the rest of us,_ you thought dryly.

You were getting tired of observing this same song and dance; fire meets bones, death collides with death, and you watch as it breeds debris and destruction. The only pertinent thing to you was the survival of you and sans; now's your chance to escape.

In the midst of the fray sans sat dumbfounded still; you rushed over to his side without second thought, skidding across the floor on your knees. You briefly looked him over for any new wounds; he only had a few nicks here and there, nothing that couldn’t be handled later. You cupped his cheekbones in both hands, but his eyes were transfixed on papyrus. You could all but hear his thoughts. They were written on his face, in his soul:

_“what's papyrus doing? why’s he defending me? what's the point in that? what changed? nothing changed. i can't understand. why would he put his life on the line for me?”_

“Hey, hey, look at me, look over here.” You whispered, voice hushed and gentle amongst the clangor of asgore and papyrus’ fight.

Sans’ eyes flitted over to meet yours and his expression changed just a little. He was feeling you now, thinking about you now, about the look in your eyes, your ragged breathing. Your burning soul. Did he want to live? Maybe. You felt so determined looking into him then. Maybe you could do this. Just maybe. The tables have turned haven't they? You can get out alive. You can do this. Right?

With no time to think anymore, you pulled sans to his feet and began running toward the only exit, past that dusty white sheet, through the brittle remains of charred flora. You felt eyes digging into your back, heard quick, heavy footsteps in between your panting and wheezing. For a moment you thought it was Asgore coming after you, but instead you found two or three guards on your heel, the rest were being ground to dust by papyrus.

“Don’t just stand there! _Kill them!_ ” the king bellowed, frantic as papyrus brought one of those giant animal skulls to life. Large sockets glowing red, jaw unhinging with a snap; he let it rampage through the throne room, killing whatever stood in its path. His magic attacks were mostly the same as sans’ and yet somehow they seemed more powerful, more intricate, more calculated, if that was even possible. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat yet despite all that; you were kinda amazed.

Just then, sans turned around on his toes and ivory bones sprouted from the blackened ground. The sound of tearing flesh resounded throughout the room as he impaled the soldiers on your tail. You were too desensitized to the brutality to be disgusted by it, the sound of ripping into an orange, pulling apart tender tangerines. Something that still bothered you, however, was the blood-curdling shrieks, the sobs, the gurgling of blood as they perished--that is, if they could even utter a hum before their bodies withered. You sometimes forget how fragile everything actually is, how they’re just as real and vulnerable as you.

While the enemy turned to powder, sans grabbed your hand once again and ran pell-mell out of there. As you made your way around the corner, you saw papyrus preparing his special attack—you remembered it from sans’ memories. Apparently it has never failed him yet. You really hoped today wouldn’t be the day that changed. Across from him, you saw the flicker of violent eyes as Asgore turned around. Those were hunter’s eyes; eyes that were out for blood. _Your_ blood.

Papyrus had already caught on to Asgore’s intentions and unleashed a flood of long, white, bones. His rain of ivory scraped past the king’s face, broke his armor, tore his cape; the attack shook the ground and created a plume of dust and wreckage like it always did. Just before everything was consumed in white, you saw the look on Asgore’s beaten face as he whirled around to face papyrus; he’d finally snapped.

You got a sense of déjà vu as the smoke cleared; you held tight to sans as if you’re going to fall over, only it was him and not you who felt sick inside and as if he was going to collapse.

Everything happened before you even had a chance to process it; your mind was buzzing, chest heaving, heart racing, muscles burning, but there was no time to consider that.

No, not when papyrus' body hung limp over the three prongs of a blood-red trident.

The sparkling, golden light bled through the remains of stained-glass windows, through the gaps in the ceiling. Like a spotlight for an art show it shined on that hideous display, painting everything yellow and orange. It felt wrong, out of place. Such beautiful _ugliness_.

Sans let gravity take him to his knees as the king ripped his weapon out of papyrus, shoving his body away like garbage and causing him to fall into his brother’s quaking arms. Asgore looked just as exhausted and worn; you thought he was gonna fall over for a second. Instead he used his trident like a walking staff and pulled himself closer to you. You backed away slowly, eyes fluttering between sans and the king. Your lover felt like he was…aching as he rummaged through his pockets for mustard and ketchup packets. There was far too much of everything welling up inside of you. You felt the heat of tears stinging your eyes.

“If…you think…I’m letting you leave…you’re _wrong_.” Asgore rasped as he swung his heavy trident in between you both, flicking papyrus’ blood from it and causing it to splatter on your coat. He grabbed you by the scruff of your neck, wild eyes glaring into yours.

“I’d rather kill you _first_.”

A shiver ran up your spine, a coil of fear twisted in your stomach.

This is it, isn’t it?

You looked to sans and papyrus, unsure of what you really wanted from them. Help maybe. But what could they do for you? Sans had such a helpless, pained expression on his face, pupils shaking, heart breaking right in front of you; you could hardly look at him it hurt so much. And papyrus was holding a piece of sans’ sweater to his wound, teeth gritted, eyes narrowed as he stared hard at you, like he wanted to say something but it was trapped in his chest.

You gulped, shutting your eyes and holding tightly to yourself. You sunk to the floor as that trident rose into the air.

You just wanted a little more. More _more._

“papyrus--!”

Without warning, your face smacked the charred ground. Your nose began to bleed almost instantly, dripping onto the torn remains of marigolds. You muttered a few curses under your breath as you wiped it on your sleeve.

You didn’t realize what had happened until that sinking feeling hit the pit of your stomach. Until you saw how papyrus hung above you like some ragdoll, choking and sputtering on his own blood.

“W-why--what the hell?” you asked, crawling over to him a bit.

“W-WOW…THAT HURTS…E-EVEN MORE THE SECOND TIME, NYEH HEH…” He groaned softly, “L-LISTEN DON’T—” asgore pulled his trident free from papyrus' side and rolled his eyes. You caught his battered body; sans teleported to your side.

“DON’T…DON’T DIE…DOWN HERE. NOT LIKE…THEM,” he seemed both bitter and sad as he said that. He then gripped your arm with the most determination you'd ever seen in a monster's eyes: “YOU CAN DO…A LITTLE BETTER.”

You could never describe the way sans looked as papyrus turned to dust in your arms. He didn't cry though, he didn't do anything.

There was an impatient sigh that broke the silence.

“Well I’ll just get on with it then.”

Suddenly Sans’ pupils disappeared.

You felt a sudden unholy rage prickling along your spine, you felt the heat of sans’ magic. There was an abrupt wave of jagged bones from beneath asgore's feet; he barely escaped it by the skin of his teeth.

sans had finally snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet, sans is pissed the hell off.


	39. Our time has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drown With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vexaic - Our time has come  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AThnXqk4Bu4
> 
> Daughter - Shallows (live at colston hall)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10FntDjF4os
> 
>    
> probably should've edited it one more time but im tired y'all just gonna have to deal. point out mistakes if you care to just be nice to me lol
> 
> cw:  
> death  
> Suicide implied

Sans didn’t care where his attacks landed; the ground was dancing and vibrating beneath his feet, the ceiling  concaving and crumbling as he shot pillars of ivory bones through it, but his mind was a blur of petty rage. All that mattered was the king had killed papyrus, and that wasn’t something he could ignore. Sure he usually wouldn’t give a shit, and yeah it was sort of too late to start caring and fighting back. But he knew that if he didn’t fight back now both you and he would die and everything would’ve been in vain. It was his last ditch effort to just, live.

To be honest part of you wanted to plead with him to stop, to just take a breath and think first before he got himself killed. Part of you just wanted to run away some more, and maybe part of him did too, but this was it and you both knew it. Even if he could stop and run somewhere, this was the end, nowhere else to hide anymore. You could only watch as he pushed beyond his limits, dipping into the last reserves of his magic. For what reason did he push so hard, you wondered. Vengeance? Fear? Absolution?

Even though he dodged every careless attack that was flung his way with a grin on his face, you were worried out of you mind. You knew he was at his limit, you could see it, feel it. He wouldn’t last long like this. Neither of them would if you were being honest. Asgore’s HP was quarter and sans’ was, well…you didn’t want to think about that. Point being, one of their attacks would eventually land and one of them would eventually die.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of the fight as the golden sky melted into a dark, bluish purple. The air felt heavy, colder as the evening turned over into brisk night. Your chest felt almost unbearably tight now as your lover pressed on with teeth gritted into a strained, unnatural smile.

“that expression that you’re wearing…” sans began as the king snarled at him, utterly exasperated, “well i won’t grace it with a description.”

Asgore swung with a ruthless intent to kill as sans stepped to the side.

“what ya think i’m just gonna stand there and take it?” he taunted with a tired wink.

He continued on with his passive aggressive comments as he dodged the trident’s prongs. He kept up his playful façade, never missing a moment to make a pun or throw in a few quips and snarky comments.

You wanted to fight too, you wanted to do something to protect sans. But you couldn’t find the strength in your legs. Even your words were bubbling in your stomach, caught with the bile trying to rise in your throat. You were small and powerless, you had no magic, no strength, you were useless here, and you were literally incapable of leaving without him. He was all you had; you didn’t want to lose him, not in a place like this with the barrier right behind you.

The fight was anticlimactic and long, tedious. Two tired boss monsters struggling to end each other in some unsightly display of desperation in front of an even more unsightly backdrop. Any time asgore attempted to come after you, sans was always right behind him with an attack, as if he could read his movements. Not that there was much to read from a sloppy, fanatical monster. 

Just when you thought sans was going to fall down from overwork, he grabbed hold of the king’s soul, flinging him around like a ragdoll before dropping him into the ruble and impaling him with a bones. That was the attack that brought Asgore’s HP to all but nothing; three skinny bones were lodged in his abdomen as poison began to eat away at whatever remained of his health. Sans’ blazing eye extinguished itself as he found his way over to you. He heaved a croaky breath, a smirk on his face as he dodged asgore’s last feeble toss of fire. He was in no place to smile or be cheeky though, not with his fragile frame begging to crumble under his own weight.

“Why…You…” was all the king could say as his face hit the stones only a few feet away from you.

It didn’t take much for sans to fall into your lap after that. You held him close to your chest, tears clinging to your lashes as relief washed over your aching heart. He immediately snuggled into you, and that was enough for you to disappear in the moment. Nothing else mattered. You stroked the back of his head, leaning against the remains of a pillar and sighing. Ash and burnt things like soot stained your clothes, your hands, your face, but he didn’t seem to care as he buried his face in the crook of your neck and breathed you in.

“You idiot,” you sniffled, “why would you exhaust yourself like that? You could’ve fucking died.” you said, an obvious edge in your voice, dulled only by worry.

He chuckled, sitting up just a bit so he could cup your cheek, brushing a few tears away.

“heh…didja really think i’d just let him--”

Abruptly, you pulled sans to the side, hitting the ground almost instantly, but you didn’t react fast enough.

Behind you, Asgore used the last of his strength to ram a jagged chunk of stone into sans’ back. He let out that choked, pained sound you hated as his pupils turned small and fuzzy. You felt your entire chest coiling into a knot.

You could hardly breathe.

Haahahaha…what the fuck…

This was a joke right?

A sick joke?

A dream?

A nightmare?

There’s no way this was actually happening, this was ridiculous and impossible, right?

“ah…guess that’s it…huh…” sans muttered, glancing back at the pile of dust slowly floating away with the breeze.

You were unable to form words; your whole body was quaking, screaming from the incursion of something that felt like lava being poured into the deepest wells of your body. It felt like someone ripped right through your chest and began to carve your heart out. You thought you were going to pass out from the intensity alone; the corners of your vision turned black and your head becoming featherlike.

After a moment, however, it began to fade to a dull throbbing. You were able to catch your breath, able to focus just enough to stay awake. But, then came the influx of tears as you scrambled to stop sans’ bleeding. How ironic, that he'd survive everything they threw at him, only to be done in by a piece of debris in his back.

He was slumped over you now, head resting on your shoulder as he wheezed and sputtered softly, struggling to hold onto his shreds of life. He’d been trying so hard, he was _still_ trying so hard, all just to stay alive with you.

“…W-what’d you say?” you asked, only now realizing he was trying to say something.

“dolly…” he rasped and you cradled his cheekbones with all the care in the world as he craned his head up to look at you.

"sans I-I..." You stuttered, unable to find any words. You used his name without fear or concern; you felt closer to him when you said it, and nothing mattered more than being close to him right then. He didn't seem to care though; in fact his battered soul fluttered at the sound of your voice.

“(y-y/n)…”

He breathed your name, soft, almost lovingly, and at first you didn't realize that he'd whispered it at all. But when he said it again, your heart soared. It was the most incongruously beautiful thing you’d ever heard him say. You wanted to hear it again and again and again like a record stuck on repeat. There was no better place for your name than where it was, falling quietly from his tongue. You tried to find words of your own, any words really, but your mouth was dry and there was a knot in your throat; all you could do was keep crying.

He shushed you, raising his head a bit more.

“listen i…” he held his hand over yours, the one that wasn’t pressed frantically over the gash in his back, “…’m sorry, sweetheart, heh…it don’t mean shit comin from me but…”

You shook your head immediately and held him closer.

“It does, it means everything t-to me i-it’s okay…we’re okay…”

“…nah, nothin’s ok, heh heh, y’know that. an there’s uh…no point in…” he languidly gestured to the stone in his back before pushing your hand away and yanking it out.

“fuck…i'm gonna, uh, bite the dust real soon.”

He let out a stilted laugh and you chuckled brokenly as his arms grew too weak to hold onto you. He sighed while your laughter dissolved in your endless tears.

“c’mon dun cry…we uh…always knew what was comin.”

You tried to stop, you kept wiping your swollen eyes, but it was useless. How do you stop crying when one half is unthreaded from the other?

“dunno why but…i almost wish things were different.” He uncaringly rolled over onto his back with a groan, staring up at the gap in the cavern, stealing a glimpse at the sky. He had a look on his face like it was something he knew he would never have anyway, so he never bother to want it, but he was dying so he might as well look at it now.

“wish i wasn't me...wish i could erase this timeline..." He let out a wheezing, bitter laugh, "couldn’t do betta by the kid…my bro hated me, bet yous uh, still hate me too.”

You said the only thing that you could think of as he faded much too quickly.

“…I forgive you.”

His sockets widened just a bit as his pupils met yours, as if your words had reached down and plucked the bitterness out of his eyes. A flood of sans’ memories and feelings hit you, every dark thing, every beautiful thing, all that he ever was and wanted filled you, both mending and breaking your heart. You felt immensely overwhelmed, but you smiled at him anyway, shaking and bleary eyed but you didn’t want the last thing he saw to be you sobbing. You don’t know if he smiled back; death came softly and whisked him away.

You felt…numb as you cupped his soul. It was a soft pink now, lingering briefly, humming like a sleeping child in your hands before death stole that too.

Is this what dying feels like? Sleep that you can’t fend off for anything.

You sat there in his dust, surrounded by rubble and the remains of many others, mostly royal guardsmen. You've never known feelings like this. You've never felt so empty and so full, so pained and sorrowful in your stomach. You wanted it to end. There was nothing left anyway, and without 7 human souls or sans, you were trapped down here forever.

There's nothing. Nothing nothing nothing--

 You might as well follow him, that’s what you’ve been doing this whole time right?

You still felt this…gentle pulling in your chest. Like the times sans’ soul was calling for yours when you were apart. Would you have to live with this? This gentle, tugging around your neck, this soft reminder that you’ll never be able to see him again. Maybe you can find him in another life. Yeah. There’s nothing here. You wish you could go back.

You took the bloodied stone in your hand and stared it down hard.

You might as well just disappear.

You _want_ to disappear.

So you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the love of all that is hold the pitchforks and death threats,,,its not done yet there's more ok this story doesnt have such a bad ending ok i know it was sorta unexpected but hey I did warn ya that shit was gonna go down soon. but i promise this is the bottom so its only up from here right?  
> but seriously dont kill me just yet just wait a little longer asdjfhndfg


	40. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter -w-

First off sorry i havent posted lol ive literally had two days off work in the past two weeks and on those days off i have to go shopping or take care of my own personal business ergo i have been too tired to do anything except sleep or ocasionally scroll through tumblr or snapchat. Idk if i even have 100 words for the new chapter lol and id write today because its my day off but guess what? I have other stuff to do and my body hurts and ive been kinda stressed and i wanna sleep but i cant do that soo yeah, itll be another minute before i get a new chapter out. I just wanna stay home and think about sans guys lmao sighh, welp, see ya sooonn thanks for being patient <3


End file.
